Sept années normales pour Harry le Poufsouffle
by Itack23
Summary: Et si Voldemort avait fait une erreur avec ses Horcruxes ? Et s'il avait réellement été vaincu cette nuit fatidique ? Et si les Dursleys n'avaient pas traité Harry misérablement, mais avec indifférence ? Que deviendrait Harry et à quoi son monde ressemblerait-il ? Suivez l'histoire des sept années d'Harry alors qu'il parcourt son journal et revit ses meilleurs et pires moments!
1. Prologue

**T/L (note du traducteur) : Bonjour à toute personne lisant ceci ! Il s'agit de la toute première fois que je m'essaye à faire de la traduction mais je me suis dit que ce serait une expérience intéressante. Le format de cette fanfiction m'a beaucoup plus quand je l'ai lu et je ferai de mon mieux pour traduire l'histoire originale qui est en anglais : Seven Normal years of Harry the Hufflepuff par ****TheLemonsWillSeeYou****. N'hésitez pas à aller consulter sa page !**

**Je préviens d'avance que j'ai l'habitude de lire en anglais, donc il est possible que certains termes de lieux, de sorts ou certains noms m'échappent sur le moment , n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, pareil si vous voyez une erreur ou un oubli dans ce que j'ai écrit. Il est aussi possible q******ue je décide d'en réarranger certains à ma façon (le Sortilège d'Immobilisation rend quand même mieux que Maléfice du Saucisson comme traduction de Body-bind curse, non?).  
****

** De plus, il est probable que je rencontre par moment des jeux de mots, des acronymes, etc… ce qui est particulièrement compliqué à traduire à mon goût. Je ferai de mon mieux pour y arriver d'une façon ou d'une autre.**

**Maintenant, sachez que je vais reprendre telle qu'elle la mise en forme de l'auteur, les entrées de journal seront donc en _ITALIQUE_ ce qui veut dire qu'une très grande partie de l'histoire sera écrite en italique. Les parties qui seront écrites **normalement **seront des parties spéciales, où l'on voit le souvenir lui-même par exemple.**

**Enfin, sachez que cette histoire est un Harry/Tonks et qu'il y aura 70 chapitres, certains très courts et d'autres bien plus longs. Si vous avez lu tout ça, vous avez la foi et je vous remercie !**

* * *

**31 Octobre 1981, Godric's Hollow**

L'air semblait alourdi par l'anticipation. Cela avait pris un long moment à Voldemort, le plus grand de tous les sorciers ayant jamais vécu (de son propre avis du moins) pour trouver les Potters.

"Le sortilège de Fidelitas… comme c'est décevant." murmura Voldemort pour lui-même alors qu'il observait cette petite maison idyllique. Son espion, Pettigrow, lui avait révélé le Secret et voilà où il en était à présent, prêt à tuer le dernier obstacle sur son chemin.

Avançant d'un pas rapide et déterminé, il s'approcha de la porte en chêne. Il ne se dérangea même pas à murmurer le sortilège d'explosion qui arracha la porte de ses gonds. Avec un sourire morbide, il marcha parmi les éclats de bois et entendit le son de Lily Potter criant et les bruits de sa course à l'étage.

"Vous ne les aurez pas, pas tant que je serai en vie !" rugit James Potter en envoyant un maléfice tranchant en direction du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort ne bougea qu'à peine sa tête pour éviter ce sort pourtant potentiellement mortel. D'un mouvement de sa baguette, Voldemort envoya le jeune Lord voler jusque dans le salon où il s'écrasa sur la table à manger. Le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'attarda sur les escaliers, soupesant l'alternative de simplement aller à l'étage et accomplir son objectif, mais décida finalement que la lignée des Potters se finirait cette nuit-là.

Si seulement Voldemort savait ce que ces quelques minutes supplémentaires permettraient à Lily de préparer.

James venait à peine de se dégager et de retrouver une position verticale quand un maléfice d'impact le frappa au torse, enfonçant son sternum et expulsant tout l'air de ses poumons. Voldemort se dressa au-dessus de lui et attira à lui sa baguette sans un mot, l'observant un moment en silence.

"Quel dommage, James Potter. Les Potters étaient une ancienne lignée, descendants de Godric lui-même. Hélas votre lignée se termine cette nuit." Voldemort, à la surprise de James, s'inclina profondément. "Je vous remercie, ainsi que votre famille, pour votre assistance en guidant le monde des Sorciers au point où il en est aujourd'hui. Maintenant vous pourrez reposer dans un monde meilleur, il est temps que de meilleurs sorciers prennent le relais. Avada Kedavra !" Avec ces mots, les yeux de James Potter se fermèrent pour la dernière fois tandis que son corps s'affaissait.

Voldemort lévita son corps à travers le salon et croisa les bras du jeune Lord sur sa poitrine. Tout monstre qu'il ait pu devenir, il n'était que ce dont le monde des Sorciers avait besoin. Malheureusement, des jeunes prometteurs comme James n'avaient pas su le voir et avaient joint leurs forces à celles d'imbéciles comme Dumbledore. Cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire que le jeune Lord ne méritait pas les respects dus à son rang.

Alors qu'il gravissait les marches menant à ses deux dernières cibles, Voldemort remercia une nouvelle fois silencieusement le créateur du Maléfice de Mort. C'était une véritable merveille, rapide et sans douleur, l'assurance que ceux de sang pur qui choisissaient de s'opposer à lui ne souffriraient pas inutilement.

En entrant dans la chambre d'enfant, les yeux de Voldemort s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Lily Potter était assise dans la chaise à bascule, un jeune Harry dans ses bras. Le jeune Sorcier pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et appelait constamment sa mère. Lily Potter était morte, de légères traces de sa magie encore dans l'air. Celles-ci entouraient le plus jeune Potter, l'enveloppant d'une couche protectrice.

Voldemort hocha la tête d'un mouvement appréciateur. "Un plan bien pensé. La Magie Sacrificielle est à son apogée lorsqu'elle est réalisée pour protéger les autres." Pour la seconde fois cette nuit-là, il s'inclina profondément. "Toute née-Moldue que vous ayez pu être, Lily Potter, vous vous teniez au-dessus de ceux du sang le plus pur." Finalement, il reporta son attention sur Harry qui s'était arrêté de pleurer et le fixait à présent avec un regard apeuré. "Soyez sans craintes, jeune Potter. Vous rejoindrez vos parents sous peu." Les yeux de Voldemort s'adoucirent quelques peu alors qu'il levait sa baguette. "Avada… Kedavra." souffla-t-il, et la lumière verte omineuse fila vers Harry.

Les yeux de Voldemort s'écarquillèrent avec incrédulité alors qu'il réalisait l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Le Maléfice de Mort frappa la couche protectrice de Magie et se déforma jusqu'à l'englober entièrement, comme un suaire. Sa couleur s'assombrit et faiblit jusqu'à ce que plus rien, mis à part une masse noire, ne reste à sa place.

Celle-ci rebondit vers lui plus vite qu'il ne put cligner des yeux.

Sans même un cri, Lord Voldemort s'évapora dans le néant. Son triomphe, si proche, l'avait rendu négligent. Il n'avait pas même pris le temps de regarder près du lit d'enfant qui se trouvait tout proche, couvert de runes de sang fraichement gravées. Néanmoins, Lord Voldemort ne serait pas vaincu aussi facilement. Un filet de fumée noire s'éleva de ses robes et se préparait à partir quand il eut un soubresaut soudain et un cri guttural retentit au travers de Godric's Hollow.

Lorsqu'il avait pris connaissance de ce qu'étaient les Horcruxes, Tom Elvis Jedusor avait été si extatique d'avoir finalement trouvé la voie qui lui permettrait de vaincre la Mort qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à quoi que ce soit d'autres que le livre les décrivant aurait pu lui apprendre. Mais s'il avait seulement regardé plus loin, était allé jusqu'au bout, et avait lu l'avertissement final écrit sur la reliure même…

_S'il est vrai qu'un Horcruxe garantira à tout Sorcier qu'il se maintiendra par delà la mort, si le Sorcier est assez sot pour en créer plus d'un… il en paiera le prix._

Le prix était en effet en train d'être payé, Lord Voldemort pouvait seulement crier son angoisse tandis que ses Horcruxes implosaient sur eux-mêmes, trop faible pour le soutenir, laissant les objets qui les abritaient derrière. En aurait-il fait un seul, alors il aurait vécu pour voir un nouveau jour, mais il en avait créé cinq. Certains pourraient penser que pour chaque Horcruxe qu'ils créent, leurs âmes sont divisées en moitiés pour chaque Horcruxe, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Pour chaque fois que l'âme est divisée, chaque fragment de l'âme prend une quantité égale de pouvoir.

Son âme était divisée entre six différents contenants : son propre corps, la Coupe de Helga Poufsouffle, le Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, le Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, la Bague de Elvis Gaunt et enfin son journal intime de Poudlard. Chaque Horcruxe ne possédait donc qu'un sixième de son pouvoir. Ils ne possédaient tout simplement pas assez de force pour lier son âme au plan matériel. Lord Voldemort était attiré, à son corps défendant, dans l'au-delà. La Mort prenait ce qui lui était du de droit depuis le début.

Tout ce qui restait était un Harry Potter sanglotant dans les bras de sa mère.

**\- 17 ans plus tard –**

**19 Juin 1998, Poudlard Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie**

Harry Potter balaya sa chambre du regard pour la dernière fois, s'abreuvant des scènes et sentiments en liens avec cet endroit qu'il avait considéré comme sa maison pendant sept années fantastiques. Il marcha le long des murs, y sentant les diverses fissures et imperfections. Pour chaque petite marque de brûlure et défauts qu'il passait, un souvenir suivait. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsqu'il regarda vers son bureau. Là, en plein centre, reposait un journal. Mais pas n'importe quel journal, _son_ journal.

Il avait été son second meilleur ami pour l'entièreté de son temps ici, à Poudlard. Chaque jour il avait écrit quelques choses dedans, peu importe si l'entrée était petite ou grande. Il passa un doigt le long de la tranche, sentant la courbe marquant le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait ouvert. D'une main aimante, il l'ouvrit à une page proche du milieu et la lut, un léger sourire s'épanouissant sur son visage.

C'était lors de sa quatrième année. L'année où il avait rencontré Fleur et Gabrielle. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas oublier Adrienne. Adrienne avait été la personne la plus importante pour lui cette année-là.

'_Et pour plus d'une raison._' Songea-t-il avec un sourire affectueux. Adrienne avait donné à Harry quelque chose de très spécial qu'il chérissait encore à ce jour. Evidemment, il avait retourné ce cadeau avec les intérêts. Hochant la tête, il balaya la pièce du regard une fois encore, tout juste capable de retenir ses larmes.

Avec un geste rapide de sa baguette et un "Tempus" marmonné, il vit qu'il y avait encore plus de quatre heures avant la fête de départ. Jetant un coup d'œil au livre, il se demanda s'il avait le temps de le parcourir. '_Haa et puis zut_' pensa-t-il avec un large sourire alors qu'il s'asseyait sur sa vieille chaise. Elle craqua d'une façon familière alors qu'il s'installait confortablement et il ouvrit le livre à la toute première page, la page qu'il avait écrit avant d'aller se coucher lors de sa première nuit ici, à Poudlard.

"1er Septembre 1991. Mon premier jour à Poudlard…" lut Harry, et lentement il sentit les souvenirs le submerger tandis qu'une unique larme glissait le long de sa joue et sur ses lèvres souriantes.

* * *

**T/N : Voilà pour le prologue ! C'est surprenant à quel point lire et traduire peuvent être différent. Quand je lis, je comprends le sens sans passer par l'étape du français. Devoir traduire me fait réaliser qu'il y a de nombreux mots que je comprends sans connaitre leur sens exact  
Il est possible que les premiers chapitres paraissent un peu rigides dans les formulations puisque je n'ai pas l'habitude encore, de plus dites-vous bien que les prochains chapitres doivent être écrits du point de vue d'un enfant de 11 ans découvrant la magie... Autant dire que n'ayant plus 11 ans depuis un bon moment, cela est déjà un challenge en soit!**


	2. Premier jour à Poudlard

_1er Septembre 1991,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry Potter._

_Aujourd'hui a été génial ! Mon école est un putain de château, un château ! Avec de vraies armures et statues et gargouilles ! Le train aussi a été cool, par contre si je suis pas vraiment sur d'aimer certaines personnes dans mon année… Il y a ce garçon là, Drago Malfoy, qui a entrer tout d'un coup dans mon compartiment et a demandé à savoir si j'étais "Le Harry Potter". Bien sur, je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait donc j'ai dit que c'était moi._

_Ensuite il n'a pas arrêté parler de comment il faut que je me fasse des amis parmi les bonnes personnes à Poudlard. Comme lui ? Je connais ceux de son genre, il est comme Dudley avec les autres enfants quand on était à l'école, une brute de la pire espèce. Je ne l'ai pas contredit, du moins pas en face de lui, et il est reparti de lui-même. Le reste du voyage était génial sinon ! La dame des sucreries est passée avec son chariot et je crois que j'aurai surement mal au ventre au matin mais je m'en fiche, je n'ai jamais eu autant de bonbons de ma vie !_

_On est arrivé à la station et je crois que j'ai du me faire pousser en avant par les autres au moins cent fois, vu toutes les fois où je me suis arrêté pour regarder le château ! Hagrid était là aussi, il était vraiment content de me voir et il a demandé si Hedwige __allait bien. C'est génial d'avoir Hedwige elle fait peur à Dudley, donc c'est cool._

_Hagrid nous a fait monter sur ces bateaux et ensuite les a fait bouger par magie, c'était génial. J'étais assis avec trois autres enfants dans mon bateau, notamment une fille, Daphné Greengrass, qui était vraiment gentille et qui m'a posé plusieurs questions à propos de moi après qu'elle ait appris mon nom. Ha ouais, il faut savoir, je suis apparemment une sorte de célébrité dans le monde des Sorciers… Je ne suis pas sur d'aimer ça…_

_Ensuite il y avait Tracey Davis, une bonne amie de Daphné, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer. Elle n'a pas vraiment parlé avec qui que ce soit à part Daphné et sinon elle n'a utilisé qu'un mot pour répondre quand l'autre garçon sur le bateau, Anthony Goldstein, lui a posé une question. Je n'ai pas vraiment pu parler avec Anthony, il était tout aussi impressionné par le château que moi._

_Le meilleur moment d'aujourd'hui, c'était la Grande Salle ! L'endroit est tellement massif et il a ces bougies flottantes et le plafond ressemble à un ciel étoilé, c'était tellement génial ! Ensuite le Professeur McGonagall, c'est l'une de nos professeurs, nous a dit que nous mettrions ce chapeau sur nos têtes et qu'il nous répartirait dans l'une des quatre maisons, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Serpentard. Daphné m'a un peu parlé des quatre, et j'espère que je serai chez Poufsouffle, ils ont l'air de chouettes personnes._

_J'avais tellement peur quand ils ont appelé mon nom ! Tout le monde me regardait pendant que je montais et m'asseyais sur le tabouret, puis j'ai eu le chapeau sur ma tête et il m'a parlé, c'était tellement bizarre mais tellement cool ! On a parlé de beaucoup de choses et apparemment je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère, ce qui est bien à savoir, puisqu'on partagerait de nombreux traits. Mais au final le chapeau a vu ce que je voulais et était d'accord avec moi que je trouverai beaucoup d'amis chez Poufsouffle et il m'y a placé, youpi !_

_A part moi il y avait aussi Hannah, Susan, Justin, Wayne, Megan et Ernie qui ont été répartis chez Poufsouffle. Je n'ai pas encore beaucoup parlé avec eux pour le moment, j'ai un peu discuté avec Susan pendant le diner et un peu avec Wayne quand on a marché jusqu'à notre salle commune, sinon tout le monde avait tellement de questions que c'était vraiment difficile de se concentrer._

_Notre salle commune déchire par contre, et on a nos propres chambres et tout ! Notre directrice de maison, Pomona Chourave, est comme une mère pour nous le temps qu'on est ici. Si on a un problème, alors on devrait aller la voir peu importe pour quoi. J'aime ça, ça me rappelle Madame Albertson de l'école primaire, elle m'avait toujours dit que je pouvais venir la voir si j'avais un problème. Le Professeur Chourave, comme elle veut qu'on l'appelle, nous a fait un petit discours à propos de la maison et comment on y reste solidaire et on essaye d'aider les autres le plus possible. Ensuite on nous a donné nos chambres et la mienne est géniale. On peut y mettre tout ce qu'on veut tant qu'on l'amène de chez nous ou du Chemin de Traverse ! Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais y mettre, mais je vais définitivement amener quelques choses !_

_Ah oui, Daphné et Tracey ont été réparties chez Serpentard, elles avaient l'air d'en être contentes. Anthony a fini chez Serdaigle, il en avait l'air super content donc je suis aussi content pour eux trois. J'espère qu'on pourra rester amis par contre… peut-être pas Tracey, elle a pas l'air très sympa._

_On commence demain quand on aura eu nos horaires, ça va être tellement génial, j'ai hâte d'enfin pouvoir apprendre la magie !_

_C'était Harry Potter qui va se coucher !_

Harry refoula quelques larmes alors qu'il lisait les divagations de son plus jeune soi. Il avait vraiment des étoiles plein les yeux quand il était arrivé ici. Un coup d'œil rapide à travers la pièce et il se dit que oui, il y avait en effet mis beaucoup de trucs. Ha ces premières semaines de pure joie pour lui… Il avait pu s'éloigner des Dursleys, même s'ils ne lui avaient pas fait grand-chose. La majeure partie de sa vie, ils l'avaient ignoré. Tante Pétunia le nourrissait et l'habillait et parler de temps en temps de sa mère. Tante Pétunia n'aimait pas l'admettre mais Lily lui avait autant manqué qu'à Harry.

Avec un hochement de la tête, il tourna à nouveau la page et vit ses griffonnages pour le deuxième jour. Son tout premier jour de classe. Bon sang!


	3. Premier jour de cours

_2 Septembre 1991,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry Potter._

_LA MAGIE EST TELLEMENT GENIALE !_

_Aujourd'hui a été la journée la plus cool de ma vie ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi mais tous les autres étaient en train de se lever quand j'ai rejoint la salle commune. Quelques septièmes années étaient déjà là, en train d'étudier je crois, mais ils m'ont quand même tous dit bonjour. Le petit-déjeuner était super bon, et j'ai pu parler un peu plus avec Susan dans la matinée. Elle est vraiment géniale, pour une fille. Elle connait pleins de trucs cool sur la magie et sa tante Amelia est la cheffe de la Police magique, je crois qu'elle a appelé ça les Aurors ?_

_Elle m'a raconté pleins de choses sur son enfance et comment sa tante lui a appris un peu de magie avant qu'elle commence l'école, elle m'a même promis de m'aider si j'avais du mal avec certains trucs difficiles ! Ouais, Susan est vraiment cool. Ensuite on a du aller en cours, on commençait par Métamorphose avec le Professeur McGonagall aujourd'hui, et certains élèves plus âgés nous ont dit qu'elle était stricte mais juste._

_McGonagall peut se changer en chat ! Elle était dans sa forme de chat quand on est entré dans la classe et quand tout le monde a été assis, elle a juste sauté de la table sur laquelle elle était et s'est transformée ! Elle a dit que c'est une des parties les plus difficiles de la métamorphose qui s'appelle la transformation en Animagus. J'espère que pourrait faire ça un jour et comme ça je pourrai me transformer en dragon ! Pour notre première leçon, le Professeur McGonagall nous a parlé de l'histoire de la Métamorphose, ce qui était vraiment intéressant à apprendre. Il y a eu tellement de grand maîtres dans cet art, j'irai définitivement à la bibliothèque pour en connaitre plus sur certains d'entre eux. Elle a dit que l'un d'eux pouvait transformer une pierre en dragon !_

_Ensuite on pu essayer un peu de magie, on devait transformer une petite allumette en bois en une aiguille de couture. C'était vraiment bizarre à faire. En fait, ma magie elle-même me semblait bizarre quand j'essayais de faire la transformation, comme si je faisais mal quelques choses. Je l'ai dit à McGonagall et elle m'a juste fait un petit sourire et dit que j'avais un talent rare pour ressentir ma magie elle m'a dit que je devrai essayer de le faire différemment jusqu'à ce ma magie me semble "juste", quoi que ça veuille dire. J'ai pas vraiment compris en tout cas, mais Susan a réussi à rendre son allumette argentée donc au moins un de nous a réussi quelques choses._

_Le déjeuner était génial, il y a tellement de choix dans ce qu'on a, et j'ai aussi eu l'occasion de parler avec Justin qui est dans ma classe. Il est vraiment sympa, il est d'origine moldue et il m'a raconté pleins d'histoires marrantes sur ce qu'il a fait quand il était bébé. Il a collé son père à un mur une fois, c'est trop drôle !_

_Après le déjeuner on avait Potions et je n'avais pas vraiment aussi hâte pour ce cours-là... L'un des garçons plus âgés, Cédric, nous a expliqué que le Professeur Rogue était vraiment injuste avec tous ceux qui ne font pas partie de sa maison, celle de Serpentard. Aussi, la salle de classe est dans les cachots… les cachots quoi ! C'est complètement dingue, et s'il y a le feu ou quelque chose ! Il y a eu un bon côté à ce cours cependant. On l'avait avec les Serdaigles donc j'ai pu revoir Anthony ce qui était chouette, on s'est assis ensemble et il avait déjà lu une partie du livre en prévision d'aujourd'hui donc on était optimiste._

_Le Professeur Rogue est barjot. Il ne nous a rien appris et nous a juste dit de suivre les instructions écrites sur le tableau pendant qu'il se baladait dans la pièce et ricanait avec mépris devant nos potions. Il ne nous a pas pris de points ce qui est une bonne chose, ça veut dire qu'on n'a pas perdu les points gagnés par Ernie en Métamorphose. Anthony et moi avons réussi à faire une potion potable je pense, Rogue n'a pas ricané quand on la lui a apportée au moins. En tout cas je suppose qu'après aujourd'hui, je n'aurai plus autant envie d'avoir Potions._

_Sinon, Sortilèges était super ! Le Professeur Flitwick est fantastique dans sa spécialité ! C'est un demi-gobelin et il nous a montré tous ces sortilèges cools qu'il nous apprendra lors des prochaines années, j'ai aimé celui qui permet de coller des trucs aux murs, j'ai senti que ça me serait très utile plus tard._

Harry grogna en lisant cette dernière ligne, ô combien il avait vu juste cette fois-là. Il avait mis tellement de puissance dans son sortilège de Glu en cinquième année que ça ne l'aurait pas étonné si ce maudit morceau de tissu était encore suspendu au mur de la vielle salle de classe du cinquième étage !

_Le premier sortilège que l'on devait apprendre était le sortilège de lévitation, Wingardium Leviosa. Celui-là je l'ai eu rapidement par contre ! Avant même que Susan parvienne à faire flotter la sienne ! Flitwick m'a donné dix points pour ça, ça m'a fait très plaisir. J'aide notre maison à gagner la coupe ! Enfin, peut-être pas avec dix points mais c'est un début ! Susan l'a réussi un peu après moi. Après le cours, on avait du temps libre avant le diner. Je l'ai passé avec Susan, Hannah et Wayne. Après le diner, j'ai commencé mes devoirs avec le reste des premières années, et quelques élèves plus âgés ont été très gentils quand on leur a demandé de l'aide !_

_C'était Harry Potter qui va se coucher !_

"J'avais tellement d'énergie à cette époque." marmonna Harry alors qu'il passait un doigt sur la surface des pages, se souvenant de son premier cours de sortilèges. Il s'était presque mis à danser sur sa table quand sa plume avait flottait dans les airs et qu'il avait gagné ces points. Ils n'avaient pas gagné la coupe cette année-là, mais ils avaient été proches. Harry aimait penser que ces dix points avaient aidé à ça. Il nota aussi que c'était durant cette classe de Métamorphose qu'il avait eu son premier aperçu de l'Histoire de la Magie… bordel ça remontait vraiment à loin, pas vrai ?


	4. Nymphadora Tonks

_20 Septembre 1991,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry Potter_

Oh, Harry se rappelait de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite alors que le souvenir se déroulait devant ses yeux. C'était ce jour-là qu'il avait rencontré la personne la plus fantastique dans sa vie. Nymphadora Tonks.

_Okay, aujourd'hui a été vraiment génial mais aussi carrément bizarre. Je me suis levé comme d'habitude, mais il était un peu plus tôt que ce qui est normal pour moi. Je suppose que je n'étais juste pas fatigué. Je me suis douché et j'ai fait un saut par la salle commune pour voir si quelqu'un était réveillé avant d'aller au petit-déjeuner. J'ai vu l'une des élèves de dernière année. Je l'ai déjà vu quelques fois avant ça. Elle a toujours une couleur de cheveux différente et tout le monde l'appelle "Tonks" __**(1)**__ mais je ne pense pas que ce soit son vrai nom._

_Je n'ai pas voulu la déranger parce qu'elle avait l'air vraiment concentrée, donc je me suis juste glissé en-dehors de la salle commune le plus silencieusement possible et je me suis dirigé vers la Grande Salle. On commençait par Histoire de la Magie aujourd'hui et j'avais vraiment hâte d'y être. Les autres disent que Binns est ennuyeux, mais je l'aime bien. Par contre j'aimerai bien qu'il parle d'autres choses que les Révoltes des gobelins. J'ai discuté un moment avec Anthony parce qu'il était là tôt lui aussi. On a parlé jusqu'à ce que je voie Susan et Hannah, on s'est dit au revoir pour le matin et je suis allé manger avec mes amis._

_Les cours d'aujourd'hui étaient comme d'habitude. Binns n'a pas arrêté de parler des Révoltes. McGonagall continue à nous mettre la pression, mais je pense que je commence enfin à choper le truc en Métamorphose. Ma magie me semble "juste" quand je transforme des choses maintenant, donc c'est un progrès. Rogue est toujours un "imbécile" comme il dit, il ne nous apprend jamais rien et il s'attend juste à ce qu'on puisse réciter le livre de potions comme si c'était la Bible. Mais c'est après tout ça que j'ai vraiment pu rencontrer Tonks._

_Je marchais en direction de la salle commune après avoir fait une visite à la bibliothèque pour chercher certains textes historiques sur certains anciens Maitres en Sortilèges. Flitwick m'a donné quelques bons noms à rechercher, il dit qu'on dirait que j'ai du flair pour l'histoire. Je l'aime vraiment bien. Mais comme je disais, j'étais en train de marcher quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un arriver en courant derrière moi. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu Tonks foncer vers moi à toute vitesse, elle a ralenti quand elle m'a vu et elle m'a attrapé par les épaules._

_oooOOOooo_

"Harry, j'étais avec toi, peu importe où tu étais depuis que les cours sont finis, d'accord ?!" demanda Tonks avec agitation tout en secouant légèrement Harry.

"D-D'accord…" répondit Harry d'une voix tremblante alors que Tonks soupirait de soulagement et se redressait avec un grand sourire sur son visage et que le son de deux autres personnes s'approchait depuis le coin du hall.

C'était deux Gryffondors, les jumeaux Weasley, si Harry se souvenait bien. Ils regardaient Tonks avec des yeux plissés, apparemment elle avait fait quelques choses.

"Tonks, c'est si bon…"

"D'enfin de trouver…"

"Tu ne saurais pas, par le plus grand des hasards…"

"Comment Rusard a bien pu découvrir notre…"

"Farce sur l'entrée des Poufsouffles…"

"N'est-ce pas, Tonksie ?"

Harry observait l'échange avec une expression amusée. Il avait rencontré les jumeaux Weasley la semaine précédente et les trouvait plutôt amusants. Certains des élèves plus âgés lui avaient dit que parfois leurs blagues étaient un peu cruelles, et il n'en avait aucun doute.

"Non, bien sur que non !" s'exclama Tonks d'un ton hâtif "Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous faire penser ça ?"

"Parce que…"

"Chère Tonksie…"

"Tu étais la seule qui était…"

"Dans les environs quand on en a parlé."

Harry se décida finalement à entrer dans la conversation. "Et à quel moment cela serait-il arrivé ?" demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

"Il y a quelques heures, à peu près une demi-heure après la fin des cours." dit l'un des jumeaux, brisant le flot de leur prise de parole gémellaire. **(2)**

Harry secoua sa tête. "Alors ça n'aurait pas pu être elle. Elle a été avec moi à la bibliothèque depuis que les cours sont finis pour m'aider à chercher quelques bouquins."

Les jumeaux regardèrent Harry avec surprise. Ou bien ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'il la soutienne, ou bien ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'il soit un aussi bon menteur, ce qu'ils ne soupçonnaient vraiment pas de sa part.

L'un des jumeaux se tourna vers l'autre avec une expression sérieuse. "Il semblerait, mon frère, qu'il est possible que nous ayons fait une erreur dans nos calculs."

L'autre jumeau hocha la tête avec une expression tout aussi sérieuse. "En effet, en effet, mon très cher frère. Mais si ce n'était pas cette chère Tonksie, alors qui aurait pu…?"

"Est-ce que vous ne vous plaignez pas tout le temps de comment les Serpendards font rater vos farces ?" Demanda Harry avec un regard curieux. Sa petite astuce sembla marcher puisqu'un éclat traversa les yeux des jumeaux avant qu'ils ne s'inclinent rapidement et ne donnent une excuse sommaire pour leur départ soudain et ne repartent de leur côté, laissant les deux Poufsouffles seuls dans le couloir.

"Ouf…" souffla Tonks de façon audible alors qu'elle regardait les jumeaux disparaitre au coin. "Merci beaucoup, Harry. Si ces deux là avaient découvert que c'était moi, ils n'auraient plus arrêté de me faire des blagues jusqu'à ce que je sois diplômée !"

"C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas." Répondit Harry avec un léger haussement d'épaules. "On s'entraide entre Poufsouffles. Mais à part ça, qui es-tu ? J'ai entendu des gens t'appeler Tonks, mais les jumeaux t'appelaient Tonksie."

Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant ses cheveux virer du rouge sombre à un violet pâle avant qu'elle ne réponde avec enthousiasme. "Mon nom c'est Nymphadora Tonks ! Mais si tu m'appelles autre chose que Tonks je te jette des sorts jusqu'à réduire tes parties en bouillie, c'est clair ?" Elle avait commencé d'une voix forte et avait fini dans un grognement sourd tout en pointant sa baguette sur les 'parties' d'Harry.

"Clair comme de l'eau de roche." marmonna Harry en l'observant prudemment baisser sa baguette. "Alors, Tonks. Je suppose que tu ne voudrais pas vraiment m'aider avec ces livres dont je parlais, si ?"

Tonks haussa brièvement les épaules avant de sourire malicieusement et de lui retourner un signe affirmatif. "Pas de problèmes, Harry. De quoi tu as besoin ?"

Harry eut l'air quelque peu embarrassé avant de bredouiller "J'ai besoin d'un livre sur l'étagère du haut, mais Madame Pince dit que je n'ai pas l'âge pour utiliser la grande échelle. Et elle ne veut pas me laisser utiliser de magie pour le prendre. "_Ça pourrait abîmer le livre si vous faisiez une erreur dans votre sort !" _" finit Harry en une parodie moqueuse de ladite bibliothécaire.

Tonks rit bruyamment en entendant l'explication et Harry était prêt à s'en aller, il venait même de se tourner quand il sentit une paire de bras l'enserrer avant de le tirer contre la Sorcière plus âgée, le dos de sa tête fermement planté dans sa poitrine, à son plus grand embarras.

"Bien sur que je vais t'aider Harry !" cria joyeusement Tonks.

oooOOOooo

_Tonks m'a aidé à récupérer le livre et ensuite elle s'est assise avec moi et on a discuté après le diner pendant que je lisais. Elle m'a aidé avec quelques noms que je ne connaissais pas et elle avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de super. J'espère que je pourrai lui parler plus à l'avenir, je suis un peu triste à l'idée qu'elle sera diplômée cette année et partira, mais elle a promis qu'on pourrait s'envoyer des hiboux une fois qu'elle ne serait plus là._

_C'était Harry Potter qui va se coucher !_

Harry riait silencieusement en son for intérieur en lisant et pendant que le souvenir se rejouait dans sa tête. C'était sa première vraie rencontre avec Nymphadora Tonks, et bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait fait tourner la tête (littéralement, elle l'avait soulevé sur ses épaules pour qu'il puisse atteindre le livre avant de s'amuser à tourner sur elle-même avant qu'il ne puisse redescendre.) et depuis lors les deux étaient devenus inséparables. Il feuilleta quelques pages de plus jusqu'à arriver à une entrée bien particulière et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu. Il se souvenait de ce moment très clairement.

* * *

**(1) Le nom "Tonks" pourrait venir de l'onomatopée ****Tonk**** désignant un objet lourd en train de tomber.**** Ce nom peut faire référence aux nombreuses maladresses de Nymphadora.**

**(2) J'avais traduit "twin speak" par "prise de parole gémellaire" mais je n'étais pas tout à fait satisfait de cette formulation… Merci à Harry-Sterek-1968 pour sa suggestion, "dialogue gémellaire" qui est bien plus simple et plus claire!**


	5. Gringotts m'a envoyé un hibou

_7 Octobre 1991,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry Potter._

_Aujourd'hui a été étrange, ou du moins aussi étrange que n'importe quoi puisse l'être quand on vit dans le monde des sorciers. J'ai passé la plus grande partie du matin avant le petit-déjeuner avec Tonks. Elle avait tous ces trucs marrants dus à ses pouvoirs de Métamorphomage à me montrer. Elle s'est à moitié transformer en pleins d'animaux différents et a même imité le Professeur McGonagall a un moment, elle le faisait si bien que ça en faisait peur, d'ailleurs._

_Le petit-déjeuner était aussi bon que d'habitude. Puis les chouettes sont arrivées avec le courrier du matin et Hedwige avait une petite enveloppe pour moi. Elle portait le sceau de Gringotts, la banque des gobelins. Bien sur, je l'ai ouverte rapidement et vu qu'ils voulaient me rencontrer demain à propos de mon héritage. Il y avait eu quelques problèmes avec la lecture du testament de mes parents et ils pouvaient enfin le corriger. Tonks m'a dit d'aller voir le Professeur Chourave immédiatement, apparemment il faudrait sa permission de sortie pour quelques choses comme ça._

_Le Professeur Chourave m'a autorisé à y aller, mais il fallait que quelqu'un vienne avec moi. J'ai demandé si Tonks irait, et puisqu'elle est en septième année et veut devenir Auror, le Professeur Chourave a accepté qu'elle m'amène. J'étais content que Tonks soit partante de m'accompagner, si elle n'avait pas dit oui je ne sais pas à qui d'autres j'aurai pu demander. Elle m'a aussi expliqué pleins de trucs sur les gobelins, mais elle a insisté sur le fait que c'était très important d'être poli et que je devrai être aussi respectueux que possible._

_J'ai été chercher quelques livre après les cours. Les gobelins sont une race fascinante. Ce sont des maitres de la forge du métal et ils ont l'œil affuté dès qu'il est question d'argent, ce qui leur a permis de prendre le contrôle de notre système bancaire. Il y avait une partie intéressante dans l'un des plus anciens livres à propos de Godric et de Ragnuk Premier, qui forgea l'Epée de Gryffondor d'après ce qui y est rapporté. Apparemment les deux ce sont disputés parce que Ragnuk voulait récupérer l'arme mais que Godric avait décidé qu'elle lui appartenait puisqu'il l'avait payée. On ne peut pas vraiment le lui reprocher, je m'énerverais aussi si Vernon essayait de me prendre l'un des livres que je me suis acheté._

_Tout au long de l'histoire gobeline il y a eu de nombreuses Révoltes, Binns ne nous laissera surement pas oublier ça. Mais je pense qu'il a du y avoir de la désinformation dans tout ça, j'ai trouvé des livres recensant les atrocités commises par les gobelins en quantité, mais pas un seul ne rapporte quoi que ce soit que les Sorciers aurait fait qui aurait pu les déclencher. Je me demande ce qui se passerait si j'essaye de me renseigner sur ça quand je serai à Gringotts demain ?_

_C'était Harry Potter qui va se coucher !_

Harry tressaillit et sa main fila vers son épaule gauche. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait, en effet. Le prix qu'il avait payé pour apprendre la version des gobelins le brûlait encore douloureusement à ce jour. Même maintenant, avec son statut d'Ami des gobelins, il avait encore du mal à se montrer conciliant vu ce qui s'était passé.

Tournant la page avec un sourire nostalgique, il se prépara à lire les évènements du jour où il avait appris son nom, son nom complet, et tout ce qui l'avait catapulté dans un monde d'Histoire.


	6. La visite à Gringotts

_8 Octobre 1991,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Mon nom est plus long, d'un seul mot c'est vrai, mais ce mot est particulièrement important. C'est le nom de ma mère. J'ai été à Gringotts aujourd'hui et ils m'ont expliqué beaucoup de choses. J'arrivais à peine à rester assis ce matin au petit-déjeuner, j'avais été excusé de cours pour aller à Gringotts. Tonks m'attendait quand j'ai eu fini de manger, on est parti tôt afin d'arriver à la banque lors de son ouverture du matin. Les files d'attente avaient l'air vraiment longues quand on est parti, donc je comprends mieux pourquoi Tonks voulait qu'on y aille aussi vite._

_On a utilisé le réseau des cheminées pour aller au Chaudron Baveur. Il y a un moyen de transport magique qui nous permet de nous déplacer entre deux cheminées en utilisant de la poudra qu'on appelle de la "poudre de cheminette". C'est très cool mais je comprends pas trop comment on en sort, j'ai fini par terre à chaque fois._

_Tonks m'a guidé jusqu'à la banque tout de suite après qu'on soit sorti de la cheminée. Elle m'a tenu la main tout le long du trajet, et je sentais de la chaleur et de la douceur à son contact. Ça ne me dérangerait pas qu'on se tienne la main encore plus tard. Quand on est arrivé à la banque, Tonks nous a emmenés vers l'un des gobelins libre et a expliqué pourquoi on était là._

_oooOOOooo_

"Nous sommes là pour parler au Gestionnaire des Comptes des Potters. M. Potter ici présent a reçu une lettre hier exprimant la nécessité qu'il soit présent au plus tôt." dit Tonks d'un ton tranchant. Elle savait qu'aller droit au but était le meilleur moyen de traiter avec les gobelins.

Le gobelin derrière le comptoir plissa ses yeux vers Harry, l'inspectant brièvement. Puis il rédigea une note qu'il glissa dans une fente dans son guichet. Quelques temps plus tard, un gobelin en armure vint et leur demanda de le suivre.

"Où est-ce qu'on va, Tonks ?" demanda Harry, un peu inquiet.

"Au bureau des Gestionnaires de Comptes, Harry." répondit Tonks qui lui prit la main avec un sourire apaisant.

Harry hocha la tête et se contenta de regarder autour de lui alors qu'ils étaient conduit de plus en plus profondément dans l'arrière de la banque Gringotts, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une large porte de marbre avec les mots "Gestionnaire de Comptes Sharpaxe" écrits en caractère d'imprimerie sur une plaque qui y était boulonnée. Le garde les leur fit traverser et referma la porte derrière eux, les laissant seuls avec un gobelin silencieux.

Tonks poussa légèrement Harry en avant, le surprenant mais lui rappelant ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant qu'ils partent.

S'inclinant profondément, Harry dit "Gestionnaire de Comptes Sharpaxe, je vous remercie de me recevoir aujourd'hui."

Le gobelin leva les yeux de ses papiers et le salua d'un mouvement de la tête en réponse. "M. Potter. Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu et d'être venu dans d'aussi brefs délais. Je vous en prie, prenez un siège et nous pourrons ensuite nous mettre au travail." Les deux sorciers prirent les chaises faisant face au bureau et s'installèrent confortablement tandis que Sharpaxe rassemblait quelques dossiers.

"Ceci, M. Potter," commença le gobelin, agitant les documents dans ses mains, "sont les dossiers de vos parents. Y compris leurs dernières volontés et leurs testaments. Il y a eu quelques problèmes avec le ministère à propos de la lecture de ces documents, nous soutenions que puisque Sirius Black y était listé dans ces documents comme votre parrain, alors il aurait du être présent aujourd'hui. Le Ministère en a décidé autrement, c'est pourquoi nous n'avons pas pu procéder à la lecture avant ce jour."

Harry remarqua comment Tonks s'était tendu à côté de lui lorsque Sharpaxe avait mentionné Sirius Black, il lui en parlerait plus tard. Cependant, il y avait une question qu'il voulait poser avant toute chose.

"Sirius Black est mon parrain ? Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas occupé de moi les onze dernières années alors ?" demanda-t-il avec un froncement des sourcils.

"Harry…" commença Tonks avec une expression figée, "Sirius Black… s'est lui qui a trahi tes parents pour Voldemort. Il est la raison pour laquelle ils sont morts." Tonks avait à peine fini de parler avant qu'elle ne l'attire pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Harry avait envie de pleurer, vraiment, mais à ce moment-là il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il avait tellement plus de questions qu'il voulait poser.

"S'il vous plait, Gestionnaire Sharpaxe, continuez." Dit Harry d'une voix tremblante en serrant Tonks contre lui un peu plus fort.

"Puisque le seul dont la présence soit requise pour la lecture des dernières volontés n'est autre que vous, M. Potter, nous pouvons poursuivre avec cela." expliqua Sharpaxe tout en tirant un document de l'un des classeurs. Cependant, avant qu'il ne commence à lire, il fit un mouvement de la main en direction de la chaise où était assis Harry, la faisant s'agrandir de façon à ce que Tonks puisse s'asseoir près de lui et garder ses bars autour de ses épaules.

"Hum Humm…" grogna Sharpaxe avant de prendre une inspiration.

Le Testament était long. Il couvrait absolument tout à propos de Harry et ce qui devait advenir de lui dans le cas où Lily et James se retrouverait dans l'incapacité de s'occuper de lui ou mourrait. Le jeune sorcier était rendu furieux par le nombre de personnes qui étaient supposées s'occuper de lui, mais qui semblait ne pas l'avoir fait. Il obtiendrait des réponses pour ça plus tard. Finalement cela couvrait aussi les gains monétaires. La Famille Potter était l'une des plus anciennes familles de la Grande-Bretagne Magique, ce qui s'accompagnait d'une fortune massive dont Harry était à présent le propriétaire. A part cela, il y avait quelques sommes de Gallions données à des personnes qu'avaient connues ses parents, et puis tout se terminait avec son parent lui souhaitant le meilleur et lui rappelant qu'ils l'aimeraient pour toujours. Cependant, c'était le bout du testament qui le surprit le plus. Tout à la fin, écrit sur une note, se trouvait un message de Lilly.

"_Avant que l'on ne parte rejoindre notre cachette, James m'a fait offert un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance. Je suis sure que maintenant on a déjà du te dire que ton nom est Harry James Potter. Ton père, toujours aussi fantastique, voulait que tu aies de moi plus que juste mes yeux. Il t'a également donné mon nom, donc ton nom complet est Harry James Potter Evans. Je sais que tu nous rendras fier, Harry._

_Tout mon amour, pour toujours  
Ta mère."_

Harry n'avait plus pu garder le contrôle de soi après ça et s'était effondré en pleurs dans les bras de Tonks. Sharpaxe leur avait donné le temps nécessaire avant de décider qu'ils aborderaient les points spécifiques lors d'une prochaine entrevue. Il donna à Tonks une lettre qu'elle pouvait donner à Harry quand il serait prêt à la lire dans un état d'esprit plus serein et leur souhaita à tous deux une bonne journée.

_oooOOOooo_

_Je me suis senti si heureux de finalement avoir quelques choses de mes parents. Le nom de ma mère est le meilleur cadeau que je n'ai jamais eu. Mais après la visite, Tonks m'a aidé à retourner à ma chambre et m'a laissé dormir jusqu'à ce que le diner soir prêt. Elle s'est assise près de moi tout le long s'est assurée que je mange quelques choses et que j'allais bien, puis elle s'est encore assise avec moi et m'a aidé à faire mes devoirs jusqu'à ce j'aille au lit. Je suis pratiquement sur qu'elle a du surveiller ma porte pendant un moment avant de partir._

_Donc ouais, aujourd'hui a été plutôt dingue. J'ai eu un nom plus long et découvert que Tonks est la personne la plus formidable que j'ai jamais rencontré. Donc je pense que je vais faire ce que j'ai à Tonks que je ferai, et aller me coucher._

_C'était Harry James Potter Evans qui va se coucher !_

* * *

**T/N: Vous aurez remarqué que j'ai décidé de laisser les noms anglais des gobelins, je trouve qu'ils sont bien plus réalistes comme ça. De même vous pu remarquer que j'ai aussi tendance à laisser les prénoms anglicisés (Megan par exemple au lieu de Mégane). Ce sont juste mes préférences, même si certains ce sera juste parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi le traducteur de Harry Potter a pensé (Pompom Pomfresh au lieu de Poppy Pomfrey? Pompom?)**


	7. Halloween ça craint

_31 Octobre 1991,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Je déteste Halloween. Je déteste vraiment, VRAIMENT Halloween. Aujourd'hui, ça a juste été mauvais moments après mauvais moments, après mauvais moments…_

_Je me suis réveillé en retard parce que le préfet a oublié par porte par accident. Je suis arrivé tout juste à temps au petit-déjeuner et j'ai du manger tellement vite que j'en ai eu mal au ventre. Ensuite on avait cours, et tout est parti de travers._

_Tout d'abord, on avait Métamorphose. Je me sentais encore mal à cause du petit-déjeuner donc je n'ai pas entendu tout ce que le Professeur McGonagall a dit pour ce qu'on devait faire aujourd'hui. Quand j'ai essayé de lancer le sort, j'ai mal le mouvement et j'ai été projeté hors de ma chaise à cause de la petite explosion que ça a produit. McGonagall m'a retiré cinq points pour ne pas avoir écouté et m'a envoyé voir Madame Pomfresh._

_Je suis resté bloqué à l'infirmerie jusqu'au déjeuner et Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que je ne devrai pas trop manger pou que la potion qu'elle m'avait donné pour mon mal de ventre puisse agir convenablement. Puis au repas j'ai appris qu'aujourd'hui le Professeur Flitwick avait fait un véritable discours sur les Sortilèges et la diversité de ses utilisations dans des magies plus avancées, et j'ai raté ça ! J'ai raté ça à cause de mon stupide ventre !_

_Et après le déjeuner on avait DCFM. Le Professeur Quirrel n'a fait que décrire tout le long du ses aventures cet été lorsqu'il est allé en Transylvanie pour retrouver l'un de ses amis et comment il s'est fait embusquer par un groupe de Vampires. Je suppose que c'était assez cool quand il nous a montré la blessure sur son bras là où l'un d'eux avait réussi à le mordre._

_Finalement, on a eu Histoire de la Magie, au moins Binns reste constant dans ce qu'il enseigne. Enfin, cette classe-ci s'est passée tranquillement et j'y ai compris quelques choses. Par contre j'aimerai bien que Binns soit un peu plus précis sur les dates dont il nous parle, j'ai du chercher dans toute la bibliothèque après ça pour être sur que j'avais bien les bonnes dates !_

_Je ne suis pas allé au diner. Tout le monde était content et célébrait Halloween et je n'avais pas envie de leur imposer ma mauvaise humeur. Je ne peux vraiment pas me sentir heureux aujourd'hui, je veux dire… papa et maman sont morts pour me protéger aujourd'hui…_

Harry passa délicatement un doigt sur les traces sombres de la page où son Lui plus jeune avait pleuré en écrivant. Même à ce jour ça lui faisait encore mal, mais au moins ce jour-là il avait pu confirmer qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un qui serait avec lui pour le reste de sa vie.

_Le Professeur Chourave est venue et m'a dit que je devais aller rejoindre la fête. J'étais sur le point de protester mais Tonks m'a pris de vitesse. Elle était arrivée juste après le Professeur Chourave. C'était assez cool de la voir aussi en colère quand le Professeur Chourave a dit qu'il fallait que j'aille au diner. Elle avait l'air sur le point d'exploser quand elle lui a dit que j'étais probablement triste à cause de mes parents._

_Mais après ça, le Professeur Chourave a été géniale. Elle s'est beaucoup excusée et m'a ensuite assuré que je n'aurai jamais à aller à la fête d'Halloween à l'avenir si je ne le voulais pas. Elle a aussi un peu réprimandé Tonks pour avoir presque crié sur un professeur, mais puisqu'elle l'avait fait pour un ami elle le laisserait passer._

_Tonks est restée avec moi dans ma chambre après ça. Elle m'a raconté des histoires de son temps à Poudlard et m'a parlé de sa famille et de sa mère et son père. Elle a même fait en sorte que quelques elfes de maison nous apportent un peu de nourriture de la fête. On a mangé sur mon lit, mais elle m'a dit que je ne pouvais le dire à personne ou que sinon nous aurions des problèmes._

_Quand les autres ont commencé à revenir de la fête, elle m'a souhaité une bonne nuit et m'a serré dans ses bras avant de partir._

_Je suis vraiment heureux que Tonks soit mon amie._

Harry ne parvenait pas à contenir le large sourire qui s'épanouissait sur son visage. Il n'avait pas terminé son entrée comme il le faisait d'habitude, ce jour-là. Son plus jeune Lui s'était tellement abandonné dans son temps avec Tonks qu'il n'y avait surement plus pensé. C'était si étrange de relire ce qui s'était passé lors la première mi-année à Poudlard. C'était surement le meilleur moment de sa vie à quelques exceptions près.

En continuant à tourner les pages, il trouva un petite pépite en particulier qui lui arracha un gloussement et le fit se tenir le ventre de rire. Daphné lui paierait surement _ des millions_ pour ce genre de dossiers sur sa meilleure amie.


	8. Premier baiser

_25 Décembre 1991,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Les filles sont bizarres. Les filles sont bizarres. Les filles sont BIZARRES. Je ne comprendrai jamais les filles, je ne veux pas comprendre les filles. Les filles ne peuvent pas être comprises. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance je vous le dis !_

_Aujourd'hui était censé être si génial ! C'est le jour de Noël pour l'amour du ciel ! Et toutes ces bêtises ne sont pas censées arriver à Noël ! Ca avait si bien commencé pourtant. Je me suis réveillé et j'ai couru en bas avec les autres pour voir tous les cadeaux qui se trouvaient sous le sapin. On n'était pas très nombreux à être resté pour Noël, mais tout le monde avait des cadeaux qui l'attendaient sous l'arbre._

_Même moi j'ai eu des cadeaux ! L'un d'eux était de Tonks. Elle m'a offert une paire de super t-shirts avec le logo d'un groupe de monde des Sorciers dessus. Elle m'a aussi offert des sucreries et m'a promis qu'elle avait un autre cadeau en plus pour moi quand elle reviendrait de chez elle. Il y en avait quelques autres de quelques-uns de mes amis Poufsouffles. C'était un super matin donc j'étais vraiment content quand on est allé manger le petit-déjeuner._

_Après ça, je suis resté dans la salle commune où j'ai joué à des jeux avec les autres qui étaient là et on a tous passé le temps tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps d'aller déjeuner. C'est là que tout a commencé à par à vau l'eau. Alors, quand on mange pendant les vacances de Noël il n'y a qu'une seule table au lieu des quatre habituelles. Bien sur, c'est vraiment chouette puisque ça veut dire que je pouvais parler avec certains de mes amis des autres maisons. Mais c'était un peu différent aujourd'hui et j'étais assis à côté de Tracey pour le déjeuner._

_Elle n'a pas arrêté de me regarde tout le long du repas mais ne m'a absolument rien dit. Je pensais juste qu'elle voulait me demander quelques choses ou que peut-être qu'elle n'avait personne à qui parler puisque Daphné était rentrée chez elle pour Noël._

_Quand le déjeuner a été fini et que tout le monde s'est dirigé vers la sortie, elle m'a demandé de rester en arrière et d'attendre un peu avant de suivre les autres. J'ai attendu et puis, quand tout le monde a été parti, elle m'a pris la main, ma main ! Et elle m'a emmené près de la porte de la Grande Salle, puis elle a pointé le doigt vers le haut et il y a avait du gui !_

_Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de l'éviter ou même eu un avertissement quelconque avant qu'elle m'embrasse, beurk ! Une fille m'a embrassé ! Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire maintenant ?! Je suis pas encore assez vieux pour savoir gérer ce genre de choses ! Qu'est-ce qui est passé par la tête de Tracey pour qu'elle fasse ça ?! Je veux dire, est-ce qu'elle était pas censé me détester, ou quoi ? On s'est jamais parlé et elle détourne toujours le regard quand j'essaye de lui dire quelques choses quand Daphné est là. Elle regarde aussi ailleurs quand je lui fais un signe de la main en cours ou dans le couloir !_

_Ça ne s'est pas du tout arrangé au diner, elle refusait de me parler et continuait à fixer la table quand j'essayais de l'appeler. Puis Rogue m'a dit d'arrêter de déranger ses serpents durant le diner et a menacé de me retirer des points… cinglé._

_Je sais pas quoi faire de tout ça, donc je vais me coucher !_

Oh, Daphné _adorerait_ ça. Harry remarqua comment son stylo avait été appuyé fort quand il avait écrit tout ça, ça l'avait sacrément secoué à l'époque. C'était dur d'imaginer que son Lui plus jeune n'avait pas réalisé que Tracey avait le béguin pour lui. Heureusement, rien de plus ne s'était passé (enfin, en quelque sorte) et ils avaient juste fait comme si de rien n'était après Noël. Daphné n'en avait jamais entendu parler par contre, Harry en était pratiquement certain. Si elle l'avait su, il se serait fait sans cesse taquiner de toute façon. Étant donné qu'il ne s'était _pas_ fait taquiner pour l'entièreté de l'année, il supposait que Tracey ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

En tout cas, c'était un premier baiser sacrément bizarre.


	9. Premiers examens

_3 Juin 1992,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Les examens ont commencé aujourd'hui. Je suis plutôt content de comment se sont passés les premiers. La théorie pour Métamorphose était un peu difficile, mais je pense que je peux dire que j'aurai une assez bonne note. Sinon les examens vont continuer pour le reste de la semaine et puis on rentrera tous chez nous._

_Je suppose que c'est un aussi bon moment qu'un autre pour revenir sur l'année. J'ai __assez __bien __réussi pour ma première année, je pense. J'ai suivi la plupart des cours avec attention. J'aime tout particulièrement l'Histoire de la Magie. Mais pour être honnête, ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec Binns mais plus avec toute l'histoire que j'ai pu trouver à la bibliothèque par moi-même. J'ai déjà réussi à trouver quelques trucs intéressants sur les quatre fondateurs et je prévoie d'étendre mes recherches l'année prochaine._

_Sinon, au niveau des amis. Daphné et moi sommes devenus très proches, elle m'a invité à venir voir sa famille durant l'été. J'imagine que les Dursleys n'auront rien à y redire tant que je quitte leur maison pour un jour ou deux. Tracey ne me parle toujours pas beaucoup, mais au moins on a fait des progrès puisqu'on est passé de "m'ignore" à "me parle un peu"._

_Anthony a été super lui aussi. J'ai étudié la plupart de mon Histoire avec lui puisqu'il veut devenir archéologue quand il sera plus grand. Apparemment, la plupart dans sa famille sont ou ont été archéologues et il veut continuer la tradition. Il a aussi été d'une grande aide pour certains des cours où je ne comprenais pas certaines choses, donc ça aussi c'est super. Je pense qu'il a été content que je lui retourne la faveur en l'aidant avec ses capacités de vol dans notre temps libre, il est vraiment mauvais sur un balai._

_Et bien sur, je ne peux pas oublier de mentionner Tonks. Tonks est ma meilleure amie, et j'espère que ça continuera à rester le cas. Elle m'a déjà donné son adresse et m'a dit que je peux lui envoyer un hibou si j'ai besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit ou même si j'ai juste besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Elle m'a aussi dit que pour Noël l'année prochaine elle serait peut-être capable de convaincre ses parents de me laisser venir et de le fêter avec eux. J'espère vraiment que ça sera possible. Ça a déjà été fantastique de pouvoir passer du temps avec Tonks tout cette année. Elle m'a tellement appris et m'a aidé pour toutes sortes de choses. Je l'ai aussi caché des jumeaux Weasley quelques fois, mais c'est à ça que ça sert d'être amis._

_Je me suis aussi plutôt bien entendu avec la majorité de ma maison, même si Susan est surement celle avec qui j'ai le plus parlé de mon année. Elle est intelligente et gentille et essaye toujours d'aider les autres s'ils ont un problème, elle essaye vraiment d'aider autant qu'elle peut. Je pense que ça doit avoir un rapport avec le fait que sa tante est un officier de la police magique._

_Donc somme toute, cette première année a vraiment était super. J'ai tellement appris et j'ai déjà hâte de revenir pour l'année prochaine pour continuer à apprendre encore plus. Ça va faire bizarre d'être en deuxième année, ça voudra dire que je devrai faire attention aux plus jeunes, comme les élèves plus âgés ont pris soin de nous. Il faut absolument que je les aide à éviter les jumeaux Weasley, comme Tonks l'a fait pour beaucoup d'entre nous de premières années._

_C'était Harry James Potter Evans qui va se coucher !_


	10. Retour à Poudlard

_1er __Septembre 1992,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Je suis de retour à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. Mais il s'est passé un truc amusant dans le train. Quelques-uns des plus jeunes élèves étaient sortis explorés et ont fini par s'entasser dans le même compartiment. Apparemment l'un des nouveaux premières années avait amené avec lui quelques jeux de plateau de chez lui, et la plupart des enfants élevés dans des familles magiques ont voulu les voir._

_Mais je pense que le Ludo ne sera surement plus aussi impressionnant une fois qu'ils se seront habitués aux règles._

_C'était plutôt cool d'assister à la répartition d'un nouveau point de vue. Ne pas faire partie du grand groupe qui regardait autour d'un air intimidé était assez bizarre. Ils avaient tous l'air si content d'être ici, tout comme on l'était il y a un an. On a eu quelques personnes pour Poufsouffle, donc on pourra re-remplir les chambres que les anciens septièmes années ont laissé inoccupées._

_J'ai aussi déjà été parlé au Professeur Chourave, afin d'obtenir quelques privilèges pour pouvoir aller à la bibliothèque si tôt dans l'année. J'ai eu quelques pensées qui me sont venus à propos des Fondateurs et qui me sont restées en tête tout le temps où j'étais à King's Cross, donc je voulais pouvoir y aller et trouver tout ce que pouvais le plus tôt possible. Je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose, surtout parce que je n'ai pu rentrer que pour une demi-heure avant que Madame Pince ne veuille que je parte._

_Donc il n'y a pas grand-chose à écrire à propos d'aujourd'hui. Le trajet était bien et j'ai pu rattraper le temps perdu avec Daphné, Tracey et Anthony et leur demander ce qu'ils avaient fait cet été. Tracey s'était actuellement décidée à me parler, pour changer, même si j'ai trouvé qu'elle me fixait un peu trop durant le trajet de train. Encore une fois, je pense qu'elle voulait dire quelques choses mais qu'elle ne l'a pas fait. Les filles sont vraiment difficiles à comprendre et ça ne va surement pas changer dans le futur proche, pas vrai ?_

_Daphné a passé la majeure partie de ses vacances en Italie avec sa famille. Apparemment, ils ont une maison de vacances là-bas, j'espère que je pourrai aller en Italie un jour. Daphné a aussi beaucoup parlé de certains vêtements qu'elle a acheté et de tous les différents endroits qu'elle a pu voir dans les zones magiques d'Italie. Il y a toute une partie de Rome qui n'est pas accessible aux gens normaux._

_Anthony a quasiment fait un tour du monde avec ses parents. Ce sont tous des Serdaigles, donc ils ont étudié tous ensemble des ruines et l'histoire ancienne de toutes sortes de différents endroits. Je suis un peu jaloux qu'Anthony ait pu visiter autant de sites historiques, mais je me suis promis que je les verrai de mes propres yeux un jour, quoi qu'il arrive._

_Tracey n'a pas beaucoup parlé de ce qu'elle a fait cet été. La plupart du temps, elle s'est contentée de discuter avec Daphné et de ce que j'ai pu entendre de leurs conversations, Tracey a étudié avec sa mère comment agir comme 'une jeune fille convenable' et appris à monter à cheval. Elle n'a pas vraiment envie de l'apprendre par contre, je peux le voir quand elle en parle. Elle a la même expression que celle que j'avais quand tante Pétunia voulait que je fasse la vaisselle après le diner._

_Tracey avait quand même l'air différente dans le train aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'était, elle avait juste l'air différente. Je comprendrai bien à quoi c'est du durant l'année... peut-être._

_C'était Harry James Potter Evans qui va se coucher !_

* * *

**Et voilà, deux chapitres assez courts mais je vous assure que certains de ceux qui arrivent sont plus longs et amènent plus de profondeur à certains aspects qui sont secondaires dans les livres de base.  
A dans deux jours!**


	11. Les quatre Fondateurs

_15 Septembre 1992,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Il semble que les quatre Fondateurs ont une histoire bien plus importante que ce que je croyais au premier abord. En tout cas, j'ai accès à plus que ce que je croyais que j'avais. Il y a une section entière de la Bibliothèque qui est dédiée aux Fondateurs et à leurs nombreuses aventures. J'en ai trouvé un bon nombre qui n'étaient surement que des contes, elles étaient stupides à lire et ne faisaient juste aucun sens. Même avec la Magie._

_Il y a eu la fondation de Poudlard, Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie. L'école s'appelait originellement Poudlard, Institut des Hautes Connaissances et Arts, une façon de déguiser le nom auprès des Moldus, qui étaient extrêmement craintifs envers la magie à l'époque, pour qu'ils ne puissent pas comprendre de quoi il s'agissait réellement juste en entendant le nom par accident. Elle a été fondée, comme cela nous l'est enseigné, par les quatre plus grands Magiques de leur temps._

_Helga Poufsouffle, une créatrice de Potions et Herboriste de renom._

_Godric Gryffondor, Duelliste et Enchanteur de classe mondiale._

_Rowena Serdaigle, la plus grande Experte en Sortilège et en Métamorphose ayant jamais vécu._

_Salazar Serpentard, Créateur de Sorts et Maître Duelliste._

_Ensemble, ils créèrent l'école et celle-ci devient le premier endroit pour les personnes Magiques où se rassembler et apprendre ensemble. La structure entière de l'éducation était aussi complètement différente. Il n'y a avait pas de professeurs à l'époque, seulement les quatre Fondateurs. Chacun enseignait sa spécialité et aidait les étudiants à apprendre par eux-mêmes._

_Je pense que c'est la façon dont ils ont fonctionné pendant de nombreuses années, avant même le temps de Merlin en personne, dont j'ai d'ailleurs découvert récemment qu'il avait été un Serpentard. J'ai encore beaucoup de livres à parcourir et un bon nombre d'endroits où chercher des informations. Je vais écrire à Tonks pour lui demander si elle pourrait m'emmener sur le Chemin à moment donné, pour que je puisse passer chez Fleury et Bott et voir s'ils ont plus de livres sur les Fondateurs et les débuts de Poudlard. Enfin, je pense que j'aurai plus facile à chercher un historien lui-même. Je pense que je devrai demander à McGonagall à propose de ça, ou alors au Professeur Flitwick._

_Les cours se sont bien passés aujourd'hui. Histoire de la Magie n'est toujours pas fameux, Binns a commencé à couvrir le matériel de deuxième année, mais j'ai étudié bien plus loin que ça durant l'été donc j'ai pas mal d'avance. C'est une bonne chose d'ailleurs. Binns m'a fait passer un test rapide sur ce que je savais et si je le réussissais (ce que j'ai fait !) il m'autorisait à étudier en autonomie pendant ses leçons. Autant dire que j'ai passé la majeure partie du cours d'Histoire de la Magie à la bibliothèque._

_Botanique ne sera surement jamais ma matière préférée, je n'arrive juste pas à gérer les plantes comme certains Gryffondors le font. L'un d'eux, je crois que son nom était Neville, est putain de fantastique là dedans. Il est toujours loin devant nous autres et parfois il va même aider le Professeur Chourave quand il a terminé avec le travail du jour._

_Potions avec les Aigles est comme d'habitude. Rogue a tout de même réussi à se contenir aujourd'hui et a réussi à ne pas m'insulter, un grand pas venant de lui. Un jour, je comprendrai pourquoi il m'en veut, peut-être que je demanderai à l'un des plus anciens professeurs. L'un d'eux a surement été ici assez longtemps pour savoir pourquoi. Si non, je pourrai juste demander à Dumbledore. Anthony nous maintiens plutôt à jour au niveau des cours et grâce à lui je n'ai pas pris de retard, même si Dieu m'est témoin que parfois ça ne me dérangerait pas._

_DCFM** (1)** cette année… Je sais pas quoi dire. Lockhart est un abruti de proportions inimaginables. J'ai lu ses bouquins, il y a des erreurs de cohérence partout. Sans parler que je sais pertinemment qu'il n'a pas pu s'occuper de cette Banshee, j'ai déjà lu le vrai livre historique relatant ces évènements… peut-être que je devrai contacter quelqu'un à propos de ça… je devrai en parler à Susan, sa tante apprécierait surement d'être au courant._

_C'était Harry James Potter Evans qui va se coucher !_

* * *

**(1) Defense Contre les Forces du Mal ; DADA, pour Defense Against the Dark Arts, est très souvent utilisé dans les fanfics anglophones donc je mets aussi un acronyme en français. **


	12. Qu'est-ce que la Chambre?

_19 Octobre 1992,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Qu'est-ce que la Chambre des Secrets ?_

_Je sais que c'est supposé être une chambre que Salazar Serpentard aurait construite avant de quitter Poudlard, mais ça ne correspond pas à certains autres éléments que j'ai pu lire dans des livres que j'ai reçu de Fleury et Bott._

_Tout d'abord, tout ce que j'ai lu sur la Chambre en parle comme si Serpentard l'avait construit de façon à défier les autres Fondateurs après une violente querelle avec Godric (je n'ai trouvé aucune preuve tangible de cette dispute) mais ça n'est pas logique compte tenu de certains détails et témoignages de nombreux Sorciers de l'époque._

_Ensuite, pourquoi Salazar construirait-il une chambre secrète par vexation ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait possiblement avoir été mis là-dedans qui pourrait représenter une menace envers l'école ? Tout ce que j'ai pu lire à son sujet le présente comme quelqu'un grandement concerné par le bien-être de tous Sorciers et Sorcières, quelques soient leurs origines. Pour lui, tout ce qui semblait importer était que ce soient des enfants magiques._

_Ce qui soulève aussi la question de savoir comment la maison de Serpentard a pu devenir ce qu'elle est à présent. Je veux dire que, avec l'exception de quelques personnes comme Tracey et Daphné, la plupart d'entre eux agissent comme s'ils étaient les nouveaux Merlins du monde magique._

_J'ai quelques sources supplémentaires que je dois vérifier avant de pouvoir commencer à tirer des conclusions à propos de la Chambre. Il y a quand même quelques choses qui m'inquiètent un peu, c'est une histoire du passé récent de Poudlard. Apparemment, la dernière fois que la Chambre a été ouverte une jeune fille a été tuée et le coupable aurait été Hagrid, notre garde-chasse, et il aurait été expulsé quand une araignée qu'il avait caché a été désignée comme le monstre de la Chambre._

_(Recevoir les archives par hibou, j'adore)_

_Mais une araignée ? Surement, quelqu'un comme Salazar Serpentard utiliserait un serpent ou un autre animal de la même famille. Mais une vulgaire araignée ? ça ne semble tout simplement pas juste et je pousserai mes recherches encore plus loin. Peut-être que je pourrai blanchir le nom d'Hagrid, même si je pense que ça tiendrai plus du rêve que de la réalité._

Harry ferma le livre et compta mentalement de façon décroissante depuis vingt, une colère familière s'élevant du plus profond de son être. Oh, il avait bien blanchi le nom d'Hagrid, pas de problèmes, mais le fait que le grand gaillard n'avait toujours pas réobtenu l'autorisation d'avoir une baguette ou qu'il ne soit pas autorisé à pouvoir terminer les études qu'il avait commencé lui laissaient un goût amer. Arrivant enfin à se calmer, ses yeux retournèrent sur le livre et il reprit sa lecture.

_J'ai quelques lettres à envoyer, et quelques livres que j'ai achetés par hibou et que j'attends qui devraient expliquer quelques-uns des éléments plus clairement. Mais honnêtement, je ne suis pas vraiment sur de ce que je vais trouver. L'un des plus anciens livres que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque avait pour titre "Serpentard et Gryffondor" et détaillait l'amitié qui liait les deux hommes. Il déclare même que chacun a été le témoin lors du mariage de l'autre par Merlin ! Comment a-t-on pu en arriver à une rivalité qui se perpétue depuis entre les deux maisons ?_

_J'ai besoin d'un livre sur l'histoire qui a suivi la construction de Poudlard, quelques choses de plus concret que ce que j'ai lu jusqu'à présent. Tout ne tourne qu'autour de comment les Fondateurs ont créé l'école et de cette stupide dispute entre Godric et Salazar. J'ai besoin de quelques choses à propos des Fondateurs eux-mêmes et de ce à quoi ressemblaient leurs vies durant les premières années de Poudlard, pas plus de cette désinformation à grande échelle qu'ils appellent l'histoire connue._

_C'était Harry James Potter Evans, énervé, qui va se coucher !_

Avec un reniflement de mépris, Harry tourna une nouvelle fois la page. Oh oui, de la désinformation en effet. Il y en avait eu beaucoup lors des premiers temps de Poudlard, et encore plus était toujours présente. Bien sur, il allait travailler sur ça dans les prochaines années, pour le moment il devait survivre au jour présent et quitter Poudlard pour la fin de son temps en tant qu'élève.


	13. Mimi Geignarde

_5 Décembre 1992,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Okay, j'ai bien progressé aujourd'hui. Beaucoup progressé en fait._

_Les livres que j'avais commandé ont mis un peu plus longtemps à arriver que ce que j'avais prévu donc je ne les ai reçu qu'il y a quelques jours, et aujourd'hui leur achat a enfin porté ses fruits ! Pendant que je parcourrai l'un de ces livres d'histoire à propos de Poudlard, je suis tombé sur quelque chose qui s'est produit peu de temps après que la Chambre ait été ouverte. Un nouveau fantôme est apparu dans le château, Mimi Geignarde comme elle se fait appeler de nos jours. Elle hante les toilettes des filles du premier étage et, comme son nom l'indique, elle se lamente sur sa mort et sur le fait que les gens qui rentre là-dedans y vont pour se moquer d'elle._

_J'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui allait être le jour où j'irai enquêter, puisqu'on est Samedi et tout, donc je peux passer plus de temps à rassembler des informations des livres et de la bibliothèque. Par contre, je n'étais vraiment pas prêt pour ma rencontre avec Mimi quand je suis allé voir si je la trouvais dans les toilettes des filles du premier._

_oooOOOooo_

Harry était en train de marcher en rond devant la porte des toilettes des filles du premier étage depuis presque dix minutes, essayant de trouver le courage d'y entrer. Il n'avait jamais, _jamais_, de toute sa vie pensé qu'il devrait entrer dans des toilettes pour filles. Ça ne se faisait juste pas !

Mais il avait besoin de parler à Mimi, il avait besoin de découvrir ce qu'elle savait sur la Chambre et la bête qui s'y trouvait. Sans aucun doute, elle aurait de précieuses informations qui pourraient lui permettre de résoudre l'énigme toute entière que représentait ce fichu endroit. Il s'arrachait les cheveux depuis Octobre, essayant de comprendre pourquoi Salazar aurait construit quelques choses d'intentionnellement dangereux envers les élèves.

Avec un soupir, il poussa la porte et entra en fermant les yeux. Quand il n'entendit aucun cri lui disant de sortir d'ici, ou le bruit de filles en train de courir vers lui pour l'émasculer de la plus violente façon possible, il osa ouvrir les yeux.

Ces toilettes étaient poussiéreuses et semblaient presque abandonnées. Il supposa que le fait que Mimi hante l'endroit avait quelques choses à voir avec ça.

"Qui est là ?" demanda une voix avec un dédain à peine voilé.

"Je m'appelle Harry Potter, je voulais te parler," répondit Harry, pensant que la vérité fonctionnerait mieux que d'essayer de mentir.

Le visage fantomatique de Mimi Geignarde apparut de l'une des cabines de toilette, une expression de colère dans les yeux et un léger tremblement de sa lèvre indiquant à quel point elle était au bord des larmes.

"Personne ne vient jamais ici pour me parler ! Ils s'amusent tous à me jeter des choses. Oh, pauvre Mimi Geignarde, jetons-lui quelques choses dessus puisqu'elle ne peut pas le sentir ! Cinq points si ça lui passe à travers le ventre, dix points si vous arrivez à le faire passer par _sa tête_ !" Mimi… (nom de dieu) se mit à geindre en direction de Harry tout en ponctuant ses propos par des coups de ses poings fantômes à travers les deux endroits qu'elle avait mentionné.

Harry avait l'air un peu nauséeux après ces coups, sentir un fantôme vous traverser n'est pas une expérience très agréable. C'est froid et, dans l'ensemble, assez déprimant, sans compter l'humeur particulièrement éclatante de Mimi.

"Mais tu n'est pas Mimi Geignarde. Tu es Myrtle Warren et tu étais une élève de Serdaigle ici, et tu y a été de 1940 à 1943. Tes parents étaient Amadeus Warren et Perséphone Warren, tu as été nommé après ton arrière grand-mère, Myrtle Warren, une écrivaine moldue de renommée mondiale. Donc non, Myrtle, je ne suis pas ici pour te jeter quelques choses dessus. Je voudrai te parler." Harry retint son souffle après avoir fini de parler, il avait fait des recherches approfondies sur le passé de Myrtle afin d'être prêt à lui poser quelques questions, et il avait aussi été curieux d'apprendre s'il y avait quoi que ce soit d'autres à savoir sur la fantôme.

Myrtle pour sa part avait l'air complètement abasourdie. Personne ne s'était jamais donné la peine d'apprendre son nom ou son histoire, du moins pas durant les quarante et quelques dernières années. Que ce jeune garçon soit là pour lui parler lui ramena quelques émotions qu'elle n'avait plus ressenties depuis sa mort, elle se sentait actuellement un petit peu contente. Alors elle flotta et s'assit dans les airs près d'Harry en lui faisant un léger sourire.

"De quoi veux-tu me parler ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je… je voudrai te poser des questions à propos de la Chambre" avant que Myrtle puisse dire quoi que ce soit Harry leva rapidement ses mains, "si tu ne veux pas en parler alors c'est bon. J'essaye juste de découvrir ce qui a bien pu se passer."

Le sourire de Myrtle diminua un peu mais elle se contenta d'écarter ses inquiétudes d'un revers de la main. "C'est bon, beaucoup de personnes veulent savoir ce dont je me souviens. Mais je ne me souviens que de très peu de choses en vérité…" Elle regarda en direction des éviers au milieu des toilettes et les pointa du doigt. "La dernière chose dont je me souviens est d'une paire de grands yeux jaunes sortant de cet évier, juste là."

Harry regarda en direction de l'évier désigné et alla rapidement l'inspecter. Peu de temps après, il trouva un motif en forme de serpent sur l'un des robinets et fit le lien. C'était l'entrée de la Chambre ! Il l'avait trouvé !

"Myrtle, c'est fantastique ! C'est l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets ! Est-ce que tu sais combien de personnes ont essayé de la trouver ?" Le fantôme haussa simplement les épaules en réponse. "Et dire qu'elle était cachée dans un tel endroit pendant tout ce temps, ces toilettes ont du être construits plus tard. Salazar Serpentard n'aurait pas construit l'entrée de sa Chambre en-dessous d'une salle d'eau."

"Quel dommage qu'ils ne l'aient pas trouvée plus tôt…" murmura le fantôme.

"Maintenant il faut juste que je trouve quelle bête se tapie à l'intérieur, et peut-être qu'avec ça on pourra blanchir le nom d'Hagrid !" s'exclama Harry, ne remarquant pas les yeux de Myrtle se braquer soudainement sur lui.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Hagrid ?" s'écria Myrtle en apparaissant juste devant le visage d'Harry.

Un peu surpris, Harry fit quelques pas en arrière mais reprit rapidement ses esprits. "Il a été accusé de ta mort. Il élevait une araignée en secret, et les gens ont pensé que c'était la bête qui t'avait tué. Il a été expulsé et sa baguette a été brisée."

"Non…" commença à pleurer Myrtle en s'enfonçant dans le sol. "Hagrid ne ferait jamais de mal à personne ! C'était mon ami, mon meilleur ami… Comment ont-ils pu…?"

Quelques pièces du puzzle s'emboitèrent alors pour Harry, il s'assit sur le sol avec Myrtle et dirigea vers elle un grand sourire encourageant.

"Ça va aller, Myrtle. Je vais contacter le DJM **(1)** et je leur dirai à propos de la Chambre et de l'entrée. Ils tueront le vrai monstre et peut-être qu'alors on pourra arriver à blanchir le nom d'Hagrid."

"Un basilique…" murmura-t-elle lentement.

"Un basi… Quoi ?" balbutia Harry en en tombant presque à la renverse sous le choc.

"De grands yeux jaunes, la Chambre de Salazar Serpentard… choisirait-il rien de moins que le Roi des Serpents ?" raisonna Myrtle, faisant étalage de sa présence d'esprit de Serdaigle.

"Tu veux dire qu'un _basilique vieux de mille ans_ se trouve sous l'école ?!" siffla Harry face aux implications de ce constat.

"C'est la seule chose qui colle avec ce qu'on a." dit finalement Myrtle avant de sourire à Harry et de voler à travers l'un de murs. Sans son gémissement caractéristique.

Harry fixa l'évier comme si le Basilique pouvait en surgir à tout moment.

"Je crois que j'ai une lettre à écrire…" marmonna-t-il avant de sortir en courant des toilettes, comme si le diable était sur ses talons.

_oooOOOooo_

_J'ai donc écrit une lettre au DJM et j'espère qu'ils me répondront rapidement. Je vais aussi aller voir le Directeur Dumbledore aussi, il fera surement quelques choses pour empêcher le basilique de s'échapper et de causer plus de dégâts. Par contre, la dernière fois quelqu'un a bien du ouvrir la Chambre et le laissait sortir… donc on devrait être en sécurité, à moins qu'il n'y ait quelqu'un qui puisse ouvrir la Chambre._

_Je vais aller me coucher pour le moment. Je ne peux pas en supporter plus. Je devrai écrire à Tonks d'abord, quand même. Je suis sur qu'elle voudrait être au courant elle aussi._

Harry plaça un marque-page dans son journal et ferma le livre. Il avait besoin de prendre une pause lui aussi. Les souvenirs de sa deuxième année étaient certainement agités. Découvrir la Chambre, alerter le DJM, amener Hagrid voir le pauvre fantôme et, finalement, voir Myrtle passer dans l'au-delà après que justice ait été faite et que la bête ait été tuée.

Harry se souvenait encore du moment où sa lettre avait atteint le DJM. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils résolvent la situation à la fin de l'année, il y avait eu des Aurors stationnés devant les toilettes du premier étage à tout moment et il y avait des recherches constantes de cette potentielle bête partout dans le château.

Myrtle lui manquait, même aujourd'hui. Entre amener Hagrid la voir et le moment où elle avait rejoint l'autre côté, il était retourné dans ces toilettes de nombreuses fois et avait parlé avec elle de ses trois années à Poudlard et de comment c'était à cette époque. D'après elle, Dumbledore était l'un des meilleurs professeurs qu'elle ait jamais eu.

Après dix minutes à rassembler ses pensées, Harry recommença à tourner les pages et tomba sur un moment en particulier dont il se souvenait avec affection. Tracey Davis avait été le plus grand mystère de sa deuxième année.

* * *

**(1) DJM = Département de la Justice Magique (en anglais DMLE = Department of Magical Law Enforcement)**


	14. Les filles sont sympas

_10 Janvier 1993,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Les filles sont vraiment compliquées je l'ai déjà dit pas vrai ? Je le maintiens. C'est difficile de les gérer. Mais je suppose que certaines d'entre elles sont gentilles aussi. Après tout, Tracey est particulièrement cool hein ? Après qu'elle ait enfin commencé à me parler après la première année on a fini par plutôt bien s'entendre. Tracey, Daphné, Anthony et moi avons beaucoup plus trainé ensemble depuis Noël._

_On a découvert cette vielle salle commune abandonnée au quatrième étage. On dirait que ça aurait pu être une vraie salle commune pour les quatre maisons. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'on a pensé en voyant les quatre bannières accrochaient à l'intérieur. Les elfes de maisons ont été assez gentils pour nous laisser allumer un feu, avec la promesse qu'on l'éteindrait toujours avant de partir et qu'on les appellerait à chaque fois pour l'allumer._

_On l'a utilisée pour se retrouver et travailler sur nos devoirs ensemble et juste passer du temps après les cours. Daphné a pris le temps de m'apprendre des choses sur le monde des sorciers et comment agir dans certaines des plus hautes sphères. Apparemment elle s'attend à ce que je rejoigne le Magenmagot plus tard, je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur de lui dire que je n'ai aucune intention de faire de la politique._

_Anthony et moi avons aussi utilisé la salle pour jouer à quelques jeux de plateau. On a réussi à en trouver un bon nombre, et des elfes nous en ont aussi ramené d'une salle qu'ils appellent "la pièce va-et-vient" où ils ont trouvé tout ça. Mais ils disent que ce n'est pas sur pour les élèves d'aller là-bas et donc ils ne veulent pas nous dire où on peut trouver cette salle nous-mêmes._

_Aujourd'hui a été un peu différent par contre. Tracey était la seule dans la pièce quand je suis arrivé, et elle avait l'air vraiment fatiguée. Je n'ai pas voulu la déranger alors je me suis assis et j'ai lu en silence, en la laissant se reposer. Même si j'ai pu la regarder de nombreuses fois, elle a l'air très mignonne quand elle dort. Presque comme un petit chat qui aurait trouvé un endroit particulièrement confortable. Elle a fini par se réveiller après que j'ai été là pendant quelques heures. Elle m'a demandé combien de temps elle avait été comme ça et je lui ai dit qu'elle était déjà endormie quand j'étais arrivé. Elle m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui._

_oooOOOooo_

"Malfoy a été un encore plus grand abruti qu'il ne l'est d'habitude," dit Tracey d'un air renfrogné en se redressant.

"Je ne peux pas vraiment le défendre. Les quelques fois où Malfoy est venu m'ennuyer, les conversations n'ont pas étaient très plaisantes. La plupart du temps, je me contente de l'ignorer." répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules ironique.

Tracey soupira, ramena ses jambes jusqu'à sa poitrine et posa son front contre ses genoux.

"Aujourd'hui, ça a été pire. On était tous assis dans la salle commune et on travaillait sur nos différents devoirs quand il est venu parader et se vanter de sa 'fantastique performance' à l'entrainement de Quidditch du jour."

Harry grimaça, il avait vu Malfoy jouer. Il était terrible, et c'était une surprise en soi que cette mauviette blonde ne se soit pas encore brisé ses propres dents en heurtant le sol.

"Je peux voir en quoi ça ait pu être agaçant, mais est-ce que ce n'est pas plutôt normal de sa part ?"

Tracey redressa sa tête légèrement et le fusilla du regard. "Je lui ai dit de la mettre un peu en sourdine parce que certains d'entre nous essayaient de travailler."

Harry hocha la tête en comprenant, "et il a saisi l'occasion pour s'en prendre à toi, pas vrai ?"

"Bien sur que oui. Il m'a traité de Traitre-à-mon-sang et de je ne sais pas quoi d'autres, juste parce que ma mère est une moldue." grommela Tracey, la tête à nouveau dans ses genoux.

"Je pensais que tu te fichais de ce genre de moqueries," remarqua Harry platement tout en continuant à lire son livre.

"Je m'en fiche, mais ce qui m'a mise en colère c'est quand il… il…" La voix de Tracey devint de moins en moins audible jusqu'à qu'elle devienne silencieuse.

Harry releva les yeux et réussit à voir les légères traces de couleurs qui se propageaient sur les joues de son amie et devina que quoi que Malfoy avait pu dire, cela l'embarrassait fortement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?" demanda-t-il tout en se déplaçant et allant s'asseoir près d'elle sur le sofa.

Tracey murmura quelques choses en réponse, mais son ton réduit et ses genoux réussirent à complètement étouffer le son. Harry soupira et approcha son oreille un peu plus près et demanda à nouveau "qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?"

"Il m'a demandé si j'étais vraiment une fille puisque j'étais si bruyante et violente, d'accord !?" cria à moitié Tracey, faisant se jeter le pauvre Harry en arrière alors que son oreille était assaillie par ce bruit surprenamment fort.

"Il t'a demandé si tu étai une fille ?" commença Harry tout en se curant exagérément l'oreille avec son index, "quel genre de question stupide est-ce donc ? Il est aveugle ?"

Tracey releva des yeux emplis de larmes et le regarda fixement avec confusion. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Harry haussa les épaules négligemment, "Je veux dire, regarde-toi. Tu es toute aussi jolie que les autres filles, encore plus jolie que Daphné si tu veux mon avis. Comment pourrais-tu être un garçon ?" Harry se gratta la tête en pensant à l'absurdité de cette idée, "okay, je sais que Malfoy utilise pas mal de produits pour les cheveux, mais ça ne fait pas de lui une fille, si ? Donc pourquoi est-ce que tu serais une fille juste parce que tu es bruyante ?"

Dans la tête d'Harry, tout cela faisait parfaitement sens. Tracey était jolie, donc comment quelqu'un pourrait la confondre avec un garçon ? Ce que n'avait absolument pas réalisé le jeune sorcier était que Tracey ait pu avoir quelques problèmes avec elle-même. Ce qui voulait dire qu'Harry n'était absolument pas prêt lorsqu'il sentit un paire de lèvres douces sur sa joue et un "merci, Harry" murmurait, suivi par une Tracey sortant de la pièce en courant à moitié.

_oooOOOooo_

_Je sais que Malfoy est un peu stupide sur les bords, mais même lui devrait être capable de faire la différence entre un garçon et une fille. Enfin bon, j'ai remonté le moral de Tracey et j'ai eu un bisou sur la joue pour ça. Je suppose que l'idiotie de Malfoy peut être utile de temps en temps. Maintenant, s'il pouvait s'écraser la tête la première sur le terrain de Quidditch et se casser la mâchoire, ça pourrait le retenir à l'infirmerie et lui faire fermer sa grande bouche pendant un moment._

_Je suppose que je verrai si Tracey va bien demain, je n'ai pas pu la voir après qu'elle ait quitté la salle après tout. Elle n'était même pas là pour le diner, mais Daphné non plus donc peut-être que les deux parlaient. Daphné essayait probablement de remonter le moral de Tracey elle aussi._

_C'était Harry James Potter Evans qui va se coucher !_

Harry avait un grand sourire en relisant cette page. La raison pour laquelle Daphné n'avait pas été dans leur salle spéciale avec Tracey était parce qu'elle avait passé des heures à crier et rabaisser ce bon vieux Drago. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre ce qui s'était réellement passé, mais l'un des plus vieux Serpentard lui avait dit que Daphné avait réduit en miettes l'entièreté de l'histoire de la famille Malfoy devant la salle commune toute entière. Drago était le descendant d'un producteur de fumier de France plutôt approprié, vraiment. Il racontait tellement de merde, donc comment cela aurait-il pu être possible si ce n'était pas en l'héritant ?


	15. Je me suis disputé avec un ami

_22 Février 1993,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Je crois que j'ai peut-être perdu Anthony en tant qu'ami... Je ne sais pas. On a eu une grosse dispute aujourd'hui, on a presque fini par en venir aux mains. Au moins, on n'a pas eu de retenues pour avoir lancé des sorts à un autre élève._

_Tout avait pourtant bien commencé aujourd'hui. Métamorphose s'est bien passé, on est en plein dans certaines théories de métamorphose plus avancées et je commence vraiment à m'améliorer dans mes devoirs. On a même réussi à récupérer quelques points en plus parce que Susan, par chance, connaissait la réponse à l'une des questions que McGonagall nous a posé par surprise. Je crois qu'elle a mentionné l'avoir lu juste avant le cours quand elle cherchait quelques choses pour l'un de nos devoirs._

_Potions n'était pas très intéressant aujourd'hui. Rogue nous a tous fait révisé des préparations de notre première année, la potion pour soigner les furoncles était celle du jour. Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas l'intérêt : pourquoi il nous fait faire ça, pourquoi n'apprenons-nous toujours pas tout ce qui concerne les différents ingrédients et leurs effets ? Pourquoi ne pas nous apprendre ça en premier en fait ? Est-ce que ça n'assurerait pas beaucoup moins d'explosions ou de chaudrons fondus à l'avenir ? Enfin bon, Rogue est le Maitre en Potions, je suis sur qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, sinon Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas engagé._

_Sortilèges était bien, le Professeur Flitwick nous a fait travailler sur une variante des sortilèges d'attraction et d'expulsion, et nous a fait noter quelques utilisations auxquelles on pouvait penser pour ces sortilèges. Après on a exposé nos idées et on les a discuté en détails sur ce qui fonctionnait et ce qui ne fonctionnait pas. Je pense surtout que le Professeur Flitwick voulait avoir une classe calme aujourd'hui. Il avait l'air vraiment fatigué quand il est entré dans la classe, et il parlait vraiment lentement pendant la majeure partie du cours. Je ne prétendrai pas savoir ce qui arrive à nos professeurs, mais je pense que le Professeur Flitwick a du avoir une nuit agitée. Des cauchemars peut-être ?_

_C'est après les cours que ça a déraillé entre Anthony et moi. Tracey, Daphné, Anthony et moi étions assis dans notre petite salle commune privée et nous parlions de nos leçons du jour. Apparemment, Drago a réussi à se retrouver couvert d'une sorte de salive induisant des furoncles de l'une des plantes des serres en Herbologie. On a commencé à parler de la DCFM et de comment Lockhart s'en sortait, j'ai mentionné que je pensais que c'était un professeur pourri vu comment il jacasse constamment à propos de lui-même, et j'ai ajouté que je pensais qu'il devait surement souffrir d'une forme de problème mental._

_Je pense que c'est ça qui a tout démarré. Anthony s'est un peu fâché quand j'ai commencé à imité Lockhart avec les gestes de la main grandiloquents qu'il fait toujours quand il parle de lui-même, le fait que j'ai ajouté une expression du visage un peu débile tout en mangeant mes mots comme certains comédiens le font à la télé n'a surement pas aidé. Tracey et Daphné riaient, donc je ne pensais pas faire quelques choses de mal. Et tout d'un coup Anthony a commencé à me demander si je pensais que les gens avec une infirmité mentale étaient drôles, j'ai juste pensé qu'il était sarcastique donc j'ai répondu que oui. Il s'est levé d'un bond et a commencé à me crier que j'étais insensible et que je n'étais qu'un gros con pour se moquer d'eux._

_J'ai commencé à crier moi aussi en lui disant qu'il ne savait pas reconnaitre une plaisanterie ou qu'il n'aimait pas que les gens essayent de faire de l'humour. Après ça on a commencé à crier à propos de pleins de choses différentes et Anthony m'a hurlé que puisque j'étais le Survivant je ne pouvais pas comprendre les difficultés des sorciers "normaux" comme lui et ses parents. Je lui ai répondu sur le même ton qu'il n'était pas un sorcier normal puisqu'il était de Sang-Mêlé et c'est là que j'ai vraiment foiré. Les filles ont toutes les deux eu une exclamation en m'entendant et sont parties de la pièce immédiatement après ça, en me jetant des regards furieux, et Anthony m'a regardé comme si j'étais malfaisant. Il m'a dit qu'il pensait que je valais mieux que ça, que ___je valais mieux _que Malfoy. Puis il est parti et m'a laissé là._

_J'ai eu le temps de penser à ce qui c'est passé jusqu'à maintenant, et je suis vraiment un idiot. Je dois m'excuser dès que possible, à Anthony et particulièrement à Tracey. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai pu dire quelques choses comme ça, je suis vraiment un idiot parfois. J'espère juste qu'ils peuvent me pardonner, je ne veux pas perdre mes meilleurs amis._

_C'était Harry James Potter Evans, le con, qui va se coucher._

Harry parcourut les pages en fronçant les sourcils. Ce jour-là avait vraiment été à marquer d'une pierre noire selon lui. Il avait réussi à s'excuser le jour suivant, mais par Merlin ça avait pris un moment avant qu'Anthony et Tracey ne lui parle à nouveau normalement. Anthony avait expliqué pourquoi il avait été si en colère ce jour-là. Il avait un oncle qui était atteint d'un terrible cas de PTSD **(1)** qu'il avait eu après avoir combattu lors de la guerre. Harry s'était vraiment senti comme de la merde après avoir entendu ça, mais ils avaient fini par le surmonter et ils restaient bons amis à ce jour. Oh, comme il souhaitait que ça ait été son seul foirage verbal, mais il y en aurait d'autres qui suivraient.

* * *

**(1) PTSD = Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (Trouble de Stress Post-Traumatique)**


	16. Fourchelang?

_15 Avril 1993,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Okay, bon aujourd'hui il y a de grosses infos. La lettre que j'ai envoyé au DJM il y a quatre mois leur avait fait commencer une enquête et, comme je l'ai déjà écrit à plusieurs reprises maintenant, nous avons des Aurors stationnés à travers l'école pour nous protéger au cas où quelques choses arrivent._

_Aujourd'hui, la tante de Susan est venue à l'école pour me parler. Son nom est Amelia Bones et elle est la directrice du DJM, le Département de la Justice Magique, donc la grande cheffe de la police magique en gros. Elle m'a amené jusqu'aux toilettes du premier étage et m'a fait lui montrer l'évier une nouvelle fois. Apparemment, elle avait développé plusieurs théories qu'elle voulait tester._

_C'était vraiment cool, j'ai pu rester avec elle et lui poser pleins de questions à propos de ce qu'être un Auror implique. Je n'en deviendrai surement jamais un, je ne m'imagine pas trop en tant que représentant de la loi, mais ils ont une Histoire très cool. Le système tout entier des Aurors a été créé en 1740 par Eldritch Diggory, le ministre de l'époque, afin de pouvoir renforcer leurs options pour gérer les utilisateurs de Magie Noire. C'est une grande tradition depuis lors qu'au moins l'un des fils Diggory rejoigne les forces des Aurors. Cedric, le préfet des cinquièmes années, a un grand frère qui est actuellement à l'Académie des Aurors._

_Bon, on a assez parlé de ça, ce n'était pas le but de cette entrée. Madame Bones m'a expliqué que l'une des théories nécessitait la présence d'un Fourchelang pour ouvrir l'entrée de la Chambre. Donc quelqu'un qui parle aux serpents quoi. J'ai fait quelques recherches là-dessus avant de m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. La plupart de tous les Fourchelangs connus à ce jour sont considérés comme étant des descendants de Salazar Serpentard lui-même, surtout parce qu'il était si tristement célèbre pour son usage de ce langage. La première apparition de cette capacité se situe quelques parts pendant le 5ème siècle, c'est vraiment très vaguement documenté dans l'histoire de Salazar Serpentard, et seulement parce qu'ils pensent que Serpentard est un descendant de cette Sorcière en particulier. J'essaierai d'en apprendre un peu plus un jour où je ne serai pas aussi fatigué._

_Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, Madame Bones a dit que nous aurions besoin d'un Fourchelang pour entrer dans la Chambre. Elle a aussi parlé de faire venir un type très connu depuis l'Amérique, où cette capacité n'est pas vue d'un aussi mauvais œil qu'en Grande-Bretagne. Elle a aussi marmonné un moment à propos de lui obtenir un permis d'entrée dans le pays sans être constamment harcelé par, je cite, "ces stupides bigots du ministère" que l'on retrouve partout selon elle._

_Il y a vraiment beaucoup plus au monde magique que je n'aurai jamais cru. Je veux dire, ça fait du sens qu'il n'y ait pas juste ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent, le monde est trop grand pour qu'il n'y est pas bien plus. Mais ça veut juste dire qu'il y a d'autant plus pour moi à apprendre durant les cinq prochaines années. J'espère juste que nos cours d'Histoire commenceront à s'améliorer bientôt, parce que franchement, je suis presque autant un expert sur les Révoltes des gobelins que Binns l'est puisqu'il n'arrête jamais à propos d'eux._

_C'était Harry James Po_

_Ha oui, les cours. Métamorphose se passe toujours bien, on commence à se préparer pour les examens de fin d'année maintenant. La théorie est une partie importante durant la deuxième année, du moins c'est ce que McGonagall a l'air de dire. J'ai essayé de prendre un peu d'avance maintenant que je m'en sors mieux, mais ça s'avère un peu plus difficile que ça le devrait. Je commence à croire que j'ai hérité l'opposé des talents de mon père dans cet art._

_Sortilèges est une vraie bouffée d'air frais. On a travaillé sur le Sortilège de Désarmement aujourd'hui, et je sais que j'ai __**bien**__ hérité les talents de ma mère pour les sortilèges. Du moins, c'est ce que le Professeur Flitwick ne cesse de répéter. J'ai réussi le sortilège du premier coup, et j'ai même réussi à attraper la baguette du Professeur Flitwick alors qu'elle volait dans ma direction. Wayne n'a pas été aussi chanceux, il a essayé de lancer le sortilège et a éternué juste avant d'avoir fini l'incantation, envoyant le sort filer vers le reste d'entre nous. Il a touché Leanne et n'a pas vu sa baguette voler vers lui, elle l'a frappé pile sur le nez. La marque rouge à cet endroit était particulièrement assortie avec l'empreinte rouge de la main de Leanne sur sa joue. Elle n'a pas aimé être la cible d'un sort perdu on dirait._

_DCFM est un tout petit peu plus intéressant puisqu'on étudie pour les examens finaux. Aujourd'hui, on a parlé des Yétis, ou plutôt Lockhart a radoté à propos de ses stupides expériences avec ces créatures. Le pire c'est qu'il lisait tout ça de son propre livre. Dès qu'il a mentionné ce qu'on allait faire, j'ai sorti le livre de DCFM que je me suis acheté au début de l'année et je l'ai parcouru pour trouver des informations sur les Yétis. Celles-là au moins semblaient plausibles… contrairement à ce que cette parodie de professeur pouvait débiter._

_Histoire de la Perte de Temps… pardon, de la Magie, était comme d'habitude. Binns n'arrêtait pas de parler des Révoltes et n'a seulement que vaguement abordé le sujet que nous étions actuellement supposés discuter. J'ai juste continué de mon côté avec mon livre d'histoire et l'ai laissé jacassé sur son sujet favori. Il m'a posé une question sur quand l'un des Révolte dont il parlait avait commencé, et quand je lui ai répondu qu'il n'avait pas encore couvert cette partie il a eu l'air confus pendant une seconde, avant de reprendre ses digressions sur le début de cette Révolte. Pour un fantôme, il est remarquablement facile à duper._

_Okay, maintenant je peux aller me coucher._


	17. Chambre des Secrets et Salazar Serpetard

_20 Mai 1993,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de quelques bloc-notes en plus, ou commencer à utiliser ce journal-ci pour prendre des notes supplémentaires. Avec tout ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui j'ai entièrement rempli le dernier des bloc-notes que j'avais, après tout toute cette connaissance était enfermée juste en-dessous de l'école tout ce temps… c'est la découverte historique du millénaire bordel !_

_Okay, il faut que je commence par le commencement pour celle-là. Madame Bones a amené ce sorcier américain qui parle Fourchelang et l'a fait aider à ouvrir la Chambre. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de ce qui s'est passé après ça, seulement que soudainement tous les Aurors dans l'école ont semblé converger vers l'entrée de la Chambre et que de nombreuses personnes se sont séparées du groupe pour utiliser différentes cheminées pour faire des appels par Cheminette à des spécialistes, du moins c'est ce que Madame Bones m'a dit._

_Ensuite j'ai pu entendre par hasard quelques choses. Ils ont trouvé des restes de peau de l'une des mues du basilique. Quand ils ont vu sa taille, apparemment, ils ont décidé d'appeler à la fois des renforts et des spécialistes sur les basiliques. Je ne sais pas grand chose à propos du combat, seulement qu'ils ont perdu quelques Aurors à cause de son regard et que maintenant Dumbledore semble avoir des problèmes pour ne pas l'avoir repéré plus tôt. Je ne sais pas comment il était supposé pouvoir, la Chambre a été une légende depuis presque aussi longtemps que l'école tient debout. Même si elle a été ouverte une fois auparavant, ce n'est pas vraiment un argument aidant à blâmer Dumbledore pour ne pas avoir été capable de trouver la Chambre._

_Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas la partie la plus intéressante. Ils m'ont invité à descendre voir la Chambre après s'être assurés que c'était sûr, puisque j'ai découvert l'entrée et tout. C'était fantastique à voir, d'énormes piliers de pierre avec de l'eau qui coule en-dessous de vous pendant que vous marchez le long du passage. Il y avait une énorme statue, vraisemblablement de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. J'ai cherché les alentours pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une petite fissure dans l'un des murs. Quand l'un des Aurors l'a examiné, il a trouvé une porte cachée. Apparemment elle avait un Verrou de Sang. Et donc c'est la qu'est le hic, parce que je ne savais pas ce que c'était, j'ai passé mes doigts dessus et ça c'est ouvert !_

_Du coup, ils disent que je pourrais être un lointain descendant de Serpentard, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Derrière la porte se trouvait un bureau avec une image du Fondateur lui-même. Salazar avait l'air plutôt calme dans son image, j'avais du mal à le voir comme un fou puriste du Sang, ce qu'il n'était pas, comme je l'ai découvert. Et qu'elle était le meilleur dans tout ça sinon ? Madame Bones a dit qu'à cause du Verrou de Sang, et parce que j'avais pu le déverrouiller, ça veut dire que tout ce qui se trouve là-dedans est à moi par droit d'héritage. Ils ne pouvaient rien prendre d'ici sans mon accord._

_Le premier truc que j'ai trouvé était un vieux carnet, adressé simplement à quiconque ouvrirait la porte. Quand je l'ai lu, j'ai réalisé pourquoi j'avais pu ouvrir la porte. Le carnet était de Salazar, et il disait qu'il avait ensorcelé le verrou de façon à ce que le sang de n'importe lequel des Quatre puisse l'ouvrir, ce qui veut dire que je ne suis donc pas forcément un descendant de Serpentard mais possiblement de l'un des trois autres. Il y expliquait ensuite que ce bureau contenait la majeure partie des connaissances que Serpentard en personne avait récoltées et qu'il fallait que je les conserve précieusement, ou les donne à l'école pour l'érudition des générations futures. Je pense que je ferai ça… quand j'aurai tout lu._

_C'est là que ça devient vraiment étrange cependant. J'ai lu quelques-uns de ses recueils de notes, et plus d'une fois il y est mentionné son fils, Salazar Serpentard Deuxième du nom. Je pense qu'une fois que ça va se savoir, on risque d'avoir beaucoup de livres historiques à corriger. D'après ses notes, ou du peu qui en étaient encore lisibles, il semble que ce ne soit pas Salazar Serpentard l'Ancien qui ait eu une dispute avec Godric Gryffondor, mais son fils. Oh et tenez-vous bien, Salazar Serpentard II ne s'est pas disputé avec Godric Gryffondor non plus… il s'est disputé avec le fils de Godric, Godric Gryffondor II. L'histoire toute entière du conflit de la Maison de Serpentard avec la Maison de Gryffondor est basée autour de la mauvaise paire de personnes. De plus, selon ces notes, Salazar et Godric étaient comme des frères._

_Il y a tellement plus que j'ai appris que je ne peux pas tout faire rentrer ici sans risquer d'avoir à acheter un journal supplémentaire parce que j'aurai rempli celui-ci de notes de recherche. Cependant, il faut que j'écrive ceci : à l'intérieur du bureau se trouvait un petit autel sur lequel se trouvait à la fois l'emblème de Serpentard et celui de Serdaigle, je ne peux pas être complètement sûr de ce que cela signifie, mais je suspecte que deux des Fondateurs ont pu être un petit peu plus proches que ce que nous pensions tous._

_Quand même, je suis surpris du peu qui se trouvait actuellement dans le bureau. Ce qu'il y a laissé semble l'avoir été pour la raison précise de laisser quelqu'un d'autre éventuellement le découvrir. Les livres qui se trouvaient là, même si quelques-uns semblaient être Noirs, sont tous hautement éducatifs par nature. Il en a même écrit plusieurs. Les notes qu'il a laissées sur ses recherches sont toutes sur des choses qui pourraient nous être utiles de nos jours. Son carnet semble plus être un cadeau personnel pour quiconque le trouve par contre. Je veux dire, c'est même la première chose qui y est écrite une fois le livre ouvert._

"_A quiconque découvrira ce carnet, puissiez-vous le considérer parmi vos possessions n'en ayant moi-même plus aucun besoin. Lisez-le et puissiez-vous vous assurer de ne jamais être tenté de répéter certains de mes échecs les plus préjudiciables. Mes espoirs sont que cette missive vous trouvera en bonne santé, héritier des Quatre." Signé par l'homme lui-même. Donc ouais, je pense que je vais garder celui-ci. L'école, les musées, les historiens ou je ne sais qui peuvent bien avoir le reste. Ce carnet est à moi._

_C'était Harry James Potter Evans, héritier des Quatre, qui va se coucher !_

Harry couvrit sa bouche dans une tentative pour étouffer son rire malgré le fait qu'il était seul. Il était tellement saturé d'adrénaline quand il avait écrit ce passage que c'était à peine s'il avait pu dormir après coup. En effet, il était l'un des héritiers des Quatre, mais il n'était pas le seul après tout. Jetant un coup d'œil en direction de son lit, il considéra le fameux carnet. Il l'avait conservé avec lui toutes ces années, et n'avait aucune intention de le céder à qui que ce soit. Il n'était peut-être pas l'Héritier de Serpentard, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il le donnerait juste comme ça au véritable Héritier de Serpentard… même si elle l'avait supplié de le faire depuis un moment maintenant.

Avec un large sourire, il parcourut à nouveau les pages du journal, naviguant à travers toutes ces longues journées où il n'avait pas eu grand-chose de plus à dire que quelques lignes à propos de ses classes, ou de sa dernière rencontre avec Tracey qui le laissait se demandant pourquoi il se sentait bizarre près d'elle. Puis il arriva à quelques choses dont il se souvenait parfaitement, le 14 Juin 1993, le jour où il avait eu un Ordre de Merlin Deuxième Classe pour le rôle qu'il avait joué dans la découverte de la Chambre des Secrets.


	18. Ordre de Merlin Deuxième Classe

_14 Juin 1993,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_J'ai eu mon Ordre de Merlin, Deuxième Classe, aujourd'hui. Je m'attendais à ce que la cérémonie soit un peu plus… intéressante ? Pour ce que c'est, ce n'était vraiment pas très intéressant, ni même un très gros évènement franchement. Le Professeur Chourave et le Directeur Dumbledore m'ont accompagné au ministère où une petite conférence de presse était tenue afin d'expliquer pourquoi je recevais cette récompense. Puis le Ministre Fudge a dit quelques mots aimables sur moi, puis un bien plus grand nombre sur lui-même, avant de finalement mentionner l'implication du DJM dans toute l'affaire._

_Une fois que tout ce beau monde s'est calmé et a été autorisé à poser quelques questions, on m'a demandé de me lever et de m'avancer. Le Professeur Dumbledore, en tant que détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, était celui qui devait m'accrocher ma médaille. C'est un petit truc fait d'argent, assez différent de celui en or que Dumbledore portait sur ses robes odieusement colorées._

_Après ça, c'était vraiment plutôt ennuyeux. Nous sommes allés à un petit souper pour célébrer l'évènement et tous les adultes ont passé leur temps à parler entre eux. Je suis surtout resté de mon côté ce soir-là, principalement parce que tous ceux qui essayaient de me parler voulaient obtenir quelques choses de moi au final. Je savais qu'être le soi-disant "Survivant" viendrait avec son lot de problèmes. Mais putain quoi, sérieux ? Il y a tant de personnes essayant de faire les lèches-culs juste pour obtenir une déclaration ou un truc du genre !_

_Je ne ferai jamais de politique. Je vrais creuser mon trou dans une bibliothèque quelque part et étudier l'histoire. Ça m'a l'air d'une bonne idée, bien meilleure que de devoir avoir affaire avec tous les bavardages incessants de certains adultes. J'ai quand même trouvé amusant que Dumbledore ait tout autant l'air de s'ennuyer que moi. A chaque fois qu'une nouvelle personne s'approchait de lui, elles commençaient à lui parler et je pouvais voir que Dumbledore ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de pouvoir partir. Je me demande s'il l'aurait fait._

_Heureusement j'ai réussi à nous donner une excuse pour partir. Après tout, je n'ai que douze ans, j'ai besoin de nuits complètes de sommeil. Dumbledore a saisi ce que je tentais de faire et a annoncé que nous nous retirions pour la nuit, que ce serait donné un mauvais exemple aux autres élèves si le Directeur ne rentrait pas de la nuit. Donc ouais, voilà comment j'ai passée ma journée d'aujourd'hui. Parmi des adultes qui agissaient comme des rapporteurs de court de récréation et des personnes âgées qui semblaient plus intéresser par l'idée de mourir que d'être là._

_C'était Harry James Potter Evans qui va se coucher !_

* * *

**T/N: J'aime beaucoup le contraste qu'on retrouve parfois entre le Harry studieux, le passionné d'Histoire, et le Harry qui est encore un enfant (douze ans!) et qui peux s'énerver et parler/écrire beaucoup plus familièrement.**


	19. Début de la troisième année

_1er Septembre 1993,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Okay, je vais de la faire simple cette fois-ci. Quand je suis retourné chez les Dursleys cet été, tout c'est bien passé. Pétunia et moi avons un peu plus parlé de mes parents, elle sentait que j'étais assez grand maintenant pour comprendre certains des choix les plus dangereux qu'ils avaient pris. C'était très bien jusque là, puis on a le reste de l'été… Je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyé de toute ma vie. Les journaux magiques sont arrivés pour moi et ma tante a demandé à les voir, comme elle le fait toujours. Et là, alors qu'elle l'avait à moitié lu, elle s'est mise à crier et a lâché le journal._

_L'instant suivant, elle me disait que je ne pouvais plus sortir par moi-même, que je ne pouvais plus aller au Chemin de Traverse ou écrire à mes amis. A ce moment-là Hedwige s'est envolée et n'est revenu qu'un jour plus tard avec une lettre de Daphné, apparemment Sirius Black s'est évadé de prison. Il semble qu'il y ait un consensus sur le fait qu'il va venir après moi, et c'est pour ça que tout le monde veut que je reste en sécurité __à __l'intérieur._

_Tout ça c'était bien beau, puis est arrivé le jour où je devais aller chercher mes affaires pour l'école. J'ai presque cru que je me faisais attaquer quand je suis arrivé au Chaudron Baveur et que mes amis m'ont sauté dessus. M. et Mme. Greengrass ont été assez gentils pour nous servir d'escorte pour la journée, mais bordel de merde, Mme. Greengrass ne voulait pas me perdre de vue plus d'une minute à la fois ! Si je n'étais pas allé aux toilettes je ne pense pas que j'aurai eu un seul moment par moi-même ce jour-là !_

_Ensuite il y a eu ce fichu trajet de train. Toute l'école, si ce n'est toutes les personnes magiques de Grande-Bretagne **(1)**, sont passées par notre compartiment et m'ont posées toutes sortes de questions sur Sirius Black et si je le connaissais ou toutes autres questions de ce genre-là. Lorsque quelqu'un a commencé à demander des choses à propos de mes parents de la même façon, Daphné et Tracey les ont forcées à sortir du compartiment et Anthony avait l'air tout autant perdu que moi tout le long du processus._

_Puis nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard et avons assisté à la répartition. La nourriture était excellente, comme d'habitude, et c'était chouette de pouvoir prendre des nouvelles de tous les autres. Susan me jetait des coups d'œil inquiets et m'a posé __quelques __questions sur Sirius Black. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi tout le monde me questionnait à propos de ça elle a répondu que quelqu'un d'autre m'expliquerait plus tard._

_Et tout ça nous amène à ici et maintenant. Je me suis creusé la cervelle pour trouver pourquoi tout le monde est si inquiet à vis-à-vis de Sirius Black. Je sais que c'est lui qui a trahi mes parents pour Voldemort, et je le déteste pour ça, mais tout le monde agit comme s'il allait se montrer tout à coup aux portes de Poudlard et commencer à lancer des Maléfices de Mort partout pour essayer de m'avoir. S'il fait ça, j'espère qu'il touchera Binns, je serai curieux de savoir si un fantôme peut mourir deux fois._

_J'en comprendrai plus demain, et si personne ne veut me répondre, alors je forcerai quelques réponses. Même si je dois commencer à éplucher tous les journaux qui ont suivi l'attaque sur mes parents jusqu'à maintenant._

Harry s'assit en silence pendant un moment et observa la page, soupesant dans son esprit quel impact la page suivante de son journal avait pu avoir sur le reste de sa vie. Ça avait été un moment si déroutant pour lui, sa troisième année, et Sirius ne pouvait même pas en être considéré la plus grosse raison. Même s'il était presque sûr que certaines personnes soutiendraient que si.

Avec un léger froncement des sourcils, il tourna la page et vit combien de fois il avait raturé le début de sa phrase, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à débuter son entrée cette nuit-là. Qui ne l'aurait pas dans cette situation ?

* * *

**(1) "Everyone and there uncles", en gros beaucoup de monde dont la plupart sont surtout des inconnus. (je trouve ce genre d'expression très amusante mais fichtrement difficile à traduire)**


	20. Qu'est-ce qu'un parrain?

_1er Septembre 1er__ 2_

_Septembre 1993_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_J'ai un_

_J'ai découvert que_

_Quelqu'un m'a dit_

_Sirius est_

_Je ne sais pas quoi écrire. Sirius Black, l'homme qui a trahi mes parents pour Voldemort, est mon parrain._

_Je veux dire, je le savais depuis mon passage à Gringotts avec Tonks. Mais quand même, je ne pense pas que j'avais réellement compris à quel point les implications de cette trahison sont grandes. Tonks me l'a expliqué aujourd'hui. Dans le monde magique, être fait le parrain de quelqu'un est bien plus qu'un simple vœu et qu'une promesse de protéger l'enfant ou de l'élever dans le cas de la mort des parents. C'est un serment magique que vous faites, et si à un moment ou à un autre vous faites quelque chose qui blesse l'enfant intentionnellement, vous perdrez votre magie et mourrez._

_Mais si Sirius est réellement mon parrain, alors comment est-il encore en vie s'il a trahi mes parents ? Quand j'ai demandé à Tonks, elle n'avait pas de réponses à cette question elle non plus. Il y a eu plus que quelques experts qui se sont penchés sur le sujet, du moins d'après Tonks, et aucun d'entre eux n'a pu comprendre comment et pourquoi il a pu survivre. Honnêtement ? Je commence à avoir des doutes sur le fait qu'il ait pu trahir mes parents. En y repensant, Tonks m'a dit que Sirius et mon père étaient comme des frères et auraient préféré mourir plutôt que de blesser l'autre._

_Il faut que je cherche plus en profondeur dans tout ça. Il y a définitivement quelques choses de suspect dans toute cette histoire. Du peu que j'ai pu trouver à propos de l'attaque sur ma famille cette nuit-là, le peu de matériel __**véridique**__ que j'ai pu trouver, il n'y a pas vraiment qui que ce soit qui sache ce qu'il s'est exactement passé après coup. Ils ont seulement trouvé Sirius se tenant parmi des moldus morts et qui divaguait en répétant qu'il avait tué mes parents. Peut-être que je peux essayer de jeter un coup d'œil au dossier de son procès, ça devrait clarifier un petit peu tout ce bazar._

_Maintenant que j'en ai fini avec les pensées déprimantes, en voici quelques-unes du côté positif. Le premier jour de cours était chouette. Notre nouveau professeur pour DCFM, Remus Lupin, est vraiment génial. Enfin en même temps, comparé à Lockhart l'année dernière ce n'est pas vraiment difficile. Il connaissait aussi mes parents, il m'a montré une vieille photo avec les trois d'entre eux du mariage de mes parents. J'espère en apprendre plus sur eux __durant l'année __grâce à lui . Il n'a pas voulu parler de Sirius lorsque j'ai essayé d'aborder le sujet, il a dit que ces souvenirs étaient trop douloureux._

_Métamorphose, Sortilèges et Histoire sont fidèles à eux-mêmes. Les sorts sont un peu plus avancés et nos options commencent demain, Arithmancie et Etude des Runes dans mon cas, puisque je ne voyais pas vraiment l'intérêt des autres matières. J'adore Hagrid et sa bonne humeur, mais je ne peux vraiment pas voir l'utilité de Soins aux créatures magiques à l'heure actuelle, peut-être que je changerai d'avis quand je me retrouverai nez à nez avec un hippogriffe en colère à l'avenir, mais pas aujourd'hui._

_Bon, je crois que je sais exactement sur quoi je vais pouvoir faire des recherches pour les temps à venir._

_C'était Harry James Potter Evans qui va se coucher !_

* * *

**T/N : Je n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention mais le prologue a dépassé le millier de vue à lui seul. J'ai un peu du mal à réaliser le nombre que ça représente... Et moi qui pensais que si j'avais une dizaine de personnes lisant ma traduction je serai content! Merci à tous, particulièrement ceux qui review, ça me fait chaud au cœur.**


	21. Sirius Black et mince alors!

_31 Octobre 1993,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_A nouveau jour, nouveau sale coup de la vie. Alors, j'ai rencontré Sirius Black aujourd'hui, et je suis toujours en vie. Je ne pensais pas vraiment que je puisse être à nouveau surpris par quoi que ce soit, aujourd'hui m'a prouvé le contraire._

_J'étais dehors en train de me cacher, on pourrait dire, du diner qui se tenait à l'intérieur. Je n'arrive toujours pas trop à faire face à Halloween. Je marchais sur le terrain de l'école et j'essayais juste de passer le temps jusqu'à ce que je puisse me refaufiler à l'intérieur et aller au lit. Je suis sûr que le Professeur Chourave comprendra quand je lui parlerai demain. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le plus important. Je me suis retrouvé près d'un vieil arbre et j'ai trouvé un trou entre ses racines. Idiot que je suis, j'ai décidé de voir où menait le tunnel. Quand je suis ressorti à l'autre bout, c'était relativement facile de reconnaitre le bâtiment de l'intérieur, c'était la Cabane Hurlante._

_C'est à ce moment-là que le délire a commencé._

_oooOOOooo_

Harry se tint figé sur place, juste en face de lui se trouvait un énorme chien noir au poil hirsute. Honnêtement, il n'était pas sûr s'il s'agissait d'un loup ou d'un chien, mais chien faisait plus de sens pour lui pour une raison ou une autre. La bête était endormie, heureusement, donc il se figura qu'il pouvait retourner dans le tunnel et ensuite courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à Poudlard.

Alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'un pas en arrière, son pied rencontra l'une des petites pierres de l'intérieur du passage. La force de l'impulsion de son talon fut suffisante pour l'envoyer dans le passage sous-terrain, envoyant un léger écho à travers la pièce. Suffisant pour que le chien ouvre ses yeux et les tourne vers lui.

Il était sur le point de se mettre à courir, de crier et d'envoyer tous les sorts qu'il pouvait, mais alors le chien se redressa et le fixa. L'espace d'un instant, Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu un profond regret dans ces yeux jaunes. Puis il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge tandis que le chien commença à se transformer. Devant ses yeux, la fourrure noire devint un long et vieux trench-coat poussiéreux qui reposait sur la frêle carcasse du dénommé Sirius Black.

Des yeux gris fixèrent des yeux verts, et Harry vit quelques choses auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas. Des larmes. Sirius Black leva une main comme s'il voulait parler, seulement pour que celle-ci s'agrippe autour de sa bouche dans une tentative d'étouffer un sanglot silencieux. Il baissa les yeux quelques instants avant de les fixer à nouveau sur Harry.

"Harry… ?" sa voix était rauque et cassée, comme si quelqu'un avait été en train de broyer ses cordes vocales.

"Ne vous approchez pas !" cria Harry, sur la défensive, en tirant sa baguette et en la pointant droit sur la poitrine de l'autre homme.

"Tu ressembles tellement à James… mais ces yeux, c'est du pur Lily…" la voix de Sirius tremblait et il donnait l'impression qu'il ne voulait rien plus que de s'avancer, mais que quelques choses l'en empêchaient.

"Vous n'avez pas le droit !" s'exclama Harry, "Vous n'avez aucun droit de dire leurs noms ! Pas après ce que vous avez fait !"

Sirius chancela en arrière comme s'il avait frappé. Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux d'Harry une fois de plus et il essaya d'y discerner quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui permettre de parler sans risquer de se voir un sort de son filleul filer vers lui.

"Je t'en prie Harry…" supplia-t-il, "je ne l'ai pas fait, je n'aurai jamais pu les trahir."

La baguette d'Harry ne trembla pas, il la garda pointée sur le torse de Sirius alors qu'il semblait être perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait croire cet homme ou non. Toutes les recherches qu'il avait fait jusqu'à ce jour tendaient vers le même sens, Sirius Black avait été un Auror prometteur et était un ami proche de James Potter, un Auror tout aussi prometteur. Et puis la trahison avait eu lieu, mais rien ne semblait faire de sens.

"Prouvez-le !" cria Harry, "je veux un serment magique !"

Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il refuse, cela aurait prouvé qu'il était réellement celui qui avait trahi ses parents. Cela lui donnerait une raison suffisante pour stupéfier cet homme et le trainer au DJM, et l'avoir renvoyé tout droit en prison. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, cela n'arriva pas. A la place, Sirius retira une vielle baguette de chêne noire de sa poche et la tint pointée en l'air.

"Je jure sur ma magie que moi, Sirius Orion Black, n'a jamais trahi et n'aurait jamais trahi James Potter et Lily Potter. Que si je mente, ma magie me soit arrachée et que ma vie se termine. Ainsi soit-il !"

Un léger éclat blanc apparut autour de Sirius, quand il se dissipa l'homme se trouvait toujours là, aussi vivant qu'avant. Un Lumos murmuré vit le bout de sa baguette s'allumer et un Nox soufflé encore plus bas éteignit la lumière. Ces yeux gris trouvèrent ceux d'Harry une nouvelle fois, une expression d'attente en eux.

"C'est donc vrai, vous ne les avez vraiment pas trahi ?" dit Harry, à moitié en question et à moitié en affirmation, en abaissant imperceptiblement sa baguette.

"Je n'aurai jamais pu blesser James il était mon frère en tout sauf en sang. Je suis ton parrain par Merlin ! Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas te blesser sans me tuer moi-même."

"Cela ne veut pas dire que vous n'auriez pas trouvé une façon de contourner le problème. Donc, qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé cette nuit-là ?"

Les yeux de Sirius s'obscurcirent alors qu'il parlait, "Je suis arrivé trop tard cette nuit, quand je suis arrivé tout ce qui restait étaient les corps de James et Lily. Tu étais en train de pleurer dans les bras de ta mère et je t'ai pris avec moi sans vraiment y penser. Hagrid est arrivé et m'a dit que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de te récupérer. Je t'ai donné à Hagrid, je voulais aller poursuivre et chopper celui qui avait trahi tes parents."

"Peter Pettigrow ?" essaya Harry.

Sirius hocha la tête et un grognement lui échappa, "Ce rat. Tes parents étaient cachés sous un sortilège spécial appelé le Sortilège de Fidelitas, il cache une zone entière de la vue et des souvenirs. Seuls ceux qui connaissent le Secret seraient capables de le trouver et d'en parler. Tes parents voulaient faire de moi leur Gardien du Secret, mais j'ai pensé que c'était trop évident, donc j'ai suggéré Peter à la place… seulement pour qu'il retourne sa veste et aille le dire à Voldemort dès l'instant où on a eu le dos tourné."

"Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas revenu pour moi ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous dit à personne ce qui s'est passé ?"

Les épaules de Sirius s'affaissèrent et il sembla soudainement beaucoup plus vieux, "Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Quand je suis parti après Peter, je l'ai pourchassé à travers de rues en rues, et quand il a finalement était trop fatigué pour courir plus longtemps… il a fait explosé une conduite de gaz dans la rue et a tué douze moldus. Le salaud s'est même coupé un doigt pour donner l'impression que je l'avais tué ! Le temps que les Aurors arrivent… je divaguais, je répétais que j'avais tué James et Lily."

"Parce que vous aviez l'impression que c'était votre faute, que vous étiez comme Pettigrow…" déclara Harry, alors que sa baguette s'abaissait complètement le long de son corps.

Sirius hocha la tête, "Ils m'ont assommé, et quand je me suis réveillé j'étais à Azkaban et peu importe ce que je criais ou à quel point je criais, personne ne s'en souciait et personne n'écoutait."

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. L'homme devant lui n'avait rien d'un meurtrier fou, il avait l'air d'un homme brisé qui avait tout perdu en l'espace de quelques heures. Sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait, Harry s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, attendant patiemment que ses larmes se tarissent.

_oooOOOooo_

_Une fois que Sirius s'est remis, il m'a dit que je devais retourner à Poudlard et qu'il resterait dans la Cabane et attendrait ma prochaine visite, si je le voulais._

_Je pense que c'est ce que je veux. Il est surement celui qui en sait le plus sur ma mère et mon père, encore plus que le Professeur Lupin. Bien sûr, je suspecte que le Professeur Lupin ne sache déjà que Sirius se trouve juste à l'extérieur de l'école. Mais je pense que j'ai un plan, je vais envoyer une lettre à Amelia Bones à nouveau, et lui dire que j'ai peut-être trouvé quelques informations à propos de Sirius, avec un peu de chance je pourrai la convaincre de l'écouter._

_Il y a aussi la raison pour laquelle Sirius est venu à Poudlard, il m'a tout dit sur Peter Pettigrow et comment il s'est caché dans sa forme de rat toutes ces années, spécifiquement le rat de Ronald Weasley de Gryffondor. Il faudra que j'ajoute ça à la lettre pour Amelia Bones, peut-être qu'ils pourront le capturer avant qu'il ne réussisse à s'échapper._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je peux faire d'autres, le truc tout entier est presque trop pour moi à appréhender. Si tout se passe bien, j'aurai peut-être une personne de plus à ma famille. J'espère vraiment que c'est ce qui va se passer._

_C'était Harry James Potter Evans qui va se coucher !_

Tapotant la table d'un doigt, Harry médita l'entrée tout entière dans sa tête. Il avait envoyé la lettre le jour suivant, Amélia avait répondu rapidement et l'avait actuellement convaincu de la laisser parler à Sirius. Elle l'avait placé sous Immobilisation complète **(1) **et seulement alors l'avait autorisé à parler suffisamment longtemps pour révéler ce qui s'était réellement passé cette nuit-là. Quand Sirius avait mentionné le fait qu'il n'avait jamais eu de procès, Amélia avait pété un câble et avait promis à Harry que justice serait rendue.

A propos de justice… Peter avait été capturé le même jour où Amelia était venue. Elle était tout droit jusqu'au dortoir des garçons de troisième année de Gryffondor et avait envoyé des sorts d'étourdissement comme si elle distribuait des bonbons, jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu'il reste soit un rat assommé.

Un petit peu plus de deux semaines plus tard, le procès eut lieu. Tournant la page, les yeux d'Harry se durcirent un peu alors qu'il lisait le paragraphe d'ouverture.

* * *

**(1) "Full body-bind", la traduction officielle est "Sortilège du Saucisson" mais je suis désolé, ce nom me parait beaucoup trop... enfantin? Donc bon, ma trad, mes termes.**


	22. Le Procès

_15 Novembre 1993,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Sirius est libre et Pettigrow est mort._

_Je n'avais pas revu Sirius jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Madame Bones me soutenait que c'était pour notre sécurité qu'il était gardé dans une cellule de détention provisoire du Ministère, je ne suis pas sûr si j'y crois vraiment. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui est important est le procès qui a eu lieu aujourd'hui._

_Je suis arrivé au Ministère un peu en avance, Tonks s'était portée garante pour moi à nouveau et m'avait amené là. Elle voulait être là elle aussi, elle est de la même famille que Sirius Black puisque sa mère est Andromeda née Black, donc elle était aussi curieuse de voir s'il serait libéré aujourd'hui. On nous a indiqué la direction de la zone d'observation de la Chambre du Magenmagot. Une fois que tous les membres ont été assis, Dumbledore s'est levé et a commencé le procès._

_Madame Bones a passé un bon moment à établir la chronologie des évènements de cette fameuse nuit, allant jusqu'à présenter un mélange de ses propres souvenirs et de ceux de Sirius. Une fois que tout eut été présenté, et que quelques membres du Magenmagot eurent posé quelques questions assez stupides, ils ont finalement fait entrer Sirius. Ils lui ont donné quelque chose appelé Veritaserum, une potion qui fait que vous ne pouvez dire que la vérité, et lui ont ensuite posé des questions._

_Ils lui ont demandé où il se trouvait au début de cette nuit, comment il s'était rendu à Godric's Hollow, dans quel état il avait trouvé mes parents là-bas. Puis ils l'ont questionné quant au fait qu'il m'avait confié à Hagrid, à propos de sa poursuite de Pettigrow dans les rues jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à le coincer. Finalement, ils ont commencé à lui demander s'il était un Mangemort ou l'un des partisans de Voldemort de quelques façons que ce soit. Les réponses que Sirius leur a donné étaient… colorées, et je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse seulement écrire certaines d'entre elles._

_Apparemment dans le monde magique, il y a une différence par rapport au déroulement d'un procès moldu. Une fois que Madame Bones eut posé ses questions, le 'Parquet' a été ouvert aux différents membres afin qu'ils posent leurs propres questions. Quelques-uns ont rapidement montré qu'ils essayaient juste de faire apparaitre Sirius comme le méchant de l'histoire, ou peut-être de lui faire donner des réponses qui le verraient renvoyé à Azkaban, heureusement Dumbledore ne leur a pas permis de continuer. Une fois que tout le monde eut pu poser leurs questions, un vote a été tenu. Sur les 159 votes du Magenmagot, 91 d'entre eux ont voté pour l'Innocence de Sirius et les 68 restants ont voté Coupable. La majorité a décidé que Sirius était innocent alors il a été libéré sur-le-champ._

_Puis est venu le procès de Pettigrow. Il a été placé sous Veritaserum et alors les questions ont commencé. L'une après l'autre, j'ai pu voir que Madame Bones l'enfonçait dans un trou de plus en plus profond. Quand elle eut fini, seules deux personnes du 'Parquet' avaient des questions pour cet homme tremblotant. Le premier lui a construit son cercueil quand il a demandé combien de temps Pettigrow avait été un espion pour Voldemort durant la guerre, et le second l'a cloué hermétiquement clos avec sa question "le referiez-vous à nouveau"._

_Il l'aurait fait, pour sauver ses pauvres fesses, il aurait trahi mes parents à nouveau._

_Puis ils ont fait venir le Détraqueur… une chose terrifiante qui semblait geler l'air autour d'elle. Je me suis senti terriblement mal juste en le regardant. Tonks m'a expliqué qu'ils se nourrissent des émotions négatives et qu'ils font remonter nos pires cauchemars, et que, à la fin, ils finissent par aspirer ton âme. C'est exactement ce que j'ai vu arriver à Pettigrow. Un vote avait été lancé pour son exécution._

_132 votes Pour, 27 votes Contre. Et ceux-là n'étaient seulement que de ceux qui voulaient le voir souffrir pour ce qu'il avait fait._

_Une fois qu'ils ont fait enlever le corps de Pettigrow, j'ai été autorisé à aller en bas. Sirius m'a attrapé en me prenant dans ses bras en proclamant bruyamment qu'il allait me donner le plus beau cadeau de Noël que je n'avais jamais eu, à la fois parce que l'on célèbrerait ce jour de fête, mais aussi parce que nous devions célébrer le fait que Sirius avait enfin pu retrouver sa famille. C'est devenu un peu bizarre quand Tonks s'est approchée et a salué Sirius. Cependant il a été très cool, il l'a remerciée pour avoir veillé sur moi et lui a même dit de faire passer un message à sa mère. Le premier acte officiel de Sirius serait apparemment de les rétablir au sein de la Famille Black… Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de quoi il retourne, mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que Tonks m'expliquera si je lui demande._

_Après les procès, Tonks m'a escorté jusqu'à ce que je sois de retour à Poudlard et m'a fait un câlin, me disant qu'elle était contente que j'ai pu récupérer mon Parrain. Je l'ai regardé partir en lui faisant des signes de la main puis je suis revenu ici. Prochaine chose à faire sur ma liste ? Aller dormir. Donc c'est ce que je vais faire._

Harry eut un rictus narquois, il n'avait pas signé comme d'habitude, surtout parce qu'il était trop fatigué lorsqu'il était finalement revenu à Poudlard et qu'il avait eu du mal à écrire toute cette entrée. Cette nuit-là il avait eu des cauchemars avec des Détraqueurs, pour la première et la seule fois depuis lors. Assis ici, à ce moment, il se fit un peu de soucis en réalisant à quel point il avait été… détaché alors qu'il venait de voir un homme mourir. La pression exercée lors de l'écriture de cette journée était aussi très légère, certains des mots étant à peine visibles. Mais tout c'était bien passé au final, et effectivement, Sirius lui avait donné un magnifique Noël.

* * *

**T/N : Est-ce que je suis le seul choqué par les votes pour libéré Sirius? Ce n'était pas avec une grosse majorité qu'il a été déclaré innocent...**

**A part ça, j'ai découvert hier qu'une fanfic que j'ai lu et que j'avais aimé est en cours de traduction! J'y ai jeté un coup d'œil et donc pour ceux que ça intéresse, allez voir Plus facile que de s'endormir traduit par Eohwel ( /13390090), traduit de l'histoire Easier than falling asleep de JacobApples ( /12868582)**


	23. La famille que je n'ai jamais connu

_24 Décembre 1993,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Je ne pense pas avoir jamais eu autant de cadeaux de Noël auparavant. Aujourd'hui a été absolument fantastique. Quand Sirius a dit qu'il allait me donner le meilleur Noël de ma vie, il le pensait vraiment. Je veux dire, je me suis réveillé ce matin et je suis descendu pour aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner, seulement pour me faire assaillir par la vue de la maison toute entière recouverte de décorations de Noël ! Je ne sais pas comment Sirius a réussi à transformer cette triste et sombre maison en quelques choses de si festif, mais bordel il l'a fait !_

_J'ai eu un autre choc quand je suis entré dans le salon. J'étais en train de regarder le sapin, qui était magnifique, quand quelqu'un m'a attrapé par derrière pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas si je suis supposé me sentir fier d'avoir su que c'était Tonks avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, elle semblait un peu vexée que j'ai pu dire tout de suite que c'était elle. Apparemment, elle avait voulu me surprendre. Bien sûr je l'étais, après tout je ne pensais pas que l'on pourrait passer Noël ensemble, c'est génial !_

_J'ai aussi pu rencontrer sa mère, Andromeda, ou Andi comme Sirius l'appelle. Tonks ressemble tellement à sa mère que ça en fait peur, la seule différence étant qu'Andromeda semble un peu plus âgée et a des cheveux noirs tandis que ceux de Tonks sont de la catégorie 'qui changent tout le temps de couleur'. Puis j'ai rencontré son mari, Ted Tonks. Ted est vraiment cool, il est d'origine moldue et connait pleins de trucs géniaux. C'est aussi un avocat, ce que Sirius a trouvé assez amusant… apparemment il y avait quelques choses comme quoi Andromeda et Sirius étaient surnommés les 'jeunes malavisés'… enfin quoi que ça veuille dire, ça a fait qu'Andromeda a frappé Sirius avec un bon nombre de Sorts Piquants. __**(1)**_

_Nous avons passé la journée entière tous ensemble, Andi et Ted semblaient très intéressés par ma vie et comment je l'avais passée jusque là. Andi avait connu ma mère pendant une courte période et avait été attristée qu'elle ne pas pouvoir m'adopter. Elle m'a aussi expliqué pourquoi j'avais été placé chez les Dursleys. Dumbledore avait amené l'affaire devant le Magenmagot et il y avait tout bonnement trop de personnes voulant profiter du fait que je sois le 'Survivant', donc Andi avait suggéré à Dumbledore, en secret, que je sois placé avec Pétunia. Dumbledore n'avait pas réussi à trouver d'autres options viables et m'avait, avec réticence ajouta Andi, placé avec Pétunia. Il semble qu'il avait prévenu Andi que je serai surveillé chaque jour jusqu'à ce je commence Poudlard, et que si il y avait le moindre signe de maltraitance, je leur serai retiré._

_Honnêtement, je suis assez content que ça ne sois pas arrivé. Tante Pétunia n'a peut-être pas été la figure parentale parfaite, mais elle m'aime à sa façon, même si elle ne le montre que lorsque nous parlions de ma mère._

_Quand le moment du diner est arrivé, Sirius nous a joyeusement montré le véritable festin que son elfe de maison, un vieil elfe grincheux qui s'appelle Kreattur, avait préparé. C'était délicieux, encore meilleur que tout ce que j'ai pu manger à Poudlard auparavant. J'ai aussi pssiblement fini dans une sorte de bataille de nourriture avec Tonks… et on s'est peut-être fait sonner les cloches par Andromeda à cause de ça…_

_Puis est venue mon deuxième moment favori de la soirée, les cadeaux ! Sirius à lui seul m'en a donné treize._

"_Un pour chaque année que j'ai raté en étant à Azkaban" était son explication._

_Andi et Ted m'ont donné un vieux livre d'histoire après avoir entendu de Tonks que j'aimais beaucoup l'Histoire Magique ancienne. Il est unique en son genre et a été écrit à la main par un vieux sorcier d'Amérique qui a traversé le monde entier et rassemblé les légendes de toutes sortes de pays, j'ai hâte de pouvoir le lire !_

_Tonks m'a offert un cadeau elle aussi, c'était un petit miroir. Je n'ai pas compris au début, pas jusqu'à ce que Tonks sorte le sien et m'ait expliqué que les deux étaient liés et que tout ce que j'avais à faire était de dire son nom devant le miroir, et qu'ensuite le sien se mettrait à chauffer légèrement pour la prévenir que je l'appelais. Elle a dit que je pouvais l'utiliser quand j'avais besoin de parler ou juste si je voulais la voir. Elle a aussi dit qu'il était possible qu'elle ne puisse pas répondre à chaque fois à cause de son entraiment d'Auror._

_Je n'avais pas de cadeaux pour Andi et Ted, ils m'ont dit que n'avais pas de soucis à me faire à propos de ça, mais je leur en trouverai un dès que j'en aurai l'occasion ! J'avais bien quelques choses pour Tonks cependant. Elle a eu l'air d'adorer ses nouvelles bottes en cuir de dragon ainsi que les gants qui allaient avec, le tout assorti avec une robe de combat en peau de basilique. Il faut que je trouve quelques choses pour Sirius encore meilleur qu'une bouteille de son Whisky Pur Feu favori pour m'avoir dit que les Aurors devaient acheter eux-mêmes leurs propres robes une fois qu'ils étaient diplômés de l'Académie. Sirius en tant qu'Auror… ça ne colle pas vraiment avec son comportement._

_Andi, Ted et Tonks restent dormir ici cette nuit pour qu'on puisse sortir tous ensemble demain aussi. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être ! Tonks m'a dit de ne pas venir se rincer l'œil sur elle cette nuit… je ne ferai jamais ça ! Et bien sûr, Sirius était obligé d'arriver après ça et de me dire qu'il connaissait une façon de jeter un coup d'œil discrètement ! Pour qui est-ce qu'il me prend !?_

_C'était Harry James Potter Evans qui va se coucher !_

Harry gloussa doucement en lisant ce dernier passage. Il était déjà pas mal attiré par Tonks à ce moment-là, et ses hormones avaient commencé à se faire sentir à peu près à cette époque. Donc, bien sûr, avoir à la fois Tonks, la cible de son affection, et Sirius le taquinant à propos de zyeuter une jolie fille… hé bien, ça n'aidait pas du tout la situation. Avec un léger sifflement appréciateur, il tourna la page et sourit encore plus largement, le 25 Décembre était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche pour son jeune Soi, et avec raison !

* * *

**(1)** **"Stinging Hexes" traduit dans les livres par Maléfices Cuisants. J'ai décidé de changer ce nom car 'Maléfice' ("curse" en anglais) est quelque chose se rapportant à la Magie Noire, et donc qui peut causer des blessures voire la mort.**


	24. Tonks est fantastique

_25 Décembre 1993,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Tonks est fantastique. Je crois que je l'ai déjà dit auparavant, mais je ne serai jamais capable de le dire suffisamment._

_Je me suis réveillé ce matin et j'ai presque descendu les escaliers en courant pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre était réveillé. Ted était assis dans le salon, un journal dans ses mains et une tasse de café près de lui. On a parlé pendant un moment de son travail en tant qu'avocat, comment ça fonctionnait en tant que Mandataire magique et de certaines des affaires sur lesquelles il avait travaillé par le passé. Je lui ai demandé à propos du prénom de Tonks et pourquoi elle le détestait. Il a juste ri un moment et m'a dit qu'il signifiait "cadeau des fées" et que Andi avait juste aimé le nom. Tonks le détestait parce que certains enfants s'étaient moqués d'elle à cause de lui par le passé. Je pense qu'il est magnifique, mais je ne l'ai pas dit à Ted._

_Sirius est descendu peu de temps après et nous a rejoint dans le salon. Je lui ai posé des questions un peu plus pointues sur la Famille Black et il m'a raconté une partie de leur Histoire, qu'ils étaient les descendants d'une longue lignée de Sorcières et Sorciers, personne ne sachant réellement jusqu'où l'arbre généalogique remontait, mais pour autant que tout le monde la sache il y avait déjà des Blacks à l'époque des Fondateurs. Je continue de trouver de plus en plus de choses à chercher dans les livres d'Histoire, si je ne fais pas attention ça risque de finir par me prendre ma vie entière !_

_Andi et Tonks nous ont rejoints un peu plus tard et puis on est tous allé manger le petit-déjeuner ensemble pendant que Sirius nous parlait des ses plans pour aujourd'hui. Nous allions sortir pour aller manger dans un restaurant chic du Londres moldu ce soir, les réservations avaient été faites, et avant ça nous allions faire les magasins pour acheter quelques trucs dans l'Allée de Traverse, et peut-être quelques boutiques dans Londres aussi._

_Ça voulait dire que je pouvais chercher un cadeau pour Andi et Ted, et aussi trouver quelques choses pour Sirius pour le remercier de son aide avec mes cadeaux pour Tonks._

_Une fois sur l'Allée de Traverse, je suis parti avec Tonks pour chercher un cadeau pour ses parents. Elle a suggéré que j'attende jusqu'à ce qu'on soit dans Londres pour acheter le cadeau de son père. Il aurait une passion pour la sculpture sur bois, donc si je pouvais lui trouver quelque bois rare sur lequel travailler, ça serait parfait pour lui. Pour sa mère, elle a suggéré que je regarde si je pouvais trouver quelques ingrédients de potions rares Andromeda faisant des recherches en Potions dans son temps libre. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que j'ai hérité un peu d'argent de mes parents, sinon j'aurai surement eu un peu de mal à mettre la main sur ces cadeaux._

_Une fois qu'on en a eu fini avec l'Allée, on est tous sorti du côté de Londres et avons passé un bon moment à nous balader et à profiter des vues du Londres moldu. De temps en temps on tombait sur un magasin où soit Andi soit Tonks voulaient entrer et ça se finissait souvent par Sirius, Ted et moi nous tenant dehors et attendant patiemment pendant que ces deux-là partaient dans leurs propres petites aventures. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'elles ont acheté, tout ce que je sais c'est que quand elles sont sorties de la dernière boutique, Tonks était plus rouge qu'une tomate et Sirius n'arrêtait pas de faire de drôles de blagues à propos d'acheter quelques choses pour une certaine personne… je me demande s'ils réalisent que je ne suis plus un enfant, j'ai bien compris qu'elle était allée acheter des sous-vêtements, mais pourquoi par Merlin Tonks achèterait-elle des sous-vêtements féminins pour quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_Je ne sais pas comment Sirius a pu avoir une réservation dans un restaurant aussi chic, mais je ne m'en plaindrais pas. Avant que nous y entrions, Sirius a métamorphosé ses propres vêtements en un smoking, et les miens en une version identique si ce n'est plus petite. Ted a fait pareil avec ses vêtements et Andi a transformé les siens en une belle robe. Tonks a utilisé ses capacités de Métamorphomage pour changer sa tenue en une très belle robe._

Oh combien de temps Harry était resté assis en silence après avoir écrit cette phrase en particulier. Tonks n'avait pas juste rendu sa robe belle elle l'avait rendu éblouissante. Une robe d'une seule pièce avec une unique bretelle passant sur son épaule gauche, menant sur un dos-nu qui tombait à la perfection avec la longueur de la robe qui atteignait juste quelques pouces au-dessus du sol. Ajoutez à cela une surprenante couleur bleue océan allant de paire avec une paire d'yeux azures qu'Harry aurait pu jurer, à cet instant-là, avait percé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

_Le diner était… bon, je suppose. Après le festin d'hier, je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit puisse tenir la comparaison, peu importe les efforts fournis. Il y a eu de la conversation pendant que l'on mangeait, Tonks a parlé de l'Académie des Aurors et j'ai parlé de mon année à Poudlard jusque là. Sirius n'avait pas grand-chose à raconter, il nous a amusé avec des histoires de quand il était jeune et de certaines situations où il s'était retrouvé avec mon père._

_Après le diner, nous sommes retournés à la maison et Sirius a annoncé qu'il allait se retirer pour la nuit, proclamant que le vin du restaurant l'avait un peu éméché. Andi et Ted ont fait de même, citant qu'ils devaient aller dormir __eux-aussi __pour faire passer le vin de la soirée. Tonks m'a fait un grand sourire et m'a dit qu'elle allait aller au lit elle aussi, puis elle est montée avec moi jusqu'à ma chambre pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit._

_Quand on est arrivé à ma porte, elle a sorti sa baguette et l'a pointée vers le haut de l'encadrement juste après que je l'ai ouverte._

_oooOOOooo_

Harry leva les yeux et essaya de voir ce que Tonks était en train de pointer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'il vit la petite plante verte à fleurs blanches qui pendait là. Il la reconnaissait clairement suite à son premier baiser avec Tracey.

Baissant les yeux, Harry eut tout juste le temps de réagir avant de sentir les chaudes, douces lèvres de Tonks entrer en contact avec les siennes. Cela ne dura à peine qu'une seconde, mais quel splendide moment! Il lui sembla que le monde tout entier explosait de couleurs et de sons nouveaux. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de regarder droit devant lui, sidéré, alors que Tonks se retirait avec un léger, mais éclatant, sourire sur son visage et le regarda pendant un instant infini dans les yeux.

"Merci pour le cadeau, Harry" murmura-t-elle avant de se tourner et de partir d'un pas léger, ses hanches se balançant juste assez pour qu'Harry le remarque.

Quand il parvint enfin à avoir une pensée rationnelle, Harry entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Une demi-heure passa, avec un Harry essayant simplement de digérer l'information de ce qu'il venait de se passer, avant qu'il ne se redresse finalement. Avec un sourire de travers sur ses lèvres, il alla jusqu'à son bureau, en sortit son journal, encra sa plume et commença à écrire.

_oooOOOooo_

_C'était Harry James Potter Evans qui va se coucher !_

C'était son premier vrai baiser avec Tonks, et que Merlin le garde s'il n'avait pas comparé tous les autres baisers qu'il avait reçu par la suite à celui-ci. Avec un gloussement, Harry tourna quelques pages survolant le reste de ses entrées de Noël et l'une d'elle en particulier l'arrêta en Janvier. C'était la fois où il s'était fait prendre complètement au dépourvu par Tracey… encore.

* * *

**T/N : Je dois avouer n'avoir que très peu de connaissance pour ce qui touche aux vêtements, d'autant plus féminin. J'espère que ma description de la robe de Tonks tient la route, sinon n'hésitez pas à me donner des suggestions.**


	25. J'ai ou j'avais une petite-amie

_18 Janvier 1994,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Tracey Davis est surement la fille la plus étrange que j'ai jamais rencontré de ma vie ! Aujourd'hui je me suis réveillé de relativement bonne humeur. Je veux dire, je dois avoir Potions à la fin de la journée et donc je devrai faire face à Rogue, mais à part ça, je me sentais bien ! Puis je suis descendu au petit-déjeuner et ai salué Anthony sur le chemin, on s'est séparé et on est allé à nos tables respectives et puis j'ai jeté un coup d'œil du côté de la table des Serpentards pour voir si je pouvais repérer Daphné ou Tracey._

_Sans surprise, j'ai fini par les voir toutes les deux assises là. Quand elles m'ont vu, elles ont soudainement tourné la tête avec colère, en fronçant les sourcils. Ça m'avait déjà un peu rendu confus, mais ensuite on est un peu plus tard dans la journée et on finit certains de nos cours. Métamorphose s'est bien passée j'ai réussi notre tâche plutôt facilement aujourd'hui puisque c'était d'objet inanimé à objet inanimé, quelques choses dans lequel j'excelle un peu plus que d'inanimé à animé. Tout ce cours j'ai essayé de comprendre si j'ai fait quoi que ce soit pour provoquer la colère de Tracey ou Daphné, parce que vraiment, énerver l'une revient à énerver l'autre._

_Après ça j'ai été en Étude des Runes, une classe que je partage avec Daphné, et elle refusait de me parler ! Je me suis assis avec Anthony et lui ai demandé s'il savait ce qui se passait et là il est devenu complètement silencieux et essayait d'éviter de me regarder dans les yeux. J'ai continué à lui demander jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par craquer et dise qu'il avait peut-être, par accident, mentionné mon petit incident avec Tonks durant Noël. Ça je ne m'en préoccupais pas trop, j'en avais parlé à Anthony parce qu'il est mon meilleur ami, mais quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi ça avait une quelconque importance, il m'a dit que Tracey est soudain devenu toute triste et qu'elle s'était enfui hors de la pièce et Daphné lui avait jeté un regard noir en partant pour la suivre._

_Okay, ça fait une pièce de plus au puzzle là. Donc Tracey est en colère/triste en raison du fait que Tonks m'a embrassé, mais pourquoi ça ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'elle m'aime ou quoi ? Je sais qu'elle m'a embrassé, et qu'on a passé quelques chouettes moments ensemble depuis lors et je trouve en effet qu'elle est mignonne, mais même… pourquoi est-ce qu'elle serait si triste ou en colère pour ça ? Je le comprendrai plus tard, après Potions._

_Je suis descendu au diner et ai mangé dans un silence relatif, essayant de comprendre comment je pourrai parvenir à parler avec Tracey ou Daphné avant que l'on retourne chacun de notre côté à nos salles communes respectives pour la nuit. J'ai décidé de juste aller à notre point de rendez-vous habituel et de croiser les doigts. Heureusement pour moi, il s'avère que les filles avaient du avoir la même idée parce qu'elles sont arrivées seulement quinze minutes après moi._

_Quand j'ai demandé à Tracey pourquoi elle était si triste pour un baiser, elle a soudainement commencé à me crier dessus, comme quoi je n'étais qu'un con insensible et volage et que je pouvais bien aller rôtir en enfer. Elle a quitté la pièce et m'a laissé seul avec Daphné qui, Merlin soit loué, m'a tout expliqué en me fusillant du regard. Tracey avait cru, je ne sais pas pourquoi, qu'avec notre unique baiser et que parce que j'avais dit qu'elle était mignonne après que Malfoy avait son enfoiré habituel, que nous sortions apparemment ensemble et que j'étais par conséquent son petit-ami. Pourquoi n'en avais-je jamais été informé ?! Est-ce que je veux être le petit-ami de Tracey ? Bien sûr, j'adorerai essayer du moins, mais compte là-dessus maintenant._

_J'ai expliqué à Daphné que je n'étais pas au courant et elle l'avait déjà deviné. Elle a promis qu'elle parlerait à Tracey et essaierait de lui expliquer mon côté de l'histoire. J'espère que ça va marcher, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de perdre l'amitié de Tracey, pas à cause de quelques stupides malentendus._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre à propos de ça aujourd'hui, pas que je puisse de toute façon, donc j'espère juste que Daphné sera capable de lui parler._

_C'était Harry James Potter Evans qui va se coucher !_

Harry frotta ses yeux avec lassitude. Ç'avait été un jour mouvementé s'il en est. Daphné avait en effet parlé à Tracey et lui avait expliqué. Les deux jours suivants les deux d'entre eux, soit lui et Tracey, s'étaient posés et en avaient parlé pendant un long moment. Ils s'étaient révélé l'un l'autre qu'ils s'aimaient, mais Tracey réalisa qu'Harry devait plus aimer Tonks et elle ne pensait pas qu'ils devraient essayer d'entrer dans une vraie relation, ils essayèrent néanmoins et échouèrent, mais ils avaient au moins essayé. Tracey avait demandé quelques jours après ça et il avait été d'accord avec elle. Ils étaient toujours amis, Merlin soit loué pour ça, mais cela resterait toujours un sujet douloureux pour chacun d'eux.

* * *

**T/N : Il y a en anglais un terme que je trouve intéressant et dont les traductions reflètent difficilement le sens. Dire de quelqu'un qu'il est 'thick' (en gros 'épais' / 'dense') à propos de quelque chose, c'est dire qu'il est complètement aveugle ou qu'il n'y comprend rien. *tousse* Harry et ses premières relations quelques soient la fanfic *tousse***


	26. Les filles sont vraiment compliquées

_17 Juin 1994,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Vous penseriez que cinq mois seraient un temps suffisant pour que deux personnes surmontent une petite erreur malencontreuse. Ce n'est vraiment pas le cas ici. Tracey et moi ne pouvons toujours pas nous parler normalement ou être dans la même pièce seuls sans que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, cela devienne extrêmement pesant. Nous avons essayé, nous avons vraiment essayé. Cette relation a suivi son cours et nous avons tous les deux convenu que ça n'allait pas marcher entre nous. Alors comment ça se fait que nous ne pouvons, semble-t-il, toujours pas avoir une conversation tenant la route entre nous ?_

_C'était vraiment arrivé à un point critique aujourd'hui. Après le petit-déjeuner je me dirigeais vers mon cours d'Arithmancie et sur le chemin j'ai aperçu Tracey, je suppose que je n'étais pas encore tout à fait réveillé parce que je l'ai appelée comme je l'aurai fait d'habitude et elle s'est juste figée complètement. Quand je l'ai rattrapé, j'ai soudainement eu l'impression de perdre la parole et je n'arrivais plus à trouver quoi que soit à dire. J'ai juste fini par bafouiller un bonjour, rapidement suivi par elle me le retournant dans un murmure. Puis il y a eu une longue marche bizarre jusqu'à la salle de classe où nous avons chacun pris un siège à des côtés opposés de la classe._

_Je ne pensais pas que ça puisse devenir encore pire, mais bien sûr l'univers a justement décider de me prouver que j'avais tort aujourd'hui encore. Après les cours j'ai fait mes devoirs avec Anthony à la bibliothèque et puis on s'est juste dépêché pour descendre au diner afin de ne pas le rater. Alors qu'on atteignait la Grande Salle, on a entendu de l'agitation qui venait de dedans. Malfoy était dans l'une de ses diatribes habituelles sur sa supériorité et à quel point son père avait des contacts, et blablabla. Puis il a soudainement commencé à parler de comment Poudlard ne devrait pas autorisée les traitres à leur sang dans cette prestigieuse école. Bien sûr, Tracey lui est tombée dessus et puis j'ai, dans mon infinie sagesse habituelle, décidé de l'interrompre lorsque Malfoy a recommencé à aboyer ses idioties._

_oooOOOooo_

"Qu'est-ce qu'une pauvre petite traitre à son sang comme toi Davis saurait à propos de ça de toute façon ?" ricana Malfoy en direction de la brunette mentionnée.

"C'est ironique venant de toi Malfoy !" cria Harry alors qu'il s'avançait près de Daphné qui s'était jusque là tenu légèrement derrière Tracey.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire, Potter ?" ricana à nouveau l'héritier des Malfoy.

"Je veux dire, ta famille ne vient-elle pas d'une longue lignée de producteur de merde ? Je pensais que c'était pour ça que tu avais toujours tes cheveux comme ça, tu as un surplus de fèces qui traine autour et te permettent d'avoir cette impression graisseuse ! Et puis, la famille Davis est reconnue pour être déjà présente du temps de Merlin… ta famille était encore en train de patauger dans du purin de vache à cette époque." cria Harry en réponse.

"Tu protèges ta traitresse de petite-amie, Potter ?" grogna Malfoy.

"Quoi ?!" cria Tracey alors que Daphné devait physiquement retenir sa meilleure amie.

"Tout le monde sait que vous deux avez passé votre temps à vous bécoter dans les placards de l'école ces deux derniers mois. Donc il est évident que Potter prendrait ta défense, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de te perdre… Après tout, avec des standards comme Potter, tu ne peux vraiment pas être grand-chose de plus qu'une traitre à ton sang." répondit Malfoy hautainement tout en jetant un regard noir à Harry.

Harry voulait vraiment empoigner sa baguette et lancer un sort qui ferait disparaitre cette expression du visage de Malfoy, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de faire ça dans la Grande Salle, pas quand les professeurs allaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

"Nous avons rompu, tu le sais très bien Malfoy. Tu ne l'as pas fermée à propos de ça ces deux dernières semaines. Je ne savais pas que tu étais si intéressais par ma vie sentimentale, Drago. Désolé, je suis pas de ce bord là." rétorqua finalement Harry, affichant une bonne dose de dégoût sur son visage.

La plupart des garçons assemblés autour soit rirent soit manquèrent de s'étouffer à l'idée que Drago puisse être ne serait-ce qu'infimement intéressé par les hommes, et plus que quelques-uns d'entre eux s'éloignèrent de lui, particulièrement les Serpentards.

"Fils de Sang-de-Bourbe !" hurla Drago dans une rage aveugle, "je suis sûr que tu dois encore supplier une trainée comme Davis pour qu'elle ne prête quelque attention que ce soit à toi, ou bien je suis sûr que tu ne pourrais jamais t'approcher d'aucune fille !"

Harry haussa les épaules en réponse, le son des professeurs approchant étouffant dans l'œuf sa réponse la plus rude (ou violente), "Surveille la façon dont tu parles de mes amis Drago, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver si tu ne prends pas garde à ce que tu dis."

La menace flotta dans l'air les séparant et tout le monde regardait à la fois les deux garçons et les professeurs qui venaient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

"Potter !" cria Rogue, "Arrêtez de menacer mes serpents, et ce sera 10 points de Poufsouffle pour menace sur un autre étudiant !"

"Quoi, et Drago n'est pas puni pour m'avoir appelé un 'fils de Sang-de-Bourbe', ou avoir traité Tracey de trainée ?" cria Harry en colère, oubliant pendant un moment qu'il criait sur un professeur.

"Est-ce vrai, Mlle Davis ?" demanda le Professeur McGonagall, son expression menaçant d'une sanction immédiate quiconque aurait l'audace de mentir sur le sujet.

"C'est vrai Professeur. Drago dénigrait les Sang-Mêlés et puis, quand Tracey a commencé à argumenter contre lui, Harry est intervenu et Drago a commencé à crier contre lui, l'appelant par toutes sortes de noms odieux, ainsi que cet horrible terme pour Tracey." une petite brune, Hermione de Gryffondor, dit à sa directrice de Maison.

"D'autres supportent ces allégations ?" lança McGonagall au reste de la Grande Salle.

Quelques autres élèves élevèrent la voix en confirmation et McGonagall tourna son regard vers un Héritier des Malfoy à présent tremblant visiblement.

"M. Malfoy ! Ce sera 10 points de Serpentard pour _chacune_ de ces horribles insultes. Et vous servirez des retenues avec moi pour la semaine qui vient !" annonça McGonagall.

Rogue eut l'air de vouloir protester, mais un simple regard de McGonagall fit céder le directeur de la Maison Serpentard rapidement.

Une fois que tout revint au calme, Harry fut laissé aux côtés d'une Tracey qui le fixait d'un regard dur.

"Je n'ai pas besoin que tu prennes ma défense !" ragea-t-elle avant de sortir en trombe de la Grande Salle, laissant un Harry abasourdi et confus derrière elle.

_oooOOOooo_

_Je ne l'ai pas revu du reste de la journée, et du peu que j'ai pu extraire de Daphné, il semblerait que Tracey était encore en train d'essayer de gérer quelques sentiments persistants à mon égard et que l'aider comme ça pouvait être perçu comme si je lui donnais de faux espoirs que je puisse toujours ressentir quelques choses pour elle également. Je pense que j'ai besoin de suivre le conseil d'Anthony et de juste lui donner autant d'espace qu'elle le veut jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à me parler à nouveau._

_C'était Harry James Potter Evans qui va se coucher !_

Ça n'avait définitivement pas été l'un des moments les plus brillants de leur histoire commune. Les deux derniers jours de l'année, Harry n'avait pas parlé à Tracey et s'était même dit qu'il ne lui parlerait pas non plus durant l'été. Si elle le contactait, alors pas de problèmes, il lui répondrait, mais sinon il resterait dans son coin et profiterait de son voyage en France qu'il avait planifié avec son Parrain. Avec un léger sourire, Harry tourna les pages jusqu'à dépasser son anniversaire, avoir quatorze ans ce jour-là n'était pas vraiment important, et s'arrêta en atteignant l'entrée de son deuxième jour en France. Le jour où il avait rencontré la famille Delacour.


	27. Sirius Black, Parrain et France?

_6 Juillet 1994,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_La France est super, on est allé dans une ville magnifique et les parties magiques sont honnêtement fantastiques. Aujourd'hui a été un peu différent cependant. Sirius voulait que je vienne avec lui rencontrer un vieil ami à lui du temps où il était Auror. Il s'avère que Sirius a fait quelques voyages en dehors du pays lorsqu'il travaillait au DJM, quelques choses à propos d'un sorcier britannique s'étant échappé en France._

_Je n'y voyais aucuns problèmes, je me suis même dit que je pourrai apprendre quelques nouveaux trucs et que peut-être l'ami de Sirius aurait quelques bonnes histoires sur mon parrain que je pourrai utiliser pour lui faire du chantage plus tard, la prochaine fois qu'il essaye de remettre ce qui s'est passé entre Tonks et moi sur le tapis, par exemple._

_On est arrivé au manoir, oui, manoir, et Sirius s'est contenté de marcher nonchalamment jusque devant la porte d'entrée comme si c'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et a crié de toute la force de ses poumons après quelqu'un dont le nom était André, le chef de la famille Delacour comme je l'apprendrai par la suite. Ledit André a ouvert la porte pour nous et ensuite j'ai été infortunément forcé d'être témoin d'une scène où deux hommes adultes se sont comportés comme des enfants alors qu'ils commençaient à se donner des claques sur les bras, et en moins de deux minutes la situation avait évolué jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent allongés sur l'herbe en train d'essayer de prendre l'autre dans une prise d'étranglement._

_Je n'ai pas été le seul à être témoin de tout ça. La fille la plus âgée d'André, Fleur Delacour se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et semblait tout aussi désappointée en son père que je l'étais en mon Parrain._

_oooOOOooo_

"Je m'excuse pour tout ça, mon Parrain est vraiment juste un grand enfant dans le corps d'un homme adulte." dit Harry en s'approchant de la fille plus âgée.

La fille, Fleur, avait de longs cheveux blonds détachés et des yeux d'un bleu perçant qui tournèrent leur attention sur lui lorsqu'il parla.

"Oui, tout comme _papa_. Il est regrettable pour nous deux qu'ils n'aient jamais grandi." Elle lui sourit chaleureusement avant de sursauter légèrement et de couvrir sa bouche de sa main, "Toutes mes excuses, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Fleur Delacour." finit-elle avec une courte révérence.

"Harry Potter, et cet homme qui se comporte comme un enfant dans l'herbe est mon Parrain, Sirius Black." répondit Harry, s'inclinant également en retour.

"Je connais _Monsieur_ Black, je l'ai rencontré lorsque j'étais encore petite enfant. Je n'étais surement pas plus âgée que deux ans. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer également, Harry Potter." retourna Fleur, souriant avec gentillesse.

Des bruits de pas retentirent de l'intérieur de la maison et bientôt une femme qui ressemblait remarquablement comme une version plus âgée de Fleur fit un pas hors de la porte et fixa, abasourdie, ces deux adultes qui roulaient encore dans l'herbe.

"André ! Sirius ! Cessez ces sottises immédiatement !" cria-t-elle, faisant bondir les deux hommes hors de l'herbe et en une position debout en l'espace de quelques instants.

"Impressionnant…" murmura Harry à Fleur.

"_Oui, maman_ a toujours su s'y prendre avec les gens." murmura Fleur en retour, un léger gloussement lui échappant alors qu'elle observait sa mère réprimander les deux hommes.

"Si seulement j'avais quelqu'un comme elle quand Sirius fait des siennes là-bas, en Grande-Bretagne." dit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

"Vous pourriez bien avoir cette chance, _Monsieur _Potter." dit la femme par-dessus son épaule.

"Apolline ! Tu n'es pas sensé lui dire et ruiner la surprise !" s'exclama André avec une expression exagérée.

"Sirius… Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?" demanda Harry avec un sourcil haussé.

"Loupiot, tu me blesses ! Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Le ministère par contre…" se défendit faiblement Sirius.

"Il y a un tournoi organisé qui va être accueilli à Poudlard cette année, Harry. Mon école, Beauxbâtons, participera et arrivera là-bas en Octobre." l'informa Fleur, prenant le bras d'Harry et commençant à le guider vers la maison.

"Vous deux nettoyez-moi ça et rejoignez-nous dans le salon !"

Harry parvint à peine à saisir ce que la mère de Fleur criait avant que Fleur ne réussisse à l'emmener suffisamment loin dans le bâtiment pour qu'il ne puisse plus les entendre. Ils marchèrent et discutèrent pendant un moment, se partageant des histoires à propos de leurs écoles et de leurs sujets jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans un salon richement décoré. La mère de Fleur les rejoignit quelques temps plus tard et adressa à Harry un sourire éclatant.

"_Monsieur_ Potter, je suis Apolline Delacour, la femme d'André et la mère de Fleur. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Sirius n'a eu de cesse de parler de vous depuis sa libération." lui expliqua Apolline avec un sourire chaleureux.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer je suis un grand admirateur de la façon dont vous savez gérer mon parrain." dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Un éclat de rire échappa à Apolline avant qu'elle ne dise, "Sirius aboie beaucoup mais ne mord guère. Mais je t'en prie, assis-toi et partageons une tasse de thé."

Harry était tout à fait pour. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de ne serait-ce que toucher son thé avant qu'un petit missile blond n'entre à toute vitesse dans la pièce et ne percute Fleur. Même si la sorcière ne tomba pas, elle chancela quelques peu avant de se pencher et de soulever la petite fille qui lui avait foncé dessus.

"Harry, je te présente Gabrielle, ma _petite _sœur." annonça Fleur en tournant la plus jeune de façon à ce qu'elle puisse voir leur invité.

La fillette ressemblait à une version plus petite de Fleur et Harry ne put empêcher le sourire qui se forma sur son visage tandis qu'il lui faisait un signe de la main. Elle lui répondit de la même façon avec un sourire timide et puis se cacha de son mieux dans le cou de sa sœur.

"Toutes mes excuses, Gabrielle n'est pas très à l'aise avec les étrangers." s'excusa Fleur avec un faible sourire en s'asseyant près de Harry sur le canapé.

"Il n'y a pas de problèmes, je connais ça." répondit Harry en prenant une gorgée de son thé.

_oooOOOooo_

_J'ai passé la majeure partie de la journée à parler avec Fleur et à essayer de faire dire quelques choses à Gabrielle. J'ai fini par découvrir, un peu trop tard, que son Anglais n'était pas encore très bon. Après que Sirius et André nous aient rejoint, le sujet s'est un peu plus orienté sur ce dont les adultes présents dans la pièce savaient un peu plus le Tournoi._

_Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est un ancien tournoi qui se tenait assez régulièrement à une époque, mais il fut décidé de l'arrêter une fois que le compte des décès atteignit les nombres à trois chiffres. Ça n'inspire pas particulièrement confiance pour celui-ci, mais il semblerait que de nouvelles mesures de sécurité ont été instaurées afin d'assurer la sécurité des participants. L'une d'elle étant que personne en-dessous de dix-sept ans ne peut y entrer, ce qui a révélé pourquoi Fleur semblait si excitée puisqu'elle venait d'atteindre ses dix-sept ans quelques mois plus tôt._

_Ah, et je devrais aussi mentionner qu'Apolline, Fleur et Gabrielle sont toutes les trois des Vélanes. Enfin, Apolline est une demi-Vélane alors que Fleur et Gabrielle sont seulement des quart-Vélanes. Les Vélanes pourraient être assimilées aux sirènes des légendes moldues, leur simple aura serait capable de capturer les hommes et de leur faire faire tout ce qu'elles souhaitent. Sirius n'en ressent plus les effets à cause de douze ans d'exposition aux Détraqueurs, et de ce que j'ai pu comprendre, je ne suis pas à proprement parler immunisé, mais hautement résistant. Apolline a un contrôle parfait sur son 'Charme' et de ce fait n'avait aucun effet sur moi, Gabrielle est trop jeune pour avoir développer son Charme pour le moment et d'après Fleur, elle ne restreignait pas son Charme, mais elle ne le concentrait pas non plus. Elles ont aussi dit que si jamais je rencontrais de multiple Vélanes, il serait alors possible que je ressente leurs Charmes._

_Il est possible que je le découvre un jour, mais de ce qu'elles m'ont dit, c'était assez peu probable. Bon, demain nous allons avec les Delacours visiter encore plus la France, j'ai hâte d'y être et peut-être que j'arriverai à faire cracher quelques informations en plus sur le Tournoi à Sirius pendant qu'on y est._

_C'était Harry James Potter Evans qui va se coucher !_

* * *

**Ce qui est écrit en **_italique _**dans les dialogues des personnages français correspond à ce qui est déjà en français dans le texte de base (et ce jusqu'à la fin de la traduction!)**

**T/N : Chapitre compliqué pour moi! J'ai du repartir vérifier si je devais rendre un accent pour les français comme il y a en anglais ente autres choses (heureusement non, ouf).**

**Je n'ai pas pu retrouver si l'attraction ('Allure' en anglais) exercer par les Vélanes à un nom en français et j'ai décidé d'appeler ça le 'Charme' (l' 'Attrait' aurait aussi pu marcher)**

**Aussi, en anglais Sirius et Rémus appellent fréquemment Harry 'Pup' soit chiot, petit (blague puisqu'ils ont chacun une forme canine). Mais 'petit' ne me plait pas tout à fait, si certains ont des idées pour une traduction, n'hésitez pas! D'ailleurs pour toutes erreurs, ou même si vous voulez me dire quelques choses vous pouvez review.**

**T/N 2: La suggestion de ****Harry-Sterek-1968 de 'Loupiot' m'a beaucoup plu, j'utiliserai ça à l'avenir et l'ai remplacé dans ce chapitre. Je trouve que cela correspond bien à la désinvolture des mauraudeurs!**


	28. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers

_1er Septembre 1994,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter._

_La quatrième année commence sur les chapeaux de roues. Déjà quand je suis arrivé à la station il y avait des gens qui s'affairaient partout, encore plus que d'habitude. J'ai également remarqué une augmentation visible des Aurors présents sur les quais, mais si c'est en lien avec le Tournoi ou bien avec les évènements de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, ça je ne sais pas. Honnêtement après avoir entendu ce qui s'est passé, je suis heureux de ne pas avoir laissé Sirius me convaincre d'y aller._

_Le trajet de train était plus calme que les quais, Merlin soit loué. Le conseil d'Anthony semble avoir fonctionné, Tracey était au moins plus disposée à me parler qu'avant que l'été commence. Anthony, Daphné, Tracey et moi avons passé la plupart du trajet à parler de notre été et de ce qui s'était passé. Le Tournoi n'était pas une aussi grosse surprise pour eux que ce que je pensais que ça serait. Anthony s'en fichait, Daphné et Tracey étaient déjà au courant par leurs familles respectives._

_Daphné m'a cependant dit que quelqu'un avait laissé échapper le mot comme quoi le Tournoi aurait lieu à Poudlard cette année et que les deux autres écoles participantes étaient l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons et l'école "pas besoin de sous-titres" Durmstrang de Scandinavie, célèbre sous leur programme centrait sur la Magie Noire. Remarque importante il ne s'agit pas d'utiliser la Magie Noire mais plutôt de l'étudier et d'apprendre comment la contrecarrer ou même de carrément de la neutraliser._

_Daphné a parlé du fait qu'elle devait originellement aller à Beauxbâtons à la place de Poudlard, du moins jusqu'à ce que sa mère convainque son père qu'elle devait honorer la tradition des Greengrass d'aller à Poudlard. Ouais, quand on compare les notes, Poudlard est derrière Beauxbâtons d'une bonne marge. Ça doit avoir quelques choses à voir avec la quantité totale des classes proposées et la diversité des sujets. Ils ont Enchantement et Duel comme choix possibles à Beauxbâtons, par exemple._

_\- Honnêtement, si j'avais su à propos de Beauxbâtons avant... je me serai surement inscrit là-bas à la place. J'aurai pu aller à l'école avec Fleur et Gabrielle, ce qui aurait été que du bonus. – _

_Enfin, on s'en fiche, si j'avais été à Beauxbâtons, je n'aurai pas rencontré Tonks. Pas envisageable._

La tête d'Harry heurta le journal avec un ricanement de dérision alors qu'il essayait de retenir son rire. Comment avait-il pu être aussi raide dingue d'une fille sans même s'en rendre compte ? Okay, tout s'était bien fini au final, mais ça lui avait pris quoi… deux petites-amies et une fantastique "amitié" pour que sa pénètre sa petite tête ? Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui trouver ?

_A part ça il n'y vraiment pas grand-chose à dire de cette journée. La répartition a eu lieu comme d'habitude, on a eu sept nouveaux étudiants pour Poufsouffle et chacun d'entre eux avait autant d'étoiles dans les yeux que moi lorsque je suis arrivé la première fois. La nourriture était délicieuse, ça, ça ne change pas, et tout le monde parlait de leurs étés et de ce qu'ils avaient fait, tout ça. Susan avait beaucoup à me raconter, sa tante avait pris des vacances "pour la première fois depuis une éternité" d'après Susan elle-même, et l'avait emmenée visiter un peu le monde._

_Le Professeur Chourave a fait son discours de début d'année habituel et a un peu parlé du Tournoi et des deux écoles qui arriveraient bientôt. Tandis que Beauxbâtons rejoindrait les Serdaigles pour les repas, la moitié d'entre eux assisterait aux classes avec les Serdaigles, l'autre moitié prendrait part aux cours des Poufsouffles, tandis que la moitié de Durmstrang irait en cours avec les Gryffondors alors qu'ils mangeraient avec les Serpentards d'une façon générale. Elle a expliqué un peu plus en détail par rapport à Dumbledore, à la fois à propos des règles mais aussi des l'esprit de coopération et d'amitié entre les trois écoles._

_J'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois que les garçons plus âgés ont fait des blagues sur "l'amitié". Je pense que le Professeur Chourave commence à revoir sa position quant à sa politique de réduction de points envers sa propre Maison à cause de ça._

_L'année promet d'être intéressante, si ce n'est que pour le Tournoi. Cedric a l'air d'être un peu sous pression la plupart des septièmes années le harcèlent pour qu'il s'inscrive, qu'il fasse honneur à son nom de famille et tout ça._

_C'était Harry James Potter Evans qui va se coucher !_


	29. Les autres écoles

_30 Octobre 1994,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter._

_Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang sont arrivés aujourd'hui pour la fête. Chaque école a fait de son arrivée un grand spectacle, Durmstrang d'autant plus puisqu'ils ont leur athlète star, Viktor Krum. Une soi-disant star du Quidditch. Beauxbâtons a fait son entrée avec un peu plus d'élégance, la conjuration de colombes était une belle touche et une intéressante démonstration de Conjuration __**(1)**__. Il faudra que je parle à l'un de leurs professeurs à propos de ça. Durmstrang est, littéralement, entrée en voltigeant à travers la salle avec de grands mouvements, des bâtons en métal et beaucoup de magie de feu. Puis Viktor Krum et Igor Karkaroff, leur directeur, sont entrés d'une démarche digne de deux leaders militaires._

_Il y a eu une grosse mise en scène pour la présentation de la Coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ils ont, à nouveau, expliqué les règles pour pouvoir s'inscrire en insistant sévèrement sur la sévérité des épreuves que les trois champions devront surmonter pendant le Tournoi. Le Professeur Maugrey a prononcé un discours des plus… intimidant sur ce qui pourrait arriver à certains "jeunots" qui se trouveraient un peu trop intelligents pour leur propre bien et essaieraient d'entrer dans le tournoi malgré les règles._

_J'ai pu apercevoir Fleur brièvement lors de ce petit spectacle, nous avons échangé des salutations silencieuses et Gabrielle m'a même fait un petit signe de la main depuis sa place près de Fleur. C'est bien, je n'aurai pas voulu que tout le temps que j'ai passé en France à essayer de la faire s'ouvrir un peu plus n'ait été pour rien. J'ai aussi vu une autre étudiante qui a attiré mon attention. Je ne connais pas son nom, pour le moment, mais ses yeux sont ce qui m'a attiré vers elle. Elle a les mêmes yeux d'une nuance émeraude que moi, et ses cheveux sont d'une teinte rousse des plus fantastiques._

_Une fois que le diner a été fini nous avons été invités à saisir la chance de parler avec nos invités. Fleur et Gabrielle sont immédiatement venues me trouver, Fleur m'a bombardé d'informations sur ce qu'elle avait fait depuis cet été, de ce qui s'était passé à son école et de combien elle était excitée par le tournoi. Si je n'avais pas autant eu l'habitude d'écouter, et eu l'occasion de m'habituer à son débit de parole rapide, j'aurais surement raté la majeure partie de ce qu'elle disait. Gabrielle a tout de même pu placer un bonjour et un petit câlin, même si elle s'est __à nouveau __cachée derrière Fleur juste après. Elles m'ont présenté à quelques-unes de leurs amies. La plupart des amies de Fleur ont trouvé que j'étais, je cite "le plus mignon petit garçon" qu'elles aient vu. Fleur s'est un peu mise en colère contre eux, trouvant leur commentaire rabaissant, mais honnêtement, avec une taille comme la mienne, je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. Je suis petit, qu'est-ce que je peux y faire._

_J'ai aussi pu demander qui était la fille d'un peu plus tôt. Fleur ne la connaissait pas très bien, elle serait assez réservée et ne parlerait qu'avec assez peu de personnes à leur école. Son nom est Adrienne. Chaque fois que je pense à son nom je sens comme une chaleur dans ma poitrine, je pense que j'ai peut-être le béguin pour elle. Bien joué à toi, Potter. Tu n'as même pas encore parlé à la fille et tu commences déjà à plus savoir où tu en es._

_Bon, je verrai bien ce que le futur apportera. Pour le moment, je veux juste regarder le tournoi et encourager Cedric s'il est choisi._

_C'était Harry James Potter Evans qui va se coucher !_

* * *

**(1) 'Conjuring' en anglais, traduit officiellement par 'sortilèges d'apparition' d'animaux. Je trouve que conjuration sonne bien mieux et fait ressortir le fait que ce soit une magie de haut niveau.**


	30. Adrienne de France

_9 Novembre 1994,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter._

_Aujourd'hui a été un peu particulier. Tout avait déjà bien commencé, je suis descendu au petit-déjeuner seulement pour me faire prendre en embuscade par Fleur qui m'a ensuite trainé à la table des Serdaigles pour m'asseoir avec elle et Gabrielle. J'ai donc passé la plupart du petit-déjeuner à expliquer aux Serdaigles pourquoi je me trouvais à leur table et le Professeur Flitwick a eu l'air de passer de trouver cela particulièrement hilarant si son rire était un bon indicateur._

_Quand on est allé en cours, les choses ont un peu changé. Nous commencions avec double Arithmancie ce matin et nous partagions la classe avec la délégation de Beauxbâtons. Adrienne était dans la classe, comme d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui elle a décidé de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Le Professeur Vector nous a attribué des projets de groupe en nous disant que, dans l'esprit de coopération attendu, nous devions travailler avec quelqu'un de Beauxbâtons. Adrienne m'a demandé une seconde plus tard si je voulais travailler avec elle, ce à quoi j'ai bien sûr répondu oui._

_Elle n'est pas très bavarde, Fleur avait raison sur ce point, mais je pense que c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de choses à dire. Quand nous travaillions sur le projet, elle s'est ouverte et a commencé à beaucoup parler de sa passion pour le sujet et de ses rêves de devenir professeur dans la matière. Quand elle a eu fini de parler elle est devenue rouge comme une betterave et s'est excusée pour ses radotages, elle était tellement mignonne à essayer de se cacher dans les plis de son uniforme d'école. On a fini notre travail en un temps record et elle m'a montré quelques nouvelles formules que je n'avais même pas pensé pouvoir utiliser, sa passion pour ce cours n'est clairement pas une blague._

_Après Arithmancie, nous sommes descendus pour le déjeuner et à ma surprise, Adrienne est restée avec moi tout le long jusqu'à la table et elle s'est assise avec moi afin que nous puissions continuer notre conversation commencée en classe. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un d'autre m'a parlé pendant le déjeuner, tout au plus je me souviens avoir entendu quelques personnes me demander de leur passer un plat ou l'autre, sinon j'étais complètement absorbé dans ma conversation avec Adrienne. On a fini par arrêter de parler d'Arithmancie et c'est plus passé à de l'histoire personnelle après ça. Sur le chemin vers notre cours suivant, Histoire de la Magie, elle m'a parlé de son temps à Beauxbâtons et de combien elle aimait la bibliothèque qui s'y trouvait. Je pense aussi avoir deviné pourquoi elle n'a pas tant d'amis que ça, elle parle en utilisant beaucoup de termes techniques, je suis sûr que la plupart des gens doivent trouver ça un peu intimidant parce qu'ils ont l'impression qu'ils ne peuvent pas suivre une conversation avec elle._

_Je lui ai parlé de ma vie durant Histoire, pas qu'il y ait eu quoi que ce soit de nouveau à apprendre de Binns de toute façon. Enfin, rien je ne puisse pas chercher plus tard et trouver en plus amples détails par moi-même. Elle semblait actuellement m'envier combien mon enfance avait pu être normale. Son père fait partie de l'aristocratie en France et elle a passé la plupart de son enfance à aller à des fêtes et rassemblements sociaux, et à apprendre comment devenir une jeune femme digne de ce nom, et comment se comporter et tout le tintouin. Il s'avère que quand elle a été acceptée à Beauxbâtons elle a sauté sur l'occasion, et dernièrement elle n'a eu que peu de contacts avec sa famille. Elle n'est même pas rentrée chez elle ces trois dernières années puisque Beauxbâtons permet à ses étudiants de rester l'année toute entière._

_Je me suis assis avec elle à la table des Serdaigles durant le diner pendant que nous discutions un peu plus de nos cours et elle m'a parlé de toutes les possibilités qui sont offertes à Beauxbâtons. Elle a même dit en plaisantant que si j'étais si intéressé, peut-être que je devrai regarder les possibilités de transfert durant le prochain été. Je pense qu'elle a compris pourquoi je ne voulais pas partir après que je lui ai expliqué tout ce qui était arrivé ces dernières années. Elle a même conclu en disant que si c'était elle, elle resterait probablement simplement parce que le château était fantastique._

_Je l'ai raccompagnée au Carrosse de Beauxbâtons et lui ai souhaité une bonne nuit. Je pense que je vais suivre son exemple et aller dormir maintenant, je me sens vraiment épuisé._


	31. Prendre son courage à deux mains!

_24 Novembre 1994,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter._

_ELLE A DIT OUI !_

_Je ne sais pas qui je dois remercier de Merlin, Morgane, Dieu ou Bouddha mais merci à qui que ce soit qui m'ait aidé sur ce coup-là !_

_J'étais anxieux depuis que je me suis réveillé ce matin, ça n'aidait pas que tout le monde semblait être dans une plus grande frénésie que d'habitude. Adrienne et moi sommes sortis faire un tour sur les terrains de l'école après les cours et j'allais lui demander d'aller avec moi au Bal de Noël. De ce que j'ai écrit au début, on peut comprendre que ça s'est bien passé. Ooh cette journée était en train de devenir de pire en pire jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à lui demander. Ça a commencé dès le petit-déjeuner, quelques choses semblaient bizarres avec la magie de l'école et un bonne partie de la nourriture changeait constamment de place ce qui a prolongé l'expérience culinaire de tout le monde, si bien que la plupart d'entre nous, et même quelques professeurs, étions en retard pour la première classe._

_On commençait avec Potions, c'est déjà assez mauvais de devoir supporter Rogue si tôt le matin, mais depuis que les étudiants de Beauxbâtons sont arrivés, il est devenu encore plus agaçant qu'avant. Il était même en retard pour le cours aujourd'hui et puis a eu le culot de dire qu'il ne voulait jamais que l'un de nous soit aussi tardif à nouveau. Nous étions tous là avant lui ! Ensuite on est passé à la potion du jour, un sédatif léger avec quelques vertus revigorantes. Ça aurait du être une préparation assez simple, mais Rogue a décidé d'être encore plus loufoque aujourd'hui comparé à d'habitude et rien de moins qu'une putain de préparation parfaite n'a eu une note de passage. C'est bien ma chance qu'Adrienne et moi combinés ayons pu parcourir le manuel suffisamment vite pour trouver comment obtenir ladite préparation parfaite._

_Ça avait déjà bien aigri l'état d'esprit général, puis on s'est dirigé vers Sortilèges et aujourd'hui on a passé un bon moment à reprendre tout ce qu'on a appris au fil des années. Bien sûr, ça a aussi causé un grand nombre d'erreurs et d'accidents parce que les gens n'ont pas continué à pratiquer leurs mouvements de baguette régulièrement. Après quatre ans, vous penseriez qu'il n'y aurait plus d'accidents de baguettes volant à travers les airs parce que quelqu'un aurait décidé que tenir sa baguette avec juste le bout des doigts donne un air "impressionnant", mais apparemment pas ! J'ai passé la majeure partie du cours à esquiver des baguettes, des sortilèges perdus et l'occasionnel objet mal expulsé qui filait dans ma direction. Adrienne a été assez chanceuse pour que la seule chose l'ayant frappée ait été un oreiller que quelqu'un avait expulsé loin de lui après qu'un autre l'avait envoyé dans sa direction._

_Le déjeuner a été calme. Merlin soit loué !_

_La dernière classe du jour était Botanique et devinez quoi, on travaillait avec des plantes vénéneuses et on devait extraire le poison et l'appliquer sur une plante différente qui utilisait ce mélange chimique en particulier pour s'alimenter en temps de sécheresse. Une sécheresse qui, bien sûr, avait été induite artificiellement sur elles pour le cours du jour._

_Puis on a finalement été libéré de cous et alors qu'Adrienne et moi nous préparions à aller faire notre balade, quatre de ses amies sont arrivées en courant, l'une d'elles avec des larmes dans les yeux, et ont commencé à crier entre elles en Français. Adrienne s'est excusée et a promis que nous irions marcher ensemble après le diner, son amie avait besoin d'elle tout de suite. L'un des garçons de Gryffondor, le plus jeune des fils Weasley, avait demandé à la fille de sortir avec lui et quand elle avait refusé, il avait utilisé quelques… termes particulièrement peu décents de colère. Comment diable ont-ils pu avoir deux fils aussi prestigieux que Bill et Charlie, un raide comme Perçy, deux plaisantins comme Fred et George, une gentille fille comme Ginny et puis, pour l'avant-dernier, qu'ils aient réussi à produire une benne à ordure vivante avec de sévères problèmes de confiance appelée Ronald Weasley. Ça restera à jamais un mystère pour moi._

_On passe à après le diner. Adrienne m'a rejoint à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle et on a commencé notre balade sur les terrains. On a parlé du Tournoi, de nos classes et on a même un peu parlé de son amie. La pauvre fille. Je me sens même presque un peu mal pour Weasley il a réussi à énerver cinq sorcières Françaises dont l'une d'entre elle est effroyablement brillante. Sans parler que si certaines filles de Gryffondor en entendent parler, ce qui est une certitude, elles ne laisseront pas grand-chose de lui._

_Quand on a finalement eu fini de contempler le Lac Noir, j'ai réussi à avoir suffisamment de courage pour balbutier mon invitation et lui demander d'aller au Bal de Noël avec moi. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'elle est restée silencieuse pendant une minute entière exprès, personne ne sourit comme ça pendant une minute sans faire une blague. Quant à sa réponse… relisez ma première ligne._

_ELLE A DIT OUI !_

Jeune, idiot et pas tant que ça amoureux mais plutôt ressentant les effets de ses hormones au plus haut avec une magnifique sorcière qu'il venait juste de rencontrer. Ça décrirait assez bien Harry lors de sa quatrième année. Ça l'avait aidé, bien sûr que oui, mais vraiment… cette entrée toute entière avait une pression de plume changeante, à un point où certaines parties étaient à peine visibles sur la page et où le reste avait laissé des marques profondes dans la page qui suivait ! Bonté divine, à quoi donc ses entrées du 25 et 26 Décembre allaient ressembler.


	32. Le bal de Noël

_24 Décembre 1994,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter._

_Donc je viens juste de revenir du Carrosse de Beauxbâtons où j'ai raccompagné Adrienne. Le bal ce soir s'est plutôt bien passé si j'ose dire. J'ai peut-être été un peu surpris par certaines des personnes qui sont venues et de qui étaient leurs partenaires. Pour ma part je ne m'attendais pas à l'invité que Viktor Krum a amené. Je ne savais pas que la star du Quidditch avait un truc pour les petites brunes de Gryffondor._

_Fleur, à ma surprise, a fini par venir avec une autre sorcière Française dont je n'arrive même à commencer à penser à la prononciation de son nom. Elle a dit que c'était parce qu'elles étaient amies et qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas passer une nuit entière avec un cavalier lui bavant dessus à cause de son Charme. Elle a aussi dit que si je n'avais pas pris mon courage à deux mains et demandé à Adrienne, elle m'aurait surement demandé d'être son partenaire. Oh Sirius ne me le pardonnera jamais, quel dommage._

_Mais vraiment, rien ne peut être comparé à quand je suis allé chercher Adrienne. Je m'étais arrangé avec Fleur pour que nous quatre nous retrouvions devant leur carrosse et marchions jusqu'à la Grande Salle ensemble._

_oooOOOooo_

Des enjambées déterminées emmenèrent Harry de sa salle commune jusqu'au froid extérieur du soir pour retrouver sa cavalière. Le smoking que Sirius lui avait envoyé pour l'occasion collé un peu à son corps, mais cela lui donnait un look "stylé" comme Tracey avait dit. Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi sa respiration était aussi laborieuse, ou de pourquoi son cœur martelait aussi rapidement. L'excitation était clairement en train de lui monter à la tête et d'une façon spectaculaire.

Alors qu'il arrivait au Carrosse de Beauxbâtons, il prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara mentalement. La porte s'ouvrit et la silhouette stupéfiante de Fleur sortit. Elle portait une superbe robe blanche qui commençait au-dessus de sa poitrine, laissant ses bras nus. La robe tombait jusque juste au-dessus de ses chevilles, des motifs détaillés étaient cousus dessus, visiblement avec beaucoup de délicatesse, et tout cela aidait à mettre en valeur les formes, portant déjà magnifique, de Fleur. Fleur tendit la main et aida sa partenaire pour cette nuit à sortir.

La fille portait une robe à fine brettelles qui semblait couler le long de son corps et s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses genoux. Tout le long de la fabrique de petites formes dorées étaient cousues, donnant presque l'impression qu'elles dansaient sur le tissu de la robe. La fille avait de longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos et semblait presque briller dans le clair de lune.

"Harry, je te présente ma cavalière pour ce soir. Emmiliandre, je te présente Harry Potter, un bon ami à moi." dit Fleur en faisant un geste gracieux de la main entre les deux.

Emmiliandre fit une légère révérence et sourit, "C'est un plaisir de finalement de rencontrer Harry. Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Emmi, mon nom peut être assez difficile à prononcer parfois."

Harry ne put empêcher un rire léger de lui échapper alors qu'il s'inclinait en réponse et sourit, "Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Emmi. Fleur a, remarquablement, peu parlé de toi."

"Harry !" siffla Fleur.

"Oh, elle ne veut juste pas admettre que je suis lentement en tain de l'attirer vers le Beau Sexe." répondit Emmi avec un rictus espiègle, s'avançant vers Harry puis lui prenant le bras, "je pense que tu seras d'accord avec moi que les filles sont bien mieux que les garçons."

"Je pense être un peu biaisé sur la question." répondit Harry, avec un sourire qui continuait de s'élargir.

"Hmm c'est vrai… oh tant pis. Ferme la bouche mon grand, ta partenaire est sur le point de se montrer et je veux voir à quel point ta mâchoire peut se décrocher."

"Emmi !" s'exclama Fleur en se dirigeant vers elle et en reprenant sa cavalière du bras d'Harry.

Harry et Emmi éclatèrent d'un rire joyeux, du moins jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre avec un autre craquement. Tout son qu'Harry était en train de produire mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'il lui semblait que le monde tout entier, à l'exception de la beauté lui faisant face, disparaissait.

Il remarqua tout d'abord ses cheveux, un enfer écarlate qui éclairait la nuit et dansait dans la légère brise nocturne, tressés en une seule natte descendant librement par-dessus son épaule. Il pensa que son cœur était en train d'essayer de cogner dans sa poitrine comme s'il essayait de s'en échapper lorsque leurs yeux de rencontrèrent. Émeraude contre émeraude, et les siens brillaient dans cette rude obscurité hivernale. Sa robe, d'une profonde couleur obsidienne qui semblait la faire se fondre dans la nuit, moulait parfaitement son corps. Les deux brettelles se rejoignaient derrière son cou et étaient nouées en un petit nœud.

"_Hé bien, je m'attendais à ce qu'il se déboite plus la mâchoire…_" murmura Emmi à Fleur avant de recevoir une claque sur le bras pour ça.

"Adrienne… wow… tu es… magnifique." parvint finalement à dire Harry lorsque son cerveau réussit à se remettre en marche.

"Merci, Harry. Tu as l'air très élégant toi aussi." répondit Adrienne, une légère rougeur se propageant sur ses joues.

Harry lui offrit son bras et elle l'accepta avec un hochement de la tête. Les quatre marchèrent ensemble en direction de la Grande Salle et se séparèrent près de la porte puisque Fleur devait attendre à l'extérieur avec Emmi, elles étaient supposées ouvrir le bal avec les autres champions après tout.

_oooOOOooo_

_Nous avons trouvé notre table, nous la partagions avec Anthony, Daphné, Tracey et Blaise Zabini. Tracey était avec Blaise, tandis qu'Anthony avait roulé tout le monde dans la farine et invité Daphné sans en parler à personne, même moi ou Tracey. Ils avaient l'air bien ensemble, et encore plus une fois qu'ils ont commencé à danser. Je ne savais pas qu'Anthony savait danser, je ne pensais pas que c'était quelques choses que l'on pouvait apprendre en ayant toujours le nez fourré dans des livres._

_Adrienne et moi avons attendu un moment après le diner avant de rejoindre la piste de danse. C'était une nuit fantastique, elle est une fabuleuse danseuse mais ne m'a pas reproché les quelques fois où j'ai mal placé mes pas. J'ai aussi dansé avec Fleur, Emmi n'était que trop heureuse d'avoir un moment pour reposer ses pieds. Fleur est une danseuse invétérée, et très talentueuse, qui demande la quasi perfection de son partenaire. En toute sincérité, je pense qu'Emmi devra surement mettre ses plans pour séduire Fleur de côté pendant un moment pour cause de pieds douloureux._

_Une fois que le bal a été bien avancé, j'ai raccompagné Adrienne jusqu'au carrosse et nous nous sommes dits bonne nuit. Elle m'a embrassé rapidement et m'a demandé si je voulais __aussi __passer demain avec elle, quand je lui ai dit que oui elle m'a promis qu'elle aurait surement un cadeau de Noël un peu en retard pour moi. Si c'est le cas, il faut vraiment que j'en trouve un pour elle moi aussi, ce ne serait pas juste sinon._

_C'était Harry James Potter Evans qui va se coucher !_

Il était tellement obnubilé par Adrienne ce jour-là qu'il était surpris que le texte dans le carnet ait pu être cohérent. Une fois encore, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'écrire dans son journal, il avait toujours était surprenamment diligent. Cela le faisait tout de même sourire tandis qu'il survolait les pages de son jeune soi. Une page de plus tournée et Harry se trouva en train de contempler une entrée couvrant deux jours puisque… hé bien… il n'avait pas eu accès à son journal la nuit entre le 25 et le 26.

* * *

**T/N : Haaaa... les descriptions de vêtements... j'espère que vous trouverez que ça rend bien, j'ai surement passé plus de la moitié du temps de traduction de ces deux chapitres sur ces trois paragraphes!**

**Personne ne m'a fait remonté d'erreurs de conjugaison et d'orthographes pour l'instant, j'espère que ça veut dire que je fais du bon travail dans mes relectures! Sinon n'hésitez pas à me les signaler.**


	33. Adrienne m'a donné le plus beau cadeau

**T/N : Chapitre semi M-rate (juste de la suggestion)**

* * *

_25/26 Décembre 1994,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter._

_Je viens juste d'avoir la nuit la plus fantastique de ma vie. Je n'ai pas vraiment le courage de tout écrire sur papier, donc je vais me contenter de quelques moments de la journée et de ce qui s'est passé. Cette entrée servira à couvrir à la fois le 25 et le 26 puisque je ne pouvais pas avoir accès à mon journal hier soir._

_Je vais commencer par hier. J'ai passé mon petit-déjeuner à la table des Serdaigles encore une fois, Gabrielle me parle de plus en plus à présent, même si son Anglais n'est pas encore très épuré, mais elle s'améliore de jour en jour. Fleur et moi avons parlé du bal d'hier et de combien nous nous étions amusés, elle m'a encore remercié pour les danses que nous avons partagé pendant la soirée, Emmi claironnant que ses pied me seront eux aussi éternellement reconnaissants._

_Je n'ai pas vu Adrienne, donc j'ai été trouver l'une de ses amies. Elle se préparait depuis les premières lueurs du jour d'après ses amies, et elles avaient même un message pour moi. J'étais supposé me rendre devant le Carrosse et attendre qu'Adrienne vienne m'y chercher. Ce que j'ai fait. Elle est sortie quelques temps après que je sois arrivé, habillée de vêtements moldus chauds et elle souriait avec tant d'éclat que ses joues en étaient teintées de rouge._

_oooOOOooo_

"Harry, bonjour." dit Adrienne avec un gigantesque sourire, "Est-ce que tu es prêt pour notre rendez-vous ?"

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi lorsqu'il entendit le mot 'rendez-vous', oui il était définitivement prêt.

"Où est-ce qu'on va ?" s'enquérit-il en lui tendant galamment la main.

Adrienne la prit avec un hochement de tête approbateur, "C'est une surprise, mais tu voudras peut-être t'habiller juste un peu plus chaudement que tu ne l'es actuellement."

Harry décida de ne pas la questionner plus que ça, et donc dix minutes plus tard ils étaient tous les deux dans la cour intérieure couverte de neige et regardaient vers le ciel.

"Tiens, tiens-toi à ça", lui indiqua-t-elle en lui présentant un morceau de corde.

"Un Portoloin ?" demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil, "Je ne pense pas être autorisé à quitter les terrains de l'école."

Adrienne lui retourna un grand sourire et tira un morceau de papier de sa poche et le fourra pratiquement dans les mains d'Harry. "Lis-le" lui ordonna-t-elle.

C'était un formulaire d'autorisation, signé par le Professeur Chourave, donnant à Harry la permission de quitter les terrains de l'école pour la journée sous la supervision d'Adrienne et de l'adulte les accompagnant.

" Adrienne, qui est l'accompagnateur ?" demanda Harry avec un sourire entendu qui ne fit que croitre lorsque les joues d'Adrienne prirent une teinte un peu plus foncée.

"J'ai, possiblement, dit un petit mensonge ?" elle ne sonnait pas très sûre d'elle quant à ça, mais elle souleva tout de même le bout de corde un petit peu plus haut.

"Hé bien… j'ai déjà enfreint les règles auparavant. Une de plus, une de moins," déclara Harry en empoignant la corde. Il sentit une sensation de tiraillement dans son ventre et le monde commença à tourner tout autour.

Il sentit des pavés sous ses pieds lorsqu'il atterrit. Cela lui prit un moment pour que sa vision retourne à un fonctionnement normal, ce qui n'était pas non plus aidé par le fait que ses lunettes étaient légèrement tombées de son visage. Une fois que tout fut réajuster et remit en place, il regarda ce qui l'entourait.

"Adrienne," commença Harry avec hésitation, "Est-ce que c'est la Tour Eiffel ?"

"Peut-être ?" répondit Adrienne dans un murmure, "Oui ?" ajouta-t-elle après coup.

"Tu m'as emmené en France ?" confirma-t-il.

"Surprise ?" essaya-t-elle.

Ce fut elle qui fut surprise lorsque Harry l'attira contre lui et lui donna un rapide baiser, "C'est fantastique. Merci."

"Hmm… Pas de problèmes. Allez viens, j'ai des tonnes de choses à te montrer !" déclara Adrienne en commençant à tirer Harry au travers des profondeurs et des bruissements de la ville, bien décidée à lui faire voir tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Ils passèrent par de nombreux lieux touristiques, magasins et prirent part à l'esprit de Noël plus d'une fois en participant à quelques chansons. Harry était infiniment reconnaissant au fait qu'Adrienne connut un sort de traduction basique qui permettait aux autres d'entendre ce qu'il disait en Français.

Le soleil se coucha rapidement et bientôt les brillantes lumières de la ville éclairèrent les rues et encore plus de personnes sortirent de chez elles pour se joindre aux célébrations de la soirée. Ils partagèrent un fantastique diner dans un petit restaurant qu'Adrienne fréquentait lorsqu'elle avait du temps libre, ou lors des vacances, à Beauxbâtons. Puis, alors que la nuit touchait à sa fin, elle prit à nouveau Harry par la main et le guida jusqu'à un petit immeuble près du cœur de la ville. Elle le conduisit à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière eux.

"Cet endroit est magnifique, à qui est-il ?" demanda Harry en s'émerveillant de l'ancienne architecture Française de l'appartement.

"Il est à moi, j'habite ici lorsque je n'assiste pas aux cours à Beauxbâtons. Je viens aussi ici durant l'année académique pour réfléchir, c'est mon petit paradis personnel." répondit Adrienne en allumant quelques lampes, amenant rapidement Harry jusqu'à la chambre et le faisant s'asseoir sur le lit.

"Reste là," commanda-t-elle, "Je reviens tout de suite." Sur ces mots, elle disparut à travers l'encadrement d'une autre porte.

Harry s'assit en silence pendant quelques instants avant de réaliser tout ce venait de se passer et son cœur commença à marteler dans sa poitrine alors que son corps tout entier semblait s'embraser. Est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Non, surement, ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un mois. Mais, et si elle voulait vraiment ? Qu'était-il supposé faire ? Bordel, pourquoi les vieux magazines de Sirius ne pouvaient pas être plus clairs sur le sujet ?!

La porte s'ouvrit avec un léger bruit et Harry tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction. Son visage tout entier s'empourpra et il eut l'impression que quelqu'un avait allumé un feu dans les tréfonds de son âme lorsqu'il aperçut les formes d'Adrienne.

Soudainement, il comprit ce que Sirius voulait dire par 'acheter des sous-vêtements pour quelqu'un'.

_oooOOOooo_

_Je ne suis pas capable de décrire ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de la sensation, c'était au-delà de tout ce que j'ai pu faire auparavant. Le jour suivant, elle m'a réveillé et m'a dit que nous devions nous préparer afin de retourner à Poudlard, où nous allions très certainement nous retrouver face à quelques professeurs._

_Faire face à des professeurs, c'est le cas de le dire. Lorsque nous avons atterri avec le Portoloin, le Professeur Chourave et la directrice d'Adrienne, Maxime, nous attendaient toutes les deux avec un air renfrogné. Même si j'ai surement mal vu, il m'a semblé que Maxime essayait de cacher un léger sourire derrière son expression réprobatrice. Le Professeur Chourave m'a amené à son bureau et m'a crié dessus pendant presque une heure entière à propos de responsabilités et des règles. J'ai fait perde 50 points à notre Maison, eu des retenues pour tout le mois de Janvier, et vous savez quoi ? ça en valait chaque putain de secondes._

_Cela nous amène finalement à aujourd'hui. J'ai sauté le petit-déjeuner pour d'évidentes raisons, et c'est à partir de là que les questions ont commencées. Daphné est venue me trouver dans notre salle commune, elle m'a posé tellement de questions en si peu de temps que je ne suis pas sûr si j'ai répondu à chacune d'elles. Bien sûr j'ai juste réussi à ouvrir ma grande bouche une seconde trop vite lorsqu'elle a demandé où j'avais passé la nuit dernière. J'ai bafouillé "avec Adrienne" avant que je ne puisse vraiment y penser. Bon côté : Daphné est capable d'atteindre une remarquable nuance de rouge. Mauvais côté : elle est capable de crier presque aussi fort que le Professeur Chourave._

_Le déjeuner était… intéressant. Adrienne et moi étions assis ensemble à la table des Serdaigles encore une fois et Fleur n'arrêtait pas de me lancer ce regard. Ce regard qui criait juste "Je sais" et elle était constamment en train de me lancer des sourires espiègles. Chaque fois que Gabrielle demandait pourquoi elle souriait autant, elle lui répondait juste que ce n'était pas grand-chose et puis continuait avec ses fichus sourires suffisants._

_Fleur avait ses propres questions, j'avoue que je me sentais un peu plus à l'aise de parler de mon expérience __avec elle__. Au moins, elle n'a pas crié, mais elle avait tout autant de questions que Daphné._

_J'ai fini par sauter le diner avec Adrienne, nous sommes allés marcher puis nous nous sommes séparés près du Carrosse et alors seulement je suis revenu jusqu'ici et ai commencé à écrire tout ça. Maintenant je vais aller dormir._

_Harry James Potter Evans._


	34. Elaheh Delacour, la sœur ainée?

_5 Janvier 1995,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

Harry grogna involontairement en lisant la date. Ça… c'était sûrement l'entrée en particulier dans tout ce carnet qui pouvait, probablement toujours autant, faire bouillir son sang. Ce qu'il avait appris ce jour-là… ça hantait encore son esprit jusqu'à ce jour. Il détestait ne pas être capable de faire quoi que ce soit dans ces situations.

_Aujourd'hui a été un autre de ces jours. Ces jours où j'apprends des choses que je ne savais pas sur certaines personnes qui m'entourent. Aujourd'hui c'était sur Fleur, plus précisément à propos de sa famille._

_C'est au petit-déjeuner que j'ai tout d'abord réalisé que quelques choses n'allaient pas. Fleur était bien plus silencieuse qu'elle ne l'est d'habitude vers cette heure-ci. J'ai envoyé à Emmi un coup d'œil interrogateur, plein d'espoirs qu'elle puisse m'offrir quelque explication que ce soit. Elle a secoué sa tête dans ma direction et articulé silencieusement "demande-lui" en réponse. Okay, donc clairement il y avait quelques choses qui pesaient sur Fleur, tout comme cela pesait sur Gabrielle, même si la plus jeune Delacour ne semblait pas autant en être préoccupé que la grande sœur._

_Les classes m'ont paru passé horriblement lentement. Métamorphose trainait en longueur, j'ai à peine écouté McGonagall alors qu'elle nous exposait l'importance des mouvements de baguette et de la prononciation du sort du jour. Quand est finalement venu le temps de la partie pratique, j'ai du supplier Susan de me redire quelle était l'incantation parce que je ne l'avais pas entendue._

_Sortilèges n'était pas mieux, au moins j'ai écouté suffisamment longtemps pour savoir quel sort nous pratiquions. J'ai passé la majeure partie de la leçon perdu dans mes pensées, essayant juste de comprendre ce qui aurait pu rendre Fleur aussi triste ce jour-ci en particulier. Au début j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être un truc national, mais même après m'être creusé la cervelle je ne pouvais pas me souvenir avoir lu quelque évènement que ce soit étant survenu à cette date en France, du moins qui appartienne à l'histoire magique._

_Au déjeuner, je les ai trouvées elle et Gabrielle près du Carrosse de Beauxbâtons. Elles m'ont toutes les deux accueilli avec un petit sourire, mais lorsque j'ai demandé à Fleur ce qui les rendait elle et Gabrielle si tristes, elles ont eu l'air de s'affaisser un peu. Fleur m'a répondu qu'elle m'expliquerait après le diner ce soir. J'ai promis de la rejoindre à l'entrée du Carrosse et que nous pourrions alors aller parler dans sa chambre._

_Autant dire sans trop s'avancer, je n'ai rien écouté durant les deux dernières périodes de cours. Pas comme si j'aurai écouté en Histoire de la Magie de toute façon. Je l'ai dit un million de fois, et je le répèterai un million de fois, Binns est aussi ennuyeux qu'il est possible de l'être. Quelques petites lectures supplémentaires durant ma période 'libre' en histoire m'ont permis de trouver quelques choses sur ce jour en particulier qui pourraient bien avoir un rapport avec pourquoi Fleur est si triste._

_Le 5 Janvier 1437. Le jour connu par la France magique comme la _Journée de l'horreur,_ comme elle est appelée par la communauté Vélane. Ce jour-là, des milliers de Vélanes furent enlevées chez elles et exécutées par le Gouvernement Magique de l'époque. Ils avaient jugé les Vélanes 'impures' et une 'influence corruptive' sur leur communauté magique._

_Je suis descendu au diner en gardant ça à l'esprit. J'ai noté que Fleur, Gabrielle et quelques autres de Beauxbâtons n'étaient pas présents. Encore une preuve pour ma théorie puisque d'autres étudiants étaient aussi absents. Une question rapide à Emmi pendant le diner m'a confirmé que j'étais sur la bonne voie et que cette _Journée de l'horreur_ avait bien un rapport avec leur humeur._

_Fleur m'attendait à l'extérieur du Carrosse quand je suis arrivé un peu après que le diner ait été fini, elle avait des poches sous les yeux et je pouvais voir qu'elle avait pleuré._

_oooOOOooo_

Fleur guida Harry à travers l'intérieur magiquement élargi du Carrosse. Le trajet était désespérément silencieux, seulement rendu encore pire par l'occasionnel sanglot étouffé venant de l'intérieur de l'une des chambres. Celle de Fleur était l'une des dernières du Carrosse, étant une étudiante de dernière année elle se trouvait au plus au fond, là où il y avait le plus d'intimité.

Harry s'abstint de tout commentaire sur sa chambre, elle ressemblait vaguement à une version plus petite du salon qu'il avait vu dans leur manoir en France, avec l'exception notable du lit se trouvant dans un coin.

"Coucou, Gabrielle." Harry salua la jeune fille. Elle attendit qu'il soit assit avant de grimper sur ses genoux et de lui faire un câlin, tentant de dissimuler ses faibles sanglots.

Harry la prit dans ses bras également, sans avoir à y réfléchir à deux fois.

"Alors Harry, je sais que tu aimes connaitre ton Histoire. Je suis sûre que tu as du faire des recherches et trouver ce que ce jour a de spécial." commença Fleur tout en s'asseyant sur le divan à l'opposé d'Harry et Gabrielle et se versant une petite coupe de thé.

"La _Journée de l'horreur_," marmonna Harry et il sentit Gabrielle le serrait un peu plus fort, "C'est une journée nationale de deuil pour les Vélanes et la majorité des magiques de France."

Fleur opina de la tête, "Je savais que tu parviendrais à le trouver. Mais c'est bien plus que ça. La _Journée de l'horreur_ est une journée de grand chagrin pour notre famille. Tu vois, Harry… Je ne suis pas la fille aînée des Delacour."

Harry pâlit visiblement en réalisant les implications de ce qu'elle venait de dire, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblant dans sa tête et un nœud massif se formant dans gorge rien qu'à y penser.

"Tu veux dire…"

"Oui."

"Mais… comment ?"

"Il ne s'agit pas juste d'un jour de deuil, mais aussi d'un jour de haine, de colère et d'amertume. De nombreuses Vélanes ont perdu quelqu'un ce jour-là, et la colère a subsisté au fil des générations."

"Ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ?"

Fleur sourit faiblement, un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. "Toujours aussi malin, Harry. C'est un jour où de nombreux intolérants de notre monde se rassemblent et essayent de revivre les évènements de ce jour fatidique."

"Non…" fut tout ce qu'Harry parvint à émettre sans en être malade.

"Si. Ils sont venus pour notre famille. Il y a 10 ans. Papa a toujours eu des problèmes à cause de son mariage avec maman. Un groupe d'hommes vils décidèrent de changer ça. Ils sont venus durant la nuit et ont attaqué notre maison. Ma sœur… ma Elaheh… elle était de six ans plus âgée que moi, seulement 13 ans. Maman et papa affrontaient cinq d'entre eux dans le salon lorsque deux des hommes réussirent à se faufiler jusqu'à nos chambres… Elaheh s'est transformée en sa forme de Vélane et a tué le premier homme… il avait à peine touché le sol avant que le second n'envoie le Maléfice de Mort vers Gabrielle… Elaheh… elle… elle…"

"Stop." dit Harry. Voyant clairement que Fleur ne pouvait plus supporter d'en dire plus.

"Non, je le dois. Elaheh… elle a sauté devant le maléfice destiné à Gabrielle… je… j'ai tué le dernier homme après m'être transformé de rage." gronda Fleur à travers ses larmes avant qu'elle ne sembla s'effondrer sur elle-même et commença à hoqueter sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Harry réagit rapidement, soulevant Gabrielle qui avait continué à être secoué de faible sanglots tout le long de l'histoire, et la porta jusqu'à sa sœur. Elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre et Harry passa un bras protecteur autour de chacune d'elle tandis qu'elles pleuraient.

"Fleur… où loge Emmi ?" demanda Harry.

Fleur pointa en direction du mur opposé et Harry tira sa baguette. Un léger Sortilège de Frappe, infusé d'un peu plus de pouvoir que d'habitude, et le mur produit un bruit d'impact retentissant chaque fois que le sort le frappait. Moins de cinq secondes après le premier coup, Emmi surgit par la porte et vit sa meilleure amie pleurer avec sa petite sœur.

"Non… Elle t'a dit ?" demanda Emmi en courant les rejoindre et en commençant à parler doucement à ses deux amies.

"Elle m'a dit. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autres, tu es la seule autre personne que je connaisse qui soit amie avec elles." répondit Harry.

"Tu as bien fait." convint Emmi, "Reste ici avec nous Harry. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elles se calment ou s'endorment. Je te raccompagnerai jusqu'à l'extérieur du carrosse et expliquerai à Madame Maxime ce qui s'est passé si on se fait prendre."

_oooOOOooo_

_Bien sûr je suis resté, je suis resté jusque bien après le couvre-feu et jusqu'à ce que Fleur et Gabrielle se soient endormies sur le lit de Fleur. Emmi m'a raccompagné jusqu'à l'extérieur, et sans surprise nous avons croisé leur Directrice, Madame Maxime. Emmi a expliqué dans un Français rapide ce qui s'était passé et Maxime m'a remercié d'avoir aidé l'une de ses étudiantes en ce __terrible __jour. Elle m'a escorté jusqu'à ma salle commune en personne et a expliqué au Professeur Chourave pourquoi j'étais dehors passé le couvre-feu._

_Il vaudrait mieux que je m'arrête là, sinon je vais juste avoir des problèmes pour être resté réveillé jusque si tard. Je vais déjà être grognon dans la matinée pour ne pas avoir eu assez de sommeil, aucune raison de rendre ça encore pire._

_Harry James Potter Evans_

* * *

**T/N : ****Deux longs chapitres aujourd'hui, avec beaucoup d'émotions chacun à leur façon. Je suis le seul qui avait les larmes aux yeux ce chapitre? (oui, je suis un fragile pour les scènes comme ça)**


	35. Une petite sœur qui s'appelle Gabrielle

_26 Février 1995,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Aujourd'hui n'a définitivement _**_pas_**_ été une journée plaisante_

_Vous voyez, tout avait bien commencé : réveillé tôt, bon petit-déjeuner, parlé avec Anthony après ça de quelques trucs pour un cours et puis allé à nos premières classes. La seconde tâche du tournoi était aujourd'hui aussi. Elle se déroulait dehors, au Lac Noir, et d'après ce que j'avais pu apprendre de certains des Poufsouffles les plus bruyants, les Champions étaient supposés récupérer quelques choses de grande valeur._

_Vous voyez, je pensais qu'il s'agissait juste d'un objet. Un petit truc d'une valeur sentimentale pour le Champion. Le pendentif de Fleur qu'elle a eu de sa mère par exemple._

_PAS. UNE. PUTAIN. DE. PERSONNE._

_Les mots me manquent pour décrire la furie que j'ai ressentie aujourd'hui, mais ce serait m'avancer trop loin d'en parler tout de suite. Les cours se finissaient au déjeuner aujourd'hui puisque la Tâche devait être tenue après et que nous devions tous, bien sûr, aller regarder et encourager Cedric à gagner tout ça pour Poudlard. Même si en toute honnêteté, j'encourage plus Fleur ces jours-ci. Quelque part durant le déjeuner j'ai commencé à être inquiet. Gabrielle n'était pas là et tout ce que l'on me disait était qu'elle allait bien et que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter._

_Oh mais j'étais inquiet. Tout particulièrement après avoir été voir Madame Maxime, seulement pour que me voir répondre qu'elle était parfaitement en sécurité… tout en semblant suer une putain de rivière !_

_Donc là, je me fraye un chemin jusqu'au Lac Noir et j'aperçois André et Apolline se tenant à l'écart avec une Fleur à l'expression soucieuse. A peine une seconde après que j'arrive là, Fleur me tombe dessus et me demande si je n'aurai pas vu Gabrielle quelque part. Quand je leur réponds que j'ai posé la même question aux professeurs, je vois leur inquiétude croitre en même temps que la mienne._

_L'évènement est sur le point de commencer et je suis sur la plateforme avec André et Apolline, puisqu'ils m'ont invité en tant qu'ami de la famille. Nous sommes tous juste en train d'attendre. Et puis ils l'annoncent. Chaque Champion a une heure pour secourir leur otage, et je peux voir que nous le réalisons tous au même moment. Si André n'avais pas été si abasourdi par la nouvelle, je suis sûr qu'il aurait surement attaqué quelqu'un avant que l'alarme ne retentisse et que les Champions ne plongent dans l'eau._

_oooOOOooo_

Harry fit volte-face dès l'instant où Fleur sortit de son champ de vision et se précipita en direction des juges. Se préoccupant peu du petit homme laid qu'il avait saisi par l'avant de ses habits, Harry le tira de façon à ce que leurs visages ne soient séparés que de quelques pouces. **(1)**

"VOUS AVEZ MIS UNE VELANE SOUS L'EAU ?!" rugit-il à pleins poumons, presque certain qu'il aurait pu être entendu depuis l'autre côté du lac.

L'homme dans sa poigne balbutia frénétiquement tandis qu'il essayait de se dégager de la prise du quatrième année, ne réalisant pas dans quel foutoir il venait juste de tomber.

"I-Ils sont dans un sommeil enchanté ils ne seront pas blessés !" parvint finalement à prononcer le petit homme.

"Un sommeil enchanté !?" s'écria Apolline à présent que l'exclamation d'Harry l'avait secouée hors de sa stupeur.

"Madame Delacour, je vous assure que nul mal ne sera fait à aucun des trois otages." La voix calme de Dumbledore entra en lice dans l'espoir de désamorcer la situation présente.

"Directeur Dumbledore, savez-vous ce qui arrive à une Vélane lorsque celle-ci reste trop longtemps immergée ?" demanda André en s'avançant vers le vieux Directeur.

Dumbledore écarta légèrement ses bras, et accompagna cela d'un vague mouvement de sa tête. "J'ai bien peur de n'avoir jamais étudié en détails les différentes races magiques durant mes années d'études."

"Je jure que si Gabrielle est blessée durant cette… Je tuerai quiconque a planifié tout ça !" murmura Harry mais pas suffisamment bas. Tout les autres fixèrent le jeune homme et réalisèrent avec horreur qu'il était mortellement sérieux sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

En parlant de sérieux. Sirius poussait et bousculait une foule de gens hors de son chemin pour atteindre la petite plateforme sur laquelle se trouvaient son Filleul et ses amis.

"Loupiot, que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Sirius en parvenant finalement à prendre pied sur la plateforme.

"Sirius, ils ont laissé notre Gabrielle dans le lac, dans un sommeil enchanté !" grogna Apolline, en dirigeant la dernière partie vers Dumbledore.

"Ils ont fait quoi ?!" rugit Sirius avant de bondir sur son ancien Directeur, prêt à s'en prendre au vieux sénile, lorsque quelqu'un traversa la surface de l'eau.

Viktor Krum était le premier à refaire surface avec son otage, une Hermione Granger inconsciente. Ils avaient à peine atteint la plateforme eux-mêmes lorsque Cedric revint avec Cho Chang dans ses bras et un sourire non sans fierté sur son visage.

Il y eut un silence horrifiant pendant les dix minutes suivantes alors que tout le monde attendait que Fleur remonte à la surface avec sa petite sœur, saine et sauve.

Fleur remonta en effet à la surface, mais elle était seule… et ensanglantée.

"Gabrielle, elle est encore…" essaya faiblement de dire Fleur en nageant vers la plateforme, espérant que les juges puissent sauver sa sœur.

Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu dire un mot, Harry tira sa baguette et plongea dans le lac, le Sortilège de Têtenbulle déjà incanté avant même d'avoir heurté le mur aqueux.

"Propulso !" cria Harry et il fit un mouvement avec sa baguette derrière lui, projetant un courant d'air massif depuis sa pointe, le propulsant à travers les profondeurs obscures des eaux et en direction de la zone d'où il avait vu Fleur remonter.

Les ténèbres s'écartèrent devant lui et un village éclairé apparut au loin.

'_Des Êtres de l'eau… bien sûr. Ils doivent garder les otages… il est peut-être temps de tester l'un de tes sorts, Salazar !'_ pensa Harry en se souvenant de certains des sorts dont il avait lu dans les livres de Serpentard.

Atteignant le village, il vit le corps de Gabrielle flotter au-dessus d'une des plus hautes tours et Harry tourna l'angle de sa baguette afin de filer dans sa direction. A mi-chemin, un groupe d'Êtres de l'eau apparut devant lui.

"Halte ! Seul les Champions du Tournoi peuvent approcher !" déclara le Selkie **(2) **le plus avancé.

"Le Champion responsable de cette petite fille est une Vélane et n'est pas parvenue jusqu'ici. Cette fille est elle aussi une Vélane !" cria Harry à travers son Sortilège de Têtenbulle.

Cela sembla surprendre les Êtres de l'eau puisque l'un d'eux nagea vivement en direction de Gabrielle et vérifia selon toute vraisemblance sa condition. Une seconde plus tard, il coupa la corde la maintenant en place et nagea vers Harry avec elle.

"Emmenez-la à la surface, elle nécessitera de l'aide dès que possible." déclara le Selkie en pointant la direction qu'Harry aurait besoin de suivre.

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à repartir, l'un des Êtres de l'eau semblant le plus âgé s'avança en nageant. "Nous parlerons avec celui à la longue barbe blanche à propos de cela, soyez-en assurés."

Harry hocha la tête et pointa sa baguette en direction de la surface. "Ascendio !" s'exclama-t-il et il ressentit son corps tout entier filer en avant. Ils traversèrent la surface de l'eau à toute vitesse et Harry entendit Gabrielle prendre une inspiration massive avant de se mettre à crier et de commencer à éclater en sanglots hystériques.

"Chut… Chut… Je suis là Gabrielle, je suis juste là." dit Harry d'une voix basse en lui caressant les cheveux avec attention.

"_Tu m'as sauvé la vie, grand frère ?_" murmura-t-elle faiblement entre ses hoquets, clairement incapable de parler Anglais à ce moment.

Un bateau vint à eux quelques instants plus tard, une famille Delacour dans tous ses états à son bord. Harry aida Gabrielle à y monter, rapidement suivi par André et Sirius le tirant à bord également. Harry sourit en entendant le son d'Apolline et de Fleur réconfortant Gabrielle et il s'autorisa enfin à souffler.

"Harry…" commença Sirius en plaçant une main sur le front de son filleul. "Tu es bouillant, loupiot."

"Putain d'eau gelée…" grommela Harry en retour. "Comment va Gabrielle ?" demanda-t-il.

"Elle ira bien, grâce à toi." dit André, et il plaça une main sur l'épaule d'Harry, "Fais-toi plutôt du souci pour toi-même pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser geler ainsi. Pas avant que je ne t'ai repayé ma dette pour avoir sauvé ma fille."

"Que pensez-vous de me conjurer une couverture et que l'on soit quitte ?" plaisanta Harry avec bonhomie, avec un léger frisson pour ajouter de l'effet.

André éclata de rire et conjura la couverture souhaitée, et Harry se couvrit rapidement dans le tissu bien chaud. Un hochement de la tête reconnaissant fut dirigé vers son parrain qui venait d'appliquer sur lui plus que quelques Sortilèges Réchauffants pour l'aider à combattre le plus gros rhume qu'Harry allait indubitablement devoir subir.

_oooOOOooo_

_J'ai perdu connaissance sur le bateau après ça. Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais à l'infirmerie, une Fleur endormie assise à côté de moi dans une chaise. Elle s'est réveillée à cause de mes gigotements et elle m'a presque serré suffisamment fort contre elle pour me faire retomber inconscient. Elle m'a expliqué comment André et Apolline avaient réduit Dumbledore, Maxime et Ludo Verpey, le petit gars sur qui j'ai crié, en charpie verbalement et promis qu'il y aurait des répercussions pour ce qui s'était produit._

_Je lui ai raconté ce que Gabrielle m'avait dit, ce dont je me souvenais et pouvais plus ou moins prononcer, et elle a eu un petit rire. Elle m'a alors expliqué que je venais d'avoir une petite sœur, puisque Gabrielle m'avait appelé son grand frère._

_Madame Pomfresh m'a libéré une demi-heure avant le couvre-feu, après qu'elle m'avoir donné un peu de soupe. Elle m'a ordonné de prendre une bonne nuit de repos et de ne pas aller en cours demain ou de ne faire aucune activité éprouvante. Je ne pouvais pas dormir avant d'avoir écrit tout ça, mais maintenant je pense que je vais suivre les ordres du docteur et aller dormir._

_Harry James Potter Evans._

* * *

**(1) Pouce (unité de mesure) équivalant à environ 2,5 cms.**

**(2) Le terme anglais est 'merperson' qui n'a pas de traduction officielle pour ce que j'ai pu voir. 'Être de l'eau' est la traduction de 'Merpeople'. Après avoir fait quelques recherches en plus, j'ai trouvé que les Êtres de l'eau sont divisés en trois catégories : les sirènes, originaires de Grêce, vivants dans les eaux chaudes et d'une grande beauté ; les Merrows, moins beaux, vivant dans les aux Irlandaises ; et enfin les Selkies, vivant en Ecosse, et étant les Êtres de l'eau vivant dans le lac de Poudlard. Voilà, c'est toujours intéressant à savoir donc j'ai voulu l'utiliser.**

**T/N : Surprise ! Combien s'attendaient à une scène d'action impliquant Harry après tous ces chapitres si calmes (pour lui du moins) ?**


	36. Parfois les filles sont raisonnables

_6 Avril 1995,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Je suppose que parfois les filles peuvent être assez raisonnables. Ou peut-être, juste peut-être, est-ce une caractéristique unique aux sorcières Françaises que j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer._

_Tout a commencé dès ce matin. Quand je suis sorti de la salle commune, Adrienne m'attendait avec son sourire qui lui est si caractéristique et qui me laissait comprendre que cette journée allait être une vraiment bonne journée. Nous sommes allés au petit-déjeuner ensemble et nous avons discuté tout du long, principalement de sujets touchants à nos cours cette fois-ci._

_Je suis allé en Métamorphose et j'y ai passé la majeure partie à travailler avec Susan sur notre projet pour la semaine prochaine. Ça avance, pas aussi vite que je le voudrais, mais on y arrive, et Susan est un véritable cadeau du ciel de supporter les questions que je pose toutes les cinq minutes parce qu'il y a quelques choses que je n'ai pas compris._

_Durant Sortilèges nous avons révisé le Sortilège d'Attraction et ses différentes utilisations. Dans une de ses habituelles démonstrations d'excellence, Wayne a fait étalage de sa capacité à mal interpréter le concept même d'un sort et plutôt que d'attirer l'oreiller, il l'a expulsé droit sur notre cher Flitwick qui en est tombé à la renverse de sa chaise avec un cri. Il l'a assez bien pris, même si Wayne a eu une retenue pour avoir frapper un professeur avec un sort perdu. Les retenues avec Flitwick sont juste du temps de plus pour les devoirs, donc je pense que Wayne s'en sortira._

_Le déjeuner était intéressant, je me suis assis avec Adrienne et Fleur à la table des Serdaigles et nous avons eu une très longue discussion à propos du statut actuel du Gouvernement Magique Français. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été intéressé par la politique, mais Fleur et Adrienne peuvent rendre presque n'importe quoi intéressant. Ça aide aussi que Fleur ait eu dans l'idée d'entrer en politique après avoir fini de travailler en tant que Briseuse de Sorts._

_DCFM était comme d'habitude. Maugrey est dingue la moitié du temps et complètement dément l'autre moitié. Je suis à présent convaincu qu'il essaye juste de trouver des excuses pour nous lancer divers sortilèges et maléfices et ensuite pouvoir nous crier d'être en VIGILANCE CONSTANTE. Facile à dire pour lui avec son fichu œil._

_Histoire de la Magie était seulement intéressant aujourd'hui parce que nous n'avions pas Binns. Un interlocuteur extérieur avait été invité à venir nous enseigner quelques-uns des détails les plus pointus de l'Histoire Magique. Je pense qu'il a juste été envoyé ici pour être sûr que nous savions quoi d'autre serait demandé à nos BUSEs l'an prochain, autre que les Révoltes des Gobelins. A mi-chemin durant la leçon, j'ai sorti mon propre livre et continué mes recherches sur les Fondateurs._

_J'ai trouvé quelques informations intéressantes à propos d'eux. Même si je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver grands choses sur leurs vies privées lors des premiers temps. Les livres de la Chambre de Salazar n'étaient d'aucune aide, des quelques dont je n'ai pas fait don à l'école pour l'instant, je n'ai pu tirer qu'encore moins d'informations que ce que je pensais. Même si j'ai pu découvrir quelques détails dignes d'intérêt._

_L'heure du diner est venue puis passée sans grande fanfare. Adrienne m'a demandé de la rejoindre à notre endroit habituel près du lac pour me parler de quelques choses d'important. Je pense que je savais déjà à ce moment-là ce dont elle voulait que nous parlions, et honnêtement je pense que je voulais en parler également._

_Sans surprise, quand je suis arrivé là-bas nous sommes rapidement arrivés sur le sujet de notre relation. Elle m'a demandé si j'avais vraiment des sentiments pour elle au-delà de notre amitié et de notre incroyable nuit ensemble. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'il en était autrement, parce qu'elle était dans le juste. J'aimais l'avoir pour amie, et cette nuit je m'en souviendrai toujours, mais à part ça ? Je n'arrivais pas à nous voir ensemble en tant que couple. Nous avons donc décidé de rester amis, elle a même plaisanté que l'on pourrait se retrouver à l'avenir pour s'envoyer en l'air, cependant je pense que ce sont des idées dangereuses à avoir de mon côté._

_Je suppose que je n'avais pas pensé que ce serait comme cela que notre relation se terminerait. De mon expérience précédente et de mes observations, je m'attendais à une grande dispute, peut-être même des éclats de voix et le potentiel sort qui filerait. Il s'est avéré que tout s'est bien passé, et comme je l'ai écrit au début, elle a été assez raisonnable à propos de tout ça. J'en suis vraiment reconnaissant et je serai heureux de pouvoir la considérer comme une amie dans le futur._

_Harry James Potter Evans._


	37. Au revoirs et lettres

_26 Juin 1995,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Bon, hé bien ça y est. Demain je prends l'Express jusqu'à la maison et aujourd'hui j'ai dit au revoir à Fleur, Emmi, Gabrielle et Adrienne. Du moins pour le moment._

_On a passé la majeure partie de la journée ensemble, ayant eu hier une célébration en privée pour la victoire de Fleur au Tournoi. Je sais que mes camarades de classe étaient déçus que Cedric n'ait pas gagné, mais il est arrivé deuxième de quelques secondes. Heureusement pour elle, Fleur a été un peu plus rapide grâce à un Sortilège de Bond qui lui a permis d'atteindre la coupe avant lui. Mais j'ai déjà écrit tout ça hier._

_On a passé la journée à Pré-au-Lard puis l'heure de départ des étudiants de Beauxbâtons est arrivée. J'ai peut-être bien pleuré, juste un peu, quand Gabrielle m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a promis qu'elle écrirait toutes les semaines, bien sûr elle m'a aussi fait promettre de lui répondre chaque semaine. Fleur m'a fait un bisou sur la joue et m'a dit de penser à elle quand j'écrivais mes lettres. Emmi m'a serré brièvement dans ses bras en faisant le serment que la prochaine lettre que j'aurai d'elle serait une lettre annonçant son triomphe dans sa séduction de Fleur._

_Puis il y avait Adrienne. Nous avons partagé un dernier baiser et nous avons eu plus que quelques sifflements et huées. Elle m'a promis qu'elle écrirait lorsqu'elle pourrait. Elle m'a aussi dit que si jamais je venais en France et que je n'avais rien à faire, de venir la trouver et qu'elle était sûre qu'elle aurait quelques suggestions sur ce que l'on pourrait faire. Je suis fier de dire que je n'ai que très légèrement rougi à ce commentaire._

_Je les ai regardées partir et leur ai fait signe de la main jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que je ne pouvais plus les voir. Je suppose que je ferai mieux de me procurer plus d'encre et de papier, Hedwige va être sacrément occupée avec toutes ces lettres que j'écrirai au cours des prochains mois._

_Le diner était particulièrement silencieux, la plupart d'entre nous étions attristés que nos amis des autres écoles ne soient plus avec nous comme nous en avions pris l'habitude pendant l'année. J'ai parlé avec Susan une grande partie du repas, même si Wayne et moi avons aussi eu une petite dispute sur ce qui est mieux du Quidditch ou de la Bataille explosive. Ce gars est complètement fou d'autant aimé ce jeu de carte, je vous le dis._

_Harry James Potter Evans._


	38. Quinze ans et Nymphadora

_31 Juillet 1995,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Je l'ai déjà écrit là-dedans une bonne centaine de fois déjà, et je l'écrirai sûrement encore une centaine de fois de plus. Nymphadora Tonks est la personne la plus fantastique que j'ai jamais rencontré._

_Je me suis réveillé à l'heure habituelle où je me lève pour mon anniversaire, avec Sirius criant et m'appelant tout ce qu'il pouvait, notamment quelques choses à propos de me lever afin de pouvoir descendre et manger. Ma première surprise a eu lieu pour mon petit-déjeuner, à mi-chemin vers la salle à manger, le foyer de l'étage a semblé soudain s'animer et un petit missile blond m'a foncé dessus et m'a fait tomber au sol. Il semblerait que Sirius avait invité les Delacours à venir célébrer mon anniversaire._

_André, Apolline et Fleur sont sortis de l'âtre quelques instants plus tard et m'ont tous souhaité un joyeux anniversaire. Le petit-déjeuner est soudainement devenu bien plus grand avec les personnes en plus, et je pouvais facilement deviner, vu comment Sirius jetait des coups d'œil aux alentours, que d'autres devaient arriver. Je suppose que j'avais déjà partiellement deviné qui, après tout ils avaient été là à tous mes autres anniversaires depuis que j'ai commencé à vivre avec Sirius. Et sans surprise, j'ai senti une paire de mains se glisser par-dessus mes épaules jusqu'autour de mon torse avant d'être tiré en arrière contre une poitrine particulièrement familière._

_Cette fois je sais que Tonks était particulièrement vexée que j'ai su que c'était elle. Elle a expressément déclaré avoir changé sa taille de bonnet afin que je ne puisse pas savoir que c'était elle. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui dire que je la reconnaitrai toujours quand elle est là. Andromeda et Ted sont arrivés une minute plus tard, les deux me souhaitant un bon anniversaire. Maintenant j'étais sûr que tous les invités étaient réunis et nous pouvions finalement entamer notre petit-déjeuner._

_Sirius a révélé son grand plan pour la journée. Nous allions faire à nouveau un grand tour dans Londres, à la fois afin de faire les magasins, mais aussi pour que les Delacours puissent avoir une visite complète de la ville. Puis nous devions aller au même restaurant où nous étions allés à Noël. Finalement nous finirions par revenir de nuit à la maison où j'aurai mes cadeaux._

_Le visite à travers Londres était bien. J'ai passé la plupart du temps à discuter avec Tonks et Fleur. J'admets que j'étais curieux de savoir comment Tonks s'en sortait à l'Académie des Aurors. De ce qu'elle me disait, elle s'en sortait très bien et elle avait hâte d'être diplômée l'année prochaine. Fleur avait commencé son entrainement pour devenir Briseuse de Sorts et elle espérait obtenir un travail chez Gringotts dès qu'elle pourrait._

_Sirius, André et Apolline avaient leur propre conversation. Je n'ai pas saisi grand-chose mais il me semble qu'ils parlaient surtout du retour de Sirius dans la scène politique après si longtemps. Gabrielle a marché près de moi tout ce temps, me posant de drôles de questions de temps en temps, à part ça elle semblait être impressionnée par les différentes parties de Londres et elle dévorait du regard tout ce qui l'entourait._

_La nourriture au restaurant était bonne, comme la dernière fois. Par contre après ce soir, il va falloir que je prenne une revanche majeure sur Sirius pour avoir vendu la mèche sur un sujet assez sensible. Vous voyez, on était en train de manger tranquillement, puis j'ai demandé à Fleur comment Adrienne allait, si elle avait eu des nouvelles d'elle bien sûr, et là Sirius a juste 'accidentellement' voulu savoir si ce n'était pas la fille avec qui j'avais passé la nuit à Noël._

_Fleur a ri, ayant finalement eu une confirmation publique malgré tous mes efforts pour ne pas laisser cela se savoir. Gabrielle ne comprenait pas quoi il retournait, pour le moment, et pensait juste que moi et Adrienne avions dormi dans la même pièce. André semblait trouver cela hilarant et essayait de trouver des plaisanteries à faire, j'en suis sûr. Apolline m'a juste lancé un regard entendu. Et Tonks… Tonks m'a regardé avec un grand sourire qui m'a fait m'éloigner d'elle en vitesse. J'ai déjà vu cette expression avant, et à chaque fois que je l'ai vu, ça n'annonçait que des problèmes pour moi._

_Quand nous sommes rentrés à la maison, j'ai ouvert mes cadeaux. C'était surtout des livres d'histoire ou de nouveaux trucs pour l'école, mais après tout, c'est ce que je voulais donc je ne vais pas me plaindre. Les Delacours sont repartis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard dans la nuit et nous avons décidé que Sirius et moi irions les visiter pendant l'été. Ted et Andromeda sont partis peu de temps après et Sirius est parti se mettre au lit pour cuver son Whisky Pur Feu, me laissant seul avec Tonks._

_oooOOOooo_

"Est-ce que tu t'es bien amusé ?" demanda Tonks en se laissant tomber sur le divan surdimensionné et en s'y installant confortablement.

"C'était génial, tout comme l'an dernier et l'année d'avant." répondit Harry en prenant la chaise opposée.

"Tu t'es bien amusé aussi à Poudlard sans moi, on dirait." dit Tonks en remuant ses sourcils d'une façon suggestive. Elle éclata de rire quand le visage d'Harry s'empourpra.

"Ouais… Ouais… Rira bien qui rira le dernier." maugréa Harry, même s'il souriait lui aussi.

"Mais plus sérieusement. Est-ce que c'est allé quelque part ?"

Harry secoua la tête, "Nan. On a décidé de juste être amis."

"De sacrément bons amis. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas essayé de voir si ça menait à quelques choses ?"

"A part le fait qu'elle habite en France ? Je suppose que l'on a tous les deux réalisé que c'était juste les hormones qui parlaient. Et puis… je pense qu'elle savait que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre."

"Oh hooo ? Notre petit Harry grandit de plus en plus. Alors, qui est-ce qui te plait ? Une fille de l'école ?"

"Laisse tomber. Je ne te dirai pas."

"En tout cas qui qu'elle soit, elle doit au moins être aussi sexy que moi !"

Harry eut un petit rire amusé et répondit par réflexe, "Personne n'est aussi sexy que toi, Tonks." Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche alors que le dernier mot en sortait.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?" demanda Tonks avec un léger rosissement et un large sourire.

"Rien du tout !" balbutia Harry en essayant de cacher son visage derrière ses mains.

"Tu trouves donc que je suis sexy, hein ?" le taquina Tonks en se levant du divan, "Hé bien, je peux te comprendre. Je suis fantastique après tout."

Harry prit soin que seule la paume de sa main entendit son "Oui, ça tu l'es" marmonné tout bas. Regardant à travers ses doigts, il vit que Tonks se tenait près de l'une des armoires de la pièce et qu'elle cherchait clairement quelques choses.

"Ferme les yeux une minute, Harry. J'ai un cadeau supplémentaire pour toi." ordonna Tonks.

Avec une déglutition difficile, Harry fit comme commandé et attendit. S'il avait pu observer ce qui se passait, Harry aurait eu l'occasion de voir ce que beaucoup auraient considéré comme une vue particulièrement rare. La véritable apparence d'un Métamorphomage. Ayant pris sa véritable apparence, Tonks s'approcha d'Harry avec précaution et plaça une petite boite sur ses genoux avant de brièvement caresser ses lèvres des siennes.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Harry." Alors que les mots étaient encore suspendus dans les airs, Harry ouvrit ses yeux, seulement pour entendre le bruit de quelqu'un transplanant. Il regarda le cadeau, c'était un simple paquet blanc avec un ruban rouge.

L'ouvrant, il trouva une petite note et une photographie dans un cadre. Il regarda l'image et sentit son cœur commencer à battre à un rythme frénétique. Il savait que c'était Tonks sur l'image, mais elle avait l'air tellement si… parfaite… qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la note, il vit qu'il y avait une brève phrase écrite dessus.

_Si tu m'aimes toujours dans deux ans, je t'attendrai._

Harry pensa que son cœur allait surgir hors de sa poitrine, ou alors qu'il allait s'envoler du à la légèreté qu'il ressentit soudain dans son corps. Il observa à nouveau l'image et eut un large sourire.

Depuis cette nuit, cette image se tenait sur sa table de nuit.

_oooOOOooo_

_Je suis pratiquement certain que je l'aimerai toujours dans deux ans, la question étant si quelque chose d'autre se produira qui changera ça. J'espère que non, parce que j'aime vraiment Tonks, et je voudrai vraiment essayer d'avoir une relation avec elle. Mais beaucoup de choses peuvent changer en deux ans, on verra bien ce qui se passera._

_J'espère que tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu as déclenché, Nymphadora._

_Harry James Potter Evans._


	39. Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie

_1er Septembre 1995,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Un autre été de fini et une nouvelle année qui démarre. Nous allons commencer à passer nos BUSEs cette année, par Merlin j'espère que ça se passera mieux que l'an dernier. Même si je dois dire qu'une part de moi est un triste que nous n'aurons plus Maugrey pour la DCFM cette année. Mais Dumbledore a fait le nécessaire pour nous et a réussi à recruter quelqu'un de tout aussi talentueux, du moins dans mon opinion. Sirius Black est le nouveau professeur de DCFM cette année… que Merlin nous garde._

_Mais en toute honnêteté ça pourrait bien l'aider. Sirius ne semble pas tout à fait être là lorsqu'il n'a rien à faire, le pire que j'ai pu le voir était quand je suis parti pour une semaine visiter Anthony cet été. Kreattur m'a dit qu'il avait basiquement passé trois jours à rester assis tout seul avant qu'André n'ait eu vent de ce qui se passait et ne le traine par la peau des fesses jusqu'en France._

_Sinon pour le trajet en train de cette année, il aurait définitivement pu être pire. Même si j'admets qu'il aurait aussi pu bien mieux se passer. J'ai passé la majeure partie du voyage à patrouiller à travers les wagons, afin d'aider un peu Susan avec ses devoirs de préfet. J'ai refusé le rôle de Préfet, surtout parce que je sentais que je n'aurai pas suffisamment de temps pour bien faire le boulot, je passerai bien trop de temps à la bibliothèque. Wayne était content de prendre le relais pour moi. Mais bien sûr, ça ne voulait pas dire que je ne pouvais pas aider un ami quand il ou elle demande._

_Nous avons du arrêter une bagarre entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, comme il est déjà de coutume. Le freluquet vert et l'imbécile rouge, Drago Malfoy et Ronald Weasley respectivement, avaient recommencé à se disputer et Tweedledee et Tweedledum en verts avaient déjà sorti leurs baguettes, même si Goyle tenait le sienne par le mauvais côté. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de sur quoi portait l'altercation, mais à première vue cela semblait être l'habituel "les Serpentards sont tous des Mages Noirs en devenir" et "les Gryffondors sont tous des idiots" qui existe depuis Merlin seul sait quand._

_Deux Sortilèges de Désarmement et un seul Sortilège de Stupéfixion quand Weasley a essayé d'en venir aux mains ont tout arrêté avant que la situation ne puisse dégénérer. Susan a assigné une retenue avec Rusard à chaque abruti et nous avons continué sa ronde une fois que Crabbe et Goyle ont eu trainé Malfoy ailleurs. Honnêtement je suis heureux de ne pas avoir fini dans la Maison de l'un de ces deux guignols. Devoir les supporter jour après jour doit être tellement fatiguant pour leurs Maisons, comment Daphné et Tracey ont réussi à ne pas finir par tuer Malfoy._

_La répartition de cette année a été marquée par un peu de désordre. L'un des petits première année était si nerveux qu'il en a vomi partout sur les robes de McGonagall, heureusement pour lui qu'elle est si indulgente le premier jour. Et heureusement pour nous que le petit n'ait pas réparti chez Poufsouffle qu'après ça, et donc qu'il ne nous ait pas fait passer en points négatifs avant même que l'année ne soit vraiment commencée._

_Le diner était bon, cela ne change jamais au moins. J'ai passé la plupart du temps à discuter avec Wayne et Susan de nos classes à venir et de ce qui serait couvert cette année. Mais il y a tout de même eu une petite surprise. Susan m'a proposé un rendez-vous pour Pré-au-Lard. Ouais, pas juste y aller en tant qu'amis, mais un vrai rendez-vous. Je veux dire, j'ai accepté, mais je me méfie un peu. Mes sentiments pour Tonks ont chamboulé mes précédentes relations, mais je suppose que Susan mérite une chance elle aussi, elle est plutôt mignonne en plus._

_Mais vraiment, c'est tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Chourave est revenue sur les règles et a insisté sur l'importance des BUSEs et des ASPICs pour ceux qui les passaient cette année. Et les sixièmes années ont aussi été prévenus qu'ils feraient face à leurs plus longues et difficiles années jusqu'à présent. Les septièmes années ont bruyamment confirmé._

_Harry James Potter Evans._


	40. Susan Bones et Pré-au-Lard

_30 Septembre 1995,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Bon, je suppose que c'est officiel, j'ai une petite-amie. Peut-être que cette fois ça durera vraiment, maintenant que ce ne sont pas les hormones qui parlent et que je __**sais**__ que j'en ai une._

_Je suppose que ça devait arriver, et cela du à une combinaison de plusieurs choses. Mais surtout à comment moi et Susan nous tournions l'un autour de l'autre depuis que j'ai accepté ce rendez-vous. J'ai du passer trop de temps avec Sirius après les cours, parce que j'ai beaucoup plus flirté que ce que je fais d'habitude, et trop peu si vous demandez à Sirius. Mais nous avons finalement eu notre premier weekend à Pré-au-Lard et, quelle surprise, la plupart des cinquièmes années ont disparu de l'enceinte de l'école dès qu'ils ont pu._

_J'ai retrouvé Susan à l'entrée de notre salle commune et nous avons marché ensemble jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Nous avions tous les deux quelques courses à faire pour l'école donc nous voulions nous en débarrasser en premier. C'est étrange, je n'ai pas réalisé avant que nous retournions de Pré-au-Lard que nous nous étions tenus la main depuis que nous étions partis de Poudlard. Après que nous ayons acheté nos affaires pour les cours, nous avons juste marché dans le village pendant un moment, appréciant la présence de l'autre et l'atmosphère du village._

_Quand nous sommes passés devant Gaichiffon je lui ai demandé si elle voulait aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Je ne m'attendais honnêtement pas à ce qu'elle veuille vraiment y aller. Je n'ai jamais donné mon avis sur autant de tenues en une si courte période de temps. L'un des bénéfices s'est présenté de lui-même, quand nous sortions j'ai demandé en plaisantant si elle ne voulait pas aller vérifier la section sous-vêtements. Susan a haussé les épaules et dit "Peut-être la prochaine fois, si tu es sage". Cette fille va définitivement causer ma mort._

_D'ailleurs je souligne que, pour plaisanter, je lui ai demandée si elle voulait aller chez Madame Pieddodu. Merlin soit loué, elle a manqué de s'étouffer et dit que tout ce rose la rendrait aveugle, et elle a suggérait que nous allions aux Trois Balais à la place. Rosmerta était aussi gentille que d'habitude, toujours là quand vous avez besoin de quelques choses et toujours avec un sourire éclatant. Nous avons passé tout notre temps là à discuter. Elle voulait en savoir un peu plus à propos de Sirius, majoritairement parce qu'elle se souvenait que sa tante avait parlé de lui par le passé, apparemment les deux avaient eu une petite histoire, résultat d'un verre de Whisky Pur Feu en trop._

_Elle m'a parlé de son aspiration de devenir une Auror comme sa tante, et même de diriger le département après sa tante si elle pouvait être promue suffisamment vite. "La plus jeune Directrice de Département de l'histoire" est un titre très prestigieux, j'imagine. Le reste du temps où nous avons été aux Trois Balais nous avons eu un petit concours pour voir qui pouvait retenir son souffle le plus longtemps. Je n'ai pas honte de dire que Susan a gagné, et de façon répétée._

_La marche pour revenir à Poudlard a paru plus courte que d'habitude, peut-être que c'était parce que Susan et moi continuions de discuter tout le long, partageant juste des moments de nos enfances au hasard et ce que nous avions vécu au cours de nos différents étés. Elle voudrait aller en France un jour, c'est quelque chose qu'elle veut faire depuis qu'elle est enfant. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait venir avec moi pour visiter les Delacours la prochaine fois que j'y vais._

_Le diner a été… vraiment pénible. Hannah a passé tout son temps à faire passer un interrogatoire en règles à Susan sur notre rendez-vous, et Wayne a fait pareil avec moi. Même si Wayne est bien plus facile à ignorer qu'Hannah, elle ne se taira plus jusqu'à ce que vous lui répondiez quelques choses. Ça n'a même pas besoin d'être cohérent, vous avez juste à dire quoi que ce soit qui puisse être en rapport avec ce qu'elle vous demande. Au bout d'un moment, quand elle a réalisé que Susan ne comptait rien lui dire, du moins pas à table durant le diner, elle s'est tournée vers moi et a repris ses divagations. Je pense qu'après dix minutes à avoir été ignorée, elle a réalisé qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien qu'aucun de nous deux, même si je suis sûr que Susan va se retrouver avec une 'invitée' dans sa chambre ce soir._

_Pour ma part, j'attends de voir où ça va aller. Je pense qu'une relation avec Susan pourrait marcher, mais seul le temps nous le dira et je suppose que c'est un point majeur dans tout ça, le temps. Je m'en vais au lit avant ça ne me monte plus à la tête que ce que je voudrai._

_Harry James Potter Evans._


	41. Une salle commune confortable

_31 Octobre 1995,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Halloween. Une fois encore un jour de grande douleur et de surprenant bonheur pour moi. A nouveau cette année je dois mentionner le Professeur Chourave. Le fait même que, pour la cinquième année consécutive à présent, elle ait tenu sa promesse et n'ait pas une seule fois essayé de me forcer à venir à la fête au soir parle d'une façon remarquable de son caractère. Même si j'admettrai que la journée avait démarré d'une façon un peu aigre, ou plutôt c'était moi qui étais aigre, comme d'habitude._

_Sortilèges ce matin était une expérience étrange. Nous nous sommes concentrés sur le Sortilège de Mutisme et ses nombreuses variations aujourd'hui. La salle de classe n'a guère était aussi silencieuse depuis le premier jour, quand Flitwick a pris les présences. J'ai passé la majeure partie du cours sous une barrière de silence que j'ai fait moi-même, bloquant heureusement le bruit de tous ceux qui étaient ô combien excités par la fête de ce soir. Flitwick est venu me voir durant la leçon et m'a silencieusement montré comment faire une version qui me permettait de n'entendre que quelques personnes choisies. Je pense pouvoir dire sans trop m'avancer que quelques-uns de mes camarades de classe étaient un peu agacés que je ne semble entendre que ce que Flitwick disait pendant la plupart du cours._

_En métamorphose nous avons continué notre étude des Sorts de Disparition et de leurs effets respectifs sur différentes choses. Je me suis marginalement amélioré, seulement grâce à Susan qui est parvenue à me faire sortir de ma stupeur, entre Sortilèges et Métamorphose. Je suis parvenu à faire disparaitre le rat placé devant moi en un temps décent, gagnant quelques points pour notre Maison. Bien sûr, ça n'aurait pas pu aussi bien se passer sans que notre fameuse benne à ordure vivante ne foire un autre sort. Dieu me garde, je ne sais pas comment mais il a réussi à faire exploser le pauvre rat sur lequel il essayait le sort. La fille à côté de lui, Granger je crois, a été éclaboussée de sang et de viscères. Regarder Ron se prendre une véritable raclée était fascinant._

_J'ai passé mes périodes libres à la bibliothèque, comme j'en ai l'habitude ces jours-ci. Susan m'a rejoint et a travaillé sur quelques devoirs pendant que je me concentrais plus sur quelques anciens livres d'histoire que nous avions à la bibliothèque. J'ai trouvé une section supplémentaire il y a juste quelques mois, donc ouais, beaucoup de nouvelles lectures pour moi._

_Botanique s'est passée exactement comme je m'y attendais. Je n'ai compris que la moitié de ce qui était dit et ai juste observé avec intérêt la main verte de Gryffondor, Neville, démontrer ses talents à la classe. Si ce gars ne devient pas dans le futur le prochain professeur de Botanique de Poudlard, je mange mon chapeau._

_Lorsque tout le monde a commencé à se diriger vers la fête, je suis resté dans la salle commune. Débattant intérieurement si je devrais aller au lit, faire un peu plus de lecture, et juste essayer de façon général de trouver comment passer le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vraiment l'heure d'aller se coucher. Et c'est là que Susan est venue à la rescousse pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Elle a parlé avec Chourave et a été autorisée à rester avec moi dans la salle commune. Les elfes de maison nous ont fournis un peu de nourriture de la fête et nous avons mangé ensemble tout en parlant des mois à venir._

_Susan aimerait que je vienne pour Noël, à la fois pour que j'apprenne à mieux connaitre sa tante au-delà des quelques rencontres que nous avons eu, et parce qu'elle aimerait juste que l'on puisse célébrer Noël ensemble. Bien sûr j'étais d'accord d'y aller, je ne pense pas que Sirius en sera très affecté. Je ne pense pas qu'il le sera, et honnêtement je m'attends juste à une ou deux blagues bien sales et puis qu'il me pousse vers la porte. Lorsqu'on a eu fini de manger, nous nous sommes retrouvés sur un divan où nous avons amplement profité d'avoir la salle commune juste pour nous pendant une heure, après ça elle s'est endormie et je me suis contenté de la regarder. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Hannah n'entre dans la pièce et ne pousse de petits cris aigus à en briser les tympans. Merci, Flitwick, pour nous avoir enseigné la façon la plus rapide de lancer une barrière de Mutisme en touchant seulement sa baguette d'un seul doit._

_Hannah a trainé Susan dans sa chambre et j'ai battu en retraite dans la mienne. C'est comme ça que ma soirée s'est finie et c'est ici que cette entrée se finira. Demain amènera avec un peu de chance quelques meilleurs souvenirs que ceux d'aujourd'hui._

_Harry James Potter Evans._


	42. Le manoir Bones

_18 Septembre 1995,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_J'ai déjà eu du mal à rester concentré sur une seule chose auparavant, mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui pourrait bien avoir été un record. Je savais que la famille Bones était ancienne, remontant même jusqu'au temps des Quatre Fondateurs. Donc bien sûr, ça voudrait dire que leur manoir familial, celui qui a été dans leur famille depuis le tout début, serait une merveille à contempler._

_Par Merlin, je n'étais pas prêt._

_Je n'ai jamais eu à me concentrer autant pour écouter quelqu'un auparavant. Juste après que nous soyons arrivés au manoir, Amelia est venue et nous a accueillis. Elle m'a offert de me faire une visite de la maison et je n'ai pas honte de dire que j'ai pratiquement laissé échappé mon accord avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'y penser._

_Le mot "Bones" n'est pas juste leur nom de famille, c'est une tradition. Il y a un couloir dans ce manoir, magiquement enchanté pour s'étendre éternellement sur commande du chef de famille actuel, qui contient une peinture immobile de chaque personne à avoir jamais fait partie de la Maison des Bones. Selon leur tradition, leurs crânes sont accrochés en-dessous de l'image et magiquement enchantés pour être incassable et ne jamais s'abimer. C'est une vraie merveille, et je n'ai fait que quelques pas à l'intérieur du couloir ! Ça m'a aussi donné l'occasion de voir la peinture des parents de Susan. Ce qui est un peu triste c'est que, comparés à tous les autres, ils ont l'air d'être les plus jeunes._

_Amelia m'a tout expliqué. Les peintures sont réalisées après la mort de la personne, généralement via un souvenir donné au peintre, et puis sont pendues à l'intérieur du couloir. J'ai aussi demandé si je pourrais être autorisé à aller voir jusqu'au bout du couloir un jour. Amelia a accepté, tant que j'étais préparé à faire la longue marche de deux heures que cela prenait pour y arriver. Je vais peut-être reporté ça à plus tard._

_Le reste de leur maison était tout autant fantastique. De vieilles peintures de paysages depuis longtemps disparus et de personnes d'importance au travers de l'histoire. Leur maison se tenait aussi au thème "Bones" avec leur grand escalier qui donnait l'impression d'être réellement fait d'os. Du bois magiquement taillé, on m'a dit. Finalement, elles m'ont montré la partie où elles résident, la "nouvelle aile" du manoir comme Amelia l'appelait. Cette partie du manoir était bien plus moderne et semblait être équipée pour convenir aux besoins d'une famille de quatre, ce qui fait sens puisque qu'elle était originalement destinée à abriter Amelia, Susan et les parents de Susan._

_Susan m'a montré sa chambre, surprenamment peu fournie comparée à ce à quoi je m'attendais, et nous sommes ensuite descendus diner. Nous avons parlé en grands détails de nombreux sujets, et Amelia était très intéressée par mes vues sur la situation politique actuelle de notre monde. Elle parlait de comment il était nécessaire d'avoir Fudge remplacé, celui-ci étant juste une marionnette aux mains de ceux dont il acceptait les pots-de-vin. Je ne sais honnêtement pas dire si elle a raison. Elle semblait un petit peu déçue que je ne paraisse pas me préoccuper plus que ça de la politique de notre monde, même si elle a paru un peu mieux comprendre lorsqu'elle a entendu parler de ma fascination pour l'Histoire._

_A part ça, nous avons brièvement parlé d'autres choses. Susan et moi avons surtout parlé de notre temps à Poudlard, des gens que nous avons rencontrés et des lieux que nous avons vus. Apparemment, d'après Amelia, Susan a eu le béguin pour moi depuis notre deuxième année. Encore quelques choses que je ne savais pas. Il y a eu aussi un peu de curiosité quant à mes liens avec Anthony, Daphné et Tracey. Amelia m'a surtout mis en garde contre la famille Davis et de leur histoire d'avoir eu de nombreux chefs de famille assoiffés de pouvoir. Tracey n'est pas comme ça, je lui ai dit ça, et Susan l'a confirmé. Sinon je connais personnellement la famille Greengrass, et je sais qu'ils ne me souhaitent rien d'autres que le meilleur._

_Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer les parents d'Anthony, mais je suspecte que ça arrivera un de ces jours. Comment ils n'aient jamais voulu venir le chercher à King's Cross reste un mystère pour moi, mais vu la façon d'agir d'Anthony… je ne serai pas surpris qu'ils oublient simplement la moitié du temps._

_La soirée s'est achevée avec Susan me montrant la chambre d'amis que j'occuperai le temps que je reste ici. Et, comme de coutume, j'écris tout ça dans les moments qui m'amènent à aller dormir. Avec cette entrée terminée, c'est ce que je vais faire._

_Harry James Potter Evans._


	43. Un noël à la Bones

_25 Décembre 1995,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Hé bien, Noël avec la famille Bones est bien différent de ce que je connais. Avec les Dursleys, ils me donnaient juste mes cadeaux et me laissaient les ouvrir par moi-même ; Sirius aime en faire un grand spectacle, avec nous tous ouvrant les cadeaux en même temps. Mais c'est beaucoup plus… intime, serait le meilleur mot pour le décrire._

_Je me suis réveillé surprenamment tôt, plus tôt que Susan. Amelia était dans la cuisine, mangeant un petit-déjeuner léger. Nous avons parlé un moment, juste elle et moi. Elle voulait savoir qu'elles étaient mes intentions envers Susan, et si j'avais quelques choses sur le long terme en tête pour notre relation. Je lui ai répondu, honnêtement, que je ne savais vraiment pas où nous nous dirigions, mais que je pensais que nous n'avions pas pris de mauvaises routes jusqu'à présent. Après ça, je lui ai juste posée de nombreuses questions sur la famille Bones._

_Quand Susan nous a rejoints, nous nous sommes tous déplacés dans le salon. Nous prenions chacun un de nos cadeaux et puis les donnions. J'imagine que ce doit être un évènement incroyablement spécial pour Susan, surtout parce qu'il s'agit surement de l'un des seuls moments où elle et sa tante sont seules. Je dois dire que c'était une magnifique expérience que j'ai vécu. Nous avons ouvert nos cadeaux un par un, peut-être pas le procédé le plus long quand nous n'étions que trois personnes seulement, mais c'était beau d'en être témoin._

_Amelia m'a donné un livre sur l'histoire des Mages de Combat, un ancien ordre de Sorciers qui servirent la même fonction que les Aurors de nos jours. Cependant, ils ont fini par être dissous lorsque leurs méthodes ont commencé à devenir extrêmes dans leur façon de gérer les Mages Noirs._

_Susan m'a offert un livre sur l'artisanat des baguettes et un texte sur les différents foci __**(1) **__ayant été utilisés au fil des siècles, depuis les baguettes aux bâtons et même les épées ou autres armes traditionnelles moldues._

_Chacun d'eux sera intéressant à parcourir quand j'en aurai le temps. Quant à mes cadeaux, j'ai donné à Amelia un nouveau lot de robes d'Aurors en peau de Basilique avec les gants et les bottes qui vont avec. Elle avait l'air plutôt contente de ce cadeau, mais de ce que j'ai cru comprendre les Aurors doivent acheter leur propre équipement à moins de vouloir utiliser l'équipement commun médiocre qu'ils obtiennent quand ils rejoignent le corps des Aurors. J'ai offert à Susan un collier qu'elle avait regardé lorsque nous étions allés à Pré-au-Lard, ainsi qu'une carte cadeau pour quelques-uns des magasins de vêtements les plus chics du Chemin de Traverse. Susan les a adorés, mais Amelia m'a mis en garde que je venais, à mon insu, de me porter volontaire pour la rejoindre dans ses sorties shopping._

_A part ça, nous avons passé la majeure partie de la journée ensemble, discutant et passant un bon moment. Hannah est passée brièvement, pour échanger des cadeaux avec Susan et dire bonjour à Amelia. Elle a eu l'air un peu surprise que je sois là, je ne suis pas sûr de pourquoi, mais Susan n'avait pas du lui dire que je viendrai et passerai Noël avec elle et sa tante._

_Hé bien, ce sera quelque chose sur quoi me faire du souci un autre jour. Pour l'instant, je pense que je vais aller au lit et me préparer pour les jours qui arrivent. Dieu seul sait que Sirius va me harceler pour avoir tous les détails du temps que j'ai passé ici._

_Harry James Potter Evans._

* * *

**(1) Foci, pluriel du latin focus, qui désigne ici l'instrument magique concentrant le pouvoir du Sorcier. Dans d'autres textes, cela désignent aussi souvent le c****œur du-dit instrument (par exemple la plume de phénix dans la baguette d'Harry)  
**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, il y a un jeu de mot avec Sirius à la fin : harceler se dit 'hounding' en anglais, 'hound' voulant aussi dire le chien de chasse.**


	44. Chagrin

_20 Janvier 1996,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

Une grimace passa sur le visage d'Harry en lisant la date. Ça n'avait… pas été un bon jour pour lui. C'était la première fois qu'il avait du faire face au sentiment de quelqu'un le quittant. Lui et Susan étaient peut-être toujours amis aujourd'hui, mais après ce jour-là… ils n'avaient plus réellement parlé avec l'autre depuis lors. Les deux étaient bien trop gênés par la présence de l'autre pour parvenir à tenir une conversation plus développée que du simple travail scolaire. Avec un profond soupir, il se prépara à lire l'entrée qui lui faisait surement le plus mal. Les traces de larmes sur la page ne faisaient que le prouver.

_Aujourd'hui a été le pire jour de ma vie, avec peut-être seulement quelques rares exceptions. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'où commencer. C'est simple en fait, Susan a rompu avec moi, et je me sens comme si mon corps tout entier allait s'effondrer sous son propre poids._

_Je pense que j'aurai du le voir venir. Je suppose que je ne voulais juste pas l'accepter. Depuis un moment, j'avais remarqué comment Susan semblait lentement s'éloigner de moi. Nous discutions toujours et passons un bon paquet de temps ensemble, mais je me rendais compte que nous ne parlions plus comme nous en avions l'habitude. Lorsque nous étions seuls elle agissait différemment, comme si elle n'était pas sûre que ce qu'elle était supposée faire._

_Et puis aujourd'hui, elle m'a emmené jusqu'à la petite salle commune qu'Anthony, Tracey, Daphné et moi utilisons, et m'a expliqué ce qui se passait._

_oooOOOooo_

Susan avait l'air soucieuse, plus qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. Honnêtement, il ne se sentait pas très bien non plus, parce que quelque part au plus profond de son être, il savait ce qui venait.

"Je… je ne sais pas comment le dire, Harry." dit-elle lentement, presque comme si elle souhaitait pouvoir juste ne rien dire.

"Quoi que ce soit, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire." répondit-il prudemment, son ventre se serrant à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait.

"Je… je ne peux plus rester avec toi…" C'était bas, à peine plus qu'un murmure, et pourtant cela sonna à travers ses oreilles comme si cela avait été hurlé.

Il voulait crier, il le voulait vraiment. Il voulait lui crier dessus et demander une explication. Mais il y avait une autre partie de lui, la part qui regardait toujours les choses froidement. Elle voulait juste que la douleur disparaisse.

"Je vois…" dit-il lentement et il regarda le plafond. "Est-ce à cause de quelque chose que j'ai fait ?"

"Par Merlin non !" s'exclama-t-elle rapidement, "Je t'en prie, ne pense jamais ça Harry."

"Alors pourquoi ?" murmura-t-il en gardant son regard fixé vers le haut.

"Je ne sais pas. Quand nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble… j'étais tellement heureuse, chaque jour avec toi me semblait comme une aventure." essaya-t-elle de raisonner, probablement cherchant la vérité en elle-même elle aussi.

"Et puis l'aventure s'est terminée. Un jour, je me suis réveillée et puis quand je t'ai vu ce jour-là… il n'y avait rien. Le frémissement que je sentais dans mon ventre était parti, et l'étincelle dans mon cœur avait disparu avec lui." finit-elle avec des yeux embués.

"Ne pleure pas." dit Harry en l'entendant renifler, "Je suis désolé que tu le ressentes comme ça. Si tu penses que tes sentiments pour moi ont disparu, alors il n'y a rien que l'on puisse y faire. Au moins… essayons de rester amis." Harry la regarda finalement avec un sourire bien trop éclatant qui ne collait pas à la situation.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'énerves pas ?!" cria-t-elle entre deux reniflements, "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me cries pas dessus ou ne lances pas quelques choses, que tu ne fais pas quoi que ce soit !"

"Est-ce que ça aiderait ?" raisonna-t-il. "Tu as déjà pris ta décision. Je la respecterai et nous pourrons tous les deux passer à autre chose." Son sourire ne vacilla jamais.

"S'il te plait, Harry… j'ai besoin que tu sois en colère contre moi. J'ai besoin que tu réagisses." supplia-t-elle, espérant qu'au mois elle pourrait justifier son sentiment de culpabilité par sa colère.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre. "Je t'aime, Susan Bones." déclara-t-il calmement, "je ne me mettrai jamais en colère contre toi. Je ne le peux tout simplement pas. Alors s'il te plait, souris, c'est l'une des choses que j'aime le plus chez toi. Nous resterons toujours amis, n'est-ce pas ?"

Susan s'était brisée lorsqu'il avait dit ces trois mots. Elle ne savait pas comment répondre alors elle le regarda dans les yeux, et avec toute la volonté qu'elle parvint à rassembler, elle produisit le plus petit des sourires. Puis elle partit, le son de deux paires de pas laissant savoir à Harry qu'Hannah avait attendu à l'extérieur pour soutenir sa meilleure amie.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le divan et sortit sa baguette. Un murmure vit une lumière bleue s'étendre sur la porte et la verrouiller fermement en place. Un autre murmure produisit le sortilège de mutisme le plus puissant qu'il connut. Ensuite… Ensuite seulement, Harry relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur ses émotions et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues tandis qu'un cri de douleur se heurtait contre le sortilège.

_oooOOOooo_

_Je suis resté là pour ce qui a semblé être une éternité. J'ai raté le diner, ce qui a alerté Anthony que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je les ai entendu, lui, Daphné et Tracey, derrière la porte alors qu'ils essayaient de l'ouvrir. Je ne sais pas comment ils y sont parvenus, mais ils ont brisé mon sortilège et m'ont trouvé là, sur le canapé. Je n'ai jamais vu Daphné si attentionnée auparavant, elle m'a juste tenu contre elle tandis qu'Anthony essayait de retenir Tracey de partir s'en prendre à Susan dans sa colère._

_Au final, ils sont restés avec moi et m'ont juste parlé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure du couvre-feu. Nous nous sommes séparés près de l'entrée de la salle commune de Poufsouffle avec les trois d'entre eux promettant qu'ils passeraient la journée entière de demain avec moi._

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire de moi-même. Il est déjà une heure bien passée, et je n'arrive juste pas à dormir. Mais je vais réessayer. Peut-être qui je pourrai trouver un peu de paix dans mes rêves._

_Harry James Potter Evans.__**  
**_


	45. Lettre de réconfort et visite surprise

_24 Mars 1996,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Aujourd'hui est le jour où je me suis senti le mieux depuis un moment, le mieux depuis que Susan a rompu avec moi. Je suppose qu'aujourd'hui m'a aussi confirmé quelques choses. Un, j'ai trouvé une amie pour la vie avec Fleur et je chérirai toujours ça. Deux, Tonks est, bel et bien, la personne la plus fantastique au monde._

_Tout a commencé au petit-déjeuner ce matin. Les chouettes sont arrivées avec le courrier de la matinée et j'ai vu la Grand-Duc familière piquer vers moi. Force, comme Fleur a appelé sa magnifique chouette, a subtilisé un peu de nourriture de mon assiette alors que je détachais la lettre de sa patte, ce petit coquin sournois. La lettre était, à ce moment-là, le point le plus brillant de ces quelques derniers mois. Elle avait appris par un ami commun, je suspecte quelques peu Sirius, que j'avais rompu avec ma petite-amie et que j'étais "horriblement dévasté" comme elle disait. Des mots de réconfort et de soutien sont ce qu'elle a envoyé, et j'avais cruellement besoin des deux._

_La lettre m'a fait sourire jusqu'au déjeuner. Anthony a fait des remarques répétées que je devrai effacer ce rictus de mon visage et aller me passer la tête sous l'eau pour me rafraichir les idées. Bien sûr, Tracey et moi avons rétorqué que lui et Daphné pouvaient simplement retourner dans leur placard à balais si cela les dérangeait. Ça le fait généralement se taire. La plus grande surprise du jour est arrivée un peu après le déjeuner alors que je retournais vers la salle commune de notre petit groupe._

_oooOOOooo_

Marchant le long du hall, Harry sifflait un air pour lui-même tandis qu'un sourire s'étendait sur son visage une fois de plus ce jour-là. La lettre de Fleur lui avait vraiment bien remonté le moral, et il en avait eu douloureusement besoin en plus de tout le reste. C'était aussi une bonne chose que cela lui apportait quelques distractions de ses BUSEs. Daphné les harcelait constamment pour étudier, même si elle ne les faisait pas dormir dans la bibliothèque comme le faisait une certaine Gryffondor apparemment.

Le bruit de pas pressés venant de l'autre bout du couloir ramena son attention et celle-ci s'y focalisa. Une tignasse de cheveux roses étaient balancée dans tous les sens alors que leur charmante propriétaire courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers Harry.

"Harry, j'étais avec toi, peu importe où tu étais depuis que le déjeuner est fini, d'accord ?!" dit Tonks en s'agrippant à Harry et en faisant un pas derrière lui.

"Ooookay…" répondit Harry avec confusion, ayant une sensation plutôt soudaine de déjà-vu. Tonks expira un soupir de soulagement et se redressa avec un large sourire sur son visage alors que le son de deux personnes approchait au coin.

C'était les terreurs jumelles de Gryffondor, les jumeaux Weasley. Ils regardèrent Tonks avec des yeux plissés, et Harry sut instantanément qu'elle avait fait quelques choses pour entraver l'une de leurs plaisanteries… encore une fois.

"Tonks, c'est si bon…"

"D'enfin te trouver…"

"Tu ne saurais pas, par le plus grand des hasards…"

"Comment Rusard a bien pu découvrir notre…"

"Farce sur l'entrée des Serpentards…"

"N'est-ce pas, Tonksie ?"

Harry manqua de s'étouffer face à leur dialogue gémellaire et au sentiment de déjà-vu grandissant.

"Désolé les gars, elle a été avec moi depuis une bonne heure." défendit Harry avec un sourire en coin, "Mais sinon, vous deux ne devriez pas être en train d'étudier pour vos ASPICs ?"

Le regard des jumeaux se déplaça sur Harry et leurs yeux, si c'était possible, se plissèrent encore plus.

"Mon cher frère, j'ai comme l'impression que nous avons déjà vécu cela…"

"En effet mon frère, cela semble quelques peu… familier…"

"Et si je me souviens correctement…"

"Ce cher petit Harry ici présent avait défendu Tonks la dernière fois aussi…"

"Oui, tout à fait. Il nous avait même menti, le bougre…"

"Parfaitement, parfaitement. Maintenant, quel pourrait bien être le châtiment pour un tel crime…"

"Voyons mon cher frère, il s'agit bien sûr d'une merveilleuse farce !"

Harry leva une main pour retenir les jumeaux, réalisant que le moment était venu d'utiliser la meilleure carte 'je me tire hors de cette farce' qu'il avait.

"Allons allons, avant que quoi que ce soit de drastique ne soit fait. Vous étiez de grands fans des Maraudeurs, n'est-ce pas ?"

Les jumeaux sourirent largement et répondirent comme un seul homme, "Bien sûr ! Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudver, les plus grands farceurs jusqu'à vos serviteurs ici présents !"

"Patmol ?" dit Tonks par réflexe, "C'est comme ça que tu appelles Sirius tout le temps, non ?" dit-elle en direction d'Harry.

"Hé bien oui, j'appelle en effet _mon parrain_, Sirius Black, _Patmol_, puisqu'il s'agit du surnom que lui ont donné mon père, James Potter, alias _Cornedrue_, et Remus Lupin, alias _Lunard_." répondit Harry d'un ton grandiloquent, mettant un epu plus l'accent sur leurs différents noms.

Les jumeaux tombèrent à genoux instantanément et commencèrent à se prosterner en chantant, "Héritier des Maraudeurs, nous ne sommes pas dignes."

"Les gars, arrêtez ça." déclara Harry, mais ils continuèrent. Quand Tonks commença à ricaner, Harry en eut assez. "Okay, sérieusement, arrêtez ça. Sinon, je risque de revenir sur mon intention de vous présenter à Lunard et Patmol."

Les jumeaux furent sur leurs pieds et debout en une seconde montre en main, "On a arrêté !" crièrent-ils, légèrement paniqués.

Harry éclata de rire en même temps que Tonks en dit, "Okay. Vous nous laissez filer Tonks et moi et je vous présente à Patmol et Lunard, et on considèrera qu'on est quitte. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?"

"Marché conclu !" s'exclamèrent-ils instantanément et ils tendirent leurs mains vers Harry.

Saisissant l'idée, Harry croisa ses bras l'un au-dessus de l'autre et serra leurs mains puis eut un large sourire lorsqu'ils commencèrent à s'éloigner avec de légères trépidations dans leurs pas.

"Pfiou !" s'écria littéralement Tonks lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, "Merci pour m'avoir sauvé les fesses une fois de plus, Harry."

"Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce magnifique fessier que tu as risquer d'être blessé après tout, pas vrai ?" répondit Harry avec aisance.

"Hé bien M. Potter !" s'exclama Tonks dramatiquement, "Quand avez-vous appris à flirter ?"

"Tu es une terrible influence sur moi Tonksie, et j'adore ça."

_oooOOOooo_

_Nous sommes allés à la salle commune et avons passé l'après-midi à parler. Nous avons surtout discuté de son travail en tant qu'Auror et de combien elle avait hâte d'être assignée à quelques missions plus dangereuses. Nous avons même plaisanté que Sirius pourrait même ressortir son ancien uniforme et retourner à son ancien département, même si personnellement je ne pense pas que cela risque d'arriver._

_Je ne sais pas comment, mais sur une période de quelques heures, Tonks est parvenue à faire sembler la rupture… pas si mal. C'est toujours douloureux, et de ce que Tonks m'a dit, ça va rester comme ça pendant un moment. Mais le meilleur remède, selon elle, est simplement de l'accepter et de passer à autre chose. Elle a dit qu'une nouvelle fille viendrait un de ces jours et qu'alors j'oublierai peut-être tout de Susan. Cependant elle a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait marquer une pause. Elle a plaisanté qu'avec moi trouvant une nouvelle petite-amie, je n'étais surement plus intéressé par elle. Oh si seulement elle savait combien elle avait tort._

_Il vaudrait mieux que j'aille dormir. J'ai déjà passé trop de temps à rester assis ici et à me remémorer la journée. Les BUSEs sont pour bientôt, et contrairement à nos chères terreurs jumelles, j'ai l'intention d'étudier._

_Harry James Potter Evans_


	46. Les BUSEs débutent!

_3 Juin 1996,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Et donc les BUSEs ont commencées. Notre Planning est juste et plutôt plein, mais heureusement ce sera complètement terminé dès qu'on aura passé le dernier examen, ensuite il restera seulement la fête de fin d'année avant que je retourne à la maison et que l'été commence._

_Notre planning pour la semaine est : Lundi – Sortilèges | Mardi – Métamorphose | Mercredi – Botanique | Jeudi – DCFM | Vendredi – Étude des Runes._

_La semaine prochaine c'est : Lundi – Potions | Mardi – Soins aux créatures magiques | Mercredi – Arithmancie | Jeudi – Histoire de la Magie_

_Donc je me suis débarrassé de Sortilèges aujourd'hui et j'aime à penser que j'ai plutôt bien réussi. L'examen écrit couvrait quelques-unes des parties les plus intéressantes comme les Contre-Sortilèges pour le hoquet et le Sortilège d'Allégresse. J'admets que je dois une fière chandelle à Daphné, elle nous a vraiment bien exercés du coté de Sortilèges puisque c'est le point faible de Tracey, mais même elle pense avoir passé la matière avec de bonnes notes aujourd'hui._

_L'examen pratique était rafraichissant. Nous avons du prendre un coquetier et lui faire faire des roulades, Flitwick a trouvé que les sauts que j'ai ajouté au mien étaient extrêmement amusants vu la façon dont il riait. Nous avons aussi du démontrer notre capacité à réaliser le Sortilège de Changement de Couleur, le Sortilège de Lévitation et le Sortilège de Croissance. J'ai réussi les trois sans aucune réelle difficulté, le Sortilège de Lévitation est devenu un tel exemple de magie standard pour moi que je pourrais probablement le faire dans mon sommeil. Le Sortilège de Changement de Couleur était un peu plus troublant, mais surtout à cause de ses agaçants mouvements de baguette. Et si le Sortilège de Croissance est assez simple, je devrai mettre moins de puissance dans le sort à l'avenir puisque j'ai fait grossir la tasse jusqu'à la taille d'une petite chaise. Heureusement que la table a tenu._

_C'était l'heure du diner quand j'ai fini mon pratique, j'étais le dernier du jour, donc j'avais assez faim. C'était assez bizarre de regarder autour et de voir les expressions des étudiants qui passent leurs BUSEs, certains avaient l'air effondrés et d'autres avaient de grands sourires. La plupart des étudiants passant leurs ASPICs soit n'étaient pas là soit avaient leurs nez dans un livre, même Fred et George avaient un lot de bouquins ouverts près de leurs notes tandis qu'ils essayaient de manger avec leurs plumes à intervalles réguliers._

_J'ai vu Anthony à la table des Serdaigles, lui aussi le nez dans un livre. De Métamorphose sans aucun doute, il doit se préparer pour demain. Lorsqu'il a levé les yeux à un moment, il a levé un pouce vers le haut, donc je suppose qu'il a bien réussi l'examen lui aussi. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler à Daphné ou Tracey jusqu'à après le diner, quand je les ai retrouvées à notre salle commune. Daphné a fait un sans fautes, du moins c'est ce qu'elle dit, et Tracey était sûre d'avoir passé la matière, ce qui était très bien à ses yeux._

_Anthony nous a rejoint un peu plus tard et nous avons passé notre temps jusqu'au couvre-feu à nous préparer pour Métamorphose demain. Je suis pratiquement sûr que je vais le réussir aussi, mais il y a encore quelques-uns des sorts où j'ai l'impression de me heurter à un mur. Certaines des prononciations pourraient aussi m'être préjudiciables si je ne fais pas attention. Mais je verrai bien ça demain. Pour le moment, je pense que je vais aller dormir._

_Harry James Potter Evans._


	47. Les BUSEs se finissent!

_13 Juin 1996,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Merlin soit loué, c'est fini._

_J'ai vraiment eu l'impression que j'allais avoir des cheveux gris à cause du stress. Je savais que les BUSEs étaient difficiles, mais par Morgane je ne pensais pas qu'elles seraient _aussi _difficiles. Maintenant il ne nous reste plus que la fête de fin d'année demain et puis je pourrai finalement commencer mon été._

_Sinon pour l'examen d'aujourd'hui. Histoire de la Magie. Je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que j'ai obtenu un O dans ce sujet en particulier. A présent, j'ai finalement abandonné mon long et fervent déni que j'aime juste l'Histoire. C'est une aussi grande part de moi-même que manger et respirer. Les sujets pour l'examen étaient assez intéressants, et honnêtement je suis certain d'avoir été le seul à tout avoir compris._

_La législation des baguettes était assez simple, nous l'avons étudiée plus que nécessaire. Les Révoltes des Gobelins du dix-huitième siècle est le péché mignon de l'enseignement de Binns, et honnêtement tout ce qui a été nécessaire pour avoir un rappel a été de lui poser une simple question après diner hier. La démarche d'intervention en cas de violation du Code du Secret Magique et la sanction encourue ont probablement pris quelques personnes par surprise, heureusement pour moi que Tonks aime parler de cet aspect bien particulier de son boulot. La Formation de la Confédération Internationale de Sorciers et une explication de pourquoi les Envoûteurs du Liechtenstein ont refusé de la rejoindre, là je suis sûr que celle-ci a du briser plus d'un de mes compagnons étudiants. J'ai entendu quelques-uns d'entre eux grogner d'agacement face à la question. Et c'est aussi assez logique. La raison pour le refus des Envoûteurs du Liechtenstein de rejoindre la CIS n'est pas si bien connue, et pour que l'un de nous la connaisse, il aurait fallu qu'il aille la chercher par lui-même. C'est ce que j'ai fait, il y a presque trois ans de ça maintenant._

_J'ai eu droit à un bon nombre de regards noirs et de murmures agacés de mes amis lorsqu'on a parlé de l'examen au diner. Apparemment, dire que vous avez trouvé l'examen facile et assez simple est une façon très rapide pour avoir une douzaine de Sorts de Piqûres lancés vers vous par diverses personnes dans la salle. Anthony était juste un peu énervé de s'être trompé sur les Envoûteurs du Liechtenstein. Il avait étudié ce sujet en particulier parce qu'il avait eu le sentiment que ça pourrait tomber à l'examen, mais il s'avère qu'il a écrit quelques dates fausses et a inversé quelques noms par accident. Daphné l'avait mis en garde qu'échanger une bonne nuit de sommeil contre plus de révisions n'était pas une bonne idée, mais c'est d'Anthony qu'on parle après tout, le Serdaigle type, est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment s'attendre à autre chose._

_Demain c'est la fête de fin d'année et puis ce sera la fin de cette cinquième année. Plus que deux de plus. C'est étrange d'écrire ça et d'y penser. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que cinq années sont venues et passées depuis que j'ai eu cette lettre par courrier. Ou depuis que j'ai rencontré Anthony, Tracey et Daphné dans les bateaux. Tellement de souvenirs et encore tellement de temps pour s'en faire plus._

_Je vais aller au lit, je suis clairement trop fatigué quand je commence à devenir nostalgique et fleur bleue. __**(1)**_

_Harry James Potter Evans._

* * *

**(1) Pour ceux que ça intéresse, contrairement à ce qui est perçu "être fleur bleue" ne désigne pas le romantisme féminin comme beaucoup le pense (à cause de la fleur je suppose) mais le fait d'être sentimental. L'expression vient du langage des fleurs où le bleu pâle désigne la tendresse inavouée, discrète. Avec la poésie le sens a un peu changé, y associant une certaine naïveté.**

**Ce genre d'anecdotes m'intéressent donc je vous la partage.**


	48. L'histoire c'est cool, vous savez

_31 Juillet 1996, _

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Je commence à croire que ma famille pourrait bien se payer ma tête à cause de ma passion. Aujourd'hui j'ai eu seize ans, encore un petit repère pratique dans le livre qui racontera peut-être un jour ma vie. Comme d'habitude, Sirius a essayé de préparer une surprise pour moi en invitant tout le monde et n'importe qui. Les Delacours sont déjà devenus une constante, tout comme les Tonks. Remus est également passé cette année, il semblerait qu'il ait finalement trouvé du travail stable en Allemagne. Cependant, Sirius a décidé que nous avions besoin d'encore plus, cette année. Donc, en tenant compte de tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire, il a également invité Anthony, Daphné et Tracey ainsi que leurs familles respectives à venir nous aider à célébrer cette journée._

_Tout ça est bien beau, mais quand Sirius a demandé à ce que j'aille dans ma chambre pour qu'il puisse décorer, je me suis douté qu'il avait prévu quelque chose de plus que la surprise habituelle. Mais j'ai fait ce qu'on m'a dit et passé quelques heures à lire un livre sur quelques-unes des plus anciennes familles magiques. J'ai finalement fait quelques progrès sur les Quatre Fondateurs et comment leurs lignées ont, semble-t-il,… disparues._

_J'ai du m'arrêter lorsque quelqu'un a frappé à ma porte, je pensais que c'était Sirius mais j'ai été agréablement surpris lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte à un Anthony paraissant à moitié effrayé et à moitié amusé._

_oooOOOooo_

"Anthony… donc Sirius a décidé d'inviter encore plus de monde cette année, c'est ça ?" demanda Harry en faisant un pas de côté et permettant à son meilleur ami masculin d'entrer dans sa chambre.

"Ton parrain est… spécial." commenta Anthony en hochant la tête en remerciement et en entrant dans la pièce.

"Il a fait une sorte de décoration à la con, pas vrai ?" demanda Harry avec fatigue, mais sans vraiment parvenir à cacher son sourire.

Anthony confirma d'un mouvement de tête mal à l'aise, "L'endroit tout entier est décoré de façon à ressembler à un genre de vieux tombeau comme dans l'un de nos livres d'Histoire de première année. Ça fait plus penser à un conte pour enfant qu'à une véritable tombe cependant."

" Ça sonne comme quelque chose que Sirius ferait." approuva Harry, "Comment a été ton été ?"

"Long." admit Anthony avec un sourire étrange. "Je… J'ai aussi besoin de ton aide pour un truc."

"N'importe quoi, vieux, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?" répondit Harry avec une expression curieuse.

"J'ai besoin de ton aide sur l'histoire des contrat de fiançailles." admit Anthony.

S'il n'avait pas déjà vécu quelques choses plutôt folles par le passé, Harry se serait surement complètement figé. En l'occurrence, il ne s'immobilisa qu'un instant avant de s'ébrouer et de fixer son ami.

"Pourquoi ?" Cela sonna presque accusateur, Harry n'avait lu rien de bon à propos de ce type de contrats.

"J'envisage de demander Daphné en mariage." répondit Anthony d'un ton égal.

"Mec, tu as seize ans… Je veux dire, je sais que les Sorciers ont l'habitude de se marier jeunes, mais vraiment ?" fit remarquer Harry.

"Le truc c'est que… Je l'aime, Harry. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, pas complètement, mais dès qu'elle est proche de moi… le monde me parait juste… je ne sais pas…"

"Plus brillant." proposa Harry avec un éclat complice dans les yeux.

"Oui, plus brillant. Mes parents n'ont pas arrêté de me tanner à propos de 'trouver une sorcière digne de ce nom' avec qui m'installer quand je quitterai Poudlard, et maintenant j'ai la chance de pouvoir leur faire la boucler et de potentiellement marier la fille que j'aime." continua Anthony, à présent plus détendu.

"Et donc, en quoi tu as besoin de moi ?"

"J'ai besoin de savoir comment faire un contrat de fiançailles avec lequel mes parents ne puissent pas interférer, un contrat où seuls Daphné et moi puissions avoir notre mot à dire. Je veux seulement que mes parents l'acceptent pour ce qu'elle est, c'est aussi loin que je veux que leur implication aille dans le contrat." expliqua Anthony.

"Et même s'ils n'approuvent pas, tu renierais juste tes titres et la marierais de toute façon." remarqua Harry avec un hochement de la tête.

"Tu me connais... J'adore mes parents, mais ils peuvent se montrer forts dans le contrôle."

"Je vais m'abstenir de répondre à ça."

"Alors… tu peux m'aider ?"

Avec un soupir, Harry hocha à nouveau la tête et marcha en direction de l'une des bibliothèques et survola quelques volumes avant de tirer un large livre avec une couverture de cuir sombre. Il le feuilleta pendant un moment avant de s'arrêter quelque part aux alentours du milieu pour lire un passage.

"Là." déclara-t-il après un moment de silence.

Anthony s'approcha et regarda la page, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit juste à quel point les caractères étaient petits et combien le langage utilisé était ancien.

"Tu peux lire ça ?" balbutia Anthony.

"Tu ne peux pas ?" lança Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie. "Okay, blague à part, il s'agit d'un contrat de fiançailles très spécial qui est tombé en désuétude il y a bien longtemps. Il est connu sous le nom de Contrat de l'Héritier."

"Il permettra de faire ce que je pense ?"

"Partiellement. Tu auras d'abord besoin de faire quelques préparations de ton côté pour qu'il puisse fonctionner." expliqua Harry en pointant quelques éléments sur la page, "Tu as besoin d'avoir une déclaration sur sa magie de ton père comme quoi tu es le véritable héritier de la Maison Goldstein et son successeur par droits du sang. Ensuite tu devras aller voir le père de Daphné et lui demander sa permission de marier sa fille _en tant qu'héritier de ta Maison_, et que tu veux l'épouser _en tant qu'héritière de sa Maison_, cette partie est très importante, et s'il accepte, ce que je pense qu'il fera, alors tu n'auras plus besoin que d'avoir Daphné dire oui"

"Okay, ça semble faisable, autre chose ?"

"J'y arrivais." grommela Harry, "Un fois que Daphné a dit oui, vous devrez rédiger le contrat _ensemble_, je ne peux pas plus insister sur ce point, Anthony. Vous devez le rédiger _ensemble._ Si ce n'est pas le cas, la Magie ne le reconnaitra pas. Vous rédigez les termes du contrat et que sais-je que vous voulez mettre la dedans, puis vous le signez tous les deux en tant qu'héritiers de vos Maisons. C'est là où on arrive sur la partie un peu plus délicate. Vous devez tous les deux prêter un serment."

" Ça ne me semble pas si compliqué."

"Détail mineur : vous devez vraiment le penser, bordel. Tu jure par le contrat, sur ta magie, sur ton âme, _sur ta vie_, que tu souhaites passer l'éternité avec Daphné et que tu l'aimeras et que tu la respecteras, pour toujours."

Anthony eut l'air un peu plus inquiet à cela, "Et je suppose que ne pas s'y donner à 100% lorsqu'on prête un tel serment est une mauvaise idée ?"

"Qu'arrive-t-il généralement lorsque quelqu'un ment durant un tel serment ?" répondit Harry d'un ton neutre.

"Juste. Donc, si je fais ça… nous devons tous les deux le penser du plus profond de notre être."

"Je te suggère d'en discuter avec Daphné après que tu lui ais demandé sa main. Quand le temps sera venu, je me tiendrai témoin du serment. Possible que je puisse faire quelques choses si jamais ça commence à mal tourner."

"Merci, Harry, pour tout ça."

"Tu es l'un de mes amis, Anthony, tous comme Daphné. Je veux que vous deux soyez heureux."

"Merci… On ferait mieux de descendre, ton parrain va commencer à être impatient de te montrer la 'surprise' qu'il a préparé.

_oooOOOooo_

_Comme l'avait dit Anthony, Sirius avait décoré le rez-de-chaussée pour ressembler à un vieux tombeau égyptien, avec le sable et tout. Et, sans surprise, ça ne ressemblait absolument pas à une tombe. Mais j'apprécie la tentative. J'ai salué tous ceux qui s'étaient rassemblés et puis nous avons partagé de bonnes rigolades à lancer des piques à Sirius quant à son décor._

_J'ai eu une tonne de cadeaux fantastiques, surtout des livres à ajouter à ma collection, mais j'ai aussi eu quelques objets bien utiles. J'admets que j'ai surement passé la plupart de la soirée près de Tonks et ai, de façon générale, juste un peu plus flirté que ce que j'aurai du, mais qu'y puis-je._

_Tout le monde est reparti de très bonne humeur, à l'exception des Delacours qui vont rester pour une semaine en raison de quelques trucs en rapport avec le travail d'André. Mais leur compagnie me fera du bien. Je suis sûr que Fleur doit avoir quelques bonnes vues sur l'Histoire des Vélanes, ou peut-être qu'Apolline en auraient. Enfin, c'est tout pour ce soir._

_Harry James Potter Evans._


	49. La Sixième est la bonne

_ 1er Septembre 1996,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Une nouvelle année commence et cette fois nous avons eu plus que quelques changements du côté des professeurs. Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore n'est pas parvenu à trouver un remplacement ou s'il en a finalement eu assez de ses jérémiades sur le sujet, mais Rogue est à présent le professeur pour DCFM… du moins pour cette année. Il a été remplacé en Potions par un homme appelé Horace Slughorn, un maître plutôt réputé dans son art et un ancien enseignant ici à Poudlard._

_Il a inscrit quelques travaux assez impressionnants à son nom par le passé, du moins d'après ce que j'ai pu trouver sur lui durant l'heure que j'ai pu passer à la bibliothèque. J'ai hâte d'avoir cours avec lui durant les deux prochaines années, je suis sûr que je serai capable d'apprendre pas mal de choses de lui. Cependant la question qui reste à présent est si je peux actuellement apprendre quoi que ce soit de Rogue durant sa fonction de professeur en DCFM. On peut toujours espérer que la malédiction restera intacte et qu'il devra quitter le poste l'année prochaine. Je n'ai clairement pas envie de me retrouver avec lui en tant que professeur d'ASPIC._

_Le trajet en train, pour changer complètement de sujet, était vraiment comme d'habitude. Enfin, avec une différence notable. Anthony a été fidèle à ses mots et a bel et bien fait sa demande à Daphné. Elle a passé le voyage tout entier a montré sa bague à Tracey et les deux discutaient de futurs plans de mariage. Ils n'ont pas encore rédigé le contrat pour le moment, Anthony a dit qu'il voulait attendre jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à Poudlard, c'était le plus loin qu'il pouvait aller de ses parents pour les empêcher d'intervenir._

_Nous avons eu encore plus d'étudiants cette année à Poudlard, même si nous n'avons réussi à obtenir remarquablement que trois élèves pour Poufsouffle. Ça va être des classes particulièrement intéressantes pour leur petit trio, je leur souhaite tout le meilleur. Sinon, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de quoi dire d'autre sur aujourd'hui. Il y a eu un peu d'agitation dans la salle commune après la fête, quelques septièmes années se sont criés dessus pour quelques raisons. Le stress des ASPICs qui doit déjà se faire sentir, je suppose._

_Je n'ai pas vraiment de grands projets pour cette année, je vais surtout essayer de plus me concentrer sur mon étude des Fondateurs en préparation pour après Poudlard, mes premières grandes recherches seront sur ce sujet et j'aimerai avoir le plus de données sous le coude avant de quitter l'école. J'ai déjà prévu de passer quelques heures à la bibliothèque demain pour faire quelques recherches. J'ai eu une lettre cet été m'informant que l'école avait quelques nouveaux livres dans la section Histoire que le Directeur Dumbledore était parvenu à acquérir d'un ami._

_Cette entrée restera brève cette année, il n'y vraiment pas eu grand-chose à discuter qui n'ait pas été écrit dans des entrées précédentes._

_Harry James Potter Evans._

* * *

**T/N: Le titre de ce chapitre en anglais est "Sixth time's the Charm", un jeu de mot intraduisible entre l'expression que j'utilise en titre et le fait que 'Charm' est bien sûr un terme de Magie, désignant les Sortilèges.**


	50. Les Héritiers des Fondateurs?

_2 Septembre 1996, _

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Seulement un seul jour dans cette année et je suis déjà parvenu à réaliser ce qui pourrait potentiellement devenir ma plus grande découverte. Les deux heures que j'avais mises de côté pour aller à la bibliothèque se sont transformées en une session si longue que Mme. Pince a du me menacer de me bannir de l'endroit pour le reste de l'année._

_Maintenant, remontons tout le long jusqu'en deuxième année, quand j'ai découvert la Chambre des Secrets et le bureau qui se trouvait dedans qui avait appartenu à Salazar Serpentard. J'avais trouvé un carnet de notes, spécialement adressé à quelqu'un référencé en tant que l'"Héritier des Quatre". Hé bien j'ai trouvé un peu plus d'informations sur ce sujet en particulier. Les Fondateurs avaient chacun un héritier, cela au moins était évident, mais c'est là où se trouvent ces héritiers à présent qui est intéressant. Je suis moi-même l'un de ces héritiers, l'Héritier de Gryffondor comme je l'ai découvert aujourd'hui. Le fils du Fondateur, Godric Gryffondor II, eut un fils avec une Sorcière, jusqu'à présent, anonyme. Ce fils décida de ne pas vivre dans l'ombre de son père et de son grand-père, il prit donc le nom Potter et débuta son propre héritage, aboutissant jusqu'à moi._

_J'ai trouvé un arbre généalogique dans l'un des livres, celui-ci fut écrit par ce même fils qui prit un nouveau nom. Dans ses vieux jours, il décida de mettre sur papier son véritable lignage afin que les générations futures puissent réaliser que la lignée des Gryffondors ne s'était pas éteinte._

_Mais l'information sur les autres héritiers était un peu plus vague. Tout ce que je sais, pour le moment, est qu'Helga Poufsouffle épousa un Sorcier et que leurs enfants prirent le nom du mari. Je n'ai trouvé aucune allusion à l'époux d'Helga, et le fils de Godric ne l'appelait toujours que "Mamie Helga" quand il écrivait sur elle. L'Héritier de Serpentard est un sujet quelques peu débattu, même à ce jour, mais de ce que j'ai pu déchiffrer, puisque Salazar Serpentard II a été déshérité après son duel avec Godric II, il devait y avoir un second héritier au nom de Serpentard… Ce qui me fait patiner est la seule et unique référence que mon ancêtre a écrit à son sujet, en l'occurrence qu'il s'agissait d'une femme._

_Sinon pour la lignée des Serdaigles, elle repose clairement avec Helena Serdaigle, mais le fait qu'elle eut jamais des enfants est extrêmement obscure. Son histoire et sa mort sont aussi hautement suspects. Ce que j'ai pu trouver dan les notes de Salazar semblait indiquer que le Baron Sanglant l'avait tuée, puis qu'il avait mis fin à ses jours dans sa peine, cela après qu'elle ait refusé ses avances. Je découvrirai éventuellement la vérité, puis peut-être que pourrai essayer de rassembler les quatre héritiers, voilà qui serait intéressant._

_Cependant il y a quelques choses d'autre. Avec chacun de ces titres, Héritier de Gryffondor, de Serdaigle, de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard, vient une part de propriété sur Poudlard elle-même. Même si le Château a depuis longtemps déjà était prouvé vaguement conscient rien qu'à travers sa pure présence magique, personne ne sait s'il appartient réellement à quelqu'un. Les Gobelins, alors même qu'ils possèdent l'acte de propriété dans leurs coffres, refusent de dire à qui que ce soit les propriétaires actuels à moins que les quatre héritiers tous ensemble ne se présentent et ne demandent à le voir. Curieux comme les Gobelins savent qui sont les quatre héritiers quand la majorité du monde des sorciers semble les avoir oubliés._

_Il faudra que je fasse beaucoup plus de recherches sur ce sujet en particulier avant que je ne puisse sauter aux conclusions. Mais l'une des pièces du puzzle est assemblée, en l'occurrence moi-même en tant qu'Héritier de Gryffondor. Donc le prochain objectif sera de localiser le nom du Sorcier qu'Helga Poufsouffle avait épousé et, avec un peu de chance, suivre sa généalogie jusqu'à trouver son héritier._

_Mais pour le moment, je vais dormir._

_Harry James Potter Evans._


	51. Halloween, quoi?

_31 Octobre 1996,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_J'ai entendu à de nombreuses reprises au fil des années que le temps guérit toutes les blessures. Je commence à penser que ceux qui le disent pourraient bien avoir raison. J'ai tellement eu l'habitude que le 31 Octobre soit un jour horrible pour moi, à la fois émotionnellement et physiquement. Bien sûr, il y a aussi quelques bons moments lors de cette journée, les quelques dernières années en étant largement la preuve._

_Cette année était différente des autres, pour de nombreuses raisons d'ailleurs. Quand je me suis réveillé, je n'ai pas ressenti le même vide que je ressens d'habitude. Il n'y avait pas ce manque de volonté de bouger et de parler avec des gens. Je me sentais assez normal aujourd'hui, en prenant tout ça en considération. Quand je suis allé au petit-déjeuner, plus que quelques-uns des autres sixièmes années m'ont regardé d'un drôle d'air, comme s'ils s'attendaient à me voir me recroqueviller dans un coin quelques parts._

_Je ne peux pas vraiment les en blâmer._

_Même Anthony me lançait des regards étranges durant le petit-déjeuner. Quelques signaux avec mes mains plus tard et je lui avais confirmé que je me sentais bien, mais il n'avait pas l'air de me croire. Il m'a en effet rattrapé après le petit-déjeuner et m'a demandé si j'allais bien. Je lui ai répondu que j'allais bien, mais je pouvais clairement voir qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à me croire. A part ça, je suppose qu'il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose pendant le reste de la journée._

_Les professeurs me regardaient tous constamment, comme si j'étais sur le point de m'effondrer à tout moment. Je sais que j'ai été une vraie loque ces dernières années à chaque fois que ce jour était proche, mais les gens changent. Je suis toujours triste que mes parents soient morts ce jour-là juste pour me protéger, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas me comporter comme une personne normale quand je le veux. C'était assez amusant d'observer Daphné par contre. Elle n'arrêtait pas de rôder autour de moi entre les cours et durant le déjeuner elle m'a trainé à la table des Serdaigles pour que je m'asseye avec elle, Anthony et Tracey. Parce que, de toute évidence, il devait y avoir quelques choses qui clochaient chez moi puisque je semblais actuellement fonctionner normalement aujourd'hui._

_Ils ont continué à me surveiller à travers tous les cours, Anthony m'a presque suivi dans les toilettes bon sang ! Après ça, j'ai décidé qu'il fallait que ça s'arrête et je les ai trainés de force jusqu'à notre salle commune et les ai fait s'asseoir._

_oooOOOooo_

"Okay, par le nom de Morgane qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous aujourd'hui ? Vous vous êtes comportés comme des mères poules toute la journée." demanda Harry à ses amis avec une expression soucieuse.

"On n'était pas si terrible." objecta Tracey.

"Anthony voulait me suivre aux toilettes parce qu'il pensait que je risquais de craquer." Anthony eut l'air de vouloir protester mais Harry leva une main, "Ne le nies pas. Je te connais mieux que ça."

"Okay, bon, nous étions inquiets à propos de toi." admit Daphné avec un sourire penaud.

"Pourquoi ? Jusqu'à présent je ne pense pas vous avoir donné de raisons de vous inquiéter." répondit Harry en penchant la tête sur le côté et avec une expression confuse.

"Et c'est exactement pourquoi !" s'exclama Tracey, "D'habitude tu as l'air d'être plus bas que terre ce jour-ci, tu es tout triste et sombre. Donc nous devons essayer de te remonter le moral. Mais cette année tu avais l'air d'aller bien, si je ne te connaissais pas mieux que ça j'aurai dit que tu ne savais pas quel jour nous sommes."

"Je suis toujours triste, Tracey." répondit Harry avec un sourire amical, "Mais je suis juste plus vieux. Je me sentirai toujours un peu déprimé ce jour-là, mais à part ça, je ne peux pas laisser ça me dominer une journée entière quand je pourrais être en train de faire tellement d'autres choses. Cette année, en fait, j'aimerai assister à la fête et la voir, au moins une fois, avant que je ne quitte Poudlard l'année prochaine."

"Tu es sûr que ça va aller comme ça ?" demanda Anthony avec une expression soulagée.

"Si ce n'est pas le cas, je me contenterai de partir. Simple." expliqua Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Avec toi, rien n'est jamais simple." grommela Anthony avec bonhomie.

"L'homme qui m'a demandé de l'aide pour un ancien contrat de fiançailles a dit quoi ?" retourna Harry.

"Les garçons, les garçons. Assez. La Fête commence dans moins d'une demi-heure. Si nous voulons quelques bonnes places, nous devrions y aller." intervint Daphné avant que les garçons n'aillent un peu trop loin dans leur 'dispute amicale' comme ils les appelaient.

_oooOOOooo_

_Nous sommes descendus à la fête tous ensemble après ça. Le professeur Chourave s'est approchée et m'a demandé si ça allait pour moi d'être là. Bien sûr, je lui ai répondu que oui, et que si je commençais à me sentir mal, j'avais mes amis avec moi et j'ai promis que je retournerai au dortoir._

_Je dois bien avouer, j'ai raté quelques choses. La fête est absolument magnifique. La meilleure qu'il y ait de l'année je dirai. J'y retournerai définitivement l'année prochaine, si je ne me sens pas comme un déchet humain lorsque le temps viendra. Mais j'en doute. Donc ouais, quelques personnes m'ont fixé, quelques-unes m'ont envoyé un hochement de tête ou un sourire encourageant, surtout certains des septièmes années et quelques-uns des années plus jeunes que j'ai aidé._

_Un fois que la fête a été finie, je suis retourné directement à la bibliothèque pour faire quelques recherches supplémentaires. J'y suis resté jusqu'à ce que le couvre-feu approche, et maintenant que j'ai fini d'écrire tout ça, je vais aller au lit._

_Harry James Potter Evans._


	52. Helga Poufsouffle a épousé QUI?

_25 Novembre 1996, _

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Par Merlin et Morgane, c'est presque trop gros pour y croire ! J'ai appris qui Helga Poufsouffle avait épousé. Elle a épousé un Sorcier du nom d'Aldrinius BONES. Je ne peux pas y croire, ou plutôt que je ne pouvais pas. Susan est l'Héritière de Poufsouffle, celle reconnue par la Magie, la véritable Héritière. Je suis allé consulter les lignées immédiatement et j'ai découvert un détail plutôt intriguant. Susan est, avec l'exception de sa mère, la descendante de tous les premiers-nés de la famille Bones. Si Amelia avait eu des enfants, ils auraient été les héritiers, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, Susan Bones est l'Héritière de Poufsouffle !_

_Mais une descendante en ligne directe, presque parfaite, partant d'Aldrinius Bones et d'Helga Poufsouffle pour arriver à Susan. C'est énorme. Énorme dans le sens qui va secouer l'entièreté du monde politique. Avec deux héritiers sur quatre à présent découverts, cela veut dire qu'elle et moi pourrions, si nous le voulions, prendre possession de Poudlard légalement puisqu'il est nécessaire que 50% des héritiers soient présents. C'est quelques choses de massif, et il faut que je retienne cette information le plus longtemps possible. Je suis un peu soucieux à l'idée de cacher ça à Susan, mais dans la situation présente il vaut mieux qu'elle ne soit pas au courant. Lorsqu'elle le saura, Hannah le saura. Si Hannah le sait, sa mère le sait. Et si la mère d'Hannah est au courant, alors le monde entier est au courant. Et le monde n'est pas prêt, ou plutôt le reste des héritiers ne le sont pas. Je dois encore découvrir qui sont les héritiers de Serpentard et Serdaigle. Mon prochain objectif est Serdaigle, surtout parce que je pourrai avoir accès à cette information grâce au Fantôme de la Maison des Serdaigles, qui est Helena elle-même. Même si j'ai entendu dire qu'elle ne parle pas beaucoup._

_Cependant il y a aussi la question de comment la ligne de succession fonctionne avec les Fondateurs. Ils ont mis au point des lois très spécifiques à ce propos, merci au journal de Salazar qui explique clairement comment un héritier est choisi. Je partagerai les détails avec les autres héritiers une fois que je les aurai trouvés, mais pour le moment je ferai mieux de garder mon nez dans les bouquins et de continuer à chercher._

_Ma meilleure chance pour commencer avec Serdaigle est, tout d'abord, d'apprendre la vérité derrière la mort d'Helena. Si elle a réellement été tuée par le Baron Sanglant, alors il s'agit d'un sujet de conversation qu'il faudra que j'évite si je souhaite pouvoir parler avec elle. A part ça, j'aurai besoin de quelques informations plus précises à propos de cet autre enfant qu'a eu Serpentard avec cette Sorcière qui est, ce qui est particulièrement frustrant, toujours anonyme. Encore une fois, il s'agit de quelque chose pour laquelle j'espère que la Dame Grise pourra m'aider si j'arrive à la convaincre de me parler._

_Sinon, pour comment la journée c'est passée. Nous avons commencé par DCFM et, par Morgane, Rogue est le pire professeur de ce sujet que j'ai eu jusque là. Oui, encore pire que Lockhart. Son rabaissement constant des étudiants pour ne pas connaitre la matière, son ton supérieur et sa remarquable arrogance sur ce sujet, font de lui un professeur vraiment pathétique. Je suis terrifié à l'idée de passer mes ASPICs avec lui en tant que professeur._

_Runes s'est passé comme on pourrait s'y attendre. J'ai dépassé le matériel beaucoup plus vite que je ne le devrai, mais quand chaque rune contient une certaine forme d'importance historique, y avait-il vraiment un doute quelconque que je ne me jetterai pas corps et âme dans leur étude à un moment ou à un autre ? Le Professeur Babbling semble certainement souhaiter que ce n'ait pas été le cas, mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème._

_Arithmancie n'était pas terriblement difficile aujourd'hui. C'était surtout des révisions de l'an passé et quelques nouvelles formules à rechercher et mémoriser en préparation pour les examens de mi-année du mois prochain sur le sujet. J'estime que d'ici la fin de l'année j'aurai pris le coup de main. Pour le moment, j'ai toujours du mal avec quelques-uns des termes les plus avancés, mais Daphné est là pour m'aider à trouver mon chemin à travers tout ça, et Anthony est toujours bon pour ce qui est de vérifier mes devoirs._

_Potions avec Slughorn. C'est difficile de correctement évaluer son style d'enseignement. D'un côté, j'ai plus appris de cet homme dans les quelques derniers mois que je ne l'ai fait en plusieurs années avec Rogue. Mais sa personnalité et familiarité avec ses étudiants sont aussi quelques peu perturbantes. Toute ma vie j'ai eu l'habitude que les divers enseignants et professeurs gardent un certain niveau de distance entre les étudiants et leur propre vie privée, le Professeur Slughorn semble cependant ne pas en avoir la même idée. L'idée même d'aller à l'une de ses fêtes privées me rend légèrement malade. Bien joué à Daphné et Anthony d'avoir trouvé une façon d'éviter ça. Tracey, bien sûr, se moque juste joyeusement de nous puisqu'elle a pu obtenir un apprentissage dans cet art qu'est la préparation de potions.  
_

_Je vais aller au lit. La semaine qui vient va en être une longue, j'ai passé presque chaque nuit à poursuivre mes recherches sur les Fondateurs. J'espère que d'ici la fin de Février j'aurai trouvé l'héritier de Serdaigle, au moins._

_Harry James Potter Evans._


	53. Un Noël de Blacks, Tonks et Potters

_24 Décembre 1996,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Depuis que Sirius est revenu dans ma vie, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Aujourd'hui était l'un de ces jours où j'étais grandement remémoré d'à quel point cela était vrai. Noël, comme je l'ai déjà écrit auparavant, est l'un des jours de fête favori de Sirius et il aime en faire un grand spectacle chaque année. Pas cette année cependant. Cette année était différente de l'activité qu'il y a d'habitude._

_Andromeda, Ted et Tonks sont arrivés aux alentours de 15h et nous ont aidés à mettre les décorations. J'étais surpris quand Sirius m'a dit que personne d'autre ne viendrait ce soir. Que, cette année, il voulait juste un bon et lent Noël à célébrer avec sa famille. Je ne pense pas être un jour capable de décrire juste à quel point la nuit a été parfaite. Le festin que Kreattur a préparé pour nous était fantastique, comme chaque année, mais la conversation était ce qui le rendait complètement différent cette année._

_C'était parfait, pour dire ça tout simplement. Nous avons parlé de tant de choses. Du retour de Sirius à la fois en Politique et dans le corps des Aurors, et comment il se réajustait au travail. Tonks soutient qu'il n'a pas du tout perdu de son acuité et qu'il se contente de se retenir afin de ne pas embarrasser certains des Aurors plus gradés, __puisqu'il n'a plus été en service depuis presque deux décennies. Sirius en retour a parlé de Tonks et de ses capacités en tant qu'Auror. Il insistait constamment qu'elle était l'une des plus impressionnantes bleue __qu'il ait jamais vu. Et pour des raisons évidentes, elle est inégalée en déguisement et infiltration. Ce n'est pas rien, et je ne pense pas que Tonks l'aurait mentionné par elle-même._

_Andromeda et Ted ont parlé de certains de leurs récents cas. De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il y a quelques problèmes sur comment se débarrasser des derniers Mangemorts qui croient encore que Voldemort reviendra un jour. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas accepter qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde. S'il devait revenir, n'y aurait-il pas eu des signalements de lui, dans quelques formes que ce soit, avant aujourd'hui ?_

_Au final, ils se sont tous tournés vers le sujet de moi et de mes études à Poudlard. Tonks voulait savoir comment certains des professeurs allaient et si quelqu'un avait trouvé quelques-unes des surprises, à savoir des farces, qu'elle avait laissées derrière dans la salle commune. J'avais entendu parler de quelques-unes qui ont été trouvées, mais je ne suis pas sûr de combien elle aurait bien pu en placer. Quand le sujet est passé à mes recherches sur les Fondateurs… les choses se sont un peu échauffées._

_oooOOOooo_

"Alors, Harry. Sirius me dit que tu étudies les Fondateurs et leur histoire ?" demanda Andromeda.

Harry opina, "En effet. Pour le moment, j'ai rencontré quelques éléments intéressants. Beaucoup de spéculations et de bouche-à-oreille également. Mais j'ai fait une ou deux découvertes majeures que je compte publier une fois que j'aurai trouvé le reste des informations."

"Ooh, quelques choses que tu voudrais partager avec nous ?" continua Andromeda avec un air intéressé.

Harry commença à gigoter à cette question. Il voulait actuellement leur dire, mais il ne savait pas s'ils iraient le raconter à quelqu'un par mégarde. Il ne pouvait pas leur demander un serment magique, pas à sa propre famille.

"Hé, Harry. C'est bon. On en parlera à personne si tu ne veux pas qu'on le fasse, pas vrai tout le monde ?" déclara Tonks avec un regard sévère vers les trois autres personnes dans la pièce.

"Bien sûr que non !" proclama Ted, "J'ai un très grand respect pour les historiens, et Harry, tu m'as tout l'air d'être en bonne voie pour devenir l'un des plus reconnus."

"Je sais comment garder un secret, c'est de mon cher cousin que tu devrais prendre garde." s'amusa Andromeda avec un regard légèrement appuyé en direction de Sirius.

"A qui est-ce que je le dirai ? Honnêtement" soupira Sirius avec un sourire qui montrait qu'il n'en prenait pas offense.

"Okay." dit Harry en prenant une inspiration, "J'ai appris, ou plutôt découvert, qui sont deux des quatre Héritiers des Fondateurs."

Harry resta assis en silence en attendant l'explosion. _'3, 2, 1… c'est parti'_ compta-t-il mentalement.

"Quoi ?! / Comment !? / Qui !?" étaient les trois réponses qui furent criées.

"Harry, en es-tu absolument certain ?" demanda Andromeda, un soupçon d'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

"A 100%." répondit Harry.

"Qui ?" demanda Tonks avec une expression avide.

"Moi, déjà. Je suis le dernier héritier de Gryffondor." annonça Harry.

"Par James, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Sirius.

"Oui. Tu étais déjà au courant ?" demanda Harry en retour.

"Je l'avais deviné. Ton père a toujours vécu à Godric's Hollow d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, et sa famille bien avant lui. Personne ne savait exactement pourquoi les Potters vivaient dans le village natal de Godric. Ils sont juste en quelques sortes… apparus." expliqua Sirius à ses invités curieux.

"C'était le neveu de Godric." fournit Harry, "Il ne voulait pas vivre dans l'ombre du nom de son père et de son grand-père, il prit donc le nom de Potter et c'est là que débute ma lignée."

"Incroyable." souffla Andromeda, "Qui d'autre as-tu trouvé ?"

"L'Héritière de Poufsouffle. C'est Susan Bones." dit Harry.

"La nièce d'Amelia? Comment se fait-il que cela ne soit pas connu du grand public ?" marmonna Sirius pour lui-même.

Harry offrit ses propres suppositions. "Je n'en suis pas entièrement sûr. Mais de ce que j'ai pu rassembler, Helga Poufsouffle a conservé son nom mais a laissé ses enfants prendre le nom de leur père. Je pense, comme pour les deux autres lignées d'ailleurs, que les Fondateurs eux-mêmes ont du demander à leurs familles de ne pas utiliser leurs noms. Je ne peux qu'imaginer les ennemis que ces quatre-là ont bien pu se faire au fil des années."

" Ça ne laisse donc plus que Serpentard et Serdaigle." observa Tonks, "Tu as quelques pistes pour ceux-là ?"

"Quelques-unes." révéla Harry avec un hochement de tête, "Serpentard a eu deux enfants, un fils qui fut déshérité, et une fille dont je ne suis pas parvenu à trouver le nom. Puisque le fils a été renié, la fille a du transmettre le nom. Donc si je la trouve, j'espère trouver l'indice me menant à l'Héritier de Serpentard. Quant à Serdaigle… la seule piste que j'ai est la Dame Grise."

"Bonne chance pour parvenir à la faire parler." marmonna Sirius avec un sourire de travers.

"Ça sera difficile, mais je pense que je peux y arriver." répondit Harry.

"Si c'est toi, Harry, je n'en ai aucun doute." lâcha Tonks avec un large sourire.

_oooOOOooo_

_Ils sont restés pour la nuit, et actuellement je suppose que Ted et Andromeda sont soit en train de parler soit en train de dormir. Sirius dort, il essaye de profiter de tous les moments qu'il peut avoir compte tenu de son nouveau travail. Tonks, j'imagine, est soit endormie soit en train de préparer un nouveau plan pour essayer de faire une blague à Sirius._

_Quant à moi, je vais aller au lit maintenant._

_Harry James Potter Evans._


	54. Nymphadora Tonks, est-ce que je t'aime?

_25 Décembre 1996,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Depuis un certain temps maintenant, j'ai su qu'il y a des jours comme ça dans votre vie où vous devez vous poser certaines questions. Est-ce que j'ai besoin de faire ça ? Est-ce que je veux faire ceci ? Y en a-t-il vraiment besoin ? Est-ce que je peux vraiment gérer cela ? Des questions comme celles-là apparaissent tout au long de votre vie et sont souvent les présages de changements dans celle-ci._

_Aujourd'hui j'ai du me poser une telle question._

_Je suppose que ce serait normal de commencer durant la matinée. Tout le monde se rendait en bas pour ouvrir les cadeaux et voir ce que chacun aurait cette année. J'ai eu mon habituelle : des livres d'histoire ou quelques choses d'autres liées au sujet. J'ai donné à Sirius une sculpture ensorcelée représentant mon père, Remus et lui dans leurs formes d'animagi et de loup-garou. Quand elle est activée, ils courent tous sur le socle et jouent les uns avec les autres. Il l'a adorée._

_J'ai offert à Ted une version différente de mon journal. Là où le mien est ensorcelé pour avoir un nombre de pages infini jusqu'à ce que je décide qu'il est terminé, celui de Ted est enchanté afin de pouvoir contenir, et archiver, tous ses dossiers d'affaires en un seul espace organisé. Entièrement contrôlé par un petit panneau à l'avant. Andromeda a été un peu plus difficile cette année, donc j'ai cherché dans les valeurs sûres et lui ai acheté une robe que Tonks m'avait dit qu'elle avait regardé pendant un moment._

_Quant à Tonks… Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi trouver pour elle. Au final, je lui ai offert un pendentif que j'ai fait enchanter avec toutes les formes de protection auxquelles j'ai pu penser. Je l'ai fait modeler après le Blaireau de Poufsouffle pour représenter son temps à Poudlard. Elle l'a adoré, et de la voir sourire aussi brillamment valait plus que ce que je ne saurai décrire en une courte phrase._

_Plus tard dans la journée, Sirius, Ted et Andromeda avaient des affaires à régler sur le Chemin. Quelques choses à propos d'une affaire sur laquelle ils travaillent ensemble, quelques nouvelles preuves avaient été récupérées et ils étaient demandés de toute urgence, me laissant seul avec Tonks une fois encore._

_oooOOOooo_

"Sirius est vraiment redevenu son ancien Lui." dit Tonks en sortant de la cuisine avec deux bols de chocolats chauds fumants.

Hochant la tête en remerciement pour le bol, Harry répondit, "En effet. Une grande part dans tout ça est due à ton aide. T'avoir près de lui dans les troupes des Aurors l'a vraiment beaucoup aidé.

Tonks renifla, "Je n'ai rien fait du tout. C'est entièrement grâce à toi. Être capable de te voir et d'être près de toi l'aide bien plus que ce que tu ne peux imaginer."

"Peut-être. Mais c'est pourquoi tu as un rôle aussi important là-dedans." dit Harry avec un sourire.

"Oh ?" fit Tonks d'une voix trainante, "Et comment donc si je puis me permettre de demander ?"

Le sourire d'Harry ne disparut pas, mais il y avait quelques choses à son sujet qui avait changé, du moins aux yeux de Tonk. C'était comme s'il était devenu plus… chaleureux.

"Si je ne t'avais pas rencontrée durant ma première année, je n'aurai jamais eu le courage d'aller à Gringotts. Sans toi, je n'aurai pas été capable de faire face à tout ce qui s'est passé au fil des années." Prenant une inspiration, Harry regarda en direction du plafond, "Tu as été là pour moi toutes ces années pour m'aider à traverser les bonnes et les mauvaises choses qui me sont arrivées. Tu es vraiment fantastique, _Nymphadora_."

La façon dont Harry dit son nom lui donna l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre et son visage s'échauffa. "Je pensais t'avoir dit de ne pas utiliser mon prénom." signala-t-elle avec un sourire matois.

Le sourire malicieux d'Harry reflétait le sien. "Qu'y a-t-il de mal avec lui ? Il est magnifique. Tu ne penses peut-être pas être un Cadeau des Nymphes, mais ton amitié est le plus grand des cadeaux que je n'ai jamais eu."

Ce n'était que grâce à ses capacités de Métamorphe que ses joues ne prirent pas une teinte rouge feu à la déclaration d'Harry sur son prénom. "Je donnerai cher pour savoir qui t'as appris à flirter aussi effrontément."

C'était au tour d'Harry d'avoir un reniflement sarcastique, "Ce serait toi, ma chère _Nymphadora._"

Les cheveux de Tonks changèrent de couleur rapidement tandis qu'elle lui lançait un faux regard noir. "Ne m'appelle pas, _Nymphadora _!" s'écria-t-elle à moitié.

"Ou bien quoi, _Nymphadora _?" défia Harry avec un sourcil haussé.

Les papillons étaient revenus dans son ventre une nouvelle fois.

"Tu pourrais bien le regretter." dit-elle lentement.

Posant son bol de chocolat de côté, le sourire d'Harry s'élargit encore plus. "Prouve-le… _Nyyyymphadoooo__**ra**_." Dit-il en mettant l'accent sur la dernière syllabe.

"C'est bon!" déclara-t-elle en bondissant de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise et en plongeant sur Harry, le faisant basculer sur le divan. Ses doigts le saisirent par les côtés et les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

"Non, non att… hahahahaha !" Harry essaya de se défendre mais les doigts commencèrent à bouger et Harry perdit le contrôle de sa voix tandis que Tonks prenait ses flancs d'assaut.

"Craignez mes prouesses de chatouilleuse !" déclara victorieusement Tonks en continuant son attaque.

"Hahaha… est-ce tout ce dont… hahaha… tu es capable… hahahaha… _Nymphadora _?" parvint à dire Harry à travers son rire, en fixant ses yeux avec défi sur ceux de Tonks.

Dis donc espèce de petit…" grogna Tonks en se préparant à viser son point faible, sous ses pieds, mais ses mains furent plus rapides, l'une passant derrière son dos, l'autre derrière sa tête. Il y eut une seconde de silence durant laquelle ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant que leurs lèvres ne se joignent et que le monde autour d'eux ne disparaisse.

Ils n'auraient su dire combien de temps cela dura, mais pour eux cela fut suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils apprennent tout ce dont ils avaient besoin sur l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent avec réticence, leurs nez toujours l'un contre l'autre, et se perdirent dans les yeux de l'autre avec une chaleur et un éclat qu'aucun des deux n'avait jamais connu auparavant.

"Je heu… je crois que j'ai besoin de…" bredouilla Tonks en se séparant maladroitement d'Harry, "Que j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes." Sur ces mots, elle disparut hors de la pièce, ses cheveux changeant de couleur plus vite qu'Harry ne les avait jamais vu auparavant.

_oooOOOooo_

_Je ne suis pas sûr d'où cela nous laisse. Elle n'est pas ressortie de sa chambre depuis lors, et elle ne répond pas quand je frappe à la porte. Je m'attendais actuellement à ce que ce soit moi qui panique à ce moment-là, mais en fait je me sens bien. Je pense que ça ira pour nous. Mais tout ça me ramène à ce que je disais au début. Nous avons tous des questions auxquelles nous devons répondre au cours de nos vies, et je pense qu'une assez grande vient d'apparaitre pour moi. La réponse n'est pas compliquée, mais il faut tout de même que je me la pose à moi-même._

_Nymphadora Tonks, est-ce que je t'aime ?_

* * *

**T/N : Ça y est ! Le couple principal prend forme ! Enfin, j'ai envie de dire.**


	55. Rowena Serpentard née Serdaigle!

_10 Janvier 1997,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Sirius aime dire qu'il va finir par avoir des cheveux blancs prématurément à cause de toutes les surprises qu'il a eu dans la vie. Je commence à le comprendre un peu à présent. Il y a quelques semaines, j'avais fait ma découverte au sujet des Héritiers des Fondateurs et du manque d'Histoire les entourant. Hé bien, aujourd'hui j'ai découvert autre chose à propos des Fondateurs eux-mêmes, à savoir que j'ai finalement appris qui était le second enfant de Salazar Serpentard. Helena Serdaigle. Oui, comme dans 'la fille de Rowena Serdaigle'. Oui, comme dans 'Rowena SERPENTARD née Serdaigle'._

_Comme ai-je appris ça ? J'ai demandé à la Dame Grise, mieux connue sous le nom d'Helena Serdaigle elle-même. Je pensais que je devrai la chercher à travers le château bien plus longtemps que ce que j'ai fait. J'ai commencé lorsque nous sommes revenus après Noël. Ça ne s'était pas particulièrement bien passé les quelques premières fois. Peu importe comme je me présentais, ou déclarais que je voulais lui parler, elle refusait d'écouter et se contentait juste de disparaitre à travers un mur ou le plafond._

_Mais aujourd'hui j'ai essayé quelques choses de différent. Aujourd'hui, j'ai essayé de me présenter en tant que l'Héritier de Gryffondor._

_oooOOOooo_

La Dame Grise observa les terrains extérieurs de Poudlard, gardant un œil attentif sur les nombreux étudiants courant de-ci de-là dehors. Elle ne se donna pas la peine de tourner la tête pour reconnaitre la présence du garçon qui essayait d'obtenir son attention depuis une semaine. Elle se préparait à partir lorsque ses mots la stoppèrent.

"Lady Serdaigle, je vous prie de ne m'accorder qu'un moment. Je suis Harry James Potter Evans, Héritier de Gryffondor, et je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec vous."

Ses mots étaient honnêtes. Il était, ou bien croyait réellement être, l'Héritier de Gryffondor. Le regardant sérieusement pour la première fois depuis qu'il était venu la trouver, elle vit les similarités. Mais pas avec Godric, il ressemblait au petit-fils de Godric, Jonathan.

"Milord," elle inclina la tête en signe de reconnaissance, "Vous seriez-vous présentés ainsi dès le début, nous aurions pu avoir quelques mots bien plus tôt."

Le garçon courba l'échine en excuse. "Mes plus sincères excuses, Lady Serdaigle, mais j'e n'ai que récemment appris mon héritage et ai oublié mes manières."

"Laissons cela derrière nous. Et je vous en prie, appelez-moi Helena."

"Alors s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Harry."

Elle approuva d'un mouvement de tête en acceptation, "Que souhaitez-vous discuter avec moi, Harry ?"

Le garçon eut l'air incertain quelques instants, comme s'il ne savait pas si ses mots risquaient de l'offenser. Bien sûr, elle n'aurait guère était surprise qu'il pense ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à apprécier les étudiants, majoritairement parce qu'ils étaient tous incroyablement grossiers. Avec quelques exceptions notables, comme la jeune héritière des Lovegoods.

"J'essaye de retrouver les Héritiers des Fondateurs depuis un certain temps déjà. A part moi-même, j'ai découvert l'Héritière de Poufsouffle, Susan Bones. Je suis à présent à la recherche des deux derniers Héritiers, mais l'Histoire vous regardant vous et l'héritier véritable de Salazar n'est que floue au mieux si ce n'est qu'elle est perdue dans les limbes du temps." expliqua le garçon avec une expression trahissant son agacement.

Elle sentit un rire léger s'échapper de ses lèvres fantomatiques. "Peut-être, jeune Héritier, est-ce parce qu'ils se trouvent être une seule et même personne."

Les yeux du garçon sortirent presque de leurs orbites lorsqu'elle vit la réalisation de ce qu'elle venait de dire les éclairer. La vitesse avec laquelle son esprit fonctionnait lui disait qu'il aurait bien pu faire un magnifique Aigle, mais elle vit également l'amour en lui, l'amour qu'Helga avait tant chéri chez ses Blaireaux.

"Vous êtes la fille inconnue de Salazar Serpentard ? Mais cela voudrait dire que…" marmonna-t-il.

"Que mon père, Salazar, et ma mère, Rowena, étaient mariés." fournit-elle avec un sourire.

"Par Merlin…" murmura le garçon.

"Père craignait qu'avec tout ce qui s'était produit avec mon frère, le monde me regarderait de façon peu favorable si je venais à me présenter en tant que Serpentard. Je pris le nom de ma mère et vécus ainsi, l'enfant cachée d'un Serpent et d'un Aigle." expliqua-t-elle prudemment en essayant de jauger la réaction du jeune homme.

"Fantastique… une telle pièce du grand puzzle qu'est l'Histoire, camouflée ainsi juste sous notre nez !" se réjouit le jeune homme.

"Vous disiez que vous recherchiez l'héritier de mes parents, est-ce bien cela ?" demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'était calmé.

"Oui, oui bien sûr ! Mais il n'y a guère d'éléments connus à votre propos suivant votre…. votre mort." L'humeur du jeune homme sembla chuter lorsqu'il aborda cette pensée en particulier.

"Je me trouve emplie de curiosité, Harry… que peut bien conter l'Histoire sur ce qui m'est arrivé ?" s'enquérit-elle avec un regard intrigué. Elle n'avait plus prêté attention à l'Histoire depuis son décès, mais du peu qu'elle avait pu entendre des étudiants, certaines choses ne semblaient pas faire sens.

"Voici ce qui ce serait passé selon les historiens. Vous auriez pris le Diadème de votre mère et vous seriez enfuie en Albanie, désirant être plus intelligente et plus grande qu'elle ne le fut jamais. Sur son lit de mort, frappée d'une terrible maladie, elle demanda au Baron Sanglant de vous retrouver. Le Baron, fou amoureux de vous, accepta. Il vous retrouva, mais après que vous ayez rejeté ses avances, il vous aurait poignardé dans un accès de rage avant de prendre sa propre vie. La légende raconte que le Diadème est toujours perdu." expliqua le jeune homme, de la tristesse marquant sa voix.

"Ma parole," murmura-t-elle. "Quelle travestie !" s'écria-t-elle.

"Milady ?" questionna le jeune homme, en état de choc.

"Quelles sornettes digne de déjections de dragons ont été répandues depuis mon décès ?!" Dans sa colère, Helena commença à flotter de gauche et de droite dans le petit couloir. "Je n'ai très certainement pas volé le diadème de ma mère ! Elle me l'a offert en tant que cadeau de mariage, un héritage. Je ne me suis pas _enfuie_ en Albanie. J'y ai déménagé avec mon époux. Quel non-sens est-ce donc qu'elle mourut de maladie ? Je l'ai visité à de multiples reprises au fil des années jusqu'à ma mort, elle était en excellente santé la dernière fois que j'ai pu la voir !" ses flottements s'étaient lentement transformés en quelque chose s'approchant d'une course lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa près de la fenêtre et jeta un regard noir à l'extérieur. "Et quant au Baron ? Il était mon protecteur, assigné par ma mère il est vrai, mais très certainement pas envoyé pour me retrouver !"

"Mais… qu'en est-il de votre mort, Milady ?" demanda le jeune homme avec des yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité.

"Ma grossesse était difficile et je fus emmenée en sécurité car la magie de mon fils était si puissante qu'elle me causait _à moi_ d'avoir des accès de magie accidentels. Nous ne souhaitions pas faire peur à la communauté moldue vivant près de nous. Mais une foule ayant appris la vérité nous trouva à la veille de mon accouchement. Mon époux et le Baron se battirent tandis que l'une de mes amies m'aidait à mettre mon fils au monde." Un rayon de lumière brilla à travers la fenêtre et illumina son visage, révélant au jeune homme deux trainées de larmes scintillantes. "Je n'eus que le temps de prendre mon fils quelques instants dans mes bras lorsque la porte céda et que deux hommes se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Mon amie tua le premier mais ne parvint pas à atteindre le second avant qu'il ne me poignarde au ventre." Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le jeune homme, et il fut frappé par un sentiment de tristesse écrasant. "Lorsqu'une Sorcière donne naissance, son corps devient extrêmement faible. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait être fait pour moi. Je pus à peine dire à mon époux mon amour pour lui et lui demander de ramener notre fils en Grande-Bretagne, en sécurité auprès de mes parents. Le Baron avait fait vœu de ne jamais cesser de me protéger, et il déclara que s'il avait failli à sa tâche dans la vie, il ne faillirait pas dans la mort, et il me joignit dans la vie après la mort."

Le jeune homme était clairement ébahi. Sa vue toute entière des évènements qu'elle venait juste de décrire avait du être brisée. Elle savait ce que cela faisait d'avoir son monde tout entier retourné sans dessus-dessous.

"Et vous êtes restées en tant que fantôme pour eux, pour votre époux et votre fils. Vous êtes restées pour veiller sur eux ?" demanda le jeune homme.

"C'est en effet correct. J'ai observé mon fils grandir, se marier, avoir des enfants, prendre de l'âge et mourir. Mon époux était décédé bien des années plus tôt, mais je ne parvenais pas à le rejoindre dans l'au-delà. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais quelque chose me retient encore en ce monde." expliqua-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

"Fantastique, tout à fait fantastique. Il n'y a donc pas deux héritiers restants, mais juste un… l'Héritier d'à la fois Serdaigle et Serpentard ?" demanda-t-il en la regardant pour avoir confirmation.

"En effet. Souhaitez-vous savoir de qui il s'agit ?" demanda-t-elle avec un air entendu.

"Vous connaissez son identité ?" questionna-t-il avec stupéfaction.

"J'ai observé génération après génération de ma famille passer par ses couloirs, et j'ai veillé sur elle tout comme je l'ai fait pour les autres." clarifia-t-elle.

"Alors c'est une femme… quelqu'un que je connais ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je pense bien. Vous l'avez connu brièvement à l'école, mais elle vous a visité au château à quelques reprises depuis."

Les yeux du jeune homme se plissèrent tandis qu'il se creusait la cervelle pour trouver de qui il s'agissait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la volée et sa mâchoire sembla se décrocher face aux implications.

"TONKS ?!" s'écria-t-il de surprise.

La Dame sourit alors sincèrement, "Correct. Si vous souhaitez avoir un indice, le nom de mon époux était Actorus Black."

"Black… par Merlin… Mais comment se fait-il que Tonks soit l'Héritière ? Elle ne fait pas partie de la branche principale des Blacks."

"Cela, mon cher Héritier, vous devrez le découvrir par vous-même. Si je puis vous suggérer quelques choses. Lorsque vous vous trouvez dans la Bibliothèque, nommez votre titre et soyez témoin de la plus grande merveille créée par ma mère." Sur ces mots, la Dame Grise disparut à travers le mur, le sourire le plus authentique qu'elle n'eut jamais eu sur ses lèvres.

_oooOOOooo_

_Donc à présent, je vais devoir ratisser la bibliothèque pour trouver ce qui est supposé y apparaitre lorsque je dis que je suis l'Héritier de Gryffondor. A part ça, tout ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui se trouve déjà dans mon journal de recherche en plus amples détails. Mais il fallait que je l'écrive ici également, j'avais besoin d'archiver cela dans plus que juste un livre._

_Il faut que j'aille au lit maintenant, il y a bien plus de travail à faire à présent que j'ai découvert le dernier Héritier. Nous trois devons nous retrouver et parler de ce que nous voulons faire. Mais avant cela, il faut que je vérifie comment Tonks peut être l'Héritière de Serpentard et Serdaigle._

_Harry James Potter Evans._

* * *

**T/N : ALORS ? Vous l'aviez vu venir celle-là ? Il y avait un indice assez évident au tout début, dans le bureau caché dans la Chambre des Secrets, mais c'est facile de ne pas y prêter attention ou de l'oublier.**

**Un des plus longs chapitres pour l'instant, et l'un des plus intéressants de par l'Histoire qu'il nous apprend à mon avis.**

"**L'amie" d'Helena n'est appelée que 'my friend' en anglais, et son genre n'est onc pas précisé. Puisque cette personne l'aidait à accoucher, j'ai décidé de considérer qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.**

**Vous avez réalisé qu'avec ça, TOUS les Héritiers actuels sont ou ont été des Poufsouffles ?**


	56. Okay les Fondateurs, arrêtez ça!

_10 Février 1997,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Plus je passe de temps ici à Poudlard, plus je suis convaincu que le château possède un piège mortel dissimulé quelque part, n'attendant que d'être activé. Les Quatre Fondateurs ont construit zone secrète après zone secrète et n'en ont jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. Salazar Serpentard a construit la Chambre des Secrets, Godric Gryffondor a créé la Salle sur Demande, Helga Poufsouffle je ne l'ai pas encore découvert, et enfin nous avons Rowena Serdaigle. Elle a construit la Bibliothèque de Poudlard, et ensuite la bibliothèque secrète de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard._

_J'ai passé le dernier mois à essayer de comprendre comment gagner l'accès à cette prétendue partie cachée de la bibliothèque. Helena m'a dit d'annoncer mon titre et j'ai essayé à peu près tout les titres auxquels j'ai pu penser. Héritier de Gryffondor, Héritier des Potters, Héritier de Poudlard, Héritier des Quatre… mais rien n'a marché. Tout ce qui reste de faisable à faire pour moi était de le crier à tue-tête à l'intérieur de la Bibliothèque, mais connaissant Madame Pince ce serait une façon parfaite de me retrouver banni à vie._

_Mais je commençais à être à court d'options et j'avais besoin de trouver cette fichue bibliothèque. Donc aujourd'hui, j'ai fait exactement ce que je me disais hier que je ne devrai surtout pas faire. J'ai crié dans la bibliothèque._

_oooOOOooo_

C'était lors des dernières heures du jour, relativement peu d'étudiants voulaient se trouver dans la bibliothèque lors d'un Lundi soir. Harry passa entre les innombrables étagères et fit son chemin jusqu'à l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé, le centre exact de la bibliothèque. Cela lui avait pris jusqu'au moment présent pour découvrir où celui-ci se trouvait exactement. Pas le centre de la bibliothèque que les étudiants normaux voyaient, mais le centre de la bibliothèque de Rowena.

Légèrement sur la droite, près de l'entrée de la section interdite, et puis deux rangées plus loin, juste à côté de la copie de la première édition de "1002 façons d'enchanter les enchantements".

C'était là.

Un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours révéla qu'il n'y avait personne suffisamment proche pour parvenir à l'arrêter une fois qu'il aurait commencé sa petite expérience. Là encore, si cela ne fonctionnait pas on ne lui permettrait pas d'oublier ça, pas pour les cent prochaines années.

"Je suis Harry James Potter Evans, Héritier de Jonathan Potter, dernier Héritier de Godric Gryffondor ! Je souhaite accéder à la bibliothèque de Lady Rowena Serdaigle !"

A chaque mot, Harry sentait le monde qui l'entourait devenir de moins en moins distinct, comme si toutes lumières disparaissaient. Alors que le dernier mot le quittait, c'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait fait faire un transplanage accompagné. Cela donnait l'impression d'être tiré la tête la première à travers un tuyau d'arrosage.

Le vertige disparut rapidement, permettant à Harry d'observer ce qui l'entourait.

C'était au-delà de toutes descriptions possibles.

Une petite pièce, pas plus large que la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Des étagères s'alignaient le long des murs, bloquant toute entrée de lumière naturelle, ne laissant que le plafond enchanté pour étendre des rayons de lumière stellaire depuis son ciel étoilé illusoire.

Au centre se dressait un présentoir, un seul livre reposant dessus. Nulle décoration ne venait orner le livre, nulle indication de tentatives d'artisanat n'y étaient visibles. Il ressemblait à un morceau de cuir entourant une pile de feuilles plutôt qu'à un livre digne de ce nom.

S'approchant, Harry ouvrit la couverture et lit le titre sur la première page. En le lisant, un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Parce que le titre du livre était exactement ce qu'il avait recherché.

"Hériter de Poudlard : Un guide pour nos futurs Héritiers"

Il était signé de la main des quatre Fondateurs et il était déjà impatient à l'idée de le parcourir.

_oooOOOooo_

_Au premier abord, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de plaisanterie, d'une petite blague finale que les Fondateurs auraient faite par delà la tombe. Nope. C'est un guide tout ce qu'il y a de plus authentique expliquant chaque étape pas à pas à leurs héritiers. Il explique même le putain de fait que je suis le premier à l'avoir trouvé ! Moi seul. Enfin ce n'est pas important. Puisque c'est moi le premier à l'avoir découvert, je suis chargé de retrouver les autres, comme je l'ai déjà fait, et suis supposé convoquer un… une sorte de conseil._

_Le livre le décrit comme un rassemblement des Héritiers destiné à évaluer et déterminer le futur de Poudlard. Si nous sentons qu'un changement de Directeur ou de membres du corps enseignant est nécessaire pour la continuation de l'excellence de l'école, nous avons l'autorité de demander qu'un tel changement soit fait. Si c'est vrai, j'ai vraiment peur (pas vraiment) pour les perspectives d'emploi futures de Rogue._

_La partie la plus importante était certainement la description de comment la façon d'hériter fonctionne. Dans le cas de Susan et de moi-même, cela est assez clair. Je suis le descendant direct de Jonathan Potter (Gryffondor) par mon père, James Potter. Susan est l'héritière directe par tous les premiers nés de la famille Bones, avec la seule exception de sa mère. Techniquement, si Amelia avait un enfant, il serait alors l'Héritier. Et voilà ce qui est intéressant, puisque j'ai découvert tous les Héritiers, nous sommes à présent, par droit et par Magie, les véritables Héritiers de Poudlard. Dès lors que nous nous serons réunis pour la première fois, cela n'aura plus d'importance qu'Amelia ait des enfants à l'avenir ou non._

_Le cas de Nymphadora est intéressant cependant. Elle ne fait pas partie de la branche principale des Blacks, et j'aurai cru que Drago Malfoy aurait eu des revendications égales puisque les deux sont cousins, mais ce n'est pas ce que dit le livre. La mère de Drago, Narcissa Malfoy née Black, à renoncer aux droits d'héritage de son fils lorsqu'elle fut mariée à la famille Malfoy par contrat de mariage. Cela laissait trois autres héritiers potentiels, Bellatrix Black, Andromeda Black et Sirius Black (Sirius étant de la branche principale des Blacks). Mais l'incarcération de Sirius, aussi injuste qu'elle fut, le disqualifia également pour le titre, ainsi que ses enfants potentiels. La même chose s'applique pour Bellatrix, et le fait qu'elle ait servi un Seigneur des Ténèbres la déshérite en fait automatiquement de la lignée Serpentard/Serdaigle. Cela ne laissait plus qu'Andromeda. Elle a pu être chassée hors de la famille Black pour avoir épousé Ted (avant que Sirius ne la réintègre, elle et sa famille), mais d'après le livre, elle restait une candidate car elle était du même sang et était la plus proche de la lignée principale. Puisqu'elle a eu Nymphadora, ce privilège lui a logiquement été transmis._

_Cela nous amène à notre situation présente. Je dois rassembler le Conseil de Poudlard et révéler aux deux filles leurs héritages. Il y a aussi une tonne de trucs différents dans ce livre, relatifs à nos titres, responsabilités et pouvoirs politiques. Pour l'instant, cependant, je vais aller au lit et y réfléchirai plus en détails demain. J'ai beaucoup de choses à planifier._

_Harry James Potter Evans._

* * *

**T/N : J'ai traduit 'side-along apparition' par 'transplanage accompagné' mais je suis ouvert à toute suggestion pour cette traduction car celle-ci ne peut pas s'adapter à toutes les tournures de phrases, du moins peu aisément.**


	57. Oui Nymphadora Tonks, je t'aime

_31 Mai 1997,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Durant la période de Noël, je me suis posé une question. Une question pour laquelle je n'avais pas de réponse, du moins une pas aussi claire que celle que j'ai à présent. La question que je me suis posé était simple et pourtant la plus compliquée que je ne me sois jamais posé, ou que quelqu'un m'ait posé, de ma vie._

_Nymphadora Tonks, est-ce que je t'aime ?_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé ma réponse. Peut-être pas de la façon à laquelle je me serai attendu à la réaliser, mais c'était pour le mieux au final, je vais me permettre de le penser. Comment cela s'est produit commence durant la matinée. Quand j'ai croisé Susan dans la salle commune, elle m'a dit que je semblais différent. Je n'ai pas saisi ce qu'elle voulait dire, pas à ce moment-là du moins. Sur le chemin pour le petit-déjeuner, elle a tenté de me poser toutes sortes de questions afin de tenter de découvrir ce aurait bien pu se passer durant la nuit._

_C'était amusant de la voir partir et attraper Anthony par la peau du cou et de le trainer littéralement au sol dans ma direction. Anthony ne bougeait pas assez vite au goût de Susan. Elle l'a planté près de moi et lui a demandé ce qui avait changé. Et là se trouvait mon deuxième indice de la journée, Anthony pouvait lui aussi le voir. A ce point-là, j'étais presque convaincu qu'ils étaient en train de se payer ma tête, ça ressemblerait bien à un coup qu'Anthony tenterait de faire._

_Toute la journée pendant les cours, Susan a continué à me regarder d'un drôle d'air, et même Daphné et Tracey ont commencé à me jeter des coups d'œil au bout d'un moment. J'ai l'habitude qu'on me fixe lorsque les gens essaient de voir ma cicatrice peu marquée, mais honnêtement, là ça commençait à me paraitre un peu extrême. Au déjeuner je n'ai pas eu le temps de discuter avec mes amis, j'ai juste attrapé un sandwich et suis allé à la bibliothèque pour étudier un peu plus la procédure de d'appel à un rassemblement du Conseil de Poudlard, je dois faire des invitations pompeuses apparemment. "Suivant la Tradition"._

_Lorsque les classes se sont terminées, j'ai eu une nouvelle indication sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Daphné n'arrêtait pas de glousser dès que je la regardais d'un air interrogateur, et elle a carrément éclaté de rire lorsqu'Anthony et Tracey l'ont suppliée de leur dire ce qui se passait. La réponse qu'elle leur a donnés ? "Oh, laissez un moment à Harry, je suis sûre que c'est une première pour lui, sans vouloir t'offenser Trace."_

_Donc clairement, ça avait quelques choses à voir avec Tracey d'une certaine façon. Après y avoir réfléchi durant le diner, j'en ai eu assez d'essayer de faire montre des qualités des Serdaigles et j'y suis juste allé avec l'honnêteté d'un Blaireau à la place. Je les ai trainés jusqu'à notre salle commune et les ai faits s'asseoir. Ça commence à devenir une habitude._

_oooOOOooo_

Harry fixait ses amis, ou plus précisément, il fixait _avec eux_. Daphné. Qui avait le sourire d'un chat ayant enfin réussi à manger le canari.

"Daphné ?" commença Harry.

"Ouiii ?" en s'attardant sur le mot plus que nécessaire.

"Y a-t-il quelques choses que tu souhaiterais partager à la classe ?" continua-t-il.

"Voyons, Harry, ne peux-tu pas le comprendre par toi-même ?" le taquina-t-elle.

La réponse d'Harry fut un bref grognement tandis qu'il se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil et jetait un regard noir au plafond. "J'ai essayé de le comprendre tout la journée. Vous me dites tous que quelque chose est différent, mais aucun de vous ne sait de quoi il s'agit !" se lamenta Harry avant de soudainement balancer ses mains en direction de Daphné, "A part toi ! Et tu ne veux pas nous le dire !"

"Où serait le plaisir dans tout ça ?" s'amusa-t-elle.

"Mon amour, s'il te plait. Tu vas le rendre fou." marmonna Anthony.

"Chut mon chéri…" commença Daphné.

"Berk !" cria bruyamment Tracey, "Arrêtez les mamours vous deux !" cria-t-elle à ses deux amis.

Daphné poursuivit comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue, "Sinon, ce qui se passe avec Harry ? Est-ce que c'est si difficile à voir ?"

"Oui/Ouais/OUI !" Anthony, Tracey et Harry grommelèrent/dirent/rugirent.

Les yeux de Daphné firent un magnifique mouvement de roulement, "Les hommes. Oui, Trace, tu es compté là-dedans," dit-elle avant que son amie ne puisse l'interrompre à nouveau, "Si ce n'est pas déjà suffisamment évident, alors laissait moi vous le dire mot par mot. Il. Est. Amoureux."

Le silence qui suivit sa déclaration était aussi lourd qu'il pouvait l'être. Anthony et Tracey, de leur côté, donnaient l'impression qu'une réalisation d'une importance capitale les avait frappés et ils fixèrent Harry avec un intérêt renouvelé.

Quant à Harry, son cerveau avait dérayé en un arrêt retentissant lorsqu'il avait entendu les paroles de Daphné. Le temps qu'il lui fallut pour le "relancer" fut suffisant pour que les autres approuvent l'observation de leur amie.

"Je suis quoi ?" s'écria Harry lorsqu'il retourna finalement le monde des vivants.

"Amoureux, mon pote." déclara Anthony d'un ton entendu, "Ça fait tellement de sens. Je ne peux pas croire que nous ne l'ayons pas vu dès le départ !"

"C'est vrai, juste. Il a totalement cette expression, comme celles de es parents, Daphné." approuva Tracey avec hochement de tête énergique.

Harry les fixait comme s'ils étaient tous fous, "Et de qui, ô grande et omnisciente Daphné, suis-je supposé être amoureux ?"

"Voyons voir ça." annonça Daphné avec un rictus d'anticipation, "Ferme les yeux et penses à celle que tu considère comme ta meilleure amie. Penses à un souvenir, quel qu'il soit, que tu as de vous deux et qui te rend le plus heureux. Puis laisse-nous gérer le reste."

Il voulait protester, mais Harry savait qu'essayer de protester face à Daphné pour quoi que ce soit était le summum de la futilité. Et donc, avec les yeux fermés, il pensa immédiatement à Tonks et aux moments qu'ils avaient partagé durant ses Noëls et lors de ses anniversaires. Le Noël le plus récent étant le souvenir le plus prédominant dans son esprit. Tandis qu'il revivait ce moment, il sentit une chaleur dans sa poitrine et, sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à sourire.

Pour les trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, c'était la chose la plus évidente qu'ils n'aient jamais vu. Pour eux, Le sourire d'Harry semblait pratiquement le faire briller. Il n'était pas particulièrement large ou quoi que ce soit, mais il y avait tellement d'émotions brutes contenues dans cette simple expression que cela les laissait tous savoir que, oui, il était définitivement fou amoureux pour cette fille.

"Bordel Harry, tu es une cause perdue avec cette fille." commenta Anthony en observant son ami ouvrir les yeux à nouveau.

"Comment peux-tu le savoir ?" demanda Harry en retour.

"Mec, tu es encore en train de sourire." pointa Anthony.

Levant sa main, Harry toucha son visage et, en effet, il souriait, même si ce n'était qu'un peu. Mais ce peu suffit à tout rendre clair pour lui, oui il était amoureux d'elle, il savait qu'il l'était. Il l'avait su depuis un bon moment déjà, mais l'accepter était probablement l'une des choses les plus difficiles. S'il décidait de poursuivre ces sentiments… cela changerait leur relation… pour toujours.

_oooOOOooo_

_Autant dire que __j'ai eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait. Ce qui est amusant, c'est que j'ai su que j'aimais Nymphadora depuis un long moment maintenant, mais je suppose que je n'avais jamais réalisé juste à quel point cet amour s'était développé. Pendant un moment, il avait été plus comme celui envers une sœur, peut-être, mais ensuite, alors que le temps passait, je suppose que j'ai commencé à la voir comme quelques choses de plus._

_J'imagine que j'ai d'autant plus de choses à planifier que juste le rassemblement du Conseil, durant l'été. Bordel de merde, on a même encore passé les examens qui arrivent bientôt et à présent je vais avoir ma tête bourré avec tout ça jusque là. Génial, comptez sur Daphné pour vous lâcher ce genre de trucs juste avant les mois les plus stressants de notre année._

_Mais je suppose qu'après, ce n'était que logique que je réponde à ma propre question. Et j'en suis parfaitement heureux. Et donc, voilà ma réponse :_

_Oui Nymphadora Tonks, je t'aime._

_Harry James Potter Evans._


	58. Sixième année terminée, début de l'été!

_20 Juin 1997,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Six années sont venues et passées, et à présent je me tiens assis dans ma chambre, anticipant __cet été et me demandant juste comment tout ça me paraitra lorsque je me tiendrai à l'autre bout. Lorsque vous regardez en arrière sur ce que vous avez réalisé, vous trouvez souvent des choses que vous auriez souhaité avoir faites différemment, ou avoir dit quelques choses d'autre ou peut-être juste n'avoir simplement jamais fait certaines actions. Récemment, j'en suis venu à comprendre que je ne me sens pas comme cela, pas le moins du monde. Les amis que je me suis fait, je les conserverai toujours, et les expériences que j'ai vécues m'ont façonné en l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui._

_Beaucoup de choses ont été différentes cette année. Sans tenir compte de la révélation bouleversante __qui m'a été balancé dessus il y a quelques mois (Encore merci, Daphné, merci mille fois) J'ai à présent découvert tellement de choses sur les Fondateurs, et récemment j'ai réalisé juste quelle quantité d'informations je vais avoir à publier une fois que j'entrerai dans le domaine de l'histoire pour de bon. Je n'ai pas encore vraiment regardé comment ça se passe pour le moment, mais j'imagine que cela doit fonctionner un peu comme un scientifique moldu, publier un papier de recherche et l'avoir revu par d'autres historiens et puis, s'ils trouvent ça aussi retentissant __que moi, ce sera publier et possiblement ajouté à la prochaine génération de livres d'Histoire._

_Je suppose que cela briserait la tradition si je n'écrivais pas à propos du trajet de train. Quelque chose s'est en fait produit cette année, pas quelque chose de positif, mais quelque chose néanmoins. Anthony, Daphné, Tracey et moi étions assis dans notre compartiment lorsque nous avons entendu un tonne de personnes commencer à passer en courant devant notre porte. Quand nous sommes allés jeter un coup d'œil pour voir ce qu'il se passait, nous avons trouvé un large groupe de qui s'était rassemblé dans un wagon, et par-dessus les murmures j'ai entendu le son de quelques personnes encourageant quelqu'un dans un combat._

_Ça ne m'a pas pris longtemps pour découvrir ce qui se passait. Drago de Serpentard et Ron de Gryffondor avait finalement réussi à dépasser le stade des insultes, des sorts et des provocations. Ils étaient à présent en mode combat à mains nues. D'après les sons que je pouvais entendre, Ron était en train de gagner. Et ÇA ne me surprendra jamais. Drago a, pendant les six années que je l'ai connu, toujours était quelqu'un qui parle beaucoup et non quelqu'un qui ferait actuellement quoi que ce soit avec ses provocations, à moins d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui en tout cas. Par Merlin, avec ce qu'il a tenté sur Daphné il y a deux ans… je me demande s'il peut encore avoir des enfants après ça. Enfin, ce n'est pas important._

_La mêlée a été désamorcée lorsque les préfets de septième année sont arrivés et ont commencé à distribuer des sorts d'Immobilisation comme des bonbons. Ceux d'entre nous qui se trouvait à la lisière de la bagarre ont juste été demandés de retourner à nos compartiments et de laisser le châtiment des "contrevenants" aux préfets. J'imagine que ça signifiera ou bien quelques retenues en avance pour l'année prochaine ou bien la perte de certains privilèges. Ou, dans le cas de Drago, il sera probablement puni par sa mère. Elle peut bien avoir épousé un Malfoy, Narcissa a prouvé à de nombreuses reprises qu'elle est et reste encore une Black._

_Sirius m'attendait sur les quais, comme d'habitude, et nous sommes rentrés à la maison. Le diner était bon, ça ne changera jamais, et Sirius et moi avons parlé de cette année et de comment elle s'était déroulée. Je lui ai révélé quelques fragments de ce que j'ai pu découvrir sur les Fondateurs, il était tout aussi surpris par certains que ce que j'avais été avant lui. Cependant, je ne lui ai pas mentionné Nymphadora, pas pour le moment en tout cas. J'ai décidé qu'il vaut mieux que je lui en parle à elle avant que j'aille le dire à qui que ce soit d'autre, si elle décide de laisser d'autres personnes savoir bien sûr._

_Donc ouais, l'été commence demain et je l'ai déjà taillé sur mesure pour moi. J'ai les deux invitations prêtes à être envoyées à Nymphadora et Susan, j'ai même loué une petite salle de conférence dans un immeuble de bureaux moldus proche. Cela devrait nous donner toute l'intimité dont nous avons besoin. Je me demande juste comment elles vont prendre la nouvelle. J'ai rassemblé mes preuves, y compris leurs arbres généalogiques et les règles d'héritage… mais ça reste beaucoup à assimiler. Si je n'avais pas appris tout ça tandis que j'étais encore un enfant impressionnable, je n'y aurai probablement pas cru non plus._

_Je m'en occuperai lorsqu'on y sera. Pour l'instant, je vais aller au lit et me préparer pour demain._

_Harry James Potter Evans._


	59. Les Héritiers rassemblés

_15 Juillet 1997,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Après aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus de marche arrière. A présent, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, il y a trois Héritiers de Poudlard et cet ancien château est à nouveau sous le contrôle des lignées des Fondateurs. Ça a été animé pour ainsi dire, notamment pour tout arranger et m'assurer qu'à la fois Nymphadora et Susan se montrent bien aujourd'hui. Nymphadora m'avait déjà dit qu'elle allait venir, et je lui faisais confiance pour ne pas revenir sur ses mots. Par contre, dans sa lettre de réponse elle suggérait, très clairement, qu'elle voulait avoir une fichtrement bonne explication. Susan était un peu plus hésitante et je pense que la seule raison pour laquelle elle est venue est parce que je l'avais prévenue que Nymphadora serait également là._

_J'avais programmé la rencontre pour un peu avant le déjeuner, puisque j'avais deviné qu'il y avait des chances qu'elle puisse durer un bon moment. Je suis arrivé en premier, sans surprise, et me suis préparé pour l'arrivée des deux autres. Je n'ai pas eu longtemps à attendre._

_oooOOOooo_

Cela faisait presque dix minutes depuis qu'Harry était arrivé et le temps qu'il avait prévu pour l'arrivée des deux autres approché. Tirant un peu sur le col de son costume, Harry se demanda comment cela allait se passer. Meilleur des cas, ils s'entendaient tous bien et tout se déroulait sans accrocs. Pire des cas, elles ne le croyaient pas et cela pouvait être très mauvais.

La porte émis un bruit et divertit ses pensées de ces idées noires. Susan entra à l'intérieur et fit un petit geste en direction d'Harry avant de prendre un siège.

"Est-ce vraiment si important, Harry ?" demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut confortablement installée.

"Ça l'est, Susan. J'expliquerai tout dès que Tonks sera là." répondit Harry en regardant à nouveau la porte.

Cinq minutes de silence passèrent lentement avant qu'une Tonks semblant légèrement échevelée fit son entrée dans la pièce et dirigea vers eux un sourire penaud, prenant rapidement un fauteuil.

"Désolé je suis en retard, il y a eu un peu de difficultés avec le chef à propos de moi prenant un jour de congé." expliqua Tonks. "Alors Harry, quelle est cette grande nouvelle pour laquelle tu avais besoin de nous ?"

"Hé bien, Tonks, tu te souviens comment j'étudiais les Fondateurs et que je cherchais leurs héritiers ?" répondit Harry.

"Bien sûr, papa a hâte de savoir tout ce que tu as pu découvrir" répondit Tonks avec un hochement de tête.

"Tu nous as fait venir ici à cause de ces recherches ?" s'enquérit Susan avec un regard pensif.

"En effet, Susan. Mes recherches sur les Héritiers des Fondateurs ont été plus que fructueuses, elles ont été couronnées de succès." déclara Harry avec une expression calme.

Susan ne parut pas saisir au premier abord, puis quelque chose brilla dans ses yeux et sa mâchoire se décrocha. Elle semblait essayer de parler, mais tout ce qu'elle produisait était de l'air. Tonks n'était pas loin derrière, arrivant à la même conclusion que Susan avait atteinte, et ses cheveux fluctuaient par diverses couleurs aussi vite que les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

"Nous ?" finit par dire Susan, presque dans un murmure.

"Ouep." approuva Harry.

"Mais nous ne sommes que trois personnes ici, ne devrait-il pas y en avoir quatre ?" demanda Tonks, semblant un peu secouée.

"Non." Harry secoua la tête. "Les Héritiers des Fondateurs sont rassemblés, ici et maintenant. Toi, Tonks," dit Harry avec un doigt pointé vers elle, "Es l'Héritière de Serdaigle et de Serpentard." Tonks pâlit face à cette déclaration et fixa la table., "Susan, je pense que tu peux deviner de qui tu es l'Héritière."

"Poufsouffle…" murmura-t-elle en réponse et elle s'enfonça un peu dans sa chaise.

"Ce qui nous laisse moi en tant qu'Héritier de Gryffondor." termina Harry.

"Comment cela est-il ne serait-ce que possible ?" demanda Tonks.

Sans dire un mot, Harry retira deux classeurs du sac près de lui et en donna un à chacune des Sorcières, leur faisant signe de lire. Il s'assit patiemment en silence et observa les deux Sorcières lire, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et de choc. Tonks finit la première et reposa le classeur sur la table lentement, comme si elle avait peur de le blesser. Susan la suivit peu de temps après, faisant tomber le sien, apparemment sous le choc.

"Donc nous sommes propriétaires de Poudlard ?" demanda Susan avec incrédulité.

"Nous le sommes." confirma Harry.

"Et nous sommes supposés décider ce qui est le mieux pour l'école à partir de maintenant ?" marmonna Tonks.

"C'est notre responsabilité en tant qu'Héritiers." répondit Harry.

"Mais nous ne sommes même pas encore diplômés !" s'écria Susan.

"Cela ne change rien aux faits. Nous avons une responsabilité envers l'école et nos ancêtres. Même si nous le voulions, de par les lois de la Magie, nous sommes à présent les Héritiers de Poudlard jusqu'à ce que nous mourions ou que nous n'en devenions indigne en brisant l'une des règles des Héritiers." expliqua Harry.

"C'est complètement fou…" dit Tonks d'un ton monocorde.

"Je suis d'accord." grommela Susan.

"Voilà pourquoi je voulais avoir cette rencontre avec vous deux comme ça. Nous avons quelques décisions majeures à faire et je me suis dit que ce serait mieux si nous réglions tout cela dès que possible." commenta Harry.

"Je déteste le fait que tu aies raison." Soupira Susan, "Mais tu as bel et bien raison."

"Par où commence-t-on ?" demanda Tonks.

"Par commander à déjeuner, je propose." dit Harry avec un sourire qui fut retourné par les deux Sorcières.

_oooOOOooo_

_Le déjeuner fut passé à exposer nos premières idées aux autres. Nous avions tous des idées différentes auxquelles nous avons pensé qui pourraient aider l'école, mais nous avons aussi réalisé que nous avons une certaine forme de responsabilité envers les Maisons dont nous sommes les Héritiers. Ce qui était un peu bizarre pour Nymphadora puisqu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui aurait pu être le mieux pour les Serdaigles ou les Serpentards._

_Notre préoccupation principale se centrait sur certains membres du corps enseignant actuel. Nymphadora a été la première à pointer le fait que Rogue devait être destitué. Susan et moi avons approuvé et nous avons décidé qu'il méritait, au moins, une courte période probatoire où nous ferions venir quelqu'un pour superviser son travail. Quelques autres noms ont été mentionnés, comme le Professeur Trelawney et sa classe de Divination. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais pris cette classe, mais de ce que j'ai pu entendre des autres, il s'agit définitivement d'un sujet déficient._

_Quand la discussion sur le Directeur a commencé, elle a pris un tour surprenant. J'ai toujours cru que le Directeur Dumbledore avait fait du bon travail mais que l'âge commençait à l'affecter. A ma surprise, Susan et Nymphadora avaient le même sentiment et nous avons convenu que lui aussi avait besoin d'être mis sous probation, ou sous quelques formes de surveillance, afin de s'assurer que ses nombreux titres ne le détournent pas trop de son travail en tant que Directeur._

_Il y a une tonne d'autres trucs que nous avons abordé durant la réunion, plus que je ne veux l'écrire en une entrée. J'ajouterai ça à mes notes de recherches puisqu'il s'agit des premiers changements majeurs apportés à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, ils finiront probablement par avoir une certaine valeur historique. Nous sommes aussi tombés d'accord sur quand nous voulons rendre tout ça publique, et nous avons décidé d'attendre jusqu'à ce que Susan et moi soyons diplômés. Cela nous laissera dans une meilleure position pour juger des changements nécessaires à l'école, et à ce point je serai capable de séparer mon temps entre mes études de l'Histoire et, potentiellement, gérer Poudlard._

_Mon anniversaire arrive dans quelques semaines et, connaissant Sirius, il voudra organiser une énorme fête pour célébrer mon dix-septième anniversaire. Je suppose que je vais également devoir me préparer pour ça. Pour le moment je vais juste aller au lit._

_Harry James Potter Evans._


	60. Nymphadora Tonks, m'attendras-tu?

_31 Juillet 1997,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Depuis que Sirius est entré dans ma vie, j'ai pris l'habitude que mes anniversaires soient quelque chose de spécial. Pas à cause des grosses fêtes ou des cadeaux fantastiques, mais simplement à cause de l'amour qui m'a été montré en ce jour les années passées. Cette année n'a pas fait exception, mais je suppose que cette année était aussi spéciale à sa façon._

_Dans le monde des Sorciers, atteindre dix-sept ans est un grand évènement qui est généralement célébré par une énorme fête. Cela sert en quelques sortes de fête de présentation au reste du monde, une chance pour les enfants de se faire des connections plus tôt et de commencer à planifier les prochaines étapes de leurs vies. Daphné m'a expliqué que dans le cas d'elle et Anthony, leur dix-septième fête d'anniversaire serait le jour où ils révèleraient leurs fiançailles aux grands jours. Son père est déjà en train de faire de grands plans pour ça._

_Pour moi cependant, la fête était plus grande que d'habitude, mais pas si grande qu'elle puisse compter comme l'une de ces extravagantes réceptions. Sirius a invité les gens habituels, les Delacours, les Tonks et Remus. Comme l'année dernière, il a aussi invité Anthony, Daphné et Tracey, mais cette année il a aussi invité leurs parents à rejoindre les célébrations. Il voulait vraiment qu'aujourd'hui soit spécial pour moi, et bien sûr ça l'était. Ça l'aurait été même si cela avait été juste lui et moi._

_Je ne pense pas m'avancer en disant que la maison n'avait plus vu autant d'occupants depuis un long, très long moment. Pas depuis les temps précédant la guerre à en croire Sirius. C'était chouette de revoir tout le monde, nous n'avions pas vraiment eu le temps de nous voir durant l'été puisque nous sommes tous en train de devenir très occupés avec la dernière année à Poudlard approchant. Sirius a tenu un petit discours avant que nous nous asseyons tous pour un festin et que les discussions commencent. J'ai passé la plupart de ce temps avec Tracey, Daphné et Anthony, à parler de nos ASPICs qui arrivaient l'an prochain. Nymphadora est intervenue pour nous partager ce dont elle pouvait se souvenir de six ans plus tôt._

_Oui. Cela fait déjà six ans. C'est presque difficile de croire qu'autant de temps ait déjà pu passer depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux pour la première fois sur Poudlard_

_Après le repas, les cadeaux ont été ouverts et je ne les listerai pas tous, j'en ai eu bien trop pour pouvoir faire cela d'une façon ordonnée. Je peux dire en revanche qu'ils étaient tous géniaux, et que l'un d'eux était très, très spécial. Nymphadora avait un cadeau vraiment unique pour moi cette année, un que je n'oublierai jamais. Il commençait à être tard dans la nuit, la plupart des invités étaient partis pour retourner chez eux, seuls les Delacours avaient choisi de rester pour la nuit, André et Apolline ayant bu un peu trop pour pouvoir utiliser le réseau de cheminettes en tout sécurité._

_Nymphadora avait choisi de s'attarder un peu. Nous étions dans ma chambre et elle m'aidait à trier tous les livres que j'avais eus en cadeaux lorsqu'elle me l'a donné._

_oooOOOooo_

"Bonne journée ?" demanda Tonks en plaçant un autre livre dans la bibliothèque surchargée.

"C'était génial, merci d'être venue." répondit Harry, Tout en posant un livre supplémentaire sur une pile triée.

"C'est normal, ce sont tes dix-sept ans. C'est un jour important pour n'importe quels Sorciers ou Sorcières." dit Tonks avec un doux sourire.

"Ça aurait aussi été bon avec juste moi et Sirius ce soir, le fait que je puisse célébrer ces anniversaires avec les gens qui comptent tellement pour moi est plus que suffisant." expliqua Harry, un large sourire s'épanouissant progressivement sur son visage.

Tonks souriait elle aussi. Il avait toujours été un garçon tellement modeste, et elle commençait à présent à réaliser qu'il était lentement devenu un homme au cours des dernières années. La question était de savoir si Harry était près pour eux d'aller au-delà de leur relation actuelle. Elle lui avait promis de l'attendre.

"Tu sais, je ne t'ai pas amené de cadeau." commença-t-elle lentement en se tournant pour l'observer. "Quelque chose à quoi tu puisses penser que tu voudrais ? Dans la limite du raisonnable, je suis pas friquée comme tu l'es." finit-elle avec un sourire provocateur.

Harry arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et la regarda avec surprise. Elle lui avait amené un cadeau, c'est vrai qu'il était aussi de la part de ses parents, mais quand même.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me donner quoi que ce soit, _Nymphadora_." répondit Harry lentement.

Ses joues s'enflammèrent à l'utilisation de son prénom. Ce moment à Noël surgissant au premier plan de son esprit à nouveau.

"Mais je le veux. N'y a-t-il vraiment rien ?" demanda-t-elle encore.

"Hé bien…" souffla doucement Harry. Il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il voulait.

"Vas-y, crache le morceau." le taquina Tonks en s'approchant de lui.

"Ce serait plus une question en fait…" bafouilla-t-il en retour, conservant ses yeux fixés sur la sol.

"Je suis toute ouïe." répondit-elle, faisant actuellement grandir ses oreilles pour mettre un peu d'emphase.

Une inspiration profonde amena un peu de courage à Harry avant qu'il ne parle. "Tu m'as dit que tu m'attendrais il y a deux ans…" Tonks sentit ses joues grimper encore plus en température. Elle redressa son visage d'un doigt et fit un mouvement de la tête pour lui signifier de poursuivre, "A présent, c'est à mon tour de demander… m'attendras-tu ? Juste une année…" termina-t-il, presque dans un murmure.

Il ferma ses yeux après avoir parlé, craignant à la fois sa réponse et son expression. Quelque part dans son esprit, une petite part de lui-même était terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle le refuse, il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir surmonter ça si cela se produisait réellement.

Il l'entendit prendre une inspiration, "Non, Harry. Je ne t'attendrai pas."

Son cœur sombra dans sa poitrine et il eut l'impression que le poids du monde s'abattait sur ses épaules. Si ses genoux ne l'avaient pas supporté il était sûr qu'il se serait effondré en un instant. Le doigt se retira de sous son menton et une main sur sa joue prit sa place. Il ouvrit presque ses yeux lorsqu'il sentit une certaine douceur caresser ses lèvres. Par pur instinct, il se plongea dans ce baiser et pendant un moment, son cœur reprit une fois de plus sa place.

Alors qu'ils se séparaient, il ouvrit ses yeux pour voir ceux incroyablement oranges qu'elle avait adopté au cours des derniers mois. Ils brillaient de malice.

"Je ne t'attendrai pas, Harry. Parce que je me fiche que tu sois encore à Poudlard. Si c'est la distance qui t'effraie… hé bien… nous avons fait marcher notre amitié comme cela pendant cinq ans, je suis sûre que nous pouvons supporter une année en étant en couple." dit-elle tout en essuyant une larme solitaire de la joue d'Harry.

"T-tu es sérieuse ?" demanda-t-il avec un bégaiement.

"Non, le seul qui soit sérieux est en haut dans sa chambre." répondit-elle effrontément. **(1)**

Le gloussement était venu naturellement, et Tonks était prête à dire quelques choses d'autres lorsqu'elle sentit une paire de mains autour de sa taille et une soudaine sensation d'apesanteur.

"Harry !" s'écria-t-elle alors qu'il la soulevait du sol et commençait à la faire tournoyer autour de lui tout en riant.

"Quand il la déposa finalement par terre, il l'attira contre lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes une fois de plus.

"J'ai tout de même quelques conditions cependant," murmura Tonks après qu'ils se soient séparés.

"Oh ?" la défia Harry avec un haussement de sourcil.

"Je veux au moins quatre rencarts durant l'année, et tu devras m'envoyer une lettre au moins une fois par semaine." marmonna-t-elle en faisant semblant de lui lancer un regard noir.

Harry gloussa, "Très bien, je pense pouvoir m'en sortir avec ça. Si c'est à toi que j'envoie toutes ces lettres… Je serai même heureux d'en envoyer une chaque jour."

"Oh tu es un tel charmeur." grogna-t-elle avant d'abattre ses lèvres contre les siennes.

_oooOOOooo_

_Je suppose que je devrai ajouter que Nymphadora est toujours là, en train de dormir dans mon lit. Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle je suis assis ici en train d'écrire. J'ai essayé d'aller dormir, mais il n'y avait pas moyen que je puisse me calmer suffisamment pour ça puisse arriver. Ça n'a pris que six ans pour atteindre mon esprit obtus et réaliser que je l'aimais, et ce probablement depuis le moment où je l'ai rencontrée. La question à présent est, où allons-nous maintenant. Tout ce qui compte est que nous y allions ensemble._

_Harry James Potter Evans._

* * *

**(1) J'ai déjà dit que je déteste le jeu de mot 'Sirius'/'serious' ?**


	61. Pour la Septième et dernière fois

_1er Septembre 1997,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Donc c'est ce à quoi ces six dernières années m'ont amenées. Ma dernière année à Poudlard, École de Magie et de Sorcellerie. Je suppose qu'aujourd'hui était différent de bien des façons, peut-être un peu tel un présage de ce qui doit venir pour les temps suivants Poudlard. Ce que je veux dire c'est que pour toute la durée du trajet, à l'exception de la dernière demi-heure, je me suis trouvé assis seul dans un compartiment sans rien d'autre que mes propres pensées pour me tenir compagnie._

_Daphné a reçu le badge de Préfete-en-Chef pour les filles __**(1)**__ quelques jours à peine avant que nous commencions, une preuve de ses exceptionnels résultats académiques et, plus important, de son implication dans le support de l'unité inter-Maisons. Sortir avec un Serdaigle et être bonne amie avec un Poufsouffle a ses avantages. Tracey, à notre surprise, a été choisie en tant que préfete des filles de septième année. Anthony a, à sa très grande surprise, obtenu le badge de Préfet-en-Chef des garçons. Ses raisons étant bien sûr très similaires à celles de Daphné._

_Et donc les trois d'entre eux ont du passer du temps à la réunion des Préfets durant le voyage, et faire leurs patrouilles le long du train pour aider les plus jeunes élèves qui auraient pu en avoir besoin. C'est bizarre, on m'a actuellement offert la position de préfet cette année aussi, mais j'ai du la refuser. Je sais que je suis bien trop tête en l'air lorsqu'il s'agit de choses autres que de l'Histoire pour que je puisse parvenir à faire du bon travail. J'aurai surement juste fini par me balader dans les couloirs durant la nuit et discuter avec les peintures sans vraiment faire attention à quelqu'un qui aurait brisé le couvre-feu alors même que cela aurait du être mon boulot._

_C'était étrange d'être assis là par moi-même pendant aussi longtemps, à juste penser à ce que cette année allait m'amener et à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir expérimenter. Mais cela m'a aussi donné de la perspective, et j'ai réalisé quelques choses. J'ai tellement pris l'habitude de toujours avoir Anthony, Daphné et Tracey près de moi jour après jour, du coup je ne suis pas sûr de comment je vais parvenir à gérer tout ça une fois que nous en aurons fini avec l'école. Je ne pense pas que nous cesserons d'être amis, mais je me demande combien de temps nous parviendrons vraiment à passer ensemble. Anthony se dirige vers des études en archéologie magique, Daphné se tourne vers une carrière dans la politique comme son père, et Tracey semble s'intéresser au bureau des Aurors. Et puis il y a moi, celui qui ne se projette pas dans le futur, mais regarde plutôt en arrière. Je sais que l'Histoire sera là où je laisserai ma marque, mais je me demande juste comment._

_Mais comme je l'ai écrit plus tôt, je n'ai pas été seul pour l'entièreté du trajet. La dernière heure, Anthony, Daphné et Tracey sont pratiquement arrivés en enfonçant la porte et ont essayé de s'excuser pour m'avoir laissé seul si longtemps. Mais il n'y avait rien à pardonner évidemment._

_La dernière demi-heure m'a révélé quelques choses dont je me doutais en quelques sortes déjà. Nous quatre sommes et resterons toujours amis, peu importe ce qui pourrait arriver. Les quatre d'entre nous sont devenus aussi proches que quatre personnes le peuvent durant leur temps à Poudlard. Je suis sur que, quoi que le futur puisse nous réserver, nous quatre parviendrons toujours à retrouver notre chemin vers les autres, si ce n'est au moins pour rattraper le temps perdu._

_Je suppose que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire sur le sujet, du moins pour le moment. La Fête était bien et nous avons eu sept nouveaux Poufsouffles. Je vais aller au lit à présent, et me préparer pour demain et mon premier jour de cette nouvelle année._

_Pour la septième et dernière fois._


	62. Un ASPIC en Histoire de la Magie existe?

_23 Novembre 1997,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Après six années, je m'attendais à connaître plus ou moins tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir à propos de l'école et des classes et examens disponibles. Imaginez ma surprise quand j'ai découvert qu'il y avait actuellement un examen d'ASPIC pour Histoire de la Magie. Je n'y ai tout d'abord pas cru, pas jusqu'à ce que j'ai eu amené la question devant le Directeur Dumbledore et la lui ai directement posée. Il m'a aimablement informé qu'il y avait en effet un ASPIC pour le sujet, mais qu'il n'y avait plus eu quiconque souhaitant passer cet examen depuis presque cinquante ans. Cela était simplement du au fait qu'Histoire de la Magie n'était pas un sujet requis pour la majeure partie des possibilités de travail une fois que vous quittiez Poudlard, et donc cela était devenu un examen couramment ignoré._

_Je lui ai demandé s'il était trop tard pour pouvoir émettre une requête de le passer. C'était intéressant de voir le Directeur Dumbledore pris au dépourvu, je ne pense pas qu'il s'attendait à ce que qui que ce soit veuille passer cet examen à nouveau après si longtemps. Heureusement, il n'était pas trop tard, même s'il m'a mis en garde qu'il n'y avait aucune classe officielle pour l'ASPIC d'Histoire de la Magie et que je devrai étudier durant mon temps libre pour cet examen. Je n'avais bien sûr aucun problème avec ça, pas le moins du monde, j'aurai au contraire tout donné pour ne pas avoir à écouter les radotages incessants de Binns à propos des Révoltes des Gobelins._

_Il m'a donné le programme de l'examen et m'a informé qu'il s'agissait d'un examen purement écrit, il n'y aurait pas de partie orale pour tester mes connaissances sur le sujet. Je dois bien avouer, la liste est quelques peu exhaustive. Je crois comprendre pourquoi les gens pourraient ne pas vouloir passer cet examen à présent. Pour dire ça gentiment, il y a au moins trente sujets différents sur cette liste, tous étant des connaissances nécessaires pour passer l'ASPIC. Et, comme l'a dit le Directeur Dumbledore, il n'y a guère si ce n'est aucune profession nécessitant d'avoir cet examen._

_Comme je l'ai déjà découvert, pour actuellement devenir un historien, vous n'avez même pas besoin d'avoir un ASPIC dans le sujet, seulement une BUSE. Si ce sont les critères nécessaires pour passer l'ASPIC, alors je comprends pourquoi. Ils n'auraient pas plus d'un seul nouveau candidat tous les quelques cinquante-soixante ans au mieux. Même si je suppose que ce seul candidat sera moi pour cette fois-ci._

_Les révélations excitantes de la journée sont à présent finies. Les cours d'aujourd'hui étaient relativement lents. Sortilèges s'est déroulé sans tambour ni trompette. Flitwick nous a fait pratiquer un grand nombre de sortilèges non-verbaux. Dans le même esprit, il a voulu nous faire pratiquer nos sortilèges en dualité et nous a demandés de maintenir un sortilège de lévitation en permanence sur une plume tandis que nous travaillions sur nos sortilèges non-verbaux. Étant donné que nous partageons la classe avec les Gryffondors cette année, je ne peux pas exprimer à quel il est ennuyant d'avoir à entendre ces moulins à paroles depuis l'autre côté de la salle de classe. Le seul côté positif était Wayne, lui et moi avons passé la leçon entière à garder l'autre occupé dans une tentative de nous empêcher de commencer à lancer des sorts aux filles de Gryffondor. Elles ne semblent toujours pas avoir saisi qu'il s'agit de notre année d'ASPIC._

_Métamorphose est passée bien plus rapidement puisque nous partagions le cours avec les Serpentards. Daphné, Tracey et moi occupions une table et avons continué notre projet à rendre le mois prochain. On se rapproche progressivement d'avoir Métamorphose en bon ordre, mais quelques détails nécessitent d'être vraiment minutieux. Sans compter que ce projet de Métamorphose conjoint est vraiment digne d'être un sujet d'ASPIC._

_Le diner était aussi tranquille que d'habitude, pour avoir un peu de changement d'atmosphère j'ai été mangé à la table des Serdaigles afin de pouvoir discuter avec Anthony et Daphné de nos devoirs d'Arithmancie et de certaines runes d'Étude des Runes sur lesquelles nous travaillerons dans les semaines à venir. J'ai passé le reste de la journée à lire dans la bibliothèque, étant donné combien je suis en retard sur mes études d'Histoire de la Magie, ce n'était que normal._

_Harry James Potter Evans._


	63. La vraie Nymphadora Tonks

_25Décembre 1997,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Noël est devenu un jour spécial depuis que j'ai commencé à vivre avec Sirius, il y a de cela de nombreuses années. Il en ferait toujours quelque chose de grand, adorant décorer la maison et le sapin avec toutes sortes de brics et de broc, qu'ils soient petits ou grands, magiques ou ordinaires. Mais ce qu'il aime de loin le plus est l'atmosphère, la joie spontané qui semblait emplir la maison alors que la neige tombait à l'extérieur et que l'âtre réchauffait le salon._

_Et donc ce fut à nouveau le cas cette année, quand les Tonks et, à ma surprise, les Delacours sont venus célébrer Noël avec nous, Sirius les a tous accueillis dans la salle de cheminette, une grande fausse barbe blanche fixée à son visage avec la meilleure interprétation de Saint Nicolas qu'il pouvait donner. Les salutations ont été échangées et nous nous sommes tous préparés pour le festin que nous savions que Kreattur était en train de préparer._

_On doit le lui reconnaitre, Fleur est parvenue à se retenir une demi-heure entière avant de me trainer à l'écart pour me questionner sur l'évolution de ma relation avec Nymphadora au cours des cinq derniers mois. Elle voulait avoir tous les détails concernant nos deux rendez-vous et voulait également savoir ce que j'écrivais dans mes lettres. Elle a même réussi à caler une ou deux menaces dans tous ça, demandant que je traite Nymphadora de façon appropriée et d'être sûr qu'elle soit toujours la première à mes yeux. Bien sûr, Nymphadora est toujours la première à mes yeux, elle l'a été depuis bien plus longtemps que je n'ose y penser._

_Quand j'ai finalement été libéré de cet interrogatoire, nous avons rejoint tout le monde dans le salon et j'ai retrouvé Nymphadora assise sur le sol, dans une discussion enflammée avec Gabrielle à propose du petit-ami qu'elle s'était récemment trouvée et de combien cela était fantastique qu'il soit immunisé à son Charme. J'ai demandé à Fleur si cela était vraiment possible et elle m'a répondu qu'il était l'un des hommes les plus rares au monde, né d'une quart-Vélane et d'un humain. Être né en tant qu'homme signifiait qu'il n'avait pas leurs pouvoirs, mais qu'il possédait une immunité innée envers leur Charme._

_C'est une bonne chose pour Gaby, elle mérite quelqu'un comme ça. Même s'il faudra que j'ai une petite discussion avec lui, il ne faudrait pas qu'il blesse ma petite sœur juste parce qu'il pense que je ne suis dans le même pays. Le Réseau de Cheminette est une merveilleuse invention._

_J'ai aussi pu demander à Fleur comment allait Emmi. Leur premier anniversaire arrive bientôt si je me souviens bien. Ha, ce jour glorieux où Emmi m'a appelé par Cheminette pour déclarer sa victoire sur Fleur. Comme j'aime cette Pensine dans la cave, et le chantage infini qu'elle me permet. Tout se passe bien pour elles à ce que m'a dit Fleur. Emmi étudie dans une Université moldue et Fleur s'en sort bien en tant que Briseuse de Sorts pour la branche française de Gringotts._

_Le festin était délicieux, je n'en ai jamais douté, et c'était génial d'avoir la chance de rattraper le temps perdu avec les Delacours. J'avais un peu raté cette chance durant mon anniversaire il y a cinq mois, avec tous mes amis présents également. Ils ne sont pas restés pour la nuit cette fois-ci par contre, il n'y avait clairement pas eu autant d'alcool consommé donc tout le monde est retourné à la maison en toute sécurité. A l'exception de Tonks, elle m'a rejoint dans ma chambre._

_oooOOOooo_

"Sirius adore vraiment Noël, pas vrai ?" s'amusa Tonks tout haut en se laissant tomber sur le lit d'Harry et en fixant la pile de livres que son petit-ami était en train de poser sur une table proche.

"Il tente de compenser pour tous ceux qu'il a raté pendant qu'il était… qu'il n'était pas là." répondit Harry avec un peu de grommellements pour les derniers mots. Il commença à trier les livres en petites piles en fonction de l'étagère sur laquelle ils iraient.

"J'ai toujours aimé quand il était là, quand j'étais petite. Il a toujours amené les meilleurs cadeaux." dit Tonks tandis que le souvenir se rejouait devant ses yeux et qu'un rire léger s'échapper d'elle, "Il portait aussi ces ridicules fausses barbes en faisant semblant d'être le Père Noël."

Harry eut un rire similaire au sien, " Ça sonne totalement comme quelques choses qu'il ferait."

Tonks l'observa alors qu'il commençait à placer les livres sur leurs nouvelles étagères, prenant bien soin de s'assurer qu'ils resteraient tous dans l'ordre alphabétique lorsqu'il aurait fini. C'était l'un des aspects propres à son petit-ami qu'elle trouvait adorable, il pouvait avoir un petit arrêt cardiaque s'il découvrait que l'un de ses livres n'était pas dans l'ordre.

"Tu sais," dit-elle en roulant sur le dos et en laissant pendre sa tête par-dessus le rebord du lit, "Tu ne m'a jamais envoyé une liste de choses que tu voudrais."

"Non ?" demanda Harry sans se retourner, "Huh. Je suppose que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je pourrai vouloir de plus à présent."

"Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda-t-elle curieusement.

"J'ai une famille, des amis géniaux, à la fois de Poudlard et à l'étranger, et la plus fantastique, la plus magnifique femme au monde est ma petite-amie. Je ne pense juste pas qu'il puisse y avoir quoi que ce soit de plus que je puisse vouloir." dit-il sans faire de pause, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Tonks retint le cri de joie qu'elle voulait laisser sortir. Que Harry le sut ou non, il parviendrait toujours d'une façon ou une autre à dire quelques choses qui lui donneraient des papillons dans le ventre et feraient battre son cœur un petit peu plus vite.

"N'y a-t-il vraiment rien que tu veuilles, rien du tout ?" demanda-t-elle encore.

"Hé bien…" Harry dit ces mots d'un ton songeur. Il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il voulait, mais il n'était pas sûr si cela était quelque chose qu'il pouvait demander comme cela.

"Quoi ?" dit Tonks rapidement en se redressant.

"Je… Je voudrais te voir toi." dit Harry avec un sourire de guingois.

Tonks parut un peu confuse au premier abord, pensant qu'il était déjà en train de la regarder. Et puis une pensée lui vint à l'esprit, ou plus spécifiquement, une image qu'elle lui avait donné quelques années plus tôt, un coup d'œil rapide sur le côté lui révéla que l'image se trouvait sur la table de nuit. L'une des deux seules images existant de la _vraie_ Nymphadora Tonks. Sans aucunes métamorphoses.

"Harry…" dit-elle lentement.

"C'est bon si tu ne le veux pas ! Je sais que demander à un Métamorphomage de voir leur vrai Soi…" balbutia-t-il en se concentrant sur ses pieds.

"Avant que je ne te réponde, Harry. Je voudrai te demander quelque chose."

"Tout ce que tu veux !" dit-il hâtivement.

"Tu… A quel point tiens-tu à moi ?" demanda-t-elle timidement, ressentant cette sensation de flottement familière dans son ventre.

La question prit Harry par surprise. Pas pour les raisons auxquelles Tonks auraient pu penser. Il était juste surpris qu'il put y avoir quelques doutes que ce soit. Mais, là encore, il avait seulement juste accepté quelques mois plus tôt à quel point il tenait à elle,

"Je t'aime, Nymphadora Tonks." déclara-t-il du ton le plus doux que Tonks l'eut jamais entendu parler.

Métamorphomage ou non, il n'y a qu'une certaine mesure que vous pouvez entendre avant qu'une réaction ou une autre ne se fasse voir. Dans le cas de Tonks, c'était la teinte cramoisie qu'elle avait retenue jusque là qui explosa à pleine puissance, faisant littéralement passer son visage à une nuance de rouge.

"J-j-j-je… t-t-tu… est-ce que… em… par Morgane…" Les cheveux de Tonks poussèrent plus long et cascadèrent devant son visage tandis qu'elle essayait le cacher dans ses mains en même temps.

Le gloussement provenant de l'autre côté de la pièce laissa Tonks savoir qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux se sentait amusé par la situation. Lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix à nouveau, elle était beaucoup plus proche qu'avant.

"De toutes les choses qui auraient finalement pu te faire craquer, c'est tout ce qu'il a fallu ?"

Il était juste à côté d'elle, elle pouvait sentir la vague odeur de l'eau de Cologne qu'il avait sans doute emprunté à Sirius. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait faire, et lentement elle observa de derrière ses cheveux alors que leur couleur violet mate s'assombrissait et prenait une teinte plus marron, semblable à celle de sa mère. Alors que ses cheveux s'écartaient pour reprendre leur place naturelle, elle vit l'expression surprise d'Harry.

Pour lui, c'était fantastique à regarder. Les cheveux de Nymphadora poussèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à peine plus longs que ses épaules et le violet changea en une chaude couleur noisette. Son corps, là où plus tôt il était assez mince et compact afin de s'accommoder aux critères physiques stricts des Aurors, grandit lentement jusqu'à former une incroyable figure en sablier qui paraissait plus naturelle sur elle. Son nez devint plus petit et ses lèvres plus fines, les yeux oranges sombres qu'elle avait préféré récemment furent remplacés par des yeux bleus océans éclatants qui reflétaient les siens émeraudes. Ses traits s'adoucirent et portant son visage maintint l'expression austère et royal qu'il avait appris à lui connaître.

C'était elle, c'était Nymphadora Tonks telle qu'elle était née. Elle paraissait si parfaite qu'Harry pensa qu'il regardait un ange.

"Tu sais, ma mère m'a toujours dit quelques choses à propos de mon pouvoir." murmura-t-elle avec un sourire vibrant d'émotion.

"Oh ?" questionna Harry, son sourire reflétant le sien.

"Elle m'a dit de conserver ma véritable apparence," ses yeux se fixèrent sur les siens et Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement, "Et de ne seulement la montrer qu'à celui que j'aime de tout mon cœur."

Harry eut à peine un instant pour enregistrer ses mots avant qu'elle ne l'attrape par le col de sa chemise, ne le fasse basculer par-dessus elle sur le lit et ne capturent ses lèvres des siennes.

_oooOOOooo_

_Tandis que j'écris ça, Tonks dort sur le lit et je remercie Morgane, et Flitwick, pour les Sortilèges de Mutisme silencieux et sans baguettes. Je veux retourner dormir, mais tout ça était frais dans mon esprit et je voulais l'écrire avant que le matin n'arrive. A part cela, je n'arrive pas vraiment à dormir, trop excité je suppose. Nymphadora est tellement fantastique et chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble, je me demande comment j'ai bien pu être aussi chanceux que je l'ai été. Je vais aller faire un peu de lait chaud, peut-être que ça m'aidera._

_Harry James Potter Evans._


	64. L'Amérique, c'est plutôt loin pas vrai?

_19 Mars 1998,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Depuis que j'ai décidé que j'allais entrer le domaine de l'Histoire pour ma future carrière, je me suis demandé où j'allais bien pouvoir le faire. Il n'y a vraiment personne en demande d'un Historien en Grande-Bretagne, pas avec la tendance rétrograde __avec laquelle la majorité de notre pays regardent l'Histoire. Et donc cela me laisse l'option de chercher dans d'autres pays afin de trouver de potentiels lieux de travail. J'ai aussi considéré discuter avec Anthony afin de potentiellement faire équipe avec lui une fois qu'il aura fini son éducation et sera devenu un archéologue._

_Tout cela représente bien sûr diverses options viables pour moi. Le problème est de trouver celle que je veux faire. Toutes nécessiteront que je quitte le pays et que j'emménage ailleurs, peut-être pour une longue période. Ma relation avec Nymphadora risque fort d'entrainer certains problèmes à ce niveau. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer vivre sans elle et je refuse même d'essayer. Dans le pire des cas, je suis sûr que je pourrai être heureux en travaillant dans un autre domaine, ici en Grande-Bretagne, tant que je peux rester avec elle._

_J'ai cependant fait des recherches et trouvé un pays où j'ai pu le plus me projeter pour vivre. L'Amérique. Leur Histoire magique est très riche et est un mélange de nombreuses différentes cultures qui se sont mêlées entre elles au fil de nombreuses centaines d'années. Il y a toujours de nouvelles choses à découvrir et leurs lois regardant ce qui est ou n'est pas une 'créature' sont bien plus laxes qu'en Grande-Bretagne. Un bon exemple serait les lois sur les Loups-garous, là où nous les considérons comme des Créatures des Ténèbres ici en Grande-Bretagne, en Amérique la lycanthropie est considérée comme une maladie et l'État leur fournit la potion Tue-Loup chaque mois pour les aider durant leur transformation. Ils sont aussi les principaux acteurs de la recherche d'un remède à la maladie._

_Je pourrai m'imaginer me construire une carrière là-bas, mais cela nécessiterait que j'ai déjà une réputation sur laquelle je puisse me construire lorsque j'y arriverai. Le problème est que je n'ai guère de chances de jamais avoir une telle réputation si je reste en Grande-Bretagne. Il n'y a plus aucun historien anglais vivant, du moins plus un seul dans le pays et disposé à me venir en aide. Je me suis donc creusé la cervelle pour trouver ce que je peux faire ces derniers jours, et je pense que j'ai besoin d'en parler avec Nymphadora. Je suis sûr qu'elle aura une idée à laquelle je n'ai pas pensé._

_Je suppose qu'il y a aussi le sujet de Sirius et de le laisser seul ici en Grande-Bretagne. Une partie de moi se sent mal d'y penser, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'allais partir pour toujours, je ne serai jamais plus loin qu'un trajet par le Réseau de Cheminettes. Ou qu'un Portoloin international, si le Ministère se décidait à assouplir ses lois sur leur usage par les citoyens classiques. Il a parlé de se retirer du corps des Aurors à nouveau, quelques choses à propos de s'être souvenu pourquoi il était sur le point de les quitter lorsque mes parents étaient morts._

_C'est une décision importante, une que je ne devrai vraiment pas prendre à une heure si tardive, mais mes jours ont été remplis par mes études pour les ASPICs. En dépit de mes plaisanteries sur Daphné et son obsession avec le fait d'étudier, elle a raison cette fois-ci, ce sont vraiment les examens sur lesquels nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous relâcher. Si nous le faisons, nous le regretterons pour un long, très long moment. La seule chose positive, je suppose, est que nous avons toujours du temps les uns pour les autres. C'est une chose que de s'asseoir et d'étudier ensemble, c'en est une autre de simplement se détendre et apprécier la compagnie de ses amis._

_Le Directeur Dumbledore m'a approché quelques fois et demandé comment je m'en sors avec mes études pour l'ASPIC d'Histoire. Il était un peu inquiet parce que je passe toutes les classes les plus difficiles au niveau des ASPICs et il espérait que je n'oubliais pas de m'amuser de temps en temps. Il se préoccupe vraiment de nous tous d'une façon exceptionnelle, et je commence à le voir de plus en plus à présent. Il m'a même dit qu'il était parvenu à convaincre la dernière personne à avoir été diplômé avec l'ASPIC d'Histoire de venir et superviser mon examen. Cela me donnera une bonne chance de poser quelques questions sur de potentielles opportunités futures._

_Je ferai mieux d'aller dormir, je suis vraiment proche de radoter sur les mêmes sujets à ce point._

_Harry James Potter Evans._


	65. Une Maitrise en Histoire vous dites?

_26 Avril 1998,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Et donc aujourd'hui, j'ai obtenu l'une des réponses de mes désastres en devenir, à savoir ce que je vais faire une fois que j'aurai fini Poudlard et où j'irai. Je me souviens avoir écrit que je songeais à l'Amérique pour mes études, mais je pensais avoir besoin d'une réputation avant d'y aller, pour m'aider dans mes débuts. Il s'avère que j'avais tort sur ce sujet. La révélation m'a été apportée par mon éternel ange gardien, Nymphadora Tonks. Je lui ai écrit et lui ai demandée son aide sur quoi faire et elle m'a dit de venir à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui. Je serai venu même si je n'avais pas eu de questions, j'utiliserai n'importe quelle excuse afin de la voir. Le Professeur Chourave m'a laissé m'y rendre une fois que je lui ai expliqué mes raisons pour y aller, elle m'a seulement fait promettre de ne pas rester hors du château jusque trop tard._

_Il est amusant de noter que Nymphadora ne m'a pas dit où nous étions supposés nous retrouver, mais je suppose que nous nous connaissons suffisamment bien, puisque lorsque j'ai atteint Les Trois Balais elle se tenait là et m'attendait, son fabuleux sourire sur ses lèvres._

_oooOOOooo_

Tonks gardait un œil sur le magasin de farces et attrapes de Zonko, se demandant juste combien de temps cela prendrait à Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux de le supplanter. Les jumeaux avaient travaillaient comme des forcenés pour bâtir leur commerce à partir de zéro, et cela s'était révélé instantanément populaire. Le fait qu'elle regardait le magasin l'empêcha cependant de prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, et elle le paya lorsque une paire de bras se faufilèrent autour de sa taille et la soulevèrent du sol.

Normalement, elle aurait déjà essayé de jeter un sort à l'idiot osant lui faire quelques choses comme ça, mais elle savait de qui il s'agissait. Personne d'autres n'aurait eu l'audace de lui faire ça, _en public_.

"Harry !" s'écria-t-elle.

La reposant au sol, Harry la fit pivoter et lui donna un baiser rapide avant de diriger vers elle un large sourire. "Quoi ? Je ne peux même plus surprendre ma propre petite-amie ?"

"Tu n'es pas croyable." répondit-elle en lui prenant le bras, le laissant la guider à l'intérieur des Trois Balais.

Ils prirent une table proche du fond et placèrent leur commande. Tonks se tourna vers Harry et le fixa avec un regard entendu.

"Okay, alors quel est donc ton grand problème ?" demanda-t-elle.

"J'ai essayé de trouver ce que je pourrai faire une fois que je serai diplômé de Poudlard, et j'en suis arrivé à quelques idées." Il procéda ensuite à lui parler des choses qu'il avait considéré et de ce qu'il considérait comme leurs côtés positifs et leurs côtés négatifs, le plus important étant bien sûr le fait qu'il ne voulait pas être séparé d'elle.

"L'idée avec Anthony n'est pas mauvaise. Une fois qu'il aura sa propre équipe de recherche je suis sûre que vous deux pourriez entrainer quelques vrais progrès et découvrir des choses fantastiques ensemble." dit Tonks en sirotant sa boisson, qui était arrivée tandis qu'Harry parlait.

"Je le pense aussi, mais cela ne pourrait pas se faire avant quelques années encore, et j'ai besoin de faire quelques choses durant ce laps de temps. J'ai besoin d'avoir une réputation décente en tant qu'historien avant afin qu'Anthony puisse avoir une raison pour m'emmener avec lui en expédition." répondit Harry en jouant avec la paille de sa bièraubeurre.

"Et donc, pourquoi ne pas faire une Maitrise ?" suggéra Tonks.

"Une Maitrise ? Tu veux dire, en Histoire ?" retourna Harry avec une expression confuse.

"Oui, tu sais comme une Maitrise en Potions." répondit-elle.

"Est-ce qu'il y une telle chose en Grande-Bretagne ?"

Elle secoua la tête, "Non, mais il y en a en Amérique. J'ai rencontré un gars y a quelques années au Ministère, il a obtenu une permission de Madame Bones pour aller en Amérique pour aider son frère à avoir une Maitrise. Je savais que tu étais intéressé par l'Histoire donc je lui ai posé quelques questions."

Harry resta assis les yeux écarquillés un moment et sentit un sourire étirer le coin de ses lèvres. "Et donc, comment j'obtiens cette Maitrise ?"

"Hé bien, tu as besoin de déménager là-bas, évidemment." Harry hocha la tête, sachant déjà cela, "Mais une fois là-bas, il y a ce gros rassemblement d'Historiens, et chaque année ils intègrent une nouvelle flopée de nouveaux diplômés de différentes écoles magiques de par le monde, puis ils les aident avec leurs premiers projets de recherches. Cela ressemble beaucoup à l'Université moldue de ce que j'ai cru comprendre."

" Ça a l'air super ! Et j'ai déjà mon premier projet de recherche à l'esprit en plus !" déclara Harry avec un sourire démesuré.

"Laisse-moi deviner, Susan, toi et moi ?" dit Tonks d'une voix trainante.

"Qui d'autres ? Il y a tellement d'Histoire entourant les quatre Fondateurs, mais la plupart d'entre elle est imprécise ou inexacte, si je pouvais corriger ces erreurs et avoir ces corrections officiellement reconnues… Ce serait fantastique." expliqua Harry.

"Alors, tu veux aller en Amérique ?" demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence.

Le sourire d'Harry s'effaça quelques peu alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'elle demandait réellement. Voulait-il aller en Amérique et _la laisser _derrière, ici en Grande-Bretagne.

"Je le veux… mais je ne veux pas te quitter, ni maintenant ni jamais, Nymphadora." dit Harry avec conviction, appréciant la vue de la légère coloration qu'il avait apporté à ses joues.

"Et si je te disais que… tu n'as pas à le faire ?" demanda prudemment Tonks.

"Que veux-tu dire ?" répondit Harry en se penchant légèrement par-dessus la table.

"J'y ai bien réfléchi… une fois que tu seras diplômé… je voulais aller quelques part avec toi, ailleurs, et peut-être voir le monde. Donc si tu veux aller en Amérique et étudier l'Histoire… je pourrai probablement convaincre Madame Bones de placer un bon mot pour moi auprès du Ministère Américain." dit Tonks.

Harry était complètement abasourdi, le pensait-elle réellement ?

"Tu ferais ça ? Pour moi ? Abandonner tout ce que tu as ici et juste partir ?" demanda-t-il

"Ce n'est pas si terrible," dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules, "nous ne serons jamais plus loin que ce qu'un Portoloin peut parcourir, et je suis sûre que j'aimerai l'endroit. J'ai entendu quelques trucs incroyables à propos de la communauté magique de Salem, elle est supposée être la plus avancée au monde, presque au coude à coude avec les moldus."

Harry la fixait, un sourire fou sur ses lèvres et un éclat dans ses yeux. "Alors, est-ce qu'on le fait ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Harry… est-ce que _tu_ veux le faire ?" répondit-elle avec un rictus malicieux.

"Avec toi ? Je serai près à aller jusqu'au bout de l'univers."

_oooOOOooo_

_Nous en avons discuté un peu plus et commencé à planifier certains détails, nous aurons définitivement besoin de parler de tout ça à Sirius, Andromeda et Ted, mais avec un peu chance ils le verront de la même façon que nous. Même si je pense que Sirius va être la plus difficile à convaincre, ne serait-ce que parce que je devrai déménager aussi loin. Tout bien considéré, je pense qu'aujourd'hui a été un rand pas en avant en direction de mon rêve. L'image de moi et de Nymphadora vivant ensemble dans une maison à Salem n'y fait pas de mal._

_Harry James Potter Evans._


	66. ASPICs

_1er Juin 1998,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Et donc aujourd'hui j'ai passé mon premier examen d'ASPIC. Oui, examen, au singulier. L'examen tout entier s'étirait sur la journée entière et était un mélange d'écrit et d'oral. Le sujet, Etudes des Runes, et je n'ai jamais eu à me creuser autant la cervelle pour trouver une bonne réponse auparavant. La partie écrite à elle seule nous a fait retranscrire et décrire trente runes différentes et quelle était leur rune partenaire. Puis nous devions donner un usage différent pour chacune des runes, et ils n'étaient pas autorisés à ce qu'ils soient similaires, pas même avec l'usage de leur rune partenaire. Puis ils nous ont demandé de rédiger une formule pour une Matrice Runique qui devait faire partie des plans d'une barrière, vraisemblablement de la stèle qui stèle qui serait placé au centre de la barrière._

_Puis nous passons à la partie orale, qui incluait aussi une démonstration de notre capacité à graver des Runes. Il s'agissait de questions après questions le temps tout entier. La suivante plus difficile que la précédente. L'Origine de la rune, sa première utilisation, la raison particulière d'une certaine tournure de la représentation, l'effet que cela aurait sur une stèle. Le gravage des runes n'était heureusement pas aussi compliqué, ils ont seulement voulu que je leur démontre que je pouvais réaliser une rune de Mutisme et une autre Repousse-Moldu, comme celles qu'ils ont utilisé sur le Chaudron Baveur pour le cacher à la vue des moldus. Et puis il y avait la démonstration ouverte, une rune de mon choix et de n'importe quelle difficulté. J'avais une rune particulière en tête, une qui, j'en étais sûr, me vaudrait un O._

_J'ai fait une rune mot-de-passe. L'une des créations de Salazar venant de son carnet. Elle était un peu similaire à celle présente dans la Chambre des Secrets, elle s'active lorsqu'un mot-de-passe préalablement choisi est dit par quelqu'un. La différence est que celle de la Chambre est verrouillée par du Fourchelang et que vous avez besoin de parler la langue pour parvenir à entrer. C'est une rune très avancée, une qu'un étudiant d'ASPIC n'a aucune raison de savoir faire, mais j'ai parcouru les notes de Salazar tellement de fois que je serai capable de le réciter par cœur à présent._

_De mon côté, j'ai terminé mon examen un peu avant que le déjeuner ne soit servi. Anthony et Daphné passaient plus tard dans la journée et Tracey était à peu près en même temps que moi. Nous nous sommes tous retrouvés au déjeuner et je peux juste dire que ces deux-là ont apprécié les histoires d'horreur que Tracey et moi leur avons décrits alors qu'ils étaient encore sans expériences. Elle avait fait une rune de traduction pour sa démonstration ouverte, elle était juste reconnaissante qu'elle ait actuellement réussi à traduire les quatre langues qu'elle avait inscrites dessus._

_J'ai passé le reste de la l'après-midi à me préparer pour Métamorphose demain. Il y avait juste quelques sorts sur lesquels je n'étais pas sûr, surtout certaines des transformations les plus complexes, comme changer une chose vivante en une autre. En projet parallèle, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur les Animagi et leurs transformations, j'espère que cela me donnera un petit avantage si le sujet est abordé. J'en doute cependant, puisque il s'agit de travaux post-ASPIC, mais on ne sait jamais. Au cas où, je peux l'aborder en passant et cela pourrait me valoir quelques points supplémentaires._

_Au diner, Daphné et Anthony sont arrivés et ça a été leur tour de décrire ce qui s'est passé. Ils étaient d'accord avec Tracey et moi, c'était une expérience pénible. Anthony était allé bien au-delà des attentes avec sa démonstration ouverte et avait créé bien plus qu'une simple rune, il avait créé une matrice entière inscrite sur une grosse pierre, lui permettant de réaliser une barrière miniature directement dans la salle d'examen. Il a définitivement obtenu son O. Daphné est allée tout aussi loin, montrant qu'elle était capable de graver toutes les runes nécessaires à la confection d'une Pensine, même si pour des raisons évidentes elle n'avait pas créer la Pensine elle-même._

_Je ne peux pas vraiment parler de ce que tout le monde a fait après diner puisque j'ai passé la majeure partie du temps dans la bibliothèque. Encore. Étudiant juste pour ce qui allait suivre. Le plus difficile va, je pense, être Histoire le Vendredi, je suis le seul qui va le passer après tout._

_Mais pour le moment je suppose que je devrai essayer de prendre un peu de repos, je suis l'un des premiers à passer demain en Métamorphose._

_Harry James Potter Evans._


	67. Merci pour ces sept années!

_18 Juin 1998,_

_Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry James Potter Evans._

_Et donc on y est. La dernière entrée dans ce journal avant que mon temps à Poudlard n'arrive à sa fin. Je l'ai définitivement bien rempli, peu importe qu'il soit enchanté pour être sans fin jusqu'à ce que je décide de l'arrêter. Je suis assis ici et je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que je pourrai écrire, pas même sur cette journée. C'était juste aussi calme que vous pouvez l'imaginer, ceux qui ont fini leurs examens étaient autorisés à prendre la journée, nous pouvions même aller à Pré-au-Lard si c'est ce que nous voulions. C'est ce que j'ai fait, avec Daphné, Tracey et Anthony._

_Nous avons profité de la journée pour célébrer quelques trucs. L'engagement de Daphné et d'Anthony, notre remise des diplômes de Poudlard, l'acceptation de Tracey dans le programme d'entrainement des Aurors et finalement mon déménagement prévu en Amérique avec Nymphadora. C'était un sentiment étrange, être assis là et parler comme si demain allait être un jour comme les autres. Mais il ne le sera pas. Demain nos sacs seront faits et nous partirons de l'école pour la dernière fois en temps qu'étudiants. Nous prendrons même les bateaux pour traverser le lac à nouveau, une façon de finir là où nous avions commencé je suppose._

_Tellement de choses sont arrivées durant les sept dernières années. J'ai rencontré tellement de personnes, suis allé à tellement d'endroits. J'ai obtenu la famille que j'avais toujours espérer avoir. Je m'étais demandé à de nombreuses reprises au fil des années juste ce qui aurait bien pu se passer si Sirius n'était pas entrer dans ma vie au moment où il l'avait fait, s'il ne m'avait pas montré toutes les choses qu'il m'a montré. Par Morgane, je me suis même demandé ce qui aurait pu se passer si j'avais été réparti dans une autre Maison, si je n'avais jamais rencontré Nymphadora… quel monde terrible cela aurait été._

_Tout cela aurait pu être si différent, juste le plus petit changement n'importe où le long du chemin, et rien de cela n'aurait pu arriver. En fait, je peux en imaginer une partie, comme moi réparti chez les Gryffondors et me retrouvant dans toutes sortes de problèmes avec eux. J'aurai probablement fini dans tout ce truc de Gryffondor vs Serpentard plus vite que quiconque. Aucun doute que ça aurait été moi en train d'essayer de passer Drago à tabac l'an dernier. Mais là encore, j'aurai aussi pu me retrouver chez Serdaigle avec Anthony, peut-être que j'aurai été encore plus studieux, que je me serai reclus par rapport aux autres et aurai juste gardé mon nez dans les livres. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer en tant que Serpentard, ça ne me va juste pas, du moins pas cette version de moi-même._

_Bon, arrêtons de penser à ça. Ce furent les meilleures années de ma vie, et je suis sûr que j'y repenserai plus tard avec le sourire et que je chérirai chaque souvenir et moment que j'ai eu avec mes amis à cet endroit. Je me suis fait des amitiés ici qui dureront une vie entière et j'ai trouvé ici la personne à laquelle je tiens par-dessus tout. J'ai appris plus de moi-même et de ma vie que je n'aurai jamais pensé pouvoir il y a dix ans. Regardez-moi à présent, je suis un Héritier de Poudlard et un futur historien. Qui l'eut cru._

_Je suppose que je n'ai rien de plus à dire ici, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à ajouter. Sept années sont venues et passées et je peux seulement dire que je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à cet instant précis. Et donc, pour reprendre les mots de mon père, de Sirius et de Remus._

_Méfait accompli._

* * *

**T/N : L'auteur de cette fic avait à la base hésité à arrêter l'histoire ici, puisqu'il s'agit de la fin du journal et qu'il n'y avait donc plus rien à lire. Heureusement, il n'a pas été aussi cruel. Comme il dit lui-même dans sa note, il n'y a plus rand chose à dire, à part qu'Harry a écrit splendidement.**

**Méfait accompli !**


	68. Dernier jour et fête de départ

**19 Juin 1998.**

"Méfait accompli." marmonna Harry en fermant le livre. Prenant sa baguette, il la fit courir doucement le long de la tranche du livre et murmura "Finite". Il y eut un vague courant d'air et les pages bruissèrent légèrement, lentement le livre grossit un pouce plus large et puis s'immobilisa une nouvelle fois sur la table.

Ouvrant la couverture, il regarda la première page et puis il le retourna et regarda la dernière. Sa vie entière à Poudlard du début à la fin, à présent nichée à l'intérieur de ce livre enchanté dont il prendrait soin tant qu'il vivrait.

"Tempus" dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux nombres au bout de sa baguette.

"Vingt minutes, ça devrait être assez de temps pour aller trouver les autres." dit-il en marchant vers sa malle et en y plaçant son journal dedans avant de s'étirer.

Comme s'il avait senti qu'il avait fini de faire ses valises, la malle disparut avec un pop silencieux, laissant Harry dans une pièce complètement vide, la seule preuve qu'il ait jamais été là étant les fissures dans le mur. Avec un sourire final, il marcha hors de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui, lui donnant deux tapes finales comme pour dire "adieu" à un vieil ami.

"Prends bien soin du prochain petit, comme tu as pris soin de moi." dit-il tout bas et il fit son chemin à travers le couloir.

"Hé par ici, Harry." appela Wayne lorsqu'il vit son ami sortir du couloir des garçons.

"Salut Wayne, fini de faire tes affaires ?" lança Harry.

"Ouais, j'attends juste que la fête commence. Est-ce que tu arrives à croire que cela fait sept ans ?" demanda Wayne avec un sourire.

"Plutôt sept jours…" répondit Harry, "J'y vais, je te vois à la fête."

"A tout', Harry."

Le but d'Harry était simple. La salle commune de son groupe, leur propre espace privé qui avait été leur sanctuaire toutes ces années. La porte craqua bruyamment lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, le sortilège de Mutisme ayant finalement encore lâché.

"Yo," fut la simple salutation d'Anthony lorsqu'Harry entra à l'intérieur.

"Où sont Daph et Trace ?" demanda Harry en prenant un siège.

"En chemin, j'imagine. Daphné a une tonne de trucs à remporter et Tracey n'est pas vraiment mieux." fournit Anthony.

" Ça leur ressemble bien."

Les deux garçons restèrent assis dans un silence paisible, chérissant la sensation de cette pièce et l'atmosphère générale qui avait pris racine ici au fil des années.

"Prêt à faire face au monde ?" demanda Anthony.

"Je ne sais pas. Tu es prêt à faire face à la vie d'homme marié ?" répondit Harry effrontément.

"Coup bas…" grommela Anthony, "Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais déjà me marier l'été prochain."

"Je n'arrive pas croire qu'on en ait déjà fini ici." répondit Harry.

" Ça parait plus court que sept ans, pas vrai ?"

Harry hocha la tête, "Là encore, je n'échangerai pas ce qui va arriver ensuite pour tout l'or du monde."

Anthony eut un petit rire à l'expression de son ami, il savait très bien ce dont Harry parlait, mais seulement parce qu'il en avait parlé pendant le mois passé.

"Ton propre petit nid d'amour américain avec Tonks. Donne-moi juste quelques années avec de faire de moi un oncle, d'acc ?" s'amusa Anthony.

"Pareil pour toi." grogna Harry.

La porte craqua encore une fois, permettant l'entrée aux silhouettes de Daphné et Tracey. Daphné s'approcha et s'assit sur les genoux d'Anthony, tandis que Tracey prenait l'autre côté du sofa.

"Enfin fini !" s'exclama Tracey, "Comment est-il possible de rassembler autant de trucs en seulement sept années ?"

"Oh silence toi, tu étais dans le même cas." dit Daphné.

Harry et Anthony échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Bientôt les filles se joignirent à eux et les quatre amis rirent ensemble, profitant de ces quelques derniers moments en tant qu'étudiants à Poudlard ensemble.

**Grande Salle**

La Grande Salle était somptueusement décorée, comme elle l'était chaque fête de fin d'année. Les couleurs de bleu et bronze flottaient avec les bannières, célébrant la victoire des Serdaigles à la Coupe des Maisons cette année-ci. La fête était en cours et tout le monde profitait d'un menu élargi et parlait avec animation entre eux. Il y avait de nombreux visages en larmes alors que des sixièmes années disaient au revoir à leurs amis de septième année.

Harry était assis au bout de la table le plus proche des portes, il était assis avec Susan, Wayne et Hannah. Ils plaisantaient et parlaient des années à venir et de comment ils allaient évidemment conquérir le monde puisqu'il était temps de montrer la vraie force des Poufsouffles. Bien sûr, cela est sans compter certains Sorciers ou Sorcières proéminents, comme Madame Bones.

Anthony parlait avec certains de ses amis de Serdaigle, même si son attention était concentrée sur une sixième année dont il était devenu proche au fil des années, une fille du nom de Luna Lovegood si Harry se souvenait bien. Anthony avait vu comment elle s'était fait harceler lorsqu'elle avait commencé Poudlard et y avait mis un arrêt brutal. Elle était devenue sa sœur de cœur après plusieurs années, même si Harry, Daphné et Tracey n'avaient pas tant parlé que ça avec elle comme ils auraient surement du.

En parlant de Daphné et de Tracey. La première parlait, et consolait, sa petite sœur Astoria Greengrass. La plus jeune Greengrass l'avait assez bien caché, mais elle était dévastée que sa sœur quitte Poudlard. Bien sûr, elles continueraient à se voir, mais Astoria avait fortement anticipé son temps à Poudlard parce que cela signifiait passer d'autant plus de temps avec sa sœur. Quant à Tracey, elle parlait avec quelques-unes de filles de sixième année. Elles étaient d'autres Recrues d'Aurors avec qui Tracey s'était entrainée ces dernières années, et à présent elles avaient leur dernière discussion avant que Tracey ne rejoigne l'Académie des Aurors.

Une chaise craqua et tous les yeux se posèrent que la table à l'avant de la salle tandis que Dumbledore se dressait et frappait dans ses mains, faisant taire les quelques-uns qui parlaient encore.

"Et ainsi, une nouvelle à Poudlard arrive à sa fin. Levons-nous tous et félicitons Serdaigle pour leur victoire dans la Coupe des Maisons." Dumbledore les invita tous à applaudir alors que de bruyantes acclamations résonnaient à travers le hall pour la Maison des aigles. "Oui, oui, bien joué Serdaigle ! Mais ce ne sont pas juste la fin de l'année et l'attribution de la Coupe des Maisons que nous célébrons ce soir. Ce soir, nous célébrons le départ de nos étudiants de septième année et leurs sept ans de travail exemplaire !" Les acclamations furent encore plus bruyantes que précédemment, si cela était possible il sembla que l'école elle-même trembla en accord avec les étudiants. "Vous m'avez tous rendu fier, que ce soit en tant qu'étudiants ou bien en tant qu'individus. Vous voir grandir au fil des années a été un plaisir immense. Et donc, c'est avec une grande tristesse que je vous verrai tous quitter ces couloirs pour la dernière fois en tant qu'étudiants ce soir." Il y eut un applaudissement un peu plus sombre à cela et un certains nombre d'yeux semblaient humides, "Enfin, je vous demanderai de tous vous lever et de m'aider à dire adieu à nos nouveaux diplômés, notre promotion de 1998 !"

Les septième année se levèrent au son de l'applaudissement le plus bruyant de la soirée, les chapeaux volèrent tandis qu'ils s'avançaient tous dans l'allée centrale de la Grande Salle, accompagnés des acclamations de leurs camarades étudiants. A l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, Hagrid se tenait avec des yeux embués de larmes, les attendant. Il les accueillit avec un "Bravo !" suivi de reniflements.

De nombreux étudiants prirent l'aimable demi-géant dans leurs bras et le remercièrent pour ces sept années où il avait été le meilleur gardien et professeur qu'ils aient jamais connu. C'était un Hagrid parvenant à peine à se contenir qui les guida à nouveau sur le chemin exact où il les avait guidés sept ans plus tôt et les fit tous monter dans les bateaux.

"En avant !" ordonna le demi-géant, et les bateaux s'élancèrent.

Les septième année ne pouvaient qu'observer avec admiration tandis qu'ils traversaient le lac et que le ciel s'illuminait de couleurs. Il semblerait que Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux avait été contacté pour leur souhaiter un dernier adieu qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais. Ils atteignirent le rivage et rejoignirent le train, seulement pour découvrir qu'il y avait à présent deux trains sur les rails. Il y avait le Poudlard Express qu'ils connaissaient tous, et puis il y avait un train au parois brillamment décorées d'ors et noirs avec les mots "Promotion de 1998" inscrits sur le côté.

Les quatre directeurs de Maison se tenaient là et attendaient près de l'entrée du train, de doux sourires sur leurs visages, oui, même sur celui graisseux de Rogue. Des au revoirs chaleureux furent échangés alors que les diplômés montaient à bord du train et attendaient leur trajet final à travers le pays en tant qu'étudiants de Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils descendraient du train, ils seraient alors des Sorciers et Sorcières adultes et là, là il serait tant pour leurs vies de débuter !

* * *

**T/N : Je trouve ce chapitre particulièrement touchant car il nous parle d'évènements et de choses qui n'ont pas été reportés dans les 67 chapitres précédents. La vie est complexe, les jours sont longs et tous différents. Même avec tout cela, nous découvrons encore des éléments nouveaux. Je suis particulièrement reconnaissant pour la mention de Luna, surement l'un de mes personnages préférés d'Harry Potter.**


	69. Histoire de mon futur

**20 Juin 1998,**

Une paire d'yeux émeraudes s'ouvrirent doucement et se fixèrent sur l'horloge pendu au mur. On pouvait y lire 12:30. Aujourd'hui était l'un de ces jours où Harry ne voulait juste pas se lever. Bien sûr, cela pouvait aussi être en rapport avec le fait de ne pas vouloir relâcher son étreinte sur Tonks qui se trouvait blottie contre lui.

'_Elle est si parfaite… comment ai-je pu être si chanceux ?_' se demanda Harry en relaissant tomber sa tête sur son oreiller.

Sirius, Ted, Andromeda et Tonks l'avaient tous attendu à la plateforme lorsqu'il était arrivé hier. Ils étaient allés manger à un restaurant moldu chic dans Londres et ils n'étaient pas revenus avant minuit. Tonks l'avait trainé au lit et autant dire qu'il n'avait pas dormi avant 3h. Ce qui l'avait amené à sa situation actuelle où il avait besoin d'aller au toilettes, mais ne voulait pas risquer de réveiller Tonks.

Ladite femme bougea un peu et roula sur le côté et, par la grâce de Dieu, hors des bras d'Harry, le laissant libre de bouger. Fixant intensément le plafond, Harry joignit ses mains devant lui et murmura bruyamment dans son esprit '_Merciiiiii_'. Puis il sortit prudemment du lit et fonça aux toilettes.

Soulagé et rafraichi, Harry décida à l'encontre de risquer de réveiller sa belle au bois dormant. Un pantalon enfilé sur ses jambes et il se dirigea en direction de la cuisine. Passant près du portrait de l'ancienne Lady Black, Harry tira les rideaux avant que le laïus insensé de la femme ne puisse commencer. Enlever la peinture ils ne pouvaient pas, mais enchanter les rideaux pour étouffer les sons, ça ils le pouvaient.

La voix de Sirius lui parvint avant qu'il n'atteigne la cuisine, "Bonjour, loupiot."

S'élançant dans la cuisine, Harry dirigea un grand sourire vers son parrain. "Salut, Sirius."

"Alors, où est donc ma charmante cousine ?" demanda Sirius, sans lever les yeux du journal dans ses mains.

"Toujours en train de dormir. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller." répondit Harry tandis qu'une assiette de tartines et de confiture apparaissait sur la table.

"Hmm…" marmonna Sirius en retour, soudainement concentré sur le journal.

"Quelques choses d'intéressant ?" demanda Harry lorsqu'il vit l'expression sérieuse que son parrain arboré.

"Oui, les gobelins ont trouvé la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle dans le coffre de ma folle de cousine Bellatrix." expliqua Sirius.

"Celle qui est à Azkaban ?" s'enquérit Harry.

Sirius hocha la tête, "La seule et l'unique."

"Et donc… pourquoi est-ce que c'est une nouvelle si importante ? Je comprends que les reliques des Fondateurs ont été depuis bien longtemps, à l'exception de l'épée de Gryffondor." Harry continua ses questions.

"Apparemment elle montrait des signes d'une magie particulièrement noire, mais d'après ce que les Gobelins ont pu découvrir, la magie s'était dissipée presque deux décennies plus tôt." expliqua Sirius.

"Dooonc… quelqu'un a essayé d'utiliser la coupe pour quelque chose de mauvais ?" demanda Harry sans conviction, ayant honnêtement déjà perdu tout intérêt. Les reliques des quatre Fondateurs n'avaient pas grande importance pour lui. Le journal de Salazar lui avait révélé tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir à leur sujet. Mis à part le Diadème de Serdaigle, les trois autres n'étaient pas si spéciaux que ça. Le Médaillon de Salazar lui avait été donné par son défunt père, l'Épée de Gryffondor est l'une des seules armes Gobelines entre les mains des Sorciers, et la Coupe de Poufsouffle avait quelques enchantements mineurs de renforcement de potions. Seul le Diadème avait vraiment quelques pouvoirs que ce soit, et encore.

'_Je pourrai probablement convaincre Helena de me dire où se trouve le Diadème. Anthony prendrait surement son pied s'il le trouvait.'_ pensa Harry en lui-même en mâchant son petit-déjeuner.

"Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois excité à l'idée que des artéfacts historiques soient redécouverts." s'amusa Sirius en prenant une gorgée de café.

Harry fit un mouvement dédaigneux de la main, "Bah. Va en parler à Anthony, c'est son domaine."

La réponse de Sirius fut étouffée par le son de pas se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Une Tonks semblant somnolente entra en trainant les pieds, portant l'une des chemises d'Harry, agrandi pour être bien plus grand qu'il ne l'était d'habitude. Elle s'assit près d'Harry et s'affala sur la table.

"Bonjour, cousine." dit Sirius avec entrain.

"Va te faire..." grogna Tonks depuis la table.

"Allons, allons, cousine. Ne soit en colère contre moi juste parce que tu as décidé de rester éveillée la moitié de la nuit." la réprimanda Sirius en poussant un bol de café bien chaud sur la table.

Tonks prit le breuvage avec un "merci" marmonné avant d'en descendre la moitié du contenu d'une traite.

"Alors, loupiot. Quels sont tes plans pour la journée ?" demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

"J'ai une candidature à rédiger pour l'Association d'Histoire Magique Américaine. Puis il faut que je jette un coup d'œil au statut de la maison que nous avions commissionné près de Salem." expliqua Harry.

"Où était-ce encore ?" demanda Sirius en fronçant ses sourcils.

"Au coin de cette 'Place où tu vas et d'où tu es venu' " fournit Tonks, se tenant à présent à moitié appuyé contre Harry.

"Qui a nommé ces rues…" grommela Sirius, " Ça va être un enfer pour envoyer du courrier."

Harry haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Il ne se préoccupait guère du nom des rues, juste que ce serait chez lui ainsi que Tonks une fois que ce serait fini.

Le petit-déjeuner se finit pour les deux magiques fraichement levés, et ils retournèrent discrètement à leur chambre commune. Tonks passa la majeure partie de la journée à paresser dans le lit, un livre sur ses genoux, observant Harry à l'occasion tandis qu'il écrivait sa candidature. Peu importe qu'il fut accepté ou non, cela n'avait pas d'importance, ils déménageraient dans tous les cas. Mais s'il pouvait y entrer, cela serait un ajout majeur à sa carrière.

Lorsqu'il fut temps pour le diner, les deux d'entre eux s'étaient habillés et se préparaient à partir pour souper à l'extérieur. Les Delacours venaient par le réseau de Cheminettes et ils avaient des réservations à un restaurant haut-de-gamme. Ils n'avaient pas pu être là le jour précédent et donc ils rattrapaient cela ce soir-là. Ils rejoignirent Sirius dans la Salle reliée au réseau, il était également sur son trente-et-un en préparation pour la soirée.

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que l'âtre ne s'éclaire de vert et que Fleur ne sorte du feu, une Emmi ne tenant pas en place à son bras. Elles furent rapidement suivies par Gabrielle, Appoline et André. Des salutations rapides furent échangées et des félicitations à Harry pour son diplôme fusèrent.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous assis à leurs tables et profitaient de quelques bons verres de vin, avec du jus de fruit pour Gabrielle puisqu'elle n'était pas encore assez âgée pour boire.

"Bon, il faut que nous admettions que nous avions une ou deux raisons supplémentaires pour venir ce soir." déclara André.

"Oh ho ? Tu essayes de me la faire à l'envers, André ?" dit Sirius avec un regard en direction de son vieil ami.

"D'une certaine façon." approuva André, "Mais tout d'abord je pense que je vais laisser la parole à mon ainée."

Fleur eut l'air d'avoir été trahie par son père lorsqu'il la mit au centre de l'attention ainsi. En effet, elle avait quelque chose qu'elle voulait leur dire, mais à présent elle se sentait toute agitée et ne parvenait plus à trouver ses mots.

"On va se marier !" déclara Emmi lorsque Fleur fut restée silencieuse presque une minute entière.

Harry, Sirius et Tonks restèrent assis avec des expressions choquées sur leurs visages l'espace d'un instant avec qu'Harry ne se faufile hors de son siège et fasse le tour de la table pour attirer Fleur dans une étreinte.

"Félicitations ! Quand est-ce arrivé ?" demanda Harry en tenant un Fleur empourprée contre lui.

"Fleur m'a fait sa déclaration il y a deux mois." révéla Emmi en montrant à une Tonks excitée l'anneau à son doigt pendant que Sirius félicitait André et Apolline.

"Oh ? Rappelle-moi, qui était catégorique à propos de ne pas aimer Emmi de cette façon ?" s'amusa Harry en donnant un petit coup de coude à Fleur.

"Oh silence toi." souffla Fleur avec un large sourire.

Sirius leva son verre, "Un toast ! Aux futures Mme. et Mme. Delacour !"

Des verres furent levés et une acclamation traversa la table, contenue par la barrière de Mutisme qu'ils avaient érigé autour de la table après s'y être installés.

Lorsque les verres furent reposés, André parla à nouveau. "Et maintenant pour la deuxième nouvelle." André tourna son regard vers Sirius, "Sirius, nous voulons t'inviter en France."

Les trois magiques Anglais regardèrent leurs amis, confus.

"Hé bien, bien sûr j'adorerai venir pour une visite, mais n'aurais-tu pas pu juste me le demander par Cheminette ?" questionna Sirius.

Apolline eut un petit rire avant de dire, "Tu nous as mal compris. Nous voulons t'inviter à venir _vivre avec nous _en France."

Une nouvelle vague de choc traversa la table tandis que les mots étaient intégrés. Harry fut le premier à se secouer hors de sa stupeur et regarda André.

"Pourquoi, si je puis demander ?"

"C'est simple." expliqua André, "Avec vous partant pour l'Amérique, Sirius sera seul dans cette maison lugubre à nouveau. Il a quitté les corps des Aurors et à moins qu'il ne souhaite entrer en politique," Sirius grimaça à cette idée, "Exactement, Sirius. Nous pensions qu'il serait mieux pour lui d'être parmi des amis. Avec Fleur et Emmi vivant par elles-mêmes, nous avons une chambre inutilisée qu'il pourrait utiliser."

"C'est une offre très généreuse, André… mais…"

"Je pense que tu devrais y aller." Harry interrompit son parrain.

"Harry ?"

"Tu as fait la tête à la maison depuis que tu as quitté les Aurors, et je sais que tu voulais changer d'air depuis un moment déjà. Donc, laisse le siège des Blacks à Andy et Ted, va t'amuser en France. Peut-être même que seras capable de trouver une sorcière qui peut supporter ton odeur de chien mouillé." dit Harry.

"Je pense qu'il a raison, Sirius." fournit Tonks avec un sourire, "Sur tous les points."

"_Oui_, oncle Sirius, c'est vrai que tu portes cette… odeur." approuva Gabrielle, se pinçant le nez pour ajouter de l'effet.

"C'est lui ?" demanda curieusement Emmi, "Je pensais que c'était quelque chose dans le restaurant."

"Oh, vous êtes chiants !" s'exclama Sirius en se laissant aller boudeusement dans son fauteuil et en leur lançant à tous un regard noir.

Un éclat de rire général courut parmi le groupe, que Sirius rejoignit rapidement. Avec un coup d'œil discret vers son filleul, Sirius vit la joie dans yeux et à quel point il était heureux. Avec Tonks à ses côtés, il n'avait plus besoin de son vieux parrain avec lui tout le temps. Et donc… peut-être qu'il était temps pour un changement d'air.

"Tu sais quoi, André ? Ça m'a l'air d'une super idée."

Le sourire d'André s'élargit encore à cette déclaration et il leva son verre à nouveau. "Alors portons un autre toast. Au diplôme d'Harry et son futur avec Tonks en Amérique. A Fleur et Emmi pour leur mariage. Et enfin à toi, Sirius, et à ton futur en France !"

"Santé !" dirent-ils tous en échos en faisant sonner leurs verres les uns contre les autres.

A ce moment, Harry regarda autour de lui et un léger sourire éclaira son visage. C'était ainsi sue la vie était supposée être. Emplie de rires et de joie. Sa vie et son futur s'annonçait bien, et à présent ses soucis à propos de Sirius avaient été calmés. Ses amis s'avançaient déjà dans leurs vies avec des sourires éclatants et de la foi dans leur futur ensemble.

Et maintenant, il en ferait de même.


	70. Epilogue

**14 Février 2002.**

Ce qui n'avait était qu'un bâtiment quatre ans plus tôt était devenu progressivement une maison. Cela n'avait guère pris de temps pour la maîtresse de maison pour décider comment elle voulait que leur maison soit, bien entendu le petit-ami avait consciencieusement suivi toutes ses indications, avec quelques suggestions mineures qui lui étaient propres. Il y avait une pièce cependant, juste une pièce qu'il n'avait pas voulue qu'elle décore. Son bureau. C'était le sien, à lui uniquement, à meubler et à s'approprier.

Tout cela avait amené jusqu'au moment présent, avec lui se tenant debout et regardant un vieux livre sans titre sur la couverture et avec une tranche de travers. C'était son journal du temps de l'école, la seule chose qui avait été son compagnon constant au fil des années, et il se souvenait de certaines de ces entrées de façon frappante.

"Harry !?" cria une voix féminine depuis le bas des escaliers, et Harry sentit sa boucher former spontanément un sourire.

"Bureau !" cria-t-il en retour.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'apparence naturelle de Nymphadora Tonks se glissa dans la pièce, son uniforme d'Auror adoptant parfaitement les formes de son corps.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as là ?" demanda-t-elle en attirant son petit-ami dans une étreinte par derrière.

Harry se retourna dans ses bras afin de pouvoir embrasser le dessus de sa tête, "Joyeux anniversaire ma beauté." dit Harry pour la troisième ce jour-là. "C'est mon vieux journal de Poudlard." expliqua-t-il.

"Est-ce que tu me fais un coup de nostalgie ?" le taquina-t-elle.

Harry rugit de rire en réponse. "Je vais bien, je l'ai juste feuilleté et suis tombé en pleine réminiscence."

"Hé bien, ne te 'souviens' pas trop longtemps, on a des réservations pour 18h." déclara Tonks en ressortant de la pièce pour aller se changer.

Harry lui fit un petit signe de la main. Il n'oublierait pas cette soirée, comment aurait-il pu ? Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour d'une petite boîte de velours dans sa poche, à l'intérieur de cette boîte se trouvait un héritage de sa famille, un anneau pour être précis, le même anneau qui avait reposé au doigt de sa mère après que son père ait fait sa demande.

'_Ce soir est le soir… c'est tout ou rien…_' pensa Harry intérieurement.

Il n'avait plus été aussi nerveux depuis son discours d'acceptation au sein de l'Association. Penser à ce jour ramena d'autant plus de souvenir en mémoire, des souvenirs de ses amis et de combien les choses avaient changé en juste quatre ans.

Anthony et Daphné s'étaient mariés au cours d'une magnifique cérémonie, avec Harry faisant office de témoin pour Anthony et Tracey en tant que demoiselle d'honneur de Daphné. Anthony était depuis lors devenu un Archéologue de renommée mondiale à un âge de seulement 21 ans. Daphné avait grandement fait progresser la Maison des Goldstein après avoir pris un siège au Magenmagot lors de son dix-huitième anniversaire, elle les avait tous pris au dépourvu. Jusqu'à présent, les deux n'avaient pas parlé d'avoir des enfants, du moins pas à la connaissance d'Harry.

Et puis il y avait Tracey. Quatre ans seulement après être sortie de Poudlard et elle s'imposait déjà comme l'une des meilleurs Aurors des corps actuels. Elle s'était distinguée à chaque opportunité et Madame Bones avait plus d'une fois parlée de la préparer pour être sa successeuse si personne d'autre ne voulait de la position. Penser à Madame Bones dirigea ses pensées sur sa nièce, Susan.

Dire que leur annonce que Susan, Tonks et lui étaient les Héritiers des Fondateurs avait fait du bruit aurait été un euphémisme. Harry avait du faire le trajet depuis l'Amérique de multiple fois pour prendre part à des enquêtes et à des interrogatoires à propos de ses découvertes et des preuves qu'il avait apporté. Au final, il n'y avait rien que personne ne puisse faire. Les lois de la Grande-Bretagne magique étaient innombrables et nombre d'entre elles étaient oubliées, mais la parole des Fondateurs était presque équivalente à une parole de loi. Et donc deux ans plus tôt, Susan, Tonks et Harry avaient tous pris possession de leurs titres la première réunion officielle des Héritiers avait pris place.

Sans surprise, le Professeur Rogue avait été renvoyé presque immédiatement, il n'avait en aucun cas l'âme d'un enseignant et il fut rapidement remplacé par une Maîtresse des Potions prometteuse qui avait montré un grand enthousiasme à l'idée d'enseigner. Le Directeur Dumbledore avait été mis en probation et il lui avait été dit qu'au premier signe montrant qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer le fait d'être le Directeur de Poudlard, le Manitou Suprême du CIS et le Sorcier-en-Chef du Magenmagot, il serait remplacé. A la surprise générale, Dumbledore avait actuellement renoncé à ses positions de Manitou Suprême et de Sorcier-en-Chef. Il avait déclaré que sa passion s'était toujours trouvé au sein de l'école et que c'était là qu'il souhaitait vivre le reste du temps qu'il avait.

C'était un bon souvenir pour Harry, ce jour-là il était retourné à Poudlard pour présenter à la fois les nouveaux professeurs ainsi que lui-même, Susan et Tonks en tant qu'Héritiers. Ils n'avaient pas réalisé de plus grands changements depuis lors, surtout puisqu'il ne restait plus que Susan en Grande-Bretagne, mais elle les tenait au courant du statut de Poudlard par lettres.

En passant près d'une photo dans son bureau, Harry eut un grand sourire à l'image de son parrain se tenant avec un bras autour des épaules d'Harry et un sourire fier sur son visage. Harry lui-même portait un petit ballot dans ses bras, sa propre filleule, Annabelle Delacour, la première fille de Fleur et d'Emmi. Ne demandez pas comment elles ont pu avoir un enfant, il y avait tellement d'ancienne magie impliquée qu'Harry avait failli tourner de l'œil en pensant à la simple échelle que cela représentait. Quant à Sirius… il était parti en France, et aux dernières nouvelles, vivait la grande vie avec André et Apolline depuis lors. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de Sorcière qui puisse le gérer, même s'il avait de grandes attentes quant à la plus récente candidate.

Quant au reste de sa famille Française éloignée, André et Apolline allaient bien, avoir Sirius près d'eux avait aidé lorsque Gabrielle avait quitté le nid avec son petit-ami un an plus tôt. La plus jeune sœur Delacour s'en sortait également très bien, elle travaillait en tant qu'Auror, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre. Elle avait découvert cette étincelle pour le combat pour ce qui est juste durant ses dernières années à Beauxbâtons. Fleur était Directrice des Briseurs de Sorts de la branche Française de Gringotts et Emmi avait surpris tout le monde en choisissant un travail dans le monde des moldus, elle était devenue avocate, utilisant sa magie pour aider à juger ses clients et opposants. Elle n'avait toujours pas perdu une seule affaire.

Finalement, il y avait lui-même et Tonks, pensa-t-il avec un sourire de guingois. Tonks avait été acceptée dans les corps des Aurors Américains presque immédiatement et plaçait dans leur division des Services Secrets. Une Métamorphe était un cadeau du ciel pour le travail sous couverture d'après son Chef. Quant à Harry lui-même ? Il était allé travailler avec l'Association afin d'avoir ses découvertes sur les Quatre Fondateurs reconnues. Et donc Harry, à 21 ans, avait été le plus jeune Sorcier de l'Histoire à avoir fait un livre d'histoire altérant ce qui était jusque là connu. Depuis ce temps, il avait réalisé quelques autres découvertes mineures et aidé quelques-uns de ses collègues avec leurs projets. D'une certaine façon, il attendait toujours ce prochain gros évènement qui lui arriverait et qui attirerait son attention sur quelques choses. Peut-être qu'il devrait parler à Anthony de cette idée de former une équipe de recherche et d'archéologie ?

"Harry, est-ce que tu es prêt ?" appela Tonks depuis en bas, ramenant Harry hors de ses souvenirs et l'envoyant se précipiter dans sa chambre pour s'habiller comme il le fallait rapidement pour cette soirée. Il ne pouvait pas être en retard pour l'anniversaire de Nymphadora.

Rejoignant sa charmante dame près de la porte, Harry donna une chiquenaude à la petite boîte dans sa poche lorsqu'elle ne le regardait pas et prit une profonde inspiration. C'était ce soir.

* * *

Le restaurant n'en était pas un grand, il était niché dans le coin de la communauté magique de Salem et était connu comme étant une retraite idéale pour les amoureux. Harry et Tonks y étaient déjà venus auparavant, une fois par année depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici en fait. Toujours lors de l'anniversaire de Tonks. Elle adorait l'atmosphère et le calme de cet endroit, pour Harry tout ce qui importait était qu'elle fut heureuse.

Le serveur n'avait pas vraiment besoin de demander leur commande, ils ne l'avaient pas changé en trois ans, donc pourquoi est-ce que la quatrième fois serait celle où il la changerait. La conversation était légère tandis qu'ils mangeaient, comme elle l'était généralement. Ils parlaient surtout de la journée de Tonks au travail et des dernières choses qu'Harry recherchait.

Lorsque le dessert arriva, Harry avait finalement rassemblé suffisamment de courage pour sentir qu'il était prêt à poser la question la plus terrifiante de toute sa vie. Étendant son bras, il prit la main de Tonks et la caressa doucement de son pouce, lorsqu'elle le regarda avec ce sourire à en faire flancher ses genoux, il sentit toute la confiance du monde reprendre sa place.

Après avoir pris une inspiration calmante, il dit,

"J'ai lu quelques part que tous ceux que tu rencontres ont un rôle à jouer dans ton histoire." Il vit la confusion dans ses yeux lorsqu'il poursuivit, "Et là où certains peuvent prendre un chapitre, d'autres un paragraphe, et où la plupart ne seront rien de plus qu'une note griffonnée dans la marge, un jour, tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui deviendra tellement partie intégrante de ta vie, tu en mettras leur nom en titre." Des larmes commencèrent à s'amonceler, dans les yeux des deux, "Depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, j'ai su que tu prendrais une grande part dans ma vie, que tu remplirai de multiples chapitres dans _mon livre_. Si j'avais seulement pris la peine de regarder, j'aurai découvert que ton nom avait été le titre depuis le début." Il parvint à grande peine à conserver sa contenance lorsqu'il retira la petite boîte de sa poche, glissa hors de sa chaise et tomba sur un genou, "Je sais que tu es celle avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie, donc je te le demande, Nymphadora Tonks, me rendras-tu le plus heureux des hommes vivants et m'épouseras-tu ?"

Tonks n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir, elle ne regarda pas non plus l'anneau, elle connaissait sa réponse à cette question depuis surement plus longtemps qu'Harry y avait ne serait-ce que songé.

"Oui" murmura-t-elle en revivant toutes ces années, "Oui, oui, oui… oui, je le veux."

"Oui ?" demanda Harry avec un petit rire nerveux.

"Oui, je t'épouserai, Harry Potter !" dit Tonks en l'attirant contre elle et en abattant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Une salve d'applaudissements et de sifflements traversa le restaurant tandis que les serveurs et les clients encourageaient à grands cris le couple nouvellement engagé.

Lorsque ledit couple se sépara finalement en quête d'air, c'était avec une main tremblante qu'Harry plaça l'anneau au doigt de Tonks. Ils partagèrent un autre baiser et leurs fronts se reposèrent l(un contre l'autre, deux sourires brillants sur leurs visages. Tonks pris sa main et la guida depuis sa joue jusqu'à son ventre et la pressa légèrement contre. Le visage d'Harry passa de souriant à choqué en un temps record.

"Tonks, tu es… ?" il parvint pas à terminer la phrase.

"Je suis enceinte… Je voulais t'en faire la surprise ce soir… alors… surprise ?" répondit-elle avec un sourire et des yeux liquides.

Le sourire retourna sur le visage d'Harry alors que des larmes de joie commençaient à rouler le long de ses joues, un rire surgissant joyeusement de sa gorge pendant qu'il attirait sa fiancée dans une étreinte. Tandis qu'ils partageaient un autre baiser, une simple pensée traversa l'esprit d'Harry.

'_Là, tout est parfait_'

**The End**

* * *

**T/N : La fin… 70 chapitres où je me suis tenu à mon rythme de 2 chapitres tous les 2 jours (avec seulement ce dernier chapitre que je n'ai failli pas pouvoir faire dans les temps). Je me sens… vidé… mais dans le bon sens, avec un sentiment d'avoir achevé quelques choses.**

**A tous ceux ayant suivi ma traduction et prenant le temps de lire ces mots, merci à vous. Je vous le demande une dernière fois, allez mettre une review, même un court mot, à TheLemonsWillSeeYou ( /12085137 ) qui est l'auteur de cette magnifique histoire et mériterait cent fois d'être plus connu.**

**Je peux à présent mettre cette histoire en 'Complete'. J'ai pris le temps de revoir quelques éléments : les 'le' devant professeur/directeur dans les presque 50 premiers chapitres que j'avais oublié (oui je lis trop en Anglais), supprimer un certain nombre de mes T/N (qui, maintenant que la traduction est terminée, ne font que briser le rythme des chapitres à mes yeux) et relire une dernière fois les dix derniers chapitres que je n'avais pas du tout eu le temps de corriger. Si vous voyez des fautes quelque part n'hésitez pas à me les lister, je me ferai une joie de les faire disparaitre!  
**

**Je vais être fort occupé dans les temps à venir, mais j'essaierai de faire de nouvelles traductions dès que je le pourrai (mais les études doivent hélas passer d'abord).**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes lectures et à bientôt pour de prochaines traductions et autres (oui, oui il y a quelque chose que je mettrai en ligne qui n'est pas une traduction mais dont l'idée me semblait intéressante, vous verrez surement bientôt puisque je l'ai déjà bien avancé).**

**\- Itack23 -**


End file.
